Game Without Tears
by ShaeLynn
Summary: Your loyalty to me will never change.' 'TRAITOR' seventh year fic, disregards most of HBP and DH, DMHP, violence, mention of rape, you have been warned. Focuses on the Slytherins, Draco is the key character. DM/HP
1. Son of Mine

Title:Game Without Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did, but I don't. Anything recognizable including all characters, places, and images are under trademark through JKR and the companies that publish the books and make the movies. I only own my plot line.

Any similarity to anyone else's fanfic is purely coincidence and unintentional. After all, great minds think alike.

Author: ShaeLynn Teelle

Warning: Will eventually be implied slash/yaoi/guys with guys. Future character deaths (not anytime soon). Rated R for violence, non-descriptive rape, and possible slash interactions. This is AU. HBP did not happen.

Summary: Year seven. My thoughts on what could happen. Mainly focused on the Slytherins with Draco as key character. Will update every week or two.

If someone wants to archive, please ask first. You probably won't be turned down, but I would like to know where it's going. Thank you.

Thank you to my wonderful betas: Kris, Mercilynn, Lenny

Polite constructive criticism is welcome, FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE DRAGON IN MY BED.

Prologue: Son of Mine

"My Lord, one of our newest members is divulging information to that fool, Dumbledore."

Voldemort hissed from where he sat in his high backed chair, staring out at the assembled Death Eaters in front of him. Only those Death Eaters of high rank were present. If they had dared, many of those in the very front would have shifted back a step or two to distance themselves from their lord's potential anger.

"Who? And what proof do you have? You know the consequences if you are wrong in these accusations."

"Understood, my Lord. I observed a note left upon Dumbledore's desk signed by MacDougal. It detailed the attack planned for tonight on the Weasley's sty." The voice was frosted with ice as the figure knelt before the make-shift throne, ignoring those assembled around him. He concentrated only on the creature sitting above him and maintaining his mental shields.

Voldemort sneered down at the teenager kneeling before him, then, glanced about his audience chamber, relishing the cold feeling of the gray room, empty of all but his most loyal supporters. "And just what were you doing in his office to begin with?" Voldemort snapped as he leaned forward in his chair, red eyes flashing.

Though the cold, unfeeling tone of voice never altered and his face showed no emotion, the seventeen-year-old man sighed silently and glared at the ground from behind his half-mask, "I hexed a group of second-year Hufflepuffs into silence for a day. McGonagall came around a corner and was convinced I had done something worse, as half of them had fainted. She has been trying to catch me at something all year. The old bat took me up to Dumbledore's office where he was only too eager to test my school wand for what spell I had used. I saw the note while they were occupied deciding my punishment."

"I see. At least you weren't stupid enough to use your true wand for such a foolish act, unlike some previous followers of mine," Voldemort said, glaring at the assembled Death Eaters for a moment before turning his attention back to the youth that knelt respectfully at his feet. "We will find out tonight if your information is correct or not. Have you brought the Veritaserum?"

"Yes, my Lord," the teen said calmly. He stood and pulled five vials of clear potion from a small bag concealed under his robes and handed them to Voldemort's lap-dog, ensuring that he never had to look directly at the snake-like man that sat before him "The number of vials you requested, my Lord."

"Very good. There is sport tonight. Do you care to stay?"

"I respectfully request to be excused so that I may review the Concealment Salve. The sooner I am able to complete the salve, the less chance there is of any Death Eater being recognized."

"You may go then. Your loyalty to me will never change."

The youth knelt before Voldemort once more and kissed the hem of his robes before he rose. He strode briskly through the now open doors at the end of the room and towards a chamber at the other side of the run-down mansion. He held his head high as he swept through the assembled followers. A pair of steel gray eyes surrounded by nearly white-blonde hair followed the teen from the room. Hatred and scorn dug holes into the young man's back from the glare his father sent his way.

Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Inside the Cage

Title:Game Without Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did, but I don't. I only own my plot line. Full disclaimer, first chapter.

Author: ShaeLynn Teelle

All other information: See first chapter.

Polite constructive criticism welcome. FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE DRAGON IN MY BED.

Chapter 1: Inside the Cage

Draco leaned against the thick wooden door he had just closed. He had felt the penetrating gaze his father had given him, but there was nothing that could be done about the hatred his father now felt for him. Lucius had always held an intense dislike for Draco since he was born. After his son's initiation, his dislike had turned to outright hatred.

The seventh year Slytherin straightened quickly and walked purposefully to the desk and bookshelves that lined the wall on the other side of the room. He reached up and pulled out a book that he was now very familiar with. Ever since he had confronted Voldemort about Professor Snape the moment after he had received the Dark Mark, he'd been searching through the potion books that had been forgotten in the room for sixteen years.

Draco was now the potion maker for Voldemort since Snape's desertion. And he was the only reason why the ex-Death Eater was allowed to live after he survived his week of torture over the summer. Draco's schooling was not yet complete and he used that fact to his advantage. He had argued that there was still much that he needed to learn about Potions and the only one in England truly competent to teach him was Professor Snape.

Draco sat at the only desk in the room and opened the book to review, yet again, how the potion was made for the Concealment Salve that he had discovered his second month as a Death Eater. He knew not to write the potion down, as Dumbledore had grown more suspicious of him since the start of term and he could not risk anything being found. He could not blame the Headmaster with how dangerous the war was becoming. No more than half an hour after Draco had begun to study the potion again, the screams from Voldemort's audience chambers filtered into the room where Draco sat.

He shuddered at the sounds of pain that had become a nearly constant assault on his eardrums and his sanity. To distract himself from the sounds in the other room, he studied the room he occupied carefully. Just as the books had been forgotten for sixteen years, the room itself had been left deserted until Voldemort had risen for the second time more than two years prior. The neglect was obvious from the state of the room and its contents.

Dust covered nearly everything, including the windows, making the light dim and shadowed, only barely bright enough to read by. The only clean surfaces in the room were the desk and the chair he was sitting on that lay between several bookshelves There were also several notable paths that wove through the room to several of the bookshelves where Draco had walked and disturbed the dust, searching the left-over books.

With the screams still grating upon his ears, Draco pushed the book in front of him to the side and stood. Randomly he pulled several books down from the top two shelves, many falling apart or in desperate need of repair, and lined them up on the desk after returning to the chair. He opened the first book, _Dark Potions_ to the second page and began reading the names of the potions within.

No heading caught his attention so he went on to the next book, hoping to find something to distract him from the screams that continuously echoed through the rooms. He reached the last book that he'd pulled off the shelf, still hearing the painful sounds as clearly as when he started. This book was well intact, although it seemed to be the oldest book in the room. There was no writing on the outside and when Draco opened the book he found that he could read nothing. The book was written in a language he had never seen before.

Draco flipped through the book in frustration. A single piece of pure white parchment caught his eye amidst the slightly yellowed pages and he flipped back to the page. He found that the parchment was not part of the book itself, but rather had been set inside the book sometime before it was placed high on the bookshelf. Draco carefully pulled the loose page from the book and studied it. It wasn't written in English, nor in the language of the book, but instead in Latin.

_To the finder of this book_

_I have spent multiple years attempting to determine what secrets this book hides within its pages, but ancient languages were never an interest to me and now I regret that. These pages contain a language that I have never seen before. There is no magic that can show you what is written here. I have used them all and have failed. The words, if that is indeed what they are, are short and nearly all are monosyllabic. If I am correct in the assumption that this is a book of potions as the format suggests, then, the contents of this book are either our salvation or our destruction. The side that can determine the writings of this book will have knowledge at their disposal that no other shall learn on their own. I leave it to you to decide on your actions and possibly the fate of our world._

_The first up-rising of our Lord, Voldemort_

Draco stared at the page in astonishment. His shock wasn't just from what the note said but also because he recognized the handwriting of Professor Snape. Draco smirked and tucked the book into the bag concealed under his cloak. He didn't want anyone else to know about the book, yet. Not until he could determine what help it could be. Draco was surprised that Professor Snape really had been unable to determine the language, but, unlike Snape, Draco had found a secret passion when he was younger besides the Dark Arts and potions.

There were many ancient languages that had been part of both the magic and Muggle worlds. With the help of his mother and translation texts, Draco had managed to teach himself to understand all that he could get his hands on without his father's knowledge of his activities. His mother had gone out to Muggle London for dictionaries of the various languages that were most common and they had worked from what he'd learned in each previous one to help with the next.

His mother had always been willing to help him, as she was unable to show much affection to him physically. Lucius would have punished her for weakening his son, so she had shown her love and acceptance of Draco by encouraging him in his secret endeavors while presenting to anyone else a relatively uncaring façade.

Draco suddenly realized that the screaming had finally stopped. He sighed and made a final glance over the instructions for the potion he would be making. Then, he sent the books back to their shelves and stood. Draco composed himself and confidently strode back to the main room where Voldemort still held audience. Only force of will and past exposure to what greeted him kept Draco from losing what little food he had forced himself to eat that day.

Blood and tiny bits of flesh covered the floor. At the center of the room was a body that was twisted and wrenched in a way that was physically impossible. Draco's heart went out to the person that was no longer recognizable even by their sex, as he watched their last shallow breath leave their body. His face remained an indifferent mask and his eyes stayed hard and cold as he knelt before Voldemort with the other Death Eaters.

"Leave me now. Those of you that must, prepare for tonight and we will see if there is a new traitor amongst us or if the next sport will be one of you here. Go!"

The Daily Prophet; November 1: Headline

AURORS CAPTURE TWO DEATH EATERS IN FAILED

HALLOWEEN ATTEMPT ON LIFE OF WEASLEYS

Trial by Veritaserum Set for Tuesday Night

Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Everything Takes

Title:Game Without Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did, but I don't. I only own my plot line. Full disclaimer, first chapter.

Author: ShaeLynn Teelle

All other information: See first chapter.

Polite constructive criticism welcome. FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE DRAGON IN MY BED.

Chapter 2: Everything Takes So Much

"_We have a traitor in our midst. MacDougal is to be taken care of the moment this traitor arrives!" Voldemort sneered and the group of Death Eaters shifted their heads, each wanting to be the first to see the traitor and earn favor._

_There was a soft swish of a cloak and then, a shorter Death Eater stepped through the group eagerly, "My Lord, I have news from Hog—"_

"_The sport has arrived!" Voldemort screeched from his throne._

_There was a scrambling of hands to wands and then, screams filled the air as MacDougal became the victim of curses and hexes from every direction. The least of which was a skinning curse that slowly filleted the skin from the body while it was kept awake through a perpetual consciousness charm. Off to the side stood one Death Eater that did not participate in the punishment. His empty, cold gray eyes took in the proceeding with no emotion at all._

"_You have done well, my darkness. How is the Concealment Salve coming along?"_

"_I have all the ingredients ready and a secure room to brew it in. I am starting on the potion this evening. It will take just over a month until it is completed. It will be ready before Christmas Holidays, but I will need time to be absolutely thorough throughout the brewing process," the Death Eater said from his position at the right hand of Voldemort, his cold tone revealing nothing as he bowed to the throne that Voldemort ruled from._

"_Very good. You may go, my loyal follower. I want the pleasure of finishing this traitor." Voldemort stood and pointed his wand at the mass of breathing, bloody flesh lying before him, "Avada Kedavra!"_

\/\/\/\/\/

Harry woke with a strangled gasp, his scar throbbing and sweat rolling down his face. He grabbed his glasses off the night table and searched through his pack next to his bed for a quill and parchment. Quickly he wrote down everything that he could remember from the dream.

It was only afterwards that Harry realized he had never seen the face of the Death Eater that had been talking to Voldemort, not even the color of his hair. All he had seen were the cold gray eyes through a half-mask that even thinking about them now sent shivers down his spine. Harry knew he had never met or heard anyone speak with that cold, emotionless voice outside of these visions, yet, after the previous summer, he was aware of whom the Death Eater was, though he could not prove it. Even Voldemort himself held emotion in his voice when he spoke, whether it was hatred or malice, it was still emotion. But this Death Eater had none.

Finishing the letter without signing it, Harry folded the parchment into thirds and sealed it with three drops of wax from the ever-burning candle he had bought at Hogsmeade near the beginning of the year. He tapped the parchment with his wand, muttering a charm under his breath and the sealed parchment disappeared. Then, he lay back down, tempted to force himself to sleep, but knowing that he wouldn't succeed after such a vision.

Harry had finally learned Occlumency on his own and through Dumbledore to the point that Voldemort could no longer manipulate his mind. He couldn't block out the visions he got through the connection, but at least he could trust what he was seeing to be real and not what Voldemort wanted him to see. And the visions still haunted his mind months later as the meetings Voldemort held seemed to be more violent every time Harry was forced to watch one.

After an hour of lying there, willing for sleep to come, Harry finally got out of his bed in the Gryffindor tower. Searching through his trunk, he pulled out his toiletries, grabbed a clean uniform and went into the shower room down the hall. He stood under the hot spray for a long while after he had washed up before he quietly went down to the common room. Harry sat in one of the armchairs near the dying fire and stared into the dancing flames, his thoughts turning inward to an event that had happened over the summer, but he had told no one about.

It had been a particularly rough day for Harry. For the most part the Dursleys tended to ignore him during the summers since Sirius had died, especially with the Order's threats—though it didn't last long. But if there were guests of any kind Vernon would wake Harry at five am and send him out of the house with a list of chores that needed to be done that morning. He was given food only after he had completed whatever chores he had to do outside. Then, when he was done eating, Petunia gave him a list of chores to do inside the house before Vernon returned home that night with the guests.

Harry had made the mistake that day to not quite finish everything before Vernon returned. He had still been in the kitchen cleaning the cupboards, not like the guests would really see them, when he heard the front door open and Vernon's loud bellowing laughter coming from the sitting room. He put away his things and tried to sneak up the stairs without his uncle seeing him, but he wasn't quite so lucky. The guests had already been settled into the sitting room and Dudley had come into the entranceway to put the coats into the front closet when he saw Harry slipping up the stairs.

"You're going to get it now. Just wait until I tell Father that you were down here when the guests were here," Dudley had said and went back into the living room with a proud smile on his face that would tell Vernon everything he needed to know before Dudley actually told him.

Harry had silently climbed the stairs to his room, glad that he had sent Hedwig to Ron for the last four weeks of the summer holidays. Dumbledore had told him that it was better if he would stay at the Dursleys' for the entire summer as all the Weasleys would be in one place at the same time and Voldemort might try something. So here Harry was, still at the Dursleys' when in the past he would have already been at the Weasleys'.

Later that night, after the guests had safely left, Harry listened to Vernon stomp up the stairs. He stayed in the chair he was sitting on, working on his potions essay, hoping that Vernon would just yell at him, but his hopes were rarely if ever answered when it came to the Dursleys.

"Were you downstairs this evening after I brought the Goyles here?"

"I was cleaning the kitchen cupboards when I heard you return and came up without anyone seeing me… Did you just say the _Goyles_?"

Harry's mind was still working overtime, trying to decide if he could find out if they were the parents of Gregory Goyle of Slytherin house, when Vernon grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him off the chair. Harry just managed to keep his head from hitting the corner of the desk when he went down and he worked on calming his breathing, knowing what was coming next.

He heard the whisper of leather sliding through trouser belt loops and couldn't help but tense. Then, the first strike came and with it Vernon's reminder once again of the new rules that had been laid down the past two summers.

"You are not to be anywhere but in this room when there are guests over and you are not to ask any questions about my guests. You do not talk to me unless I ask you directly and you only say the minimum to answer the question. You do not elaborate, you do not ask questions, AND you will not leave this room for a week!"

Vernon shouted and brought the belt down one last time. Then, he turned and left the room, not caring that his nephew was lying on the floor with several streaks of blood sliding down his back and silent tears soaking into the thin rug on the floor.

Harry just lay there, trying not to breathe deeply or move so the wounds wouldn't open anymore. When he had thought that the bleeding had finally stopped he carefully crawled along the floor to the loose floorboard that he stored things in from summer to summer. Since he was now allowed to have his trunk in his room, locked with a padlock, he could get to his books and assignments simply because he had begged Fred and George Weasley to teach him how to pick Muggle locks. Still, he kept the items he prized the most underneath the loose floorboard until the day before he returned to Hogwarts.

He pulled out a small vial of pale blue liquid. He removed the stopper and gulped it quickly, glad of the fact that the potion had hardly any taste. He immediately felt the wounds on his back begin to close. Harry knew that they would leave scars and it would be painful for a while, as if the wounds hadn't healed, but at least now he didn't have to worry about them opening up again. He replaced the floorboard and returned to the desk, putting away his assignment before lying down on his bed and trying to get some sleep. He managed to fall asleep, but the peacefulness didn't last long.

It was only later that Harry realized that this vision was not like the rest, but more like a distorted dream. Instead of finding himself in darkness, only hearing what was happening, or looking out through Voldemort's eyes, Harry found himself inside one of the Death Eater's minds.

_He stared out through the man's eyes and saw the assembled men in black robes, white masks covering their faces from being seen. The man turned and Harry found himself looking directly at Voldemort._

"_Dorchadais, your initiation will not be like the others. The position you desire to hold in my following has had a bad reputation. You must prove your complete loyalty in a way that will ensure you _can _never betray me. Bring her in!" Voldemort called out to the circle of Death Eaters. _

_The doors to the right were flung open and a pale woman was walked in, two guards at her side. She wore a simple white dress and her waist length pale blonde hair hung loose. Harry felt the man suppress a gasp and force himself to keep his face and eyes blank of any emotion as his mother had taught him as he watched the woman be paraded to the center of the Death Eater circle as one thought went through the man's head. 'Mother, I'm sorry.'_

_Harry then recognized the woman as she held her head proudly and stared directly at Voldemort before turning to look directly at Harry. Harry became increasingly angry as he realized that he was in the mind of Draco Malfoy and this was his initiation into the Death Eater circle. Draco turned and looked to Voldemort for instructions._

"_Cruciatus."_

_Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at his mother where she stood defiantly, "Crucio."_

_It took a few moments for Narcissa to succumb to the effects of the Cruciatus Curse and Harry wondered briefly if Draco was not powerful enough to send a stronger Cruciatus. Then, Narcissa fell to her knees and screamed, her body twitching violently. Voldemort finally told Draco to lift the curse five minutes later when Narcissa finally fell to the ground and started to thrash about. Harry caught another fleeting thought as Draco watched his mother. 'I'm sorry, but we both knew this would happen someday. You are so strong, Mother, so strong.'_

"_That is why few women are ever allowed into my Death Eaters. A woman can withstand more pain then men depending on their stubbornness. Narcissa Malfoy is of no use to anyone anymore. Pledge me your loyalty completely, and kill her. I want something that will prove you will never betray me."_

_Draco nodded at Voldemort and spoke without hesitation his voice emotionless, "When her soul dies it will become yours if I ever betray you."_

_Draco turned to Narcissa where she now kneeled, watching him. Draco pointed his wand at her and Harry saw the twitch of one of her eyes and felt Draco's barest of nods in return, "Good-bye. Avada Kedavra."_

_Harry had watched in shock as the green light shot out from Draco's wand and went straight towards Narcissa. She never screamed. Her body tightened, then, fell over, never making a sound. Harry heard, 'I will see you at home, Mother.'_

Then, he'd woken up without a sound. He wrote down the entire dream, realizing as he did so how different it had been from any other vision he had ever had concerning Voldemort. When he was done, he hid the parchment. Harry didn't know why, but something in him was telling him that he couldn't tell Dumbledore about what he had seen in the vision. It had been two days later that Hermione had sent him a copy of the Daily Prophet.

**Narcissa Malfoy Reported Missing From Home, No Leads**

Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Until Wounds

Title:Game Without Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did, but I don't. I only own my plot line. Full disclaimer, first chapter.

Author: ShaeLynn Teelle

All other information: See first chapter.

Polite constructive criticism welcome. FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE DRAGON IN MY BED.

Chapter 3: Until Wounds Are Healed

Down in the lower levels of Hogwarts, brilliant silver eyes snapped open and a figure sat straight up in bed, breathing heavily. Hands covered his face and his shoulders shook slightly as he fought back the sobs that threatened to break loose. A pale hand reached over and grabbed the wand lying under his pillow and cast a silencing spell around the room. Then, he gave vent to the sobs that came from the recurring memory.

A silent figure entered the dark room through the closed door and floated to the bed where the young man sat, crying. The translucent figure of a woman slipped through the boundaries of the silencing spell and heard the heart-breaking sobs coming from the young man, who currently looked more like a child with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head buried in his arms atop them as he cried.

"Hush, my little Komodo. Why do these nightmares never stop, Draco? We knew this would happen and I do not hate you for what I could not protect you from."

"It's hard to hear the other students talk about it. The Gryffindor's constantly remind me that you're gone and no one knows why or how. They keep saying that you just ran to get away from me. They don't even really bring Lucius into what they say, though he escaped last year. The Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws don't normally have anything to do with us Slytherins, unless it's on the Quidditch field, but even some of them are starting to make comments when I walk by," Draco confessed in quiet sobs, not raising his head from his knees.

"Harry doesn't seem to bring my disappearance up in any of the taunts that he sends at you, and beyond Ronald and Hermione, he would be the one to want to the most. Perhaps he knows more than he is letting on. You need to tell someone, Draco. Gregory and Vincent were initiated after you. No one knows what you were forced to do for your initiation beyond the inner circle and the Snake. Tell someone that has no idea at all about how the Malfoys work. Show someone that you aren't Lucius's son."

"I wasn't under the Imperius Curse. Voldemort wasn't holding my wand when I cast the curses at you. I wasn't forced to do what I did," Draco answered quietly, staring down at the dark green quilt that covered his four-poster bed.

Narcissa's spirit glanced about the room once, noting the lack of decorations, of anything misplaced. The room was more like a cell than a dorm room and beyond the single Slytherin tapestry one would not have even known what dormitory they were in. "Komodo, you didn't have a choice."

"Of course I had a choice! I didn't have to perform what he told me to! I didn't have to sit there and let him burn that ugly thing onto my arm!"

"The only choice you had was to do what he wanted or let him kill you! You had no choice, Draco. Either way I would have died. Whether by your hand or by his, it would have happened. I would much rather have died by yours than become another name to be added to his list. This is eating you alive from the inside out, Komodo. You have to tell someone."

Draco looked up at the ghost of his mother, "If I tell anyone now, Voldemort will find out and kill me. Besides, he can't find out that my pledge to him was a lie in itself until it's too late for him to do anything about it. He can't find out that the soul of a descendant of Morgana cannot die."

\/\/\/\/\/

"Good evening, students," Professor Albus Dumbledore began, standing from his place at the center of the Head Table and looking out amongst the assembled students as the setting sun lit the room brightly from the row of windows behind him. "As some of you may have noticed, there is a missing student from among you tonight. Voldemort has struck and once again taken one from our midst. The body of Morag MacDougal, seventh year, was found earlier this morning near the far side of the lake. Let us now raise our glasses in a toast to this fine student that will no longer study among us."

From his place at the Gryffindor table near the front of the Great Hall Harry looked across the room and noticed that Draco, his clinging girlfriend, and his two cronies refused to join in the toast, as did many of the sixth and fifth year Slytherins. Then, Draco caught Harry's eye and nodded slightly, no emotion at all on his face. Harry glared back, furious, but somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered why Draco wasn't gloating that a member of the Order had been killed, probably by Death Eaters. Harry thought back two weeks to when Draco had found out about Morag being part of the Order.

"There is a meeting, Morag. The password is Serendipity."

Morag nodded, "Why does Dumbledore need me there?"

"It's about the contacts that you deal with and—"

Harry stopped as he felt eyes on his back. He spun about to see a scowling Draco standing at the end of the dead end hallway. Draco had roughly brushed past the two and had almost rounded the next corner when Harry found his voice again.

"Where did you come from, Malfoy?" Harry demanded, knowing that there were no doors at that end of the hall way and the Marauder's Map showed no hidden passages.

"I came from the wall, Potter. Didn't you know? I can walk through walls," Draco smirked and left.

Harry was still glaring at Draco when Ron finally got his attention.

"What's wrong, Harry?" the red-head asked, glancing at the two enemies.

"They just sat there, Ron. Malfoy and his cronies. They just sat there, not caring that a fellow student was killed. I'm sure if it had been a Slytherin they would have been outraged if one of us hadn't participated in a toast," Harry whispered harshly, still angry with the four.

"Just ignore him, Harry. We're meeting Hermione in the library tonight about that Defense assignment we got this morning. You're going to need to be able to think so we can get through that thing," Ron reminded him with a knowing look in his eyes.

Harry nodded at the subtle reminder that there was an Order meeting an hour after dinner. Though, how he could forget when Hermione was in the library finishing an essay rather than at the table was still a mystery. Ever since the fiasco in fifth year and recently, when Ron had been accepted into the Order, the youngest boy in a family of six sons had matured greatly.

The added responsibility of keeping anything that had to do with Sirius's death and Order business secret had made Ron think more before he acted. It also gave him a bit more confidence as the Order had allowed him in on the basis of who he was and his own assets, not what family or whom he was friends with.

After what had happened fifth year, Dumbledore had taken to keeping Harry informed of what was really happening with the Order with Harry's promise that he would not speak of it to anyone and Harry hadn't. The messages that summer had always been delivered by Fawkes so no one could tamper with the information. Then, at the end of sixth year Dumbledore had asked Harry to join the Order when he became of age and could use his magic outside of school.

It hadn't taken long over that summer for Dumbledore to accept Hermione into the Order when Harry began asking her questions about things no one could quite determine and she would give him her perspective on it, usually solving the problem. Of course, Harry hadn't told her what it was for at the time, but it helped Dumbledore to understand just how important she was to the cause and to keep Harry out of trouble. 

The only other member that was still in school was Ron. When Harry and Hermione had explained that anything they did that required strategy was planned out by Ron, Dumbledore had spoken with the Gryffindor himself and even lost a game of wizarding chess to him. Dumbledore had asked and Ron had accepted immediately. It had been near the beginning of seventh year and all three had proved that they were mature enough to handle what was happening. Ron's reminder of the Order meeting reminded Harry of the private meeting he had with Dumbledore as he watched the Professor leave the Head table.

"Ron, I'm going to go for a walk to calm myself down. I'll meet you and Hermione in the library later."

"Okay, mate. Don't forget or we'll never get this project done," Ron answered, knowing better than to try and get the real reason Harry was leaving early from the meal.

Harry nodded and stood from the table. He had only gotten a few steps away when he heard his name being called from behind him. He turned to see Professor McGonagall striding down the aisle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables towards him.

"Mr. Potter, you will follow me," she said, fixing Harry with a stern gaze before turning and striding in the direction she had just come from.

Harry followed her without question, knowing that it looked to the rest of the Great Hall as if he were in trouble yet again for something. It was his cover. If anyone saw him going to the Professor's office now, they would just assume he had gotten into trouble with McGonagall rather than on his way to a meeting. The Professor led him to her office where Dumbledore was already waiting. McGonagall closed the plain wooden door and placed several very strong privacy charms about the room.

"Ah, Harry. Please, sit. Would you care for a Lemon Drop?"

Dumbledore asked as McGonagall took a seat in front of her desk beside Harry whom sat in his usual chair with the worn red velvet cushion on it. The office was filled mostly with shelves that held varying books on transfiguration and some tasteful cat figures. There was a simple shield bearing the Gryffindor crest on it above the entrance, but nothing else to show that McGonagall was the Head of Gryffindor House. Harry politely declined the Lemon Drop and waited for whatever information Dumbledore was about to tell him.

"I'm afraid I have some rather unsettling news about Morag MacDougal. I thank you for writing down your dream this morning and sending it to me immediately. We found the Dark Mark on Morag's arm. This, and what I will tell you in a moment is information that is only going to be shared with those that are deepest in the Order. This information cannot get out into the open as it will undoubtedly be to our disadvantage and will likely cause another death like what has just happened.

Dumbledore leaned forward over the large mahogany desk he sat at, the ever-present twinkle in his eyes gone and his years showing on his face, "Morag's contacts were not legitimate. As soon as we discovered the mark, the advanced members of the Order investigated. Every one of Morag's contacts was a Death Eater. Minor ones, but this proves that there was betrayal in the Order's midst. Even though Morag was only privy to the least information possible, every plan of action that Morag had known about was countered in some way by Voldemort's men."

Harry looked at the Headmaster in confusion, "But Morag never once told us anything about what the Death Eaters were doing. Professor, in my dream Voldemort called Morag a traitor, but if Morag was a Death Eater and was the one betraying us, why would Voldemort have believed that Morag was betraying him?"

"I don't know, Harry, but I received this on my desk when I awoke this morning," Dumbledore said, handing Harry a piece of parchment that had been folded in half.

Harry opened it with a bit of trepidation until he recognized the handwriting as the same writing that had been used on every note that had correctly warned the Order about several of Voldemort's more sinister plans. The notes were from an unknown contact that knew about the Order, though not even Dumbledore knew who the person was. The latest warning had been the attack on the Burrow just that past Saturday night. The attack that Morag supposedly warned the Order about, but hadn't.

**Headmaster, you may not know this yet, but Morag MacDougal was a Death Eater. This traitor was double-crossing the Order by giving information to Voldemort freely. Morag was not under the Imperious at any time. I have ensured that Morag is eliminated, as Voldemort cannot win. No, I am not a member of the Order. I am a Death Eater, though if I was not who I am, I would not be. Do not restrict him from living as he wishes, but do watch Harry most carefully. Voldemort is planning something, most assuredly.**

**Harry, I am certain that you are reading this. Just remember that appearances can be deceiving and that the presence, or absence, of the Dark Mark makes neither a foe nor an ally. Not all of us can conduct our lives how we want, but must behave as we are expected or forced to. Be on your guard. I am doing all I can to ensure Voldemort loses from my side, but you all must prepare yourselves from your side as well. Your closest friends and your greatest foes will never betray.**

"I don't understand some of this, Professor. The contact has never been anything but straightforward in what he tells us, but half of this letter is written in near riddles. The way these sentences are phrased is not how one would expect. I don't understand," Harry said, almost to himself as he handed the letter back to Dumbledore.

"Ahh, you are referring to the part where the contact is speaking to you. This contact is a student, it can be no faculty member or I would know without a doubt. He also seems to know a lot about you and how you do things around this school. I have my suspicions of at least the house of this contact, however, voicing them now would possibly be fatal to the contact.

"We should not rule out anyone, though I do not believe that it could be a Gryffindor. I don't say that because I believe that Gryffindors are not able to become Voldemort's servants, but rather that they are not made for this kind of struggle at such a young age. There is a reason why so few Gryffindors are allowed into the Order before they have graduated. Even Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley have no knowledge of just how far into the Order you are, unless you have told them…" Dumbledore trailed off, watching Harry over the top of his glasses.

"No, Professor. The less they know of my involvement beyond where they are, the safer they will be if something… happens," Harry mumbled the last word, hardly able to think of what could happen, much less say it out loud.

"I didn't believe you had said anything, but one cannot be sure of everything in such trying times. This contact also knows much of the intricacies of the Order, while they have even admitted that they are not part of the Order, but instead are a Death Eater. The contact's missives have been discovered by numerous faculty members that are in the Order and few people outside of the faculty were even aware that Morag MacDougal was a part of the Order. Filius, Minerva, and Severus have all received the contact's mysteriously appearing messages as well as myself."

"How is it that this contact is able to find out these things and leave these warnings without even one of the Order seeing him? I was positive that the offices and chambers of all faculty, especially in the Order were charmed against anyone coming or going without alerting the Professor to the movement," Harry said, looking to his left at McGonagall for the answer. She nodded and let Professor Dumbledore answer further.

"They are indeed, but not all of these messages have been left in the open, like they have been on my desk. It is possible the contact was at one time in my office alone with enough time to place a homing spell upon the corner top for just such a purpose. There are many spells upon my desk, Harry and even I am unaware of all of them as the desk has been there since before I became a Headmaster. Only one teacher has actually found the notes in his chambers and only the Professors know where his chambers are actually located. The members of his own house only know about a decoy room where they can get into contact with their Head-of-House. I realize this is a lot of information to take in right now, but it will give you something to think about when you are alone in the common room," Dumbledore's voice gave off the impression that he knew what Harry usually did at night, and Harry was not surprised.

McGonagall looked closely at Harry and saw the light circles under his eyes. "Perhaps you would like a copy of your half of the letter to discuss with Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley as they know that we have gotten these for a while now? If the night becomes an exceptionally long one, Harry, do not hesitate to use a Dreamless Sleep potion. That is why they were given to you. Everyone needs a chance to have uninterrupted sleep at some time," she said.

Harry nodded, not wanting to tell her that he had used all four of the vials over the past month just so he _could_ get _some_ sleep. Nor did he want to tell her that no potion worked if he had visions, and he'd been having more of them lately than actual nightmares.

"You will inform me if you have any suspicions about the contact, correct?" Dumbledore asked, quickly copying the portion of the letter that McGonagall had suggested and handing it over to Harry.

Harry, in turn, nodded and accepted the folded parchment, "I know that this is the only contact left that has proven completely reliable and I will not even speak of this to anyone without taking extreme precautions. We need to save as many lives as we can and I will do all I can to ensure that there are no more incidents like last night."

"Very good, Harry."

Harry stood and nodded to the two Professors, then, waited for McGonagall to undo the charms about the room. He wasn't surprised that she had said very little during the important part of the rather brief meeting. She usually didn't say anything unless it was about his well-being or about a mission that she thought would be far too dangerous for him or any other younger Order member.

After Harry had left, both Professors tiredly leaned back in their respective chairs. McGonagall looked over at Dumbledore, "This war is going to do more damage than we really anticipated, Albus. Especially to the youths that have become entangled in this mess."

"I know, Minerva. I know."

"He's only seventeen. He's just barely an adult, many of them are, and they are all being expected to act far older, especially Harry. He's still learning, Albus. Not just about magic, but about himself and about our world. A world that seems to expect him to be able to do everything and anything that is asked of him."

"I agree with you, my dear. Harry has always shown that he can handle the stress, but it is still too much pressure placed upon a mind as young as his. Which is generally why I have always allowed him to do as much as he does without punishment. Harry has often taken to walks by the lake at night. Some nights he returns to his dorm room and others he moves to an abandoned room at the top of the south-east tower. Hedwig keeps him company in both places and I have the Merfolk and Firenze watching out for him during these excursions," Dumbledore could see a protest forming from the Gryffindor Head of House and continued.

"It helps ease the stress if he is not confined where others will question if he does something out of the ordinary. He does most of his class work in the tower room which is why he seems to be doing slightly better in some classes. Also, Harry is afraid to sleep at night. During the afternoons he naps when he hasn't slept decently and the nightmares and visions don't seem to come as frequently and he can sleep much better because of it. Mr. Weasley, his sister, Mr. Longbottom, whom you know is actually a very light sleeper, and Miss Granger are all keeping me informed of his activities when they can," Dumbledore paused.

"Severus has also made another batch of Dreamless Sleep Potion for Harry. Do not worry, Minerva," Dumbledore said, holding up a hand when he saw her about to protest. "Harry knows that he can become dependant on the potion and is very careful about how often he takes it. Once a week is not giving him as much sleep as he needs, but at least he's getting more now than he was at the start of term."

"You mean that he hasn't been sleeping since September first? Albus, it's already a month before the Christmas holidays!"

"Yes, and from what I've been able to get out of Harry, he hasn't slept well at the Dursleys' since the Triwizard Tournament, not even mentioning what happened fifth year. Even when Peter Pettigrew is captured and brought before the Ministry, all it will do is bring Harry a small peace of mind that our world will know Sirius was never what they assumed him to be. As you said, Minerva, our world will not allow him to simply be a normal teenager and after everything that's been written about him, even with Fudge admitting that Voldemort had returned, there are a lot of people that are still wary of anything Harry says or does. Come, the meeting will be starting soon."

Reviews are appreciated.


	5. Allys and Enemys

Title:Game Without Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did, but I don't. I only own my plot line. Full disclaimer, first chapter.

Author: ShaeLynn Teelle

All other information: See first chapter.

Polite constructive criticism welcome. FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE DRAGON IN MY BED. (Yes, I know the title spelling is wrong, -- )

Chapter 4: Allys and Enemys

"Can you believe it?" Ron asked several hours later as he sat on one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room.

The meeting had taken nearly an hour, longer than what Ron and Hermione were used to and Ron was still in shock at what had been revealed. As soon as the meeting was over Dumbledore had asked Harry to stay and talk for a moment. The other two were used to Dumbledore asking Harry to remain longer.

All Harry ever told them was that Dumbledore talked to him about keeping himself safe. The three had returned to the Gryffindor common room and waited until everyone had gone up to bed before Harry and Hermione placed silencing and concealment charms about the room so they could talk.

"I didn't even know MacDougal was a part of the Order, now a spy for Voldemort?" Ron went on, his face slightly flushed from adrenaline.

Harry smiled slightly at his best friend. It had been good for him to join the Order and good for the Order. Ron's sense of strategy had been put to good use when he joined shortly after the start of the school term and now he could hear and say Tom Riddle's alias without flinching, a feat that still amazed several Order members.

"I wonder exactly what happened to MacDougal. Dumbledore said that if it hadn't been for the warning attached to the body, they never would have known who it was," Hermione said, looking thoughtful.

"You don't want to know, Hermione. I had a vision about it, courtesy of Voldemort," Harry answered, knowing he wouldn't be chastised about it.

He had learned Occlumency from Dumbledore until even the Headmaster couldn't break into his thoughts. But the visions he saw through Voldemort's eyes never stopped, only the images Voldemort purposefully sent to him had been halted and he could no longer take information from Harry's thoughts.

"Dumbledore's right, it would be nearly impossible to identify the body after the torture Morag was put through," he said quietly.

"There's one other thing that I'm confused about. MacDougal was killed for betraying Voldemort, but MacDougal never told the Order anything according to Dumbledore. What made Voldemort think he was being betrayed by MacDougal?"

"Maybe the Order got someone to spy for us," Ron said, looking at Hermione where she sat in one of the plush burgundy armchairs next to him.

"We've had contact again."

This caught his friends' attention away from their current topic. Harry didn't want them discussing spies for the Order. Especially when it would lead to talk about Snape who would forever limp slightly from when he had been discovered by Voldemort over the summer.

His thoughts strayed for a moment to that past summer, one filled with many unusual happenings for him. Harry had seen pieces of the torture Snape had gone through and it was thanks to his urgent letter to the Headmaster that the Potions Master survived with as little permanent damage as he had. Snape had been able to get away from the Death Eaters somehow, but hadn't been able to make it beyond the Apparation wards about the school. He still refused to tell anyone most of what was done to him, even the Headmaster.

It was a topic no one spoke of; though Harry had his doubts that any of those not directly involved knew. Albus had been away from Hogwarts at the time that Snape reached it and there was no one else there that day. Only once Harry's note had reached the Headmaster did Dumbledore return and find Severus as he was. Albus had kept Harry informed of Snape's recovery, but asked that he not elaborate to Ron or Hermione on what tortures the Professor had gone through.

It was something that Harry refused to even mention to any of his friends and most of them weren't aware he had known anything about it until they returned to classes and Snape was limping. Another event that left many of the students still speculating on what had been the cause.

Ron and Hermione, not knowing the brief direction Harry's thoughts had taken, watched him eagerly where he was pacing in front of the cheerfully burning fire in the ornate fireplace. He had taken to doing so when he was worried or thinking about Voldemort. The two knew very little about the contact, but Harry always told them who had received the message and any information that he was allowed to.

Coming out of his thoughts, Harry pulled the copied paper from one of his secret pockets hidden within the folds of the every day Hogwarts robe he had Madam Malkin's specially make over the summer. He immediately handed it to Hermione who was already reaching for it. Ron leaned over to read it with her, nearly leaning against her arm. Even though the situation was serious Harry smiled at how oblivious the two still were about their mutual attraction.

"That was part of a longer message that Dumbledore received. The message told him about MacDougal being a Death Eater and a traitor of the Order. This part was addressed to me so Dumbledore gave me a copy of it to share with you."

"There's something odd about this, Harry. What does the contact mean by changing this phrase?" Hermione pointed her finger at a particular spot half-way down the parchment and, even though he couldn't read it from where he was, Harry knew which phrase she was talking about as it was the same one he had puzzled over since reading it himself. "I've never heard of 'foe' being used before 'ally' when someone talked about something like this and actually I believe the correct phrase is 'friend or foe', there is no 'ally' in the saying."

"Let me see, Hermione," Ron said, reaching over to take the message. He studied it for a few moments, a look of concentration stamped on his face.

"What do you think, Ron?" Harry asked quietly.

"I'm thinking we need to keep an eye on the other houses. The contact has to be a student and there's a reason it was written as it was. 'The presence, or absence, of the dark mark makes neither a foe nor an ally.' If you reword it, but use the same order it would say; 'The presence of the dark mark makes neither a foe, nor the absence of the dark mark makes an ally.' Either the contact has the dark mark or is in contact with a Death Eater that has betrayed Voldemort. At least one of the students we would automatically assume is on the wrong side, isn't. And just because someone doesn't have the dark mark, doesn't mean that they are not on the side of Voldemort."

"So," Hermione started, thinking it through as she spoke, "Exactly what are we looking for from the other houses? Anyone that we would automatically believe is a Death Eater would be the students in Slytherin and we already know that they would never help us unless they had to."

"I agree with you about the Slytherins, but I think we should worry more about Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. If we already suspect everyone in Slytherin of being a Death Eater, they can only surprise us by being on the side of the light or not choosing sides at all. What we need to look for is anyone from the other houses starting to get friendly and then, asking about the Order or something that has to do with it. After all, MacDougal wasn't in Slytherin and no one would have suspected _that_ one of being a Death Eater."

"Okay. We watch Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and the rest of Gryffindor, but we don't do anything or say anything to anyone about this, agreed?" Harry asked, looking between Ron and Hermione and taking the copied note from Ron.

There was a moment before they both nodded, though Ron looked ready to protest the addition of Gryffindor. Hermione suggested they try to get some sleep and Harry removed the concealment charms while Hermione removed the silencing spells they had placed around them. Soon Harry was left alone in the common room when Ron went up to the seventh year boys dorm and Hermione went to her Head Girl's room. He sat on the couch and stared into the dying fire in front of him. The only source of light in the room, the flames cast flickering shadows across Harry's face as he lost himself in the ever-changing dance.

Somewhere between midnight and dawn Harry fell asleep on the red couch and found himself dreaming about one of the more disturbing visions he'd had over the summer. Instead of the vision as he had seen it the first time, it came in flashbacks; flashbacks filled with emotions that Harry had not felt during the original vision.

_Narcissa was dragged into the meeting room: horror, disbelief, fear, cold, anger, hatred._

_A wand held out, a steady word of pain: shame, pride, apology, anger, hatred._

_Voldemort's hissing voice, a command: shock, horror, disbelief, anger, hatred._

_A phrase of death and a pointed wand: shame, horror, apology, resolve, anger, hatred._

Harry was brought out of the nightmare vision by a hand shaking his shoulder and a voice calling his name, "Harry, you okay, mate?"

"Yeah, Ron. Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep," Harry said and after reassuring Ron that it was a regular nightmare and learning that it was only four in the morning, he collected his things, went to the Gryffindor showers, and stepped under the hot spray.

He was confused. What Harry remembered most from the dream was the anger and hatred towards Voldemort, but it wasn't his hatred. This hatred was from the Death Eater that was being initiated. It was a hatred that had been there a long time and was firmly imbedded in the mind of the Death Eater. In the mind of Draco Malfoy, the mind of Voldemort's most trusted servant.

\/\/\/\/\/

In the dungeons a young man sat up in his bed suddenly, tremors racing through his body. His arms were wrapped about his torso as though to keep himself together and his blonde head was bent as he tried to prevent the tears from falling. Thanking what little good luck he'd had in his life that he had his own room, he cast a silencing charm on the area as the first tears fell. He felt freezing arms wrap around him, but he didn't pull away and the generally comforting sensation only made the tears flow faster.

"Komodo, why do these dreams keep getting worse? We knew that there was no turning from this path, yet now that it has happened, there are problems. We cannot undo what has happened. My Little Komodo, what is wrong?" the soft voice whispered quietly in Draco's ear.

"It's different. I know that we knew this would happen at sometime. You've warned me about what Father's blind faith in Voldemort would lead to, but I was not really prepared for not being able to touch you or feel you when you try to comfort me. I want you back, Mother, I cannot continue this on my own," Draco whispered, not being able to speak any louder than that as the tears continued to fall.

"You are not on your own in this. The others are helping you as much as they can, but you need to let them help you. You will continue this. You must. I forbid you from even thinking about ending this and joining me. I know what is going through your head. Do you understand? You will live and someday everything will turn out alright in the end, just keep helping it along."

Draco looked up into the translucent face of his mother and gave her a half-hearted smile, "Yes, Mother. At least we know that the Snake doesn't use his Legilimency most of the time. He only uses it in torture and on those he believes will betray him."

"And he has no reason to believe you are anything but loyal."

"Not with the pledge I made him. I will not let you down, Mother."

"That's my Komodo Dragon. Now, how far have you gotten with this new book you've taken from the Snake's Lair?" the ghost of Narcissa Malfoy asked quietly, letting go of her son.

"Not very far," Draco quietly answered, slipping out from between his curtains.

He went to his trunk and opened it. Digging to the bottom of the trunk, he pulled up a section of the flooring and removed the book from its hiding place along with a Muggle notebook and pens. He closed his trunk again and brought all his supplies back to his bed. He opened the notebook and removed the charms on it, then, showed it to his mother's ghost.

"Well," she said, looking at the notes and sparse translations. "This makes sense for the numbers and with the format of the pages it will give you clues to how things are set up. Do you think this is like some of the Asian languages, each phrase a different word?"

"Yes, it seems to make the most sense. Can you ask around if anyone might have some clues to what is in here? There's only so far that I can get until I have a definite on some of the words. It's just so frustrating. I have a feeling that there are potions in here that the Snake would do anything to keep from the Order, I just have to figure out what they are and what they can do!"

Draco ran his hand through his loose hair in agitation. Unknown to most people outside of his dorm mates through the years, as soon as he retired for the night the spell he used to keep his hair slicked back was removed and the blonde strands tended to curtain his entire face.

"I will ask, Komodo, but there must be some potion in here that was translated into some other language and is still used today. Keep an eye on what you make in classes and try to reference what you learn back here. Perhaps some of the ingredients that are listed here are listed in a book that I know of. It is not in the restricted section because it was considered out-dated by my Potions Professor and is never used that I'm aware of. You shouldn't have a problem getting Madam Pince to let you look through the book. She does keep it in her office, though, so you will have to ask her for it.

"I believe it was titled _Mo'ti Ta'skan_," Narcissa looked thoughtful for a few moments, but Draco didn't interrupt her, knowing that she would continue when she had decided how to say what she wanted. "The book gave a description of what each ingredient was so even if you find something in there, it should tell you exactly what the ingredient is and how it should be prepared.

"That was something else my Potions Professor thought made the book obsolete. The one example he used was that there were nearly five different names given to one ingredient. Each name represented more of how the ingredient was prepared rather than simply saying it had to be ground or powdered or left whole. He said that the book had been rewritten as each ingredient and what the normal name for it was, but you might be able to find something in the original book. Professor Slughorne did say that many of the ingredients listed had been replaced by something that worked quicker and often better, but some had never been used by anyone he had ever talked to, whether for the Dark Arts or regular potions."

"Thank you, Mother. I have a free period after Potions today. I will see about getting to the library then if nothing untoward happens. Good morning, Mother," Draco whispered as Narcissa floated towards the ceiling and faded out just as the first rays of the sun peaked over the horizon, until there was nothing visible left of Narcissa's spirit.

It was a strange fate that Draco knew awaited him when he died. Carried through his mother's side only to certain offspring, his soul could never cross into the next plane of existence. He would be bound to this world, only present when the sun was not. He turned to watch the sun rise through the high window that sat at the top of the east wall of the room. There were small perks to being nearly at the end of his Hogwarts career. The seventh year dorms were high enough that the window was just above ground level and let in enough light to give Draco hope.

Reviews are appreciated.


	6. Give Me the Child

Title:Game Without Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did, but I don't. I only own my plot line. Full disclaimer, first chapter.

Author: ShaeLynn Teelle

All other information: See first chapter.

Polite constructive criticism welcome. FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE DRAGON IN MY BED.

Chapter 5: Give Me the Child

Later that morning in the Great Hall, Draco watched the Gryffindor Trio with suspicion. They had their heads bent together and were whispering while casting glances about them. Most of the glances were sent towards the Slytherin table and were often accompanied by glares when the Gryffindors' eyes landed on him or the other seventh years. However, Draco also noticed that they were more discreetly glancing at the other two tables in the hall. If he hadn't been watching them so closely, he would have missed that the looks they sent to the other tables had the same calculating undertones as the looks that were sent to the Slytherin table.

He frowned at the looks, wondering what was going on with the Gryffindor trio. Because of the previous year Draco knew that there were several students in the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses that had close and frequent contact with Harry and his group, as well as several Gryffindors in various years, but none of them seemed to be privy to whatever conversation the three were having. Draco growled low in his throat hating that he didn't know what was going on with the group.

"Anything wrong, Draco?" Pansy asked, leaning lightly against his arm.

Draco looked at his best friend and smirked, "No. St. Potter and his posse seem to be planning something and it annoys me. Crabbe! Goyle!" the two thugs obediently stopped shoveling food into their mouths and turned to listen to Draco. "As soon as the Gryffindorks leave we follow them. I want to know what's going on in their pathetic little brains."

The two nodded and smirked with Draco, then went back to eating. Draco shook his head in disgust and returned to his own breakfast, eating much more civilly than the two across from him. Beyond the fact that they all had to keep a certain attitude about themselves, they also couldn't show their true friendships to anyone else, even the rest of Slytherin house. Their attitudes could not waver as they each had their own part to play in the deception. What a Slytherin really thought was not to be voiced or acted upon as the shadow of parents and Death Eaters hung over them without reprieve.

Draco thought about his two friends that acted as bodyguards for himself. They really were as thick as they acted in most classes. There was nothing that could change that and Draco had to tutor them secretly at night just so they would pass the classes they took each year, but their loyalty to him often reminded Draco of what was said about the Hufflepuff's house. He also knew that their loyalty to him was stronger than their loyalty to Voldemort would ever be and they would never betray him, even under torture. Draco would trust them and their judgment with his very life and did so every day.

He glanced at Pansy from the corner of his eye where she sat talking to Millicent on her other side. It had been one month exactly since she had been initiated into Voldemort's circle. If it had been her father that Voldemort had decided needed to die instead of her mother, she wouldn't have to fear every meeting that was called. Voldemort was not nearly as lenient with women as he was with men. Draco remembered what he had learned shortly after he had been initiated about how Voldemort viewed a woman's worth.

Millicent had been initiated two weeks after Draco had become Voldemort's right-hand man, taking his father's place. New initiates usually never saw others' initiations until they reached Voldemort's inner circle, which many never accomplished, but his place at Voldemort's side allowed him the privilege of seeing what other initiates went through immediately, though he had not been forced to participate until much later. Millicent's initiation had not been pretty and when Pansy, whom he had known almost since birth, had told him of her impeding meeting with Voldemort, crying, he had nearly cracked, knowing he would have to watch, unable to help her.

He had brought Vincent and Gregory, whom had been initiated mere days after he was, into an abandoned classroom with Pansy. They had carefully explained what was going on and what Draco was trying to do. They wouldn't ask Millicent because they knew that while she didn't like her treatment, she was one hundred percent on Voldemort's side. There would be no swaying her just as there was no way they could sway Theodore Nott to their cause.

Pansy had agreed to help instantly, knowing what the alternative outcome was in the long run and had begun getting information from Millicent by offering a comforting body after some of the worst meetings. In the weeks between the start of seventh year and her initiation, Pansy and Vincent had gotten closer than simple friends and he became the shoulder that she leaned on after meetings, though if she was extraordinarily upset she still went to Draco for comfort as she had since they had first met as toddlers.

Then, Draco's mind was brought back to the present when he saw the Gryffindor trio rise from their table, "Crabbe, Goyle, finish now."

His two bodyguards looked up at him, then, obediently swallowed what was in their mouths, took a last gulp of pumpkin juice, and rose from the table.

"I will see you in a little while, Pansy," Draco said and leaned over, lightly kissing the Slytherin girl on the corner of her upper lip.

"You'd better, Dragon," Pansy said softly so only he heard and went back to her conversation with Millicent.

The three Slytherins left the Great Hall and followed the Gryffindors down to the dungeons, keeping enough distance between them that the trio wouldn't become suspicious. Draco listened closely to the Gryffindors, easily blocking out the useless conversation Vincent and Gregory were having as cover.

\/\/\/\/\/

"The Hufflepuffs don't seem to be too interested in anything out of the ordinary," Ron said quietly, leaning close to Hermione who stood between him and Harry.

"But the Ravenclaws kept sending glances towards you, Harry. And there were more people than usual greeting Luna and Padma," Hermione added just as quietly.

"But what could he be offering them that they would consider joining him?" Harry asked, watching the ground.

"Information. Think about it," Hermione answered, looking between her two friends. "Ravenclaws are known for their minds and their thirst for knowledge. Offer a Ravenclaw information that they would be unable to obtain on their own. Then, somehow get them to believe that no one else would be able to help them obtain this information. There are many Ravenclaws that want knowledge so badly that they would jump at the bait. And there are quite a few Ravenclaws that are Muggle-born amongst the pure-bloods. That, combined with the knowledge of what would happen to them if they turned traitor, well…"

All three were quiet after that until they reached the doorway to the Potions classroom, "I have a meeting tonight. I'll let the Headmaster know what we've found out. Remember, we can't attempt anything without his approval. No one wants a repeat of what happened fifth year."

\/\/\/\/\/

Draco stopped Vincent and Gregory as soon as the Gryffindor trio went through the door and into the Potions classroom. "You'll be late to meet Pansy for studying."

The two left to find Pansy as she was helping them study for their NEWT level Care of Magical Creatures class. As soon as he heard other students approaching Draco entered the classroom, taking his usual place at the center of the front row. He sneered when he saw the trio sitting at the back row of tables in their usual spots.

There were only three more Slytherins that entered the potions classroom, Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis, and Daphne Greengrass. He barely knew the two girls as he had never needed to work with them, but Blaise was helping him to keep watch over Millicent and Theodore. Three Hufflepuffs entered after the three Slytherins and took their usual places beside the Gryffindors. Following them were the seven Ravenclaws in the class, there had been eight, but Morag MacDougal was no longer among them. Professor Snape swept into the room in his usual manner of black robes billowing behind him and turned sharply to face the class when he reached his desk.

"Today you will be making the Pepper-Up potion. The ingredients are listed on page 135 through 137. Begin."

Halfway through the list of ingredients Draco noticed that one of the ingredients had a second word written after it. He had no idea what the word was and raised his hand, unknowingly calling Snape's attention away from Potter.

"Professor Snape, what does this other word mean?"

"_Pinednekgron_? It means ground black pine needles, which is exactly what this says," Snape answered and pointed to the line before that read, 'ground black pine needles' and frowned at Draco's emotionless gaze.

"That makes sense, Professor, however, why is this here," Draco pointed to the new word, "When it is already written before it?"

"Mr. Malfoy, as this potion should take the majority of the class period and you have yet to start, I suggest asking your questions after class unless they specifically refer to the actual brewing of this potion."

Snape turned away to torment Harry and Draco glared at his book for a moment before preparing his ingredients, all of which were part of the advanced student kits. He let the questions he wanted to ask fester in the back of his mind until class was over. After all the potions were bottled and placed on Snape's desk, the tables were cleaned and Draco approached the Professor's desk. Snape didn't look up from whatever he was writing.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, you had a question on why there was a second word that meant the same as what had already been written. Potions were previously written in a different language, one that was unique to potions and came from a time before any alive could remember. Give this to Madam Pince. She will find you this book and it should explain anything else you wish to know," Snape said, handing Draco a piece of parchment before turning back to his other work, dismissing the student.

Draco stared at the note for a moment, rereading the name of the book. He left the potions classroom and headed directly to the library, his outward appearance its usual calm indifference. Draco anxiously handed the note to the librarian and waited as she went into her office to retrieve the book. When she returned she handed the book to Draco and simply said to be careful with it as it was nearly a century old. He looked at the book in disbelief. The covers were perfect, the pages crisp and unfaded.

"Yes, I know that it doesn't look old, but if you damage that book in any way, even you would not believe the cost, Mr. Malfoy," Madam Pince said having caught the way he looked at the book.

Draco nodded and carefully placed the book in his bag. Then he left the library, feeling Madam Pince's curious gaze following him. He walked down to the Slytherin dormitories and into the Head Boy's room there. He sat on his bed and looked at the book when he pulled it from his bag, staring at the title in silver letters, _Mo'ti Ta'skan_.

\/\/\/\/\/

An hour later there was a knock on the door and Draco reluctantly allowed his attention to be taken away from the open books upon his bed, "Yes?"

"It's lunch time," came Vincent's voice, muffled by the door.

"Give me a moment," Draco said as he slipped everything into his bag.

Then, he left the dorm and went with Vincent down to the common room. There, they met up with Pansy, Gregory, and, curiously, Daphne Greengrass. Pansy played her part and clutched onto Draco's arm as they left the dormitories.

She leaned against him and quietly spoke in his ear, "We need a meeting tonight, privately."

"Portraits, eight o'clock after Quidditch practice," Draco said as though to thin air.

Pansy nodded, still leaning against him as the group continued to the Great Hall.

\/\/\/\/\/

In an unused corridor where even the torches refused to light themselves and the heat was minimal, a dark figure slipped behind a tapestry that hung from floor to ceiling with a length of over four meters. The tapestry heavily fell back into its place with hardly a ripple to show it had moved.

Behind the tapestry was an alcove barely big enough for two people to squeeze in to it and still be able to breath. In this alcove was a series of small Muggle paintings, totaling seven in all. Four of the portraits were the four founders of Hogwarts. The other three had never been identified by any that had seen the alcove. The room beyond didn't even require a password. One knock on the wall and it swung inwards to reveal a small room beyond with a fireplace and an old, scarred table, nothing more.

When the wall swung inwards at the figure's knock, it revealed four Slytherins standing or sitting about the room. Pansy sat on the table, her crossed ankles slowly swinging beneath her while Vincent stood nearby. Gregory sat on the flagstones of the fireplace where a small fire was already burning and Daphne Greengrass sat leaning against him, staring into the flames. Draco pulled off his black cloak and set it on the pile of cloaks already near the door.

"You called for a meeting, Pans?"

"Yes, I called the meeting. Greg," Pansy said quietly and tipped her head in Gregory's direction.

"Dragon, you know that I have been meeting with Daphne Greengrass," he said, indicating the girl next to him. "For the last month to… study. Daph, tell Dragon what you told me."

"My father sent me a letter this morning. I am to be initiated in early December. I know what will happen and… I don't think I'll be able to get through it on my own." Daphne started talking faster, her fear beginning to show as her eyes filled with tears, "I don't want to be initiated. I don't want to be a toy for Voldemort's pleasure. I don't… I don't want to be raped," Daphne's voice had quieted down to barely a whisper and she hung her head as the tears started rolling down her face.

"You do realize there is no way to get out of going through this unless you decide to defect and side with Dumbledore, hoping he will protect you. Then, you will face being disowned besides having the Snake out for your blood because of the secrets you may know," Draco said calmly, the other three watching him.

"I know, but I can't abandon my sister. She's only a second year, but Father wants her initiated as soon as possible. If I desert I'm afraid he's going to insist that my sister take my place. I'll do everything I can to keep her from that. I don't want her to ever go through that! Even if I have to." Then, Daphne looked up at Draco, sudden realization and fear spreading across her face at whom she had just told her wishes to, "Please, don't say anything to Voldemort. He'll kill me, I know that!"

"I won't tell anyone, Daphne. I couldn't reveal what you don't want known because I'd be revealing the same things that we're all hiding. You said that if it meant keeping your sister from ever being initiated and could help stop the Snake, you would allow yourself to be brought into the Death Eater ranks, even with what you'll have to go through. Would you be willing to spy for the light side?"

"I would, but you're the one that tells Voldemort about the spies. If I do that you'll tell him and it won't matter," she said, wary and confused, her voice filled with despair at what she thought could be her death.

"Let me explain some things to you, Daphne. I know that you are aware of how many Death Eaters have been betraying the Snake lately."

"Yes, my father said that it seemed as soon as one was executed another deserts," Daphne said quietly, mistrust in her eyes as she watched every move Draco made.

"None of them were spies for Dumbledore. Most of them were spies against the Order, like MacDougal. Others were simply the worst of the group, and anyone that won't be missed is already in Azkaban for being captured during failed attacks."

"But if they weren't spies," Daphne began quietly, confusion on her face. "Why were all the Death Eater attacks failing if there wasn't an actual spy?"

"Oh, there was a spy. I don't mean Professor Snape, although it's true that he was discovered at the start of the summer and nearly killed," Pansy said calmly, relaxing on the table, her feet still swinging over the edge. "There's actually a group of spies that listen for any plan that can be spoiled. There are members in all the major areas of the Death Eater ranks, even the Inner Circle."

"How come they haven't been caught yet? I heard my father saying that you had revealed some of the spies, but you're telling me that they weren't spies and you all know who the spies are?" Daphne asked, turning to Draco.

"I told the Snake they were spies, yes. But as I said, they were not the actual spies that keep interfering with the Snake's attacks. I couldn't have turned the real spies in as there would be none of us here right now."

"You're the spies?" Daphne asked incredulously as she looked at each person in the room. When her eyes landed on Gregory he nodded slowly and after a minute a calculating look came over her face, "Why would you tell me this if it were true? I could just go to my father and tell him what I know. How do you even know that everything I've said hasn't been a lie?"

"Did Greg offer you something to drink before bringing you here?"

Daphne nodded, then her eyes grew wide and she glared accusingly at Gregory as she pulled away from him, "What did you give me?"

Gregory just watched her while Draco answered, "A mild truth serum. It heightens your emotions, loosens your inhibitions minutely, and makes you _want_ to tell the truth. You can still lie under its influence, but a lie would be noticeable to us since it was used on everyone here."

"What would stop me from going to my father and telling him what you've told me in exchange for my younger sister and I to be left alone by the Death Eaters?"

"Do you really believe your father would agree to let you be, especially when you bring him such information? What's to stop me from going straight to the Snake with your own words? What's to stop me from ensuring that your sister, whom you plainly love, is initiated before her next birthday? I am trusting you because you would never have mentioned any of your wishes to Greg if you were not against the Snake as much as you are. The rest of us in this room trust each other with our lives. We have to. There's no one else we can go to that would believe us right now," Draco answered without pause, his voice softening at the end.

Daphne nodded her head slowly, "I understand and I won't betray you. No matter what happens, what I have to do, I won't betray you."

"Would you be willing to spy for the light side, gather information in any way you can, as we do? Pansy will help you when you're there and we'll help you afterwards, no matter if you never learn anything of value or you replace Pans as the Snake's favorite. It is your decision, Daph. I know there is not much of a choice and it's hard, but even if you decide not to spy with us, we'll try to help protect both you and your sister."

Daphne pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms about them, leaning back against Gregory again. For a moment there was silence in the air, then she spoke quietly, determination burning in her eyes, "I'll spy with you. Teach me what I need to do, don't abandon me to what is going to happen, and I'll do anything I can to stop the Snake from winning."

"Welcome to the group, Daph," Gregory said quietly and lightly wrapped his arms about her.

She turned and smiled slightly up at him before returning to staring into the fire. Pansy jumped down from the table and sat on the other side of Daphne. She put her arm about the other's shoulders and squeezed lightly. Pansy didn't say anything, just accompanied Daphne in her silence, guessing most of what was running through the girl's mind as they were the same thoughts that had gone through her own mind when she had first learned of her impending initiation and had agreed to help Draco in his efforts to defeat the Snake.

Reviews are appreciated.


	7. Wrapped in Guilt

Title:Game Without Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did, but I don't. I only own my plot line. Full disclaimer, first chapter.

Author: ShaeLynn Teelle

All other information: See first chapter.

Polite constructive criticism welcome. FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE DRAGON IN MY BED.

Chapter 6: Wrapped in Guilt, Sealed Tight

Over the next four weeks the group of Slytherins did everything they could to keep Daphne calm and at least mentally prepared for what was going to happen, including basic Occlumency. Pansy and Gregory were always there to lend a shoulder for her to cry on and Daphne found herself quickly becoming a source of comfort along with Vincent for Pansy after the longer Death Eater meetings, though they were few and far between. During these weeks, Gregory and Daphne became closer as well.

Through Daphne the group had found two others that, while they would never be forced to take the mark, were willing to help the group in any way they could from where they were. The two were Daphne's best friends, Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini, though Blaise had already been secretly assisting Draco. They knew what would happen to Daphne and what had already happened to Pansy. Tracey was good with basic and advanced medi-magic and Blaise, surprisingly, knew basic Muggle first aid which came in handy, though it wasn't used often.

In the midst of these additions to the group of spies, Draco was forming a plan on his own to help the girl that was fast becoming as important to him as the rest of what he considered his Slytherin family. A family that had suddenly become four members larger with the addition of Daphne's young sister, Selena, whom they protected as much as they could.

Then, on the second Friday in December, Daphne received an owl from her father at breakfast. Only Tracey, sitting next to her, knew when Daphne began trembling and quickly alerted Pansy who sat diagonally from her. Pansy nodded once, glancing across the table at Draco while Tracey helped Daphne to her feet, steadily leading her from the Great Hall as though nothing was wrong. From his position down the table, Blaise could only watch and shrug at his dorm mate when Theodore asked what was wrong.

Draco had tipped his head very slightly to show that he understood what Pansy was trying to tell him with her look and the girls' departure. Draco poked his elbows into the sides of the two sitting next to him. Vincent and Gregory looked at him, then, looked to where his gaze was fixed on Daphne's retreating form. Wordlessly, the two set down their forks, even though they had just started to eat, and rose with Draco. Pansy got to her feet and the group silently walked out of the Great Hall. Pansy clung to Draco's arm down to the Slytherin dorms as if nothing unusual had happened.

They reached the Slytherin common room to find Tracey and Daphne waiting for them. Daphne had a shocked expression on her face and her trembling had increased so they all noticed it. Draco led the way to his room, knowing the common room was prone to first years returning for forgotten homework. When they were safely enclosed in the single dorm room, Draco addressed Daphne whom Tracey had gotten to sit on the edge of Draco's bed.

"What's wrong, Daph?"

"There's a meeting set for tomorrow after the match between Gryffindor and us. I'm to be initiated then. Tomorrow. I— I—"

Pansy took Tracey's spot, being able to better empathize with what was wrong and Gregory sat on Daphne's other side, arms wrapped about her as she began to sob. Pansy looked to Draco for advice, she had never had to worry about going to classes after a crying fit before, but she found that Draco himself was deep in thought.

"Daphne," Draco said quietly after another moment and knelt in front of the crying girl. "I have been thinking a lot in the last month on how to make this easier for you. I couldn't help Pansy as I was not in a position at the time to do so, but I think I can help you, at least a little. As part of his Inner Circle and legal age, the Snake will require me to take part in your initiation.

"The Concealment Salve I've been working on was finished Wednesday. I penned a note to him that night giving him the news and that I had heard of your pending initiation. I suggested to him that I would prefer you… unsoiled or minimally so and they all know that I… can't perform sexually with an audience." Tracey frowned at Draco, but he ignored her and continued.

"I'm sorry, Daphne, but this way I can slip you a potion to make things easier. It will dull any pain and relax your muscles for an hour. It should be over by then. If you are given to me first, I'll have to take you or the others will know, even if you are not a virgin, they'll know. If I get you… later, I won't. This is the only thing I can possibly do. I can't think of anything else that could help you. Do you understand, Daph? " Draco asked, compassion in his voice at what she might be thinking.

"I haven't… I hope you are first, Draco. At least then I'll know that you didn't want to and I'll know who it is. It won't be so bad. Thank you for helping me prepare for this, all of you," she said, glancing at the five surrounding her. "I wish it wasn't necessary."

"So do we all, Daphne. So do we all," Gregory said quietly, holding her tightly to his chest.

After some time and with only five minutes to spare before class began, Daphne got her tears completely under control. Draco cast a quick refreshing charm for Daphne's flushed face and the five quietly left the dorm, just in time to reach their respective classes before the Professors.

\/\/\/\/\/

"You have done well, my loyal Potions Maker. You will be well rewarded for this. The process of initiation shall begin shortly and you shall have the privilege of the first round," Voldemort said loudly, his hissing voice high with excitement as he looked to Draco at his right-hand side.

Draco felt the glare come from the others in the inner circle, but knew they would not dare to disagree with Voldemort's decision, especially as they had all managed to escape any punishments thanks to the success of the potion he had made. "Thank you, my Lord. Is the initiate prepared in the room?" he asked without emotion, following what he had heard from other initiations that he had seen, but not participated in.

"Of course, Dorchadai, my darkness When you have finished, bring her out here. I want to watch the rest of her initiation."

Draco nodded and calmly walked through a portion of the wall at his right. When he was inside the room he closed the door loudly. The room was small, barely seven by five feet. In the middle of the room, on an even smaller rug, a figure knelt. A white mask with pink and light green detailing covered half of her face, leaving her mouth and chin bare. Her hair was pulled back into a tight braid, one of the many things Pansy had suggested as it couldn't be pulled on as much while it was tied back. Draco walked forward until he stood directly in front of her.

"My Lord," she murmured and Draco was proud to hear the Daphne kept her fright from her voice, even as she knelt there in no more than a thin robe, waiting to be taken by force.

"Founder's secrets," Draco said quietly.

Daphne looked up at the Death Eater in front of her and nodded once, knowing by the words and half-mask that it was Draco. He knelt in front of her and produced the small vial of pain-relieving calming potion from one of his many small pockets inside his robe. He gently poured it into her mouth as her hands were tied behind her back. Then, as he hid the vial away once again, told her to turn around and they both played the parts that were expected of them.

\/\/\/\/\/

Two hours later Draco returned to Hogwarts and silently made his way to the Slytherin dorms. He knocked once on the door of the room that Vincent and Gregory shared before entering. He closed the door behind him quickly and looked at the others in the room. Pansy and Vincent were quietly studying on Vincent's bed as neither had been called and both merely nodded at Draco in greeting. The hangings about Gregory's bed were closed and no sound could be heard from within.

"Greg? Daph?" he asked quietly.

After a moment the hangings on one side of the bed rustled and Gregory stepped out, quietly pulling the hangings closed behind him. He stood facing Draco, neither said a word for a few long moments.

"I'm sorry, Gregory. How is she doing?"

"She's asleep right now. If the Snake doesn't call a meeting with the girls anytime soon, she'll heal. Thank you, Dragon."

"Don't thank me for what I did. It wasn't enough. They still hurt her. I still hurt her and we can't change that. I'm sorry."

"Dragon, you did what you could, all that you could to help her. There's nothing more we could have asked of you. You risked your life to help her and if you hadn't, Daphne would have been hurt so much worse, possibly even killed," Gregory said convincingly, laying his hand lightly on Draco's shoulder, but the other Slytherin just shook his head.

"Please, Greg. When she wakes up, tell her I'm sorry," Draco said and hurried from the room just as quietly as he had entered.

He left the Slytherin dorms and went outside to the lake. He ignored the frigid winds that were blowing snow into drifts on the grounds and stared out at the rippling waters. None of the five Slytherins made it to the Great Hall for supper.

\/\/\/\/\/

"I can't believe we stayed out so late!" Hermione gasped out as the three were hurrying through the snow towards Hogwarts.

"You're the one that spent so much time in the bookstore, Hermione! We didn't even have time to get anything to eat at the Three Broomsticks," Ron said from behind her.

"You need to gauge your future by more than just the time of your next meal, Ron. We have our NEWTs in less than six months."

"Hermione, you've got your books. Ron, I'll go to the kitchens for you. Now, be quiet so we don't get caught, please."

"Hey, who's that?" Ron asked, pointing towards the lake.

"Oh, who cares? It's cold out here and we're already late. Now, come on!" Hermione said and went faster without waiting to see if the other two followed.

"Harry, that's Malfoy! Who does he think he is? He doesn't even have a winter cloak on. Being a Malfoy isn't going to help him if he freezes to death."

"I don't know, Ron, but let's just get back to the dorms. If he wants to freeze that's his choice," Harry said before hurrying after Hermione, but a frown decorated his face as he glanced back at the Slytherin whose pale blonde hair was silver in the brief moonlight as it shone out between storm clouds.

When they reached the dorms Harry slipped back down to the kitchens with his Invisibility Cloak. After bringing plenty of food back for Ron, he silently left the Gryffindor common room again. Staying within the shadows Harry went to one of the windows that overlooked the lake. He saw Draco as he still stood at the lakes edge without a winter cloak.

Harry frowned and went through one of the side doors. He slipped down to the lake, walking in one of the worn paths so no fresh footsteps would be found. Silently, he walked to the edge of the lake, standing no more than ten feet from the Slytherin, but the other didn't seem to notice even his presence. Harry stood there for almost five minutes watching as Draco occasionally shivered and was glad he had his winter cloak on.

"I know you're there," the Slytherin said very quietly and Harry almost jumped.

A voice about five feet to his right called out _'Finate Incantatum'_ and two black-cloaked figures appeared. At first Harry thought they were Death Eaters until one pulled back the hood and he saw the long hair and Slytherin scarf, but couldn't tell which girl she was as she stood with her face in the shadows from the school. The other did the same and Gregory Goyle was revealed.

"Are you really that anxious to freeze out here?" the girl asked quietly, her voice slightly hoarse.

"I've stood out here for the last four hours, somehow I doubt I'm going to freeze anytime soon as I do know temporary heating charms." Draco turned to face the two, "Daph, about earlier—"

Draco was cut off by the girl's slap against his right cheek. She stood in front of him, hands clenched at her sides. For several minutes Draco just stood there, stunned, though the slap hadn't hurt him much, while the girl glared at him.

"I don't want your apologies, Dragon. I know you're sorry. I already forgave you hours ago. You did what you had to, I did what I had to, that's the end of it. Now, come inside before you really do freeze out here. We can't afford you getting ill in the middle of everything else happening."

She walked up to Draco and put her arm about his waist, gently leading him away from the lake and back towards Hogwarts. Gregory fell into step beside her and the trio left silently, Harry's gaze following them the entire way until they entered the school.

Once they had reached the school, Harry followed the trail the Slytherins had left and returned as well. He caught a glimpse of the three as they turned down the corridor leading towards the dungeons and debated with himself if he should follow them, as he couldn't place who the girl had been, or her name.

After a moment he decided to simply return to the Gryffindor common room. When he got there Ron asked where he went, but Harry just shook his head and spent the next hour until curfew staring into the fire, puzzling over the scene he had just been a witness to and the way that none of the three Slytherins had acted as he had expected them to.

\/\/\/\/\/

Two weeks later the Christmas holidays began. There had only been one brief meeting called between Daphne's initiation and the start of the holidays and thankfully the girls were not required to attend. All five Slytherins knew that there would be a meeting called on the eve of Christmas Day and Gregory, Vincent, and Draco were worried about Pansy and Daphne. Draco knew from his father that this meeting would be more of a revelry for the holidays and the women were made good use of at that time.

It was also the time when the highest number of deaths was recorded for the women. The five wouldn't be able to write to each other, but they wished each other the best of luck for the meeting and Vincent an early happy birthday. Draco also provided both girls with two pain-relieving calming potions, one for the Christmas revelry and the other in case a second meeting was called. It was the longest Christmas holiday any of them had ever experienced.

Reviews are appreciated.


	8. The Future We

Title:Game Without Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did, but I don't. I only own my plot line. Full disclaimer, first chapter.

Author: ShaeLynn Teelle

All other information: See first chapter.

Polite constructive criticism welcome. FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE DRAGON IN MY BED. (For whatever reason, you choose, Lucius is no longer confined to Azkaban. I wrote this before OotP came out and couldn't find a way to make it work with him not present. Use your imaginations or just accept, it works for me. - )

Chapter 7: The Future We Don't Have

Draco looked up at the castle from his carriage window, hiding his relief behind the patented Malfoy sneer. He returned his attention back to the inside of the carriage, pointedly ignoring his companion and the hammered steel gaze that had not left his face since leaving the manor.

"Not happy about returning to Hogwarts, Draco?" the voice was deceptively calm and quiet.

"No, Father. If our Lord had not commanded I stay, I would not be here. Beyond not qualifying for the higher ranking ministry jobs, there is little use that I have for returning to this school. There really is very little information that I can ferret out from these walls with Dumbledore so cautious," Draco replied, his tone even, but scowling as he remembered the fourth year and his romp down the hallway as a ferret.

Lucius made no further comments as the carriage passed the outer gates and onto Hogwarts grounds. They reached the main doors and the two stepped out of the carriage. Draco immediately turned towards the Slytherin dormitories while Lucius made his way directly to the Headmaster's office. Draco stopped when he felt Lucius' gaze leave him and watched his father walk away. Then, he sneered at the man, eyes narrowed in hatred before continuing to the dormitory. He never noticed the three stunned gazes that watched the entire interaction from the shadows of the Great Hall's doors.

\/\/\/\/\/

Draco entered the common room to find Pansy sitting by herself on one of the couches near the fire. She looked up when he entered and stood, checking to see if there were any others in the common room with them. Draco simply nodded to her and led the way up to Vincent and Gregory's dorm room, waiting for her to enter before he closed the door.

Pansy took a seat on the top of Vincent's trunk and Daphne came out from behind the curtains of Gregory's bed, sitting on the floor next to Pansy. Draco cast a silencing spell and looked about the dorm room for a moment.

"Where are Greg and Vin?"

"We asked them to wait for five minutes," Daphne said quietly.

Pansy reached behind her to Vincent's bed and pulled a non-descript book off the covers, a book that Draco recognized, "What is this, Dragon?"

"It's a book I… found."

"Where?" Daphne asked, looking at her hands.

"While I was researching potions for the Snake."

"Not 'when', Dragon, 'where'?" Pansy clarified.

"Riddle's hideout."

Pansy jumped up to her feet and Daphne stared up at him in shock. "You took this from the Snake?!" Pansy shouted.

"Snape is the only other person to know of its existence and I highly doubt he even remembers it as he didn't know what it was. If the Snake knew that book even existed he would have had people researching it long before he was defeated the first time," Draco said quietly, not even reacting to Pansy's shout or the glare she now leveled at him.

Pansy looked away and sighed, irritated at both herself for her reaction and at Draco for what she considered his recklessness. Then she turned back to Draco and handed him the book, "So what's in this anyway?"

"Potions, but they're not the kind we make today and it's not in any language I know. Snape gave me a pass for an old book that's not used anymore because it listed ingredients as how they were prepared rather than what they were. They believed the book was useless, but it was too priceless to destroy. That book used the language in here," he said, tapping the cover of the book. "Although the break-up of the words is different."

"Like the black pine needles that you asked about in class that one day?" Daphne asked quietly.

"Yes, but I had to return the book before the Christmas hols and I couldn't bring this with me to start translating what I know. The ingredients in this book aren't written the same way that the ones in the translation book are and it's taking me longer to get anywhere."

"I'll help you with that, Dragon. I have more time than you do with all your Quidditch practices," Pansy said confidently and went back to sitting on Vincent's trunk.

Draco nodded just as there were three sharp knocks on the door and it opened, allowing Vincent and Gregory to enter. The three nodded to each other.

"Alright, Dragon?" Vincent asked as he sat on his bed behind Pansy.

"Alright. Any news from the hols?"

"There's a new spy. I couldn't get any more information out of the Snake's Pet during the revels," Daphne said quietly and Pansy reached over, gently petting her head in comfort as the girl sat by her feet.

"We all know what to do. We need to keep an eye out for any unusual activities. Be on your guard tonight. My father will be at the Head Table for the meal as a form of peace-offering. We cannot afford to have any unusual reactions."

"Millicent leaked to the Second that Daph disappears once a week along with Trace," Pansy said and they all watched as Daphne looked to the floor. "I know that whatever you're doing isn't hurting you or any of us since this was happening in sixth year, too. But we need to know what you're really doing. The excuse that you're studying doesn't work anymore and we need to come up with a reason when she starts to snoop around or we're all at risk."

Daphne stood up and moved away from the group, keeping her back to them she spoke, "We have been studying, just not where we can be found and we're not studying what you think. Trace and I are part of the D.A. We have been since the start of sixth year."

"The what?" Pansy asked.

"You should know what I'm talking about, Pans. You found the original list of names when Umbridge was here."

"Potter's club? I would think they'd have lynched any Slytherins after what the rest of us did fifth year. How did you get into that?" Draco asked incredulously.

"We got in because we're always overlooked. Dragon, you told me yourself that you knew I was a Slytherin in your year, but you didn't know anything else except my name. We approached the trio on a Hogsmeade weekend in our own robes, not Hogwarts ones. We asked to be allowed to join and Potter said sure. He told us when the next meeting was and we went. We signed a parchment of names that listed everyone in the D.A. and Trace was given a coin that would tell her if there was a change in the weekly meetings.

"It took everyone there over a month to realize that we were Slytherins and there was a meeting every week. At the sixth meeting we attended they wanted to know where our allegiances lay in regards to the Snake. Even if they asked now my answer would be the same; I'm on whatever side is trying to stop him."

"But Potter's list tells him when someone talks about the D.A. to someone else. They'll know you've told us," Draco said quietly.

Daphne turned around, "Trace and I have been telling Blaise about it since the beginning of this year. The trio already knows about it and they spoke with Blaise themselves. He can't join the D.A. because of his family, though they won't make him get the mark, and Theodore Nott is his roommate so we meet with him during Quidditch practices in his room and we teach him what we know. The D.A. isn't really a secret anymore so it's okay that we tell people, we just have to be careful what we tell. My sister is going to be one of the first accepted into the group next year when Ginny Weasley, Colin, and Dennis Creevey are in charge of it. She's going to be the youngest member ever, but I've spoken with the trio, Ginny, and the Creeveys about it already. They said that it won't matter what house she's in, they'll accept her."

"Daph, will you and Trace teach us what you've learned?" Gregory asked, walking up to her and slipping a hand into hers. "I can cast the darker curses with ease, but I'm horrible at defending against them."

"Even Dragon could use some help on the basics," Pansy said, looking sideways at Draco who scowled at her.

"No problem. I'll ask the trio when they don't use the room. We can all go together some night and I can show you what we're doing."

\/\/\/\/\/

Nearly a week later found Draco and Pansy sitting on Draco's bed. The potion book was sitting open next to Draco while he held a notebook, carefully copying what was written in the book. At the other end of the bed was Pansy, another notebook in her hands as she carefully translated what she could using the information Draco had previously copied from _Mo'ti Ta'skan_.

Pansy looked up and sighed as she watched Draco turn the page in his notebook to start the next potion, "Dragon, if we don't even know what these potions are for when we copy them, is it really worth copying them? What if they're not something we can actually use?"

"I'm hoping that by getting the ingredients translated we'll find a potion that we already know how to make and that will at least be a start with the rest," Draco said, turning the page in the potion book.

Pansy turned back to her translating for only a moment when she was interrupted.

"Pansy, what is r-a-d?"

She frowned, but looked over the parchment in her hand, "It either means brown or reduce. Why?"

"What about t-o-e and f-r-o?"

Pansy glared at Draco, but looked up the letter combinations from what she had translated, "T-o-e is happening and f-r-o is from."

"Reduce Crucio happening from," Draco mumbled to himself.

"That doesn't make any sense, Dragon."

"Reduce happening from Crucio?"

"You mean, reduce the outcome from the Cruciatus Curse? But, Dragon, there already is a potion to reduce the immediate effects of being under that curse."

"Yes, but that potion doesn't have either red rose petals or the sap of a black pine. What if this potion is not meant for the effects of short-term exposure? Do you think this might be for long-term effects?"

"Overexposure? Like what happened to Daph's mother and the Longbottoms?"

Draco nodded solemnly.

"Forget the rest. If this potion can return the people that went insane back to how they were before, it's more important than the others. Slide that book over here, I'll translate while you write."

An hour later Draco turned the page and stopped, "We have a problem, Pans. Half of the next page is missing."

"Do we have all the ingredients and directions?" Pansy asked, watching as Draco nodded. "Then, we'll finish what we can and when the translation is sent, explain that something is missing, but there is no way to find out what it is. They can decide what to do from there."

Again, Draco nodded and the two went back to their translations.

\/\/\/\/\/

The next day Professor Snape found a rolled up scroll on the desk in his secret quarters. The rooms were unknown to the students for his protection and theirs, but the scroll did not have the seal of the Headmaster. After casting several spells to ensure it was not a portkey or poison or some other trap, he opened it carefully. The handwriting was immediately recognized as the writing of the Order's unknown informant. He scanned through the contents once before his eyes narrowed and he swept from his rooms, heading towards Dumbledore's office.

**Enclosed is the recipe for a potion that will help to return a victim to their previous mental state after prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus Curse. However, a portion of the original recipe is missing which contains what I believe is the details of what happens during the healing process. The recipe itself is complete and copied exactly as it must be prepared on the following page. The recipient of the potion will sleep for twenty-four hours after the potion has been ingested before returning to the minimum point of awareness and coherent conversation relative to the situation.**

**Suggested recipients of trial run: Frank Longbottom, Alice Longbottom, and Violet Greengrass. However, Trael Greengrass is a known Death Eater and it would be imperative that Voldemort does not know of this potion. Good Luck.**

Reviews are appreciated.


	9. Say Farewell

Title:Game Without Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did, but I don't. I only own my plot line. Full disclaimer, first chapter.

Author: ShaeLynn Teelle

All other information: See first chapter.

Polite constructive criticism welcome. FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE DRAGON IN MY BED.

Chapter 8: Say Farewell to the Night

"Good luck, Neville," Harry said quietly from where he had gone unnoticed on the couch.

The other boy turned suddenly, not having expected anyone to be awake so early in the morning. Harry sat at the far end of the couch in front of the fireplace, one of his textbooks on his lap and a sheet of parchment on the low table in front of him. Neville walked over and sat beside him on the couch, knowing he had some time before McGonagall came to take him to Dumbledore's office.

"Nightmares or visions?" he asked quietly.

Harry laughed, really laughed, for the first time that year, surprising Neville who had missed the sound, "Neither actually. At least, not that I can remember. I forgot about an essay due after breakfast in Potions and woke up remembering it about an hour ago."

"My sympathies. Even if I had done well enough on my OWL's I don't think I would have taken Potions again," Neville said and Harry laughed again, remembering Neville's boggart from third year.

"You do know that he's the one brewing the potion for your parents, right?"

"Yes. I've always respected his ability to create potions; I just can't handle how he teaches. His entire demeanor just frightens me."

Harry would have answered, but McGonagall chose that moment to enter Gryffindor tower.

"Are you ready, Mr. Longbottom?" she asked, hands clasped serenely in front of her.

"Yes, Professor. I'll see you in a few days, Harry. Good luck on the essay."

"Thanks, Neville. I'll see you when you get back."

Then, the other young man left, trailing behind McGonagall until they reached Dumbledore's office. When they reached the Headmaster's office they found Dumbledore waiting for them.

"Good morning, Mr. Longbottom. I have a portkey to take you to your Grandmother's home. From there you will be accompanying her to St. Mungo's. I wish you the best of luck, Mr. Longbottom."

Dumbledore then handed an old dented can to Professor McGonagall and gestured for Neville to take hold of it as well.

"I will ensure there are no problems when we arrive, Mr. Longbottom," McGonagall offered as explanation.

"Thank you, Professor."

A moment later the two found themselves in the sitting room of Long Hall. Mrs. Longbottom entered and nodded at Minerva who returned the gesture, though the matron didn't notice as she was looking down disapprovingly at Neville whom had had the misfortune of falling to his knees when the portkey deposited him in his home.

"Neville, thank Professor McGonagall so that we might be on our way. I do not hold much hope for this potion working, but as I have been assured it could not make them any worse, I will permit it. However, I do not wish to waste anymore time than I am required to in this endeavor."

Neville quickly stood and quietly thanked his Head of House before hurrying over to his Grandmother's side where she was waiting impatiently by the door. Half an hour later they were standing to the side of the Longbottoms' beds at St. Mungo's, watching as a vial of the potion, lilac in color with red and blue swirls that wouldn't mix, was given to both Longbottoms who fell asleep only a few moments later. After a quiet debate, Neville chose a chair between his parents' beds and his Grandmother left disapprovingly, saying she would return the next morning when the two woke.

\/\/\/\/\/

Alice Longbottom was the first to stir the next morning. The medi-witch keeping vigil gently shook Neville's shoulder when she noticed and woke him, warning him to wait before he spoke. He sat up in the bed he had been told to sleep in the night before and watched his mother, silently encouraging her. After a moment, she opened her eyes and sat up, watching the medi-witch as she walked over to her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Longbottom. How are you feeling today?" the woman asked as she did every morning, but this morning she hoped for a response of any kind other than the clueless smile as was usual for the past dozen plus years.

"Alice, please. Mrs. Longbottom is my crabby mother-in-law, Healer Maeriem. I feel better than I have in a long time," she said very quietly, but quite clearly.

Then, she caught movement to the side and looked over at Neville who had just stood, his clothes wrinkled from sleeping in them. "Neville! Oh, my little boy," and she held her arms open and towards him.

Neville hesitated for a split second before practically running into his mother's waiting arms. He didn't notice the tears that had begun running down his face and neither woman commented on them as tears were sliding down their own cheeks. Neville's arms were wrapped tightly about his mother as he cried into her shoulder.

While the two were occupied with their hug, Frank Longbottom woke. He looked to the side and saw his wife and their son hugging as tears rolled down their cheeks and tears crept into his own eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Instead, he stood shakily and went over to his son. He placed a gentle hand on Neville's shoulder. He quickly looked up; face tearstained though the tears had begun to stop.

Seeing his father standing behind him renewed the flow of tears down Neville's face, though he tried to cease crying in front of his father. At the sight, Frank sat on the bed next to him and quickly pulled his son into his arms, rocking him slightly despite Neville's age as he let his own tears begin to fall.

They stayed like that for a long time, Neville's parents taking turns hugging him and alternating between laughing and crying. Afterwards, they spent nearly an hour talking, Neville telling them about his classes and what had been happening since the last time he had visited them that past Christmas.

Then, his parents revealed that even though they hadn't been able to respond to what was happening around them, they had understood what was going on and they remembered everything that had happened or had been told to them.

"I know you've kept the things I've given you, Neville," Alice whispered into her son's ear. "All the wrappers, the scraps I've given you… Your grandmother never noticed, but I saw you slip them into your pockets all the time. You are so precious to me, Nev."

As tears started to slip from Neville's eyes again Mrs. Longbottom entered the ward. She watched the scene for a moment, taking in Frank having a coherent conversation with the usual medi-witch and Alice holding Neville in her arms. The elderly woman strode briskly over to the group, staring at Neville.

"Neville, quit blubbering. It's good to see that the potion was a success, but that is no reason to be carrying on so."

"Actually, Mother," Alice said rather coldly. "I think that this would be a perfect reason to 'carry on so'."

"Alice, it is my opinion that all the molly-coddling you did of the boy after he was born is what nearly made him a squib. If you had not pampered him so greatly as an infant, he might never have been such a—"

"Don't say it, Mother," Frank interrupted her, standing tall in front of his mother. "Neville is not a disappointment. Not to me and I'm positive not to Alice. Simply because he did not follow the same path I did, does not mean anything. He loves Herbology and I would rather have him wanting to continue in that field than try for any kind of Auror position. True, his marks would have made it impossible, but otherwise he might have ended up the same as we did."

"We might not have been able to respond to what happened around us, but that doesn't mean we weren't aware of everything you've ever criticized Neville about in our presence, often for no valid reason," Alice added, also standing beside her husband.

From his place sitting on the hospital bed, Neville looked up at the scene in front of him. His parents stood there in the provided hospital clothing, having a stare-down against his grandmother in her vulture hat and wrap. Suddenly the imposing woman that Neville feared as much as he loved didn't seem so towering anymore.

After nearly five minutes of staring, Frank and Alice never giving any ground, Mrs. Longbottom nodded once and left the room. Then, the two were sitting once more on either side of Neville, but the silence did not go unbroken.

"I'm sorry, Mum, Da."

"Don't be, Neville," Frank said, laying a hand lightly on his son's shoulder. "My mother is well aware that I had promised myself years ago that I would not let my children be raised as I was. Yet, you were. I'm the one that's sorry."

"Nev, your Uncle John was very much like you in temperament and interests. Even at a young age he knew that he wanted to teach. He didn't know what he wanted to teach, only that he wanted to be a Professor of something," Alice said softly, brushing Neville's hair away from where it had fallen into his face.

"My brother was killed shortly after you were born, Neville," Frank said, frowning. "He had married a muggle-born and Voldemort went after the village they lived in. They were far out-numbered. Mother always thought it was because he had no interest in fighting that got him killed, but he could out-duel me at any time. Your grandmother has always placed more importance on severe action rather than thought. I'm glad that you haven't followed in our footsteps with your future. The DA's a good way to learn how to defend yourself effectively and that's always good to know. I'm very proud of who you are, Neville."

"So am I, Nev. I love you," Alice whispered quietly, once more enveloping her son in her arms.

\/\/\/\/\/

The next morning Neville returned to Hogwarts before breakfast. The students that saw him watched as he walked through the school to the Headmaster's office. He didn't look any differently, but he had an air of confidence about him that he had never controlled before and he commanded attention just with his presence.

He reached the headmaster's office and stopped. Neville looked at the gargoyle in front of him for a moment in uncertainty before he felt someone behind him. He turned to see Harry standing there, a slight smile across his lips.

Harry nodded once to the other, "Alright, Neville?"

"Alright. Even better," Neville said, a bright smile crossing his face.

Harry sent a genuine smile to his friend and stepped past him, quietly saying the password. Then, he stepped back as the statue moved and allowed Neville to precede him. They reached the office and Harry entered without knocking. Neville followed behind him, seeing no one in the room beyond the Phoenix on its perch near Dumbledore's desk. Harry motioned for Neville to sit in one of the chairs in front of the large desk and moved over to the Phoenix, gently stroking its head. Fawkes gave a soft trill in gratitude for the attention.

"Ah, Mr. Longbottom."

The voice startled Neville temporarily and he looked up to the second floor of the office in time to see Dumbledore begin to come down the staircase nearest Harry.

"I've just finished the most encouraging fire call I've had in a long time. It was so very good to be able to speak with your mother and father again. They tell me that they wish to remain at St. Mungo's until the summer holidays begin. Then, they will return to their home with you in company."

"Yes, sir. They thought it the best way to keep Voldemort from finding out that they had regained themselves. They also wanted to help some of the others that were to be given the potion. They said that it would be hard for some of the others to handle how long they had been unaware with no one informing them of what was happening. Mother and Father felt they should repay St. Mungo's for all they've done for them. Sir, would you know where Professor Snape might be right now? I wish to thank him… for everything," Neville said softly and Harry turned to look at him in slight confusion while the Headmaster's eyes just twinkled.

"So, your parents told you about all of that. I had wondered if they might now or if they'd wait."

"They had wanted to know who brewed the potion. It came out after that."

"I see. Well, Mr. Longbottom, you happen to be in luck. Come in, Severus," Dumbledore said and the door opened to reveal a scowling Snape.

"Headmaster, Mr. Longbottom, Potter. If you have time before breakfast, Albus, I would like to discuss something with you."

"Of course, Severus. It will just be a few moments. Also, there is someone here that would like to speak with you," Albus said, eyes twinkling even more.

Snape turned to Harry, expecting him to be the one who wanted to say something. Harry shook his head and looked across to Neville. Surprised, Snape turned to the boy he had purposefully terrified in Potions.

"Sir, I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for my parents… and for me. My parents told me some things about you that I'm sure you have never wanted me to know, but it explains a lot about how you've treated me. I just wanted you to know that I understand and that I'm grateful for all you've done."

Then, Neville stood and nodded to both Professors, smiled at Harry and left the office. Snape stood there, completely motionless. He turned back to Albus, his mask gone for the moment and incredulous confusion adorned his face.

"Did Longbottom just…"

"Yes, Severus. And I must say that it was well worth it to see the look on your face. Now, what was it that you wished to speak to me about?"

Snape glanced at Harry once before beginning, his mask firmly in place once more, "The Slytherins. The seventh years specifically. Something is going on with them that I am unaware of and I can't get any information from any of the younger years."

"I see. What information do you have so far?" Dumbledore asked quietly, steepling his fingers in front of his face as he listened intently.

"The seventh years appear to have separated into roughly three groups, though there are some that flitter between groups like they are part of both. You and I both know that while there may be one or two loners throughout the entire Slytherin dorms, the years themselves rarely ever divide, for safety's sake. They know that if they can't turn to each other without recourse, there IS no one they can turn to.

"Miss Greengrass and Miss Parkinson are the two that seem to belong to more than one group. Mr. Zabini and Miss Davis are one group with Miss Greengrass moving between this group and Mr. Malfoy's group, which consists of himself, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, and Miss Parkinson. She also spends time with Miss Bulstrode who spends most of her time with Mr. Nott, making the third group."

"Perhaps the split is based off who supports Voldemort," Harry said quietly from his place by Dumbleore's desk. "Daphne and Tracey are both members of the DA and Blaise is known to us, so Daphne might be checking on the loyalty of Malfoy's grou— never mind."

"Exactly, Potter. At first I had hoped that was the case until I looked closer at who was involved with the split. All three of us know that Lucius controls his son, even from a distance. There is no way Mr. Malfoy could survive unmarked. On the other side of the split sits Miss Bulstrode and Mr. Nott. Both of whom were scheduled to be marked shortly after I was discovered. If either had declined, that person would not be in the school anymore. Miss Parkinson as well would not escape her fate unless her father was killed outright which we know has not happened.

"I request that those loyal to the Order discreetly watch the Slytherins. We can't afford to not know what is happening in the Serpent's Nest."

Reviews are appreciated.


	10. Truth to Never

Title:Game Without Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did, but I don't. I only own my plot line. Full disclaimer, first chapter.

Author: ShaeLynn Teelle

All other information: See first chapter.

Polite constructive criticism welcome. FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE DRAGON IN MY BED.

Chapter 9: Truth to Never Believe

After he left the Headmaster's office Neville went down to the Great Hall, knowing it would soon be swarming with the other students for breakfast. When he got there he saw that Ginny was already seated at the Gryffindor table with a book open in front of her. He smiled and quietly sat down beside her, ignoring the stares he was receiving from the other students at the other house tables. Ginny glanced up at him once, but she just 'Mmm'-ed and went back to her book.

"What class are you working on?" Neville asked quietly.

"Herbology. I was just going over the reading on what Professor Sprout said we were doing today. So," Ginny continued, closing her book and giving her friend her full attention. Then, she paused, really giving Neville her full attention when she sensed something different about him, "How did things go with… last weekend?"

Neville smiled brightly at Ginny's hesitant question. Before he could actually answer, Ginny had squealed and thrown her arms about him in an over-exuberant hug. Neville's arms instinctively went around her and when she didn't release him after an appropriate time for friends, he tightened his hold on her slightly. The moment was broken and the two sprang apart as the voice of a slightly over-protective brother reached them.

"Neville, what do you think you're doing with my sister?" Ron asked rather loudly from halfway down the Gryffindor table. Hermione was beside him, trying not to laugh.

Neville turned around to face Ron and calmly answered, "I was returning Ginny's hug, Ron. What did it look like I was doing?"

His unflustered answer made Ron pause and then he blushed rather sheepishly when he met Ginny's glare and raised eyebrow. "Sorry, Neville, but you know… she's my sister. Got to look out for her."

Before Ginny could reply about not needing a brother guarding her they heard laughter coming from across the table. They all turned to see Harry standing there, laughing at Ron and Ginny. Off to one side they saw Professor Snape watching the scene with his typical sneer.

"Professor Snape,' Neville said calmly, nodding to the man he previously feared, stunning all the students that had entered the Hall.

"Mr. Longbottom," Snape answered back just a politely, nearly imperceptively cocking his head to the side in acknowledgement before continuing up to the Head Table.

The brief silence that had come over the Hall at the interaction was quickly broken by hushed whispers as the other students discussed the strange occurrence and shared the event with those that had missed it. At the Head Table Snape hid the smirk that threatened to break out across his face at the commotion he had caused. Neville had no such restrictions as a reputation that he wanted to keep and freely laughed with Harry at the other Gryffindors' reactions.

By the end of breakfast many of the Gryffindors had accepted what had happened as yet another one of the odd things that had taken place that year. Those that didn't accept it without question were Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Neville promised to explain things to them later when there were not so many eager ears about.

There was no more open mention of the incident until after lunch except for brief confused looks from the Professors that hadn't known of the potion and congratulating smiles from the few that had been informed. After lunch the sixth and seventh year Gryffindors had their NEWT level Herbology class together with students from the other three houses that had received the minimum score on their OWLs and had chosen to continue their study in the field.

The sixth and seventh year NEWT classes for Herbology were combined as the seventh years were most often set to a project that lasted for sometimes two weeks, while the sixth years were taught about some of the more deadly plants they had not studied before. When there was time at the end of class the sixth years would spread out amongst the seventh year groups to learn about the different projects that were happening.

Professor Sprout, well aware of the groups of friends and enemies in the seventh year half of the class, placed the students in the groups, each house mixed amongst the others. There were five groups total with the four Gryffindors divided amidst the rest. Neville was in a group with Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff and Lisa Turpin from Ravenclaw. Without any Slytherins in his group they were the farthest ahead in their research and Neville's abilities shone without worry that the project would be ruined by one of the Slytherin's pranks. There were actually no groups that had more than one student from a house and though three of the remaining four groups each had a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, no fights had broken out yet and only mild arguments rather than shouting matches.

At the end of class the Gryffindors were the last to leave and Professor Sprout stopped Neville for a moment, "Mr. Longbottom, congratulations on the events of this weekend. Also, if you would be interested, I would like to offer you an apprenticeship through at least next school year here at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore has readily agreed if you are willing and your parents were amendable to the idea when they fire-called me early this morning. You have until the NEWTs are taken to provide me with an answer. Think carefully on this. It will be a lot of work so you must be sure that this is what you'd like to do."

"Thank you for this opportunity, Professor Sprout," Neville said, stunned, but a smile crept across his face. "I will think hard on this and give you my answer at a later time."

The Professor nodded and returned to her work while Neville left the greenhouse, a dazed smile on his face. He was instantly surrounded by Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, each asking him what Sprout had wanted. Any reply he would have given was interrupted by the Leg-Locker curse that was sent his way. It impacted with the mild defense shield surrounding him and dissipated harmlessly. The Gryffindors turned to see Draco and his group standing off to the side. Draco was, of course, the one with his wand out, a frown on his face.

Before anyone else could say anything Neville spoke with his new-found quiet confidence, "Nice try, Malfoy. But it's not going to work anymore. You'll just have to find yourself someone new to hex and curse when you're bored."

Draco looked at the boy in front of him, a mask of disgust and contempt on his face, "What happened that _you_ grew a backbone, Longbottom? Your parents finally wake up or something?"

Neville drew his shoulders back and stared Draco in the eye, "Yes, they did."

"Good. It's about time," he answered without pause, the sneer suddenly gone from his voice.

Neville froze, as did the other Gryffindors.

"Yes, it is," Neville agreed quietly, watching Draco's every move.

Draco stood there for just a moment longer before nodding briefly to the Trio, acknowledging them. Then, he turned and strode back towards the castle, not saying another word, Pansy, Gregory, and Vincent falling into step beside and behind him.

The five Gryffindors stared after them, not quite sure what was going on that Draco had walked away from the chance to truly insult Neville and had, in a round-about way, congratulated him. Neville turned to Ginny beside him, one eyebrow raised slightly. She shrugged, but returned to watching the Slytherins as they neared the castle, a thoughtful look on her face. Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked to each other and nodded, silently agreeing to keep an even closer eye on Draco's group.

No more was spoken about either the incident with Malfoy or the past weekend until later that night after supper. The Trio, Neville, and Ginny were all sitting in a corner of the common room. Each was concentrating on their homework, even Ron, though he was the first one to break the silence.

"So what's happened between you and Snape, Neville? I mean, what was that display at breakfast all about?"

Neville and Harry looked at each other. Neville just smiled and Harry began laughing quietly as they remembered the look on Snape's face that morning in the Headmaster's office.

"My parents could hear and see everything that was happening around them, but they weren't able to respond or acknowledge very much. They told me a lot of things this weekend. I know you saw in fifth year when I was visiting them that my mother gave me a wrapper just before I left. She did that every time I visited and she told me it would take every ounce of mental strength she had to force that much. Dumbledore came to visit them several times over the years, keeping them updated on the Death Eater trials and who had escaped being sent to Azkaban."

At Hermione's shocked gasp Neville quickly reassured her, "It was alright, Hermione. Remember, they were part of the original Order of the Phoenix and they were Aurors before they were cursed. Professor Dumbledore knew that no one would tell them any of these things, but he knew that even if they never understood what he was telling them, they would have wanted to be told and they were glad he had."

"That's great, Neville, but what does that have to do with Snape? Beyond them knowing from Dumbledore that he had been a spy and was teaching at Hogwarts, of course," Ron said, slightly confused.

"Dumbledore wasn't the only one to ever visit them beyond my grandmother and I. Dumbledore brought Professor Snape along with him one time. Professor Snape apologized for everything that had happened to them and he told them what happened that night because he had to tell someone. Professor Snape was there the night my parents were cursed. He's likely the only reason I survived."

"What?!" Ron nearly shouted, attracting the attention of several other students near them, but the others quickly ignored the group when Hermione and Ginny glared out at them.

"I don't remember any of this. I was Obliviated days after because I had nightmares a lot and my grandmother refused to tolerate it, especially as being someone that keeps all her emotions to herself, she would never wake me and comfort me. She'd let me be until I grew quiet again or I woke myself up."

"But, Obliviating a child can cause learning problems later in life. I thought they only allowed that in extreme cases," Hermione interrupted quietly, watching Neville's expression.

"Yes, it does cause problems," Neville answered, looking away for a moment before he continued. "My grandmother had the money and influence to court a healer until they agreed. That's why it isn't easy for me in most of my classes. I wish they had never done that, even if I did remember seeing what happened, watching them being tortured. Do you know what happens to me when Dementors are near? I see a blank emptiness, pitch black around me and all I hear is muffled sounds and I don't know what's happening. I'm starting to think that Memory Charms aren't full proof.

"Professor Snape was called after the other Death Eaters had gotten to my house. When he arrived he couldn't do anything to stop them. My father was already under the curse and was beyond what he could handle. My mother was held against a wall so she had to watch, helplessly. I was in a corner of the living room where everything was happening, but I hadn't been seen by anyone. I do remember that corner. It was my play area, blocked off by magic so I couldn't get into mischief or get hurt.

"Mother told me I was always a quiet baby, only fussing if I needed something and rarely crying. For whatever reason that night, I didn't cry or fuss or draw any attention to myself. Mother said she had told me to stay quiet until the strangers were gone. She said I had been very smart for my age. My parents knew Professor Snape had been a spy before the end of the war. He had stayed at our house several times, healing from punishments when Voldemort's plans were spoiled, usually by Professor Snape, though it wasn't known at the time.

"Professor Snape, Severus, told my parents that when he arrived and realized what was going on he discreetly looked for me and found me in my play area. He had swept around the room like he does in the hallways now and covered me with his cloak and robes so no one would see me. When they asked why he had moved he claimed it was for a better spot to watch, just as my mother was hit with the Cruciatus.

"She understood what he was doing, that he was protecting me and since I knew him I wasn't afraid when he covered me so I couldn't see anything. From what they say I fell asleep under his robes, holding one of his ankles. Everyone knows he wears nearly three layers of robes, even in the summer. I guess they had muffled the sounds so much that I was able to fall asleep."

Ginny broke the momentary silence in a quiet voice, "Is that what you remember near Dementors? You remember being underneath Snape's robes when your mum was being cursed?"

"I think so. I can remember my play area, though after that night I never went there again as Grandmother had the house boarded up. Over the last few years I've seen things, remembered words and places that always confused me. But after talking to my parents, hearing their voices and their stories… It's starting to make sense. Somehow I'm getting back bits and pieces of my memories and I don't know how."

"Neville, how soon after what happened did your grandmother have you Obliviated?" Hermione asked, a look of intense interest and concentration on her face.

"Not long after. Severus had known and told Professor Dumbledore about where the Death Eaters would meet after the… events… of the night were over. That's how the Lestranges were caught. Members of the Order and Aurors were waiting for them. Severus took me to Professor Dumbledore and told him everything that had happened. Professor Dumbledore contacted my grandmother and told her the situation.

"The first thing she wanted done was to have a memory charm put on me, but Professor Dumbledore refused and warned Grandmother of the possible side-effects as I grew older. Besides not learning as well or as quickly as I might, my magic could have been affected to the point where it would never show through effectively, making me a squib. At least it was only dampened instead of completely being gone.

"Professor Dumbledore and Severus didn't find out she had done it despite their protests until it was too late. There is a reversal process, but it's still being worked on and only a quarter of the tests have had varying degrees of success. The other three quarters were killed. At least they can perform the tests in ways that don't affect a living patient.

"Severus had visited my parents with Professor Dumbledore shortly after we started at Hogwarts. His reputation with the other Death Eater families ensured he kept his façade of being the heartless, greasy git during school. He had to be cruel to me because he said it was the only way to keep up his façade. Professor Snape told my parents that even though he had told them everything and apologized, his guilt kept making him want to act completely out-of-character for the persona he had. He couldn't risk his true allegiances being discovered like that. He turned the urge to comfort me into anger and belittled me.

"Though he did say that I'm utterly hopeless at even the simplest of potions. I really can't argue with that and Mum said she barely passed to get into Auror training herself," Neville said, laughing slightly at Ron's expression of disbelief.

"Neville, I'm glad you've got your parents back and your questions are being answered," Ginny said, hugging him lightly.

"Well, there is one question I know of that hasn't been answered yet." At Ginny's confused look he asked, "Would you consider going on a date with me to Hogsmeade, Ginny?"

After a brief moment of shocked silence, Ginny threw her arms about Neville's neck, grinning widely while Harry and Hermione laughed and Ron was caught somewhere between laughing with them and sputtering a denial.

\/\/\/\/\/

Two weeks later found Draco slowly walking up a flight of the moving stairs. He had spent his weekend once just watching the stairs to determine if there was some kind of pattern to when they moved. Now, he had them timed perfectly. By the time he would reach the top of the current staircase he was on, it would change and bring him directly to the hallway he wanted to go to.

He glanced at the watch he had set for only the staircases' movements and looked up just in time to see Ginny Weasley take a step into open air as the staircase she was on moved suddenly. He saw her turn and try to grasp hold of the railing, but her hands slid off the stone and she fell.

Without a thought he pulled out his wand, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Ginny stopped falling five feet from the staircase Draco was on. With a light flicking of his wand he gently lowered the Gryffindor until she was sitting in front of him, her eyes wide and face pale.

"The stairs are known to move, Weasley. I would think that you have been here long enough to realize that," Draco said with a raised eyebrow, but the usual taunting sarcasm was gone from his voice and had been replaced with a trace of concern.

Ginny stared at him, "I was thinking about something and I didn't pay attention to where I was." She stopped, staring at him, "You saved me. Why? I thought you hated my entire family, Malfoy."

Draco winced slightly at the name, but was saved from answering when the staircase shifted. He saw Ginny grip the railing next to her tightly and close her eyes. Draco just planted his feet more firmly and rode the movement without even swaying.

When the stairs stopped at their new destination Draco leaned down near Ginny and reassured her quietly, "It is only worse when you close your eyes, Weasley. Go down these stairs and take the next two flights to your left. That will get you back to where you were going. Be more careful next time, Ginny."

"Why did you save me?"

Draco paused as he was about the climb past the girl that sat in his way, "Potter considers you an important part of his life. I would hate for him to lose someone else he cares about. If you tell anyone about this, Weasel, you will not like the consequences," he sneered at the Gryffindor and walked up the stairs, disappearing through the door and into the fifth floor corridor.

He didn't close the door completely and after a moment Draco looked back out to the stairs. Ginny had stood up and was walking down the steps, hand holding tight to the railing. When she reached the bottom she took the staircase on her left. The next set of stairs he had told her to take changed when she was halfway up the first set. She paused, waiting for it to stop moving before she stepped onto it.

Draco smirked and closed the door. He turned to the right in the deserted corridor, and slipped behind a floor to ceiling statue of a lion. Knocking twice, a small section of the wall moved and Draco walked into the room beyond where four people were waiting.

"You're late. Any trouble?"

"Ginny Weasley almost hit the floor at the bottom of the staircase tower," Draco answered with a grin and waved his wand, lighting the four torches placed about the room.

Pansy stepped towards him, "Is she okay?"

"Yes. I hope that she learns that getting so wrapped up in her thoughts could get her killed. Any news?"

"We'll be called tonight. There was an incident in Hogsmeade that we weren't aware of at the time. I'm sure Dumbledore has already told the other members of the Trio. Hermione Granger followed Millicent out past the Shrieking Shack. She was taken an hour ago."

"Damn. Her need to know everything that is happening is what is going to get her killed. We need a plan, something, anything, to get her out of there alive."

"Like what?" Daphne asked, moving closer to Gregory. "You know what he's likely to do to her. A good bought of torture, Cruciatus for information, then, kill her and send her body back to the main gates of Hogwarts."

"Alright, we know how her death would affect Potter and Weasley, but is there anything else you can think of that would be worse or just as bad?" Draco asked, specifically looking between Pansy and Daphne.

"Rape," Pansy whispered.

"It has to be something that is not going to leave a physical impression on her, Pans."

The Slytherin glared at Draco, "Sometimes I don't know how you've managed to stay alive for so long in the Inner Circle. Think! You make the suggestion and the Snake will expect you to carry it out. Every Death Eater knows that you do not do anything to a woman sexually with an audience. It will be accepted that you drag her into one of those nearly soundproof rooms that are off the main meeting room. You can't hear anything from there unless it's loud. Make her scream, however you can, so the Snake and his followers believe you are forcing her.

"The Snake can't detect simple spells anymore so use them to make it look like you took her. Everyone knows that nothing rattles you. They're all convinced that the cold mask is what you really are like. All you have to think of is what you need to say that will convince the Snake that your plan will do more damage to Potter's cause than her death will. Just explain to Granger what she needs to do while you have her in one of the small rooms. She's a bright Gryffindor. She should be able to figure out what you're trying to do for her. I know that you can pull this off, Dragon," Pansy said, resting her hand briefly against Draco's cheek.

"Okay. This is how it's going to happen. I hope the girls will not get called tonight as it has only been a week since the last time, but I cannot be sure. No matter what happens tonight, we will meet back in my room. Everything clear?" As the other four nodded, Draco grinned without humor, "Then, let us all do our part and let the Snake lose some ground."

Reviews are appreciated.


	11. Cage of Stainless

Title:Game Without Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did, but I don't. I only own my plot line. Full disclaimer, first chapter.

Author: ShaeLynn Teelle

All other information: See first chapter.

Polite constructive criticism welcome. FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE DRAGON IN MY BED.

Chapter 10: Cage of Stainless Steel

Draco stood impassively next to Voldemort's throne. He watched the figure before him struggling not to scream under the spell Voldemort had sent at her. _Incendere Inserere_ made the victim feel as though they were being burned from the inside out, but left no physical damage. Voldemort quickly got bored with the curse when she refused to scream and ended it. When he cast the Cruciatus on her, she couldn't keep the screams inside and Voldemort smiled. After nearly five minutes, he took the curse off. Draco glanced at the snake-like man that sat next to him and knew from Voldemort's triumphant grin that the next curse would be Hermione's last.

She had been dragged into the main room shortly after all the Death Eaters had arrived, looking none the worse for wear. Her robes were gone, leaving her in the girl's uniform she had worn to Hogsmeade that day. She had been dirty from whatever cell they had thrown her into, but didn't appear to have been damaged much from either curses or more Muggle means of torture. Now, she lay on the floor of the room shivering in the cold and in reaction to the curses Voldemort had thrown at her.

"My Lord, hold."

"Crucio!"" Voldemort screamed as he spun to face the Death Eater that stood at his right side.

The body fell to the floor, writhing and convulsing for two minutes before Voldemort finally lifted the curse. The only reason for the shortened punishment was because there was no way that Voldemort could believe his most trusted would do anything to interrupt his enjoyment without a good reason. Draco lay on the floor, panting before standing and facing a pair of red eyes that burned in hatred.

"What is the meaning of this, Dorchadais?"

"Would it not be better, my Lord, to torture the Mudblood and send her back than to kill her?" Draco asked in the cold monotone that he used only in front of Voldemort and his fellow Death Eaters.

"I want Potter in pain! I want him to hurt!"

"My Lord, to kill her would indeed cause Potter a great deal of pain, but it would be a pain that would likely fade in time. However, if she were returned after being tortured in… certain ways… and Potter learned of what had happened, would he not be in more pain knowing that he should have helped her, but could do nothing for her? If he had to see her everyday, remembering what happened, would that not cause his pain to last longer without fading?"

"Crucio!"

Draco found himself clenching his teeth again as the pain shot through his entire body as he waited for Voldemort to decide what he would do. Finally, nearly five minutes later, the curse was lifted from Draco, who had managed to not scream once through the curse. Draco stood on shaky legs and Voldemort waved his hand in the direction of the storage rooms.

He bowed to Voldemort before turning and grabbing Hermione by her disheveled bushy hair and dragging her through the crowd of Death Eaters. He threw her roughly into one of the small rooms off to the side of the audience hall. Hermione cried out as she struck the floor. Hearing the door slam behind her she turned onto her back just in time to see the Death Eater straddle her hips and his hands grab her shoulders, keeping her pinned against the floor.

"Get off me! Get off!" Hermione screamed, praying that she was wrong about what it had sounded like the Death Eater was going to do to her.

"Good, Granger," the cold voice said softly in her ear, too softly to be heard outside of the room. "Keep screaming or I'll have to hurt you."

"Get off me! No!" Hermione screamed, but she cautiously nodded to the Death Eater.

"You will return to Hogwarts and tell Madam Pomfrey that you were horribly raped. Make sure Potter does not find out the truth at first. Go to Dumbledore. Tell him what really happened. Scream again. I just raped you," the words were quick, only taking a moment or two.

Hermione took a deep breath and screamed for all she was worth. The force of it seemed to almost shock the Death Eater above her, but he masked it quickly. Draco nodded at Hermione's acting, hoping that it really was acting and that she hadn't had to go through such a thing in her past. She shook her head at Draco, having caught a glimpse of concern in his cold gray eyes.

Draco frowned at himself for revealing even that, "Half-hearted screams, Granger, while I adjust your robes, then, I will drag you out and you must make it convincing that I have just done what they will think I have or we'll both be dead."

Hermione sobbed, her eyes understanding as she forced real tears from her eyes and mumbled half-screams, half-pleads for him to stop. While she was busy making it sound believable Draco had magicked away the gray sweater and torn open the white button down shirt of the Hogwarts School uniform, showing the front of her brassiere and some creamy skin that he then magicked wet and sticky from saliva.

"Hold still, there is one more thing," and before Hermione could say anything Draco had magicked away her underpants from beneath her skirt. "Embarrassment is a small price to pay for freedom, Granger. Get it under control," He said in admonishment for the blush that was staining her cheeks and Hermione calmed the flush down, making herself seem paler than she should.

Then, Draco grabbed her by an arm and dragged her back into the room full of Death Eaters and in front of Voldemort while other Death Eaters snickered at Hermione's appearance and the fact that when she struggled against the grip on her arm many could see that there was nothing beneath her skirt except bare flesh.

"Now what?" Voldemort spat at Draco as he returned to his Lord's side, passively watching Granger lay curled up on the floor, tears running down her cheeks and hands gripping her torn shirt closed like it was the most important thing in the world.

"Do what you want with her, but do nothing irreparable. Leave nothing to mar her flesh, but Potter will know what happened to her every time he looks at her and that pain will be far greater than if she had died. All memories must be left where they are and her mind intact so she can tell Potter with her own thoughts everything that happened to her."

"You would have her remember everything, including you?"

"She hardly saw enough of me to identify and she will never have a chance to again see what small amount she saw. The slut wasn't even an innocent. A sixth year prefect and she'd already let someone into her bed, pathetic."

"Take her away. If she is harmed further or if any tamper with her, I will punish everyone! Out! Get out!"

Most of the Death Eaters bowed and disapparated as quickly as they could, not wanting to be the last to leave while the rest headed quickly towards the room where the girls were kept when they were called as they had been that night. They knew better than to linger in Voldemort's presence if they wanted to escape unharmed.

The two who had dragged Hermione before their Lord put binding charms on the girl before bodily picking her up and disapparating to wherever they would leave her to be found the next morning.

Draco followed them from the room sedately, but no slower than any others and apparated when he was beyond the gate of the decaying mansion. He appeared with a pop just beyond the apparation zone around the backside of Hogwarts. Draco heard a faint pop behind him and turned in time to see a bright red light shoot from his father's wand straight at him. Whatever curse Lucius had used knocked Draco unconscious and sent him through the invisible barrier. Then, Lucius disapparated, leaving Draco lying in the snow and the shadow of the castle. It was nearly an hour later when Draco was found.

\/\/\/\/\/

After the meeting Crabbe and Goyle had disapparated near the edge of the lake where they waited for Daphne and Pansy, knowing what always happened to them after meetings if they were called, which they had been.

It was thirty minutes later when Daphne showed up. As soon as she appeared she fell to her knees, arms wrapped about herself and shoulders shaking. Gregory knelt down next to her and through gentle words, coaxed her into his arms where he held her in comfort. It took another ten minutes for Pansy to Apparate to the lake. Vincent managed to catch her just as she fainted. Vincent and Gregory looked to each other and nodded before beginning the walk back into the castle through one of the many secret passages.

If anyone had come across the group they would have seen a very strange sight. Walking silently through the darkened hallways, Vincent carried Pansy in his arms, looking as if it took no effort on his part. Gregory had his arms wrapped about Daphne whom was not looking at anything, her face buried against his chest. It looked as though the only thing really keeping the girl up was Gregory's arms wrapped about her. The procession had the solemnity of a funeral, but the air held none of the grief induced tension of such an event.

The group came to a still portrait of a large snake asleep next to a lion. Gregory drew a line with his finger from the snake's head to the lion's and the painting silently opened. They entered the hallway beyond and walked until they reached another painting. This was one of Salazar Slytherin sitting next to Godric Gryffindor in the middle of the front yard of Hogwarts.

"Unity," Vincent said quietly and the painting swung inwards.

The group entered into the room beyond to find it empty when they had expected Draco to be there waiting for them. The two boys looked at each other, then, Vincent laid Pansy on the small bed that sat against one wall. Gregory helped Daphne get into the bed as well before walking over to a small round table, only large enough to be a nightstand, and picked up a small green orb that sat with four others in the center.

"Locate Dragon, _Mitsukeru_."

The orb began to glow with a soft light and Gregory turned slowly in a circle until the light grew a fraction brighter. The two walked out of the room through the passageway they had come in. Gregory turned in a circle again when they went through the second painting, looking for the slight change in light. When he saw it, he turned in that direction, Vincent following silently behind him. They continued following the orb's light, every turn rechecking which way to go.

It took them nearly ten minutes before they were outside of the castle. They looked out onto the grounds and saw the blonde figure immediately. The black Death Eater robes stood out in eye-catching contrast against the white snow. The two Slytherins ran out to the body lying in the cold and rolled Draco onto his back, checking for wounds. When they found nothing visible and they found him still breathing Vincent and Gregory picked up the body and slowly walked back to the room where the girls waited. They half-carried, half-dragged Draco's unconscious form between them.

They returned to the room to find Pansy and Daphne awake and sending basic healing spells at each other. As soon as they saw Draco the two girls stopped and pulled the blankets back from the bed. Vincent and Gregory hoisted Draco onto the bed where the girls began stripping away his black cloak, the gray one he wore underneath, Draco's shirt, and his boots, leaving him in his pants and socks that were somehow still dry. They covered him with the blankets and cast warming charms on them, not sure how long Draco had been lying in the snow.

"What happened, Vin?" Pansy asked tiredly after Draco began shivering.

"We followed the location orb outside and saw him lying in the snow. He's not physically injured as far as we could tell so it must have been a hex to just knock him unconscious or something. When he wakes up we'll have to ask him who did it if he knows."

"Lucius," Draco said quietly, his voice raspy and barely audible through chattering teeth as he sat up, pulling the blankets around himself.

Daphne waved her wand, producing a mug of hot apple cider and gave it to Draco, knowing he'd need the extra warmth. He nodded his thanks as he took the cup, holding it between his hands and sipping at the tangy beverage.

"Do you know what hex he used?" Pansy asked, sitting in one of the chairs at the table, allowing Daphne to finish sending a few more healing spells in her direction.

"It was just a basic low-level hex. I wasn't expecting it and he must have thrown it as soon as he appeared."

"I've gotten the times when we can meet in the Room set, allowing for everyone's conflicts. I think the first thing Trace and I need to teach you all is maintaining a basic shield constantly. It'll be harder to take it off after you get used to having it, but it gives you an advantage when someone tries to do what the Snake's Pet did to you, Dragon. We've arranged with Blaise to come at the same time and the Trio will keep everyone away at that time. I told them that when it's safe for everyone they could know who you are, but they won't find out until the Snake is gone and we're all free."

"So," Draco said quietly as his teeth had by then stopped chattering. "In other words they won't find out until after school is over with."

"Yes, and by then it shouldn't matter," Daphne agreed and charmed the clothes they had taken off Draco dry before handing them back to the Slytherin.

Draco dressed silently, lost in his thoughts. When he was completely clothed once more he drained the last of his cider and looked at each of the four in turn. "Has anyone learned anything new?"

Gregory and Vincent shook their heads while Pansy looked at the floor, but Daphne met his eyes.

"The Snake's Pet let loose that the Crow was most eager to prove himself."

"Crow?" Vincent asked, confused.

"Crow… raven. Ravenclaw," Pansy said.

"The spy is a male Ravenclaw. That cuts the suspects down by three-quarters, but there's still too many that we can't trust."

"I can eliminate at least a couple more people. After the next D.A. meeting I'll note the Ravenclaws that are there. Those will be the first it's safe to check and Trace and I can do that with Blaise as back up. It won't be suspicious to anyone from the other houses and Blaise can back up any story we make to keep Slytherin house off track," Daphne said, a calculating look on her face.

"The Snake wants Harry," Pansy said quietly, still looking to the floor as if it held all the answers. "He's getting restless. Dragon, watch him. The Snake's going to try something publicly at any decent chance he can get and Harry's not going to be prepared."

"I will, Pansy. The Snake's not going to get to him without going through me first, if it comes to that," Draco said quietly and knelt down in front of Pansy.

She looked up and they all could see the tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. Draco reached up and gently brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. A sob broke from Pansy at the soft touch and she fell from the chair into Draco's waiting arms. The other three gathered around the two, Vincent gently rubbing Pansy's back as she cried and Daphne and Gregory simply offering comfort with their presence.

\/\/\/\/\/

Hermione's captors had spelled her unconscious before taking her back to Hogwarts. When she awoke she found herself just beyond the apparition wards at the front of the school just as the sun began to peak over the land. She made her way up to the entrance after finding her wand still in the holder Harry had made her the previous summer.

It left no visible traces of it resting at the small of her back, but was easily accessible in the Hogwart's uniform. She had wanted to draw it as soon as she was captured, but there were too many and she knew help would never have arrived soon enough. Plus, they would have simply taken her wand and she knew that she had needed to avoid that possibility in case there had been a chance for her to get away later and she had needed it.

Knocking softly on Professor McGonagall's door, Hermione only had to wait a few moments before it opened. The Head of Gryffindor House took one look at her and helped her up to the infirmary.

"Professor McGonagall, could you please get the Headmaster? I need to tell him what happened," Hermione said quietly as Madam Pomfrey led her to a bed.

"Of course, Miss Granger. I'll fetch him immediately."

Hermione turned her attention to Pomfrey as McGonagall fled the room in search of the Headmaster. Madam Pomfrey got her settled onto a bed before sitting on the edge.

"Can you tell me what happened, Miss Granger?" Pomfrey asked her quietly.

Hermione told her what had happened after she followed Millicent and that none of the Death Eaters did much to her because Voldemort had wanted the pleasure. She finished just as Dumbledore entered through the infirmary door, McGonagall right behind him.

"Miss Granger. I need you to tell me everything that you remember about what happened after you were captured," Dumbledore spoke gently as he came to stand at the end of her bed.

"I was kept in a small cell after I was brought to wherever Voldemort was. I think I was in there for maybe six or seven hours before a Death Eater showed up at the door. He had the black robes and full white mask that most of them have. When he opened the door he cast a spell that I didn't recognize. The next I knew I was kneeling in front of Voldemort and I was surrounded by Death Eaters."

"You mentioned something about the masks. What did you mean?"

"Well, all the Death Eaters in the room had full white masks so nothing could be seen of their faces, except for Voldemort and the Death Eater that stood at the right side of his chair. Voldemort didn't have a mask at all and the one standing next to him only had a mask that covered everything except his mouth. It came down around the sides of his face, disappearing into his black robes and everything was covered except for just below his nose and down. I remember catching a glimpse through a door before it was closed of a room of Death Eaters that didn't look like Death Eaters. They all had half masks only with colored marks on them and they wore colored robes rather than black ones."

"Do you recall how many there were?"

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment as she thought, "In the room I think there were maybe a dozen that didn't wear black robes, but there were maybe two dozen Death Eaters in the room I was in besides Voldemort and I could hear more from some room nearby, but I couldn't see them. He cast something on me that I couldn't hear and then, he cast a curse that I've never heard the name of."

"Do you remember the incantation, Miss Granger?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"_Incendere Inserere_. It felt like someone had lit a fire inside me. When I wouldn't scream under it, he stopped it and cast the Cruciatus on me. It seemed like it went on forever. He finally stopped it and there was this look in his eyes that I was positive meant he was going to kill me with his next curse, but the person standing to his right stopped him."

"The Death Eater with the partial mask?"

Hermione nodded, "I couldn't recognize him, even his voice." Hermione shuddered slightly as she remembered it, "His voice was so cold and hollow. There was no feeling behind it, nothing at all. Voldemort cast the Cruciatus on him at his interruption, but the man didn't even scream. Voldemort said that all he wanted was to see Harry hurt.

"The Death Eater agreed that killing me would hurt Harry, but that if they did… something else and left me alive, it would hurt Harry longer because he'd remember every time he saw me. I knew what he was implying, but I hoped I was wrong. Then, Voldemort agreed and the Death Eater dragged me into a side room and threw me on the floor. I screamed because I knew what was going to happen."

Hermione looked up to see that Poppy had her hands in front of her mouth and there were tears in her eyes. The twinkle was gone from Dumbledore's eyes and he had a white-knuckled grip on the footboard of the bed. She looked Dumbledore in the eyes without flinching as she continued.

"I thought I knew what was going to happen. He sat on my stomach, keeping me pinned down. Then, he told me to keep screaming or we'd both be killed. He did simple first level charms to make it look like he had raped me, but he didn't. He told me to tell you what had happened as soon as I got back. He said that Ron and Harry shouldn't be told the truth until later because it had to be believed.

"I was dragged back to where Voldemort was, both of us playing our roles and I was brought back to the front of the school outside the wards. I went to Professor McGonagall first and she brought me here. I don't know who he was or why, but he saved my life. I don't think that Voldemort would have accepted his suggestion if it had been anyone else."

"Miss Granger, do you still have your wand?" McGonagall asked quietly, speaking for the first time since returning with the Headmaster.

"Yes, Ma'am. Last summer, Harry had made most of those in the DA a wand holder that would help us. If we're not in classes or in the castle, we keep our wands at the small of our backs. The holder can't be seen unless you know it's there. I would never have had a chance to use it before they took it with so many around so I never pulled it out."

Then, she sat up and reached behind her back, pulling the holder and her wand from under her shirt and handed it to McGonagall who nodded and handed it to Madam Pomfrey for safe keeping as was usual for those in the infirmary.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment, "I believe you, Miss Granger, but, Poppy, would you please check to make sure that she wasn't harmed in that manner? I do not want the chance of a memory spell having been placed on you while you were there, Miss Granger."

"Of course, Albus," Poppy said and Hermione nodded in agreement. Madam Pomfrey waved her wand above Hermione and the expression of relief that crossed her face gave them the diagnosis, "She's right, Albus. There are outward signs that show the possibility, but it didn't occur."

Then, she turned to Hermione, "I would like to keep you here for a few days, both for appearances sake to help the story your friends will be told and because I don't want any unknown effects from the unknown curses used on you to manifest somewhere you wouldn't want them to."

Hermione nodded, "When would Harry and Ron be able to visit? I want to get the story told as soon as possible."

"Of course, Miss Granger. They may both visit tomorrow before breakfast. I think you need to rest right now and I'll give you a potion to ensure you sleep well."

Hermione took the potion as everyone else left the room. As she drifted off into an easy sleep, her last thoughts were about why the Death Eater had helped her and why he would risk his life so readily for someone he shouldn't care about.

Reviews are appreciated.


	12. Call Me What

Title:Game Without Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did, but I don't. I only own my plot line. Full disclaimer, first chapter.

Author: ShaeLynn Teelle

All other information: See first chapter.

Polite constructive criticism welcome. FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE DRAGON IN MY BED.

Chapter 11: Call Me What You Will

Hermione awoke the next morning to hear Ron and Harry talking quietly to Madam Pomfrey. She sat up and looked about to ensure there was no one else in the infirmary, catching the boys' attention with her movements. Poppy gave them ten minutes to visit and returned to her office.

"How are you doing, Hermione?" Harry asked, standing next to her bed while Ron took the chair beside him.

"I'm okay. Did Professor Dumbledore tell you anything?" She asked quietly and Ron nodded, fidgeting as though he wasn't sure what to do and Harry's hands clenched into fists.

"He told us what you told him, Mione," Harry paused. "I'm so sorry we weren't there to keep you safe. We never should have asked you to go by yourself because we wanted to gawk at the brooms."

"Harry, if I had just gotten my books and only that, it wouldn't have happened. It was my own fault for following her. We suspected that she was a Death Eater and I just had to see… At least I'm still alive. I'll be okay, Harry." Hermione turned and held her arms out to her boyfriend, "Ron, come here."

Gratefully he stopped fidgeting and moved to sit on the edge of Hermione's bed. He gently pulled her into his arms with a sigh, "We'll get through this, Mione. Don't worry. Harry and I will always be here for you."

"Someday we'll find out who did this and they'll get theirs," Harry said quietly, taking one of her hands in his and giving it a light squeeze.

Madam Pomfrey chose that moment to bustle back into the infirmary, "Alright, you two. Miss Granger needs to rest. You can return after all your classes are finished to see her again if you wish."

"We'll see you tonight, Mione," Ron said, giving her a light squeeze before he released her and left after Harry, easily catching up to his friend with his long strides.

\/\/\/\/\/

When they returned at the end of classes, Hermione met them with a smile. Ginny, Neville, and Luna had stopped in to see her during lunch, but other than the three, no one else had been there and she didn't have anything to do. Eventually she had coaxed Madam Pomfrey to let her read one of her books on medicine, but it wasn't very thick and Hermione had already finished it.

She opened her mouth to ask if they had brought her anything to do, but before she could speak Ron held up the bag she carried her books around in with a grin. Harry started laughing at the expression of pure gratitude on her face as she eagerly accepted it from Ron. Then, she showed Ron the book Poppy had loaned her and began to tell him all about what she had read in it.

Ron obligingly nodded his head and asked questions in the right spots, but Harry could tell he wasn't really taking very much of the information in. Harry watched the two contentedly. Over the Christmas holidays Ron had finally gotten the courage to ask Hermione out. Harry thought they made a great couple and was thankful he didn't have to interfere to get them together. He was actually surprised that he never once felt jealous of the fact that they had each other and he spent more time alone than before. He was simply happy for them and had gotten to be better friends with Neville and Ginny as he spent his free time with them, usually teasing Ginny about how Neville had finally asked her on a date.

Their peace was broken when the infirmary door opened and a drawling voice carried through the infirmary, "It certainly doesn't look like you're ill enough to be in the infirmary."

All three heads turned to see Draco lounging in the doorway, a sneer on his face as he looked at them.

"What do you want, Ferret?" Ron asked, standing next to Hermione's bed protectively.

"That's my business, Weasel," Draco said and walked into the infirmary, heading towards Madam Pomfrey's office door. He knocked and waited until she opened her door, then, he handed her a book that the other three finally noticed.

"Davis asked me to tell you, 'Thank you for the book.'"

"You may tell Miss Davis that she is quite welcome, Mr. Malfoy," Madam Pomfrey said, accepting the book.

Then, she disappeared back into her office with the book and Draco turned back to the doors of the infirmary. Just before he left he turned around and sneered at the Golden Trio.

"What really happened, Mudblood? Not satisfied without more attention than Potter?" he turned and left the infirmary before any of them could properly respond.

"Bloody git!" but the words only echoed about the infirmary, not reaching past the closed doors.

\/\/\/\/\/

The next morning Hermione was released from the infirmary in time to accompany Harry and Ron to the Great Hall for breakfast. The two were still upset about what Draco had said the night before. Hermione sighed quietly, but didn't reprimand them. She was still distracted wondering whether or not Draco knew what had really happened, but she supposed that he was being his usual arrogant self. Ron held her hand both reassuringly and protectively as they entered the Great Hall.

The trio took their usual places at the Gryffindor table and Neville sat down next to Harry with Ginny at his side, all three discretely watching the Slytherin table. The meal progressed normally with Ron filling his mouth as fast and as often as he could. Harry followed his example, but at a slower pace knowing he could eat more if he let it settle a bit through the meal. Hermione sighed and shook her head good-naturedly at her boyfriend, but she frowned when she watched Harry.

That past summer, about a week before Harry's birthday and only a few days after he had informed Dumbledore of the whereabouts of Professor Snape when he was discovered as a spy, he had finally told Remus in one of his mandatory three day letters how he was really treated; the rules, the punishments, and the lack of decent meals. Remus had asked him to wait a week until it was his birthday and Remus would be there to take him back to 12 Grimmauld Place, which Sirius had left to Remus, leaving his vault for Harry. Harry had spent the rest of the summer there and told everyone what he had never told anyone about the Dursleys.

Hermione was broken out of her thoughts by a loud 'bang' that echoed throughout the suddenly silent hall. All heads, including the Professors', turned towards the Slytherin table where the source of the noise was currently standing, glaring down at his two thugs.

"Shut up," Draco didn't yell, but his voice carried above the quiet hall. "You two barely talk unless you're forced to and now you won't stop. Just shut up already." Then, he turned and walked out of the Great Hall.

As soon as he was gone a buzz of hushed voices began at every table except for a group of five Gryffindors that seemed to have been the only ones to see the glance Draco had thrown at them just before he left the Slytherin table. Neville, Ginny, and Ron looked at Harry and Hermione, not sure what had just happened. They were all surprised when a moment later Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass, both members of the DA left the Slytherin table and followed the path Draco had taken.

\/\/\/\/\/

"Dragon?"

Tracey and Daphne had followed Draco down to the Slytherin dorms before they caught up to him, pacing in front of the common room fire. Draco glanced up at the two girls, but continued his pacing, not saying anything. Tracey motioned for Daphne to wait and reached for her wand. Before she could do more than grasp the handle, Draco's wand was in front of her, pointed right between her eyes. At the other end was a stone-faced Draco that a moment later finally seemed to register who he was threatening. His expression changed to one of shock and he quickly put his wand away.

"Sorry, Trace."

"Don't worry, Dragon, but I think I know what's wrong and how to fix it. There's no Quidditch practice tonight, right?" At Draco's nod Tracey continued, "There's no DA meeting tonight either so tell everyone to meet in the Room of Requirement. I think the stress is starting to get to us all and we need to get rid of the energy from it. I think a little physical work might help with that."

"Alright. We'll meet there at the usual time," Draco agreed quietly.

Several minutes later when the group reached their first class, no one would have known that anything was out of the ordinary.

\/\/\/\/\/

Later that night, if the door to the Room of Requirement had been open, the halls would have rang with laughter. Inside the Room was a scene from what one might expect to happen in a Muggle children's schoolyard.

The first thing Tracey had made them do was put aside their wands and robes and make themselves comfortable in whatever way they wanted. So saying she had taken off her uniform shirt to reveal a plain black sleeveless top underneath. Blaise had followed her example by pulling off his shoes while Daphne did one better and took off both her shoes and socks. Pansy had taken to the idea and pulled off her jumper, untucking the white shirt underneath, and let her hair down so it hung its full length to her lower back. Gregory and Vincent had simply taken off their jumpers while Draco took off his shoes and socks and let his hair down so it hung loose about his face.

Tracey had smiled at them all as she knew that even that little bit had helped them all to relax already. Then, she announced and explained the first activity; a game of 'Captain, may I' that for wizarding benefit she renamed 'Muggle, may I'. The game was well-accepted, but it proved to be more difficult playing with Slytherins than it had when the DA had played it the previous year to reduce tension. No one ever forgot to ask 'Muggle, may I' before they performed an action.

Then, Daphne suggested 'Red light, green light', one of the other Muggle activities Hermione had told them about. It was approved of even more because it encouraged being sneaky and silent and it quickly got out of hand. Then, Blaise had suddenly cried out, 'Tag, you're it!' in the middle of one of the games after tapping Tracey on the shoulder and took off running to the other end of the room. Tracey had immediately pursued and Daphne found herself quickly explaining the game to her eager audience.

That had been nearly two hours prior and as they were still laughing where they had finally collapsed on the floor in exhaustion, Draco wondered why no one had ever suggested the activity before. The physical exercise and laughter had bled the tension away from all of them. As they were relaxing Daphne began to hum quietly to herself, an event the others had gotten used to when the girl was happy. Then, she began singing some Muggle song about a story between a boy and girl and their love for each other. At the end they were all calm and Tracey begged Daphne for another song.

It was nearly midnight by the time they all managed to drag themselves to their feet and replaced shoes and wands and picked up robes from the pile on the floor, though jumpers were merely draped over an arm or two and socks were stuffed into pockets while Draco and Pansy left their hair down. Then, they all attempted to make their way silently back down to the Slytherin common room, not being very successful as snickers and giggles kept escaping behind muffling hands, but thankfully it appeared that Filch and Mrs. Norris were both occupied elsewhere on their return. No one noticed the invisible shadow that had watched them since they left the Room of Requirement.

\/\/\/\/\/

All through the next week Draco, Daphne, and the others that had met that night felt eyes watching them. It wasn't the usual stares from the Slytherins, but it wasn't the hostile stares from the Gryffindors either. These were observant, calculating stares, but every time one of them discreetly turned to find the source, there was no one near them or they were in the middle of a crowded hallway, unable to tell who was looking or how.

That Saturday night another meeting was called. Vincent and Gregory weren't called, but Draco and the girls were. For Draco, the meeting was brief. It was only a general meeting of the inner circle with Draco receiving another list of potions that Voldemort wanted made in the following month. Lucius and Wormtail both received five-minute Cruciatus spells for being too slow and too quick to show obeisance to Voldemort, who was in a horrible mood, and Draco feared for Daphne and Pansy though it never showed.

The girls were not so lucky as to escape without consequences. Millicent was the first to return as usual, stumbling slightly across the common room on her way to the girl's bathing room and no one moved to help her. From his outward appearance of lazy indifference on the couch he had claimed in from of the fireplace, Draco motioned slightly to the two that sat across from him and they left the common room, instantly discussing something completely inane and trivial. After a few more minutes Draco rose from his position and strolled negligently to his room. Once there he slipped through the only covered portrait in the room and down a narrow hall until he came out of another covered portrait in the room they always met in the night after meetings.

The usual length of time it took for Vincent and Gregory to bring the girls back to the room came… and went… and Draco began to worry. The four were almost twenty minutes later than normal when they entered the room and one look at Pansy told Draco why.

She was lying unconscious in Vincent's arms. There were scratches on her face and her lip was bleeding heavily from where she had bitten through it at some point. Her cloak was taken off before Vincent laid her on the bed and they could se that the robe underneath had numerous spots where blood was seeping through. Draco magicked away the robe into a heap on the floor and had to swallow hard against the sight that met his eyes.

Beyond more bleeding scratches covering her body there were bite marks that were also bleeding alarmingly. There were bruises already forming on her hips and stomach. When he looked further down Draco saw more bite marks on her inner thighs and he didn't want to imagine where else. He knew he was the only one that knew enough to heal her besides Daphne and Tracey, though Pansy was always leery on anyone else seeing her in such a state.

"Do any of you know what happened?" Draco asked as he quickly started casting spells to stop the bleeding and clean the wounds.

"I tried to ask her when she first came back," Daphne said wearily, speaking for the first time since they had come back and drawing Draco's attention to her own battered form. "All that I could understand was 'angry, so angry' but I did see the Snake's pet and his rat going towards her when Voldemort had finished before… before Crabbe blocked my sight."

"I'm sorry, Daph," Vincent said quietly from where he stood at the side of the bed, watching Pansy with worry in his eyes and apology.

"Don't be sorry because of him, Vin. None of us have the luxury of being able to choose our parents."

"How badly are you hurt, Daph?" Draco asked quietly when Pansy's wounds stopped bleeding.

"It's not as bad as usual. We were sent back before the Snake's pet could make use of me when he was done with Pans. I can wait and have Trace fix me up before we sleep. You concentrate on Pansy so she's okay. I'll be fine, Dragon."

Draco just nodded as he continued to cast spell after spell on Pansy. He had already given her as many potions as he could to help her, but each scratch or bite had to be healed individually or risk scarring. Starting with the worst scratches and the bites proved to be the best choice as Draco felt himself getting weaker with each spell cast after about twenty minutes.

Even when dueling he didn't think he had ever cast as many spells in such a short time. He knew that he wouldn't last much longer casting a spell for every wound, but he didn't' want to wait and leave Pansy with wounds that could begin bleeding again, or leave scars.

"Dragon, that's enough," Pansy said quietly, still without opening her eyes. "You can heal the rest at once, don't worry about scars. It's not the first time I'll have some from them and it won't be the last."

Draco nodded; though he knew Pansy couldn't see him with her eyes closed and cast one final spell, closing all the scratches that were left. Pansy sighed, but still kept her eyes closed. When Vincent took her hand in his she flinched but gripped the hand tightly and Vincent took no offence as he had expected the unconscious reaction.

"Thank you, Vin," Pansy whispered.

"For what?" Vincent asked quietly.

"For being here and not turning away," she answered, opening eyes that were swimming with tears and focusing on Vincent's face above her.

"I wouldn't care to be anywhere else, Pansy… Love," Vincent answered as he bent down and gently kissed her forehead above her right eye.

There was silence in the room for several moments at the word that had never been openly spoken between any of them. Then Pansy spoke again, the words breathed so quietly only Vincent could hear them where he stood right next to her, "Do you… Do you really love me?"

"Yes. I think I have for a long time now. Pansy, when this business is all over… When we're free from the Snake… Will you bond with me? I don't just want to be your husband, I want to be with you always… and beyond."

"Yes, Vincent. Please… Always."

Reviews are appreciated.


	13. Live With the Scars

Title:Game Without Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did, but I don't. I only own my plot line. Full disclaimer, first chapter.

Author: ShaeLynn Teelle

All other information: See first chapter.

Polite constructive criticism welcome. FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE DRAGON IN MY BED.

Chapter 12:Live With the Scars

"Perhaps you should look into a career in the theatre, Granger. You hardly act like you were missing just a few weeks ago, unless even the disappearance was all an act."

The Gryffindors had been the last to leave Advanced Charms and Hermione was waiting for Ron and Harry to walk with Harry to Transfiguration, but Draco had been waiting for them as well. Ron looked like he was about to pull his wand on Draco when the confrontation was interrupted.

"Draco, Draco!" Pansy's fake shrill voice echoed down the hallways.

Draco turned towards the other girl as she walked quickly down the hall. She reached his side, trying not to show that she was slightly out of breath. Instantly her hands wrapped about his arm in what, to anyone outside their group, would be a possessive gesture, but she had lightly pulled on it, getting Draco to bend down closer to her height as she leaned up towards his ear.

"Go to Vin and Greg's dorm room. The potion book is there along with my notes. Vin will show you the potion I found. I want to know if it means what I think it does and if you can make it, Dragon." Then, she pulled away and smiled up at him suggestively through her lashes, knowing the picture it would present to the Gryffindors standing barely five feet from them, though she knew Draco would see the hope in her eyes rather than suggestion.

"Please, Draco? For me?" At his nod she stood on tiptoe and placed a light kiss to his cheek before letting go of his arm and stepping away, calling over her shoulder as she hurried to Transfiguration, "Bye, Draco! I'll see you after class!"

Draco stared after the other Slytherin for a moment, wondering what potion it could possibly be that had Pansy so excited about it. It was Harry's voice that brought Draco's attention back to what had been going on before Pansy interrupted.

"Come on, Hermione, or we'll be late for class, too. Ron, just go up to the common room until we're done with Transfiguration."

"Yeah, Weasel, go to the Gryffindork common room and wait for Potty and the Mudblood. Wouldn't want you to get into trouble on your own," Draco sneered, turning back to the Trio.

"Shut-up, Ferret, or I'll—"

"Is there a problem, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy?"

The four turned to see Professor Snape standing there, watching the group with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"No, Professor. Ron was just on his way to the common room," Hermione answered, giving Ron a slight nudge.

"Yes, I was just leaving. I'll see you later, Harry, Hermione." Ron turned and left the hallway, his hands clenched at his sides, but his temper held in check.

"I entrust that Mr. Malfoy had a similar destination in mind," Snape said, an eyebrow raised in query.

"Of course, Professor. I'm a Prefect. I would never cause a problem for the school."

Professor Snape and the two Gryffindors stood in the hallway, watching as Draco walked away. When they were sure that he was no longer within hearing range Professor Snape turned to the two Gryffindors. Hermione was frowning after Draco, but stopped when she noticed Snape's stare. Harry had simply nodded at the Professor when his gaze landed on him.

"I suggest you two leave for your class or you won't make it on time and I will not be responsible for any effects of your tardiness," he said, still looking between the two.

"Of course, Professor," Harry answered immediately. "Come on, Hermione."

Hermione nodded to Snape and, rather reluctantly, hurried after Harry as he began walking quickly towards the Transfiguration classroom. Her mind was still occupied with what Draco had said when he first saw them and silently vowed to find out what the Slytherin knew and to speak to Dumbledore about her savior's possible detection.

As the two Gryffindors made their way to Transfiguration, Draco had reached the Slytherin common room. There was no one present in the room and he made it to Gregory and Vincent's dorm room without incident. He knocked once on the door and walked in. Vincent sat on his bed, the bed hangings were drawn at the end and one side, partially concealing the bed.

"Dragon," Vincent said, nodding to Draco.

"Pans said you had something to show me.

"Take a look at this," Vincent said, pulling one of Draco's notebooks out from the shadows of his bed.

Draco took the notebook and looked over the potion written on the pages in Pansy's neat handwriting. It took him several minutes to read through the recipe, as some parts of the effects weren't yet translated. When he finished he looked up at Vincent in shock, then, back down to the notebook.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"If it is, can you make it?" Vincent asked quietly, watching Draco's reaction.

"The ingredients are all listed, but the effects are only half deciphered," Draco answered, concentrating on the recipe.

"Dragon," Vincent said, waiting until Draco looked up at him to continue. "Can you make it? Pansy's aware of the risks in not knowing everything about it, but can you make it?"

"Yes. It'll take four hours, but I can make it tonight," Draco said, staring at Vincent, his expression indecipherable.

"We'll meet behind the portraits after dinner. Pansy's going to speak with Daphne about it the first chance she gets." Vincent held up a hand before Draco could even open his mouth, "She planned to tell her whether or not you could make it. Thank you, Dragon."

"For what?" he asked quietly, looking over the potion again and thinking of what could all go wrong with not knowing the side effects or what was actually going to happen.

Vincent placed a hand on his arm, drawing the other Slytherin's attention, "Thank you for taking the risks you do. Thank you for not giving up on any of this. Thank you for giving us all hope that things can change for us."

\/\/\/\/\/

"The potion will be cooled and ready in five minutes," Draco said, turning away from the simmering cauldron to his companions.

"Do you think this will really work, Dragon?" Daphne asked quietly, a shiver running through her as she remembered things better left forgotten.

Tracey put her arm around her friend's shoulder. It was the night when she and Daphne usually taught Blaise what they'd learned in the DA the night before, but the meeting was canceled for the potion. The two unmarked Slytherins had accompanied the others to the alcove for support if anything went wrong. Tracey was reliantly self-taught in medi-magic and was getting occasional instruction from Madam Pomfrey whenever they both had sufficient free time. Draco knew the basics, but anything serious and he was at a loss. Tonight he hoped that neither his nor Tracey's abilities would require use.

They spent the next few minutes in silence after Daphne's question until Draco stirred the potion counter-clockwise one final time. He poured out two large vials of the light purple potion. Silently he handed one to Pansy and one to Daphne. The two girls looked at each other before simultaneously lifting the glasses in salute and drinking them.

The book had said that one effect of the potion had to do with the stomach, but Draco and Pansy hadn't been able to decipher what would happen. It was only a few moments after the girls set the vials on the single table in the room that they both clutched at their stomachs, faces contorted in pain. Vincent and Gregory caught the two as they fell to their knees and held them as they started shaking.

Draco looked to Tracey in worry, but when he caught her eye she just shook her head and cast a revealing spell. Whatever the spell told her, she pulled two small objects out of her robe pocket and enlarged them, revealing two waste containers. She pushed one in front of Pansy and the other in front of Daphne. The two immediately grabbed the buckets and held them in front of themselves as they bent over.

For nearly ten minutes the only sound in the room were that of Pansy and Daphne emptying their stomachs while Vincent and Gregory soothingly rubbed their backs and kept their hair away from the messes. After the vomiting spell was over the two girls weakly leaned back against their respective partners as Tracey cast a spell to judge their condition.

"You'll be alright. Don't worry, Daphne, Pansy. I think the worst is over and it looks like the potion did what it was supposed to," Tracey spoke quietly as she put her wand away within the folds of her robe.

"How do you know for certain, Trace?" Gregory asked just as quietly, still lightly rubbing Daphne's back.

The other girl looked to Daphne, who nodded her head reluctantly. "About two weeks ago I learned a spell that detects viruses and diseases that are spread through more… intimate contact. Daphne had a mild one, but it's gone now. The potion worked as it should have."

"Daphne?" Gregory spoke even quieter, tensing slightly at Tracey's news. When Daphne turned in his arms enough to look at him, he continued, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I—" Daphne looked away weakly, staring towards the ground like it held all the answers. "I didn't want to upset you and… I didn't want you to know until it was too late."

"Too late?"

Tracey answered for her friend sadly, "It was a… potentially fatal virus. There would have been no way to stop it depending on what course it took. We were preparing for the worst, but it's gone. There's not a trace of it left thanks to that potion."

The room was silent for a moment, each to their own thoughts until Gregory spoke again, turning Daphne's face towards his so she'd meet his eyes, "Daph, you know I care for you, right?"

Daphne nodded, confusion in her eyes, "Yes, I know. You've helped me through this more than even Trace and Blaise. You're a good friend and I didn't want you to worry about me."

"Daphne, I care for you… as more than a friend. You mean so much more to me than just a friend. I—I want to be more than a friend to you. I—I don't know how to say—" his words were cut off by Daphne's fingers gently brushing against his lips.

"Greg, I understand. There's something I heard once that this reminds me of. All the worries I've had before with what's been happening have clouded what I see. I finally see it. I can see what you mean in your eyes. The way you look at me. The way you care for me after… what happens. I think I love you, too."

Gregory closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again, there were tears gathered, but they didn't fall. He leaned in and rested his forehead against hers, just collecting his thoughts as he held her.

"What is it that you heard? That reminds you?" Tracey asked after a moment of silence, the words non-intrusive.

"It was a song. When I got my school supplies this year, I left the Leaky Cauldron for a bit and I heard a song from a Muggle that was walking near the closest square. The lines were—" Daphne began to sing quietly, just enough to fill the room. Her light alto made the words even stronger than they might have been in the actually song.

"_There's a smile on your face, let's me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes, tells me you'll never leave me. There's a touch of your hand, says you'll catch me if ever I fall. You say it best when you say nothing at all."_

There were no more words spoken that night. No one made a comment on the solitary tear that wound its way down Gregory's cheek as he kissed Daphne lightly with all that he had as the others simply looked on. The Slytherins left in groups, Pansy and Vincent the first to leave. Pansy was still leaning slightly on her fiancé, weak still from the effects of the potion.

Tracey left shortly afterwards while Draco began cleaning up the leftovers from the potion, bottling them and labeling them so it would be ready for the next time it was needed. Daphne and Gregory left minutes later after Draco assured them that he would be able to take care of the rest of the mess.

When they were all gone and Draco was sure that none of them were coming back, he sat done near the hearth, not caring that his robes were getting dirty from the unclean floor and the ashes from the fireplace. He covered his face with his hands and let silent tears slip out unchecked. He didn't try to stem the flow since he was alone and he knew they needed to come.

Draco had tried numerous things to ease his stress and tension, but everything he tried left him unsatisfied and sometimes more anxious and tense than he had been previously. The only thing that seemed to help was to cry. To let the tears come when he could and not bottle them up inside until they exploded outwards. So far it had worked, but Draco helped it along, too.

He never wore short sleeves, nor did he pull his hair back into a low tail as Lucius sometimes did. If he were to, others would see the scars on his upper arms and the back of his neck. They weren't large, only the size of fingernails, but they were there as reminders and every few weeks there would be a handful more.

The others all had ways to release the pent up emotions so they didn't let it out at an inappropriate time, like at a Death Eater meeting. Vincent took runs around the lake at night when no one would see him, a long distance with just one circuit, but sometimes he would do two or three laps just to relax himself from the physical exertion.

Gregory would go to one of the unused classrooms deep in the dungeons and turn a table over, drawing a crude outline of his father, or Voldemort, or one that could be of any average person in the world. Then, he would pull out a set of throwing knives and use the wooden table as target practice. It was his way of letting the tension of Hogwarts or a meeting go.

Daphne would duel with Tracey or Blaise, or sometimes even both at once to get rid of her emotions that could create a problem when she was within Voldemort's presence. No one had ever learned what it was Pansy did to relieve her stress, but a week after every meeting she would disappear somewhere in the bowels of Hogwarts, where not even portraits hung and come back out looking lighter and far happier than she had before.

\/\/\/\/\/

Ron cursed himself for his foolishness. It wasn't like he wasn't aware of the danger that was always present, even at Hogwarts, but he had still gone out to walk at night alone. And he walked along the edge of the Forbidden Forest as though he thought it was just like any other benevolent forest out there, though he knew of the potential werewolves, the centaurs, the Acromantulas, the possible vampires, and all manner of other potentially dangerous creatures that could show up at nearly any time.

He was lucky that Lupin had noticed him out there when he was on his way back to the castle from Hagrid's hut. The Professor had stopped him to find out what he was doing outside so late, though it wasn't yet curfew. Hermione had appeared only a few moments later exclaiming that she had looked everywhere for Ron before checking near the Quidditch pitch where he had been. Then, came the movement from the Forbidden Forest that had all three grabbing quickly for their wands.

Now, five Death Eaters surrounded them, each with their black robes and white masks, and each with their wand out, trained directly on the three of them. The three had turned so their backs were towards each other's and gripped their wands tightly, not sure what was going to happen. The one obviously in charge grinned at them and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"What are you doing?"

Everyone's attention was brought towards the lake where, through the dark, five more Death Eaters appeared, but the white mask of three of them were only half-masks, leaving the mouth open to view. Two of the half-masks had thin strips of colors decorating them; one, a light green and pink, and the other, yellow and gold. The third remained pure white, but there was an air about the person in this third mask that commanded attention.

Ron and Lupin had no idea who these others were, but from the straightening of shoulders by the ones surrounding them, these Death Eaters were more powerful than the initial attackers within Voldemort's lower circle. Hermione knew who the man with the white half-mask was. She had known as soon as he spoke and appeared.

"Your job is not to confront anyone or reveal yourselves for any reason. You were to observe and avoid contact or detection no matter what the consequences. The Lord will not be pleased when he learns of this."

The Death Eater with the half-mask was the one doing all the talking, but he spoke with no emotion as he berated the other group. Ron's grip on his wand tightened as the tone ran his blood cold and next to him Hermione shuddered at the unfeeling tone. She knew the amount of danger the Death Eater that had helped her was putting himself and his companions in by helping them.

'Voldemort's right hand Death Eater is a Hogwart's student?!" her mind shouted at her in disbelief, but she ignored it for the moment and concentrated on what the Death Eater was saying.

"The Lord does not reward independent thinkers. Return to your posts now and I might forget your attempt at spoiling the Lord's plans. I will deal with these three." When they didn't move, the Death Eater raised his wand at the other group and his voice grew even colder, "Do not make me regret my leniency on not informing the Lord of your transgressions. Go."

The five Death Eaters that had surrounded the three Gryffindors fled back into the trees where they had come from. Remus cursed, but didn't move, not knowing anything about the five they now faced, except that the one with the white half-mask was more of a threat than the ones that had fled, or they would not have obeyed his orders. But the five Death Eaters merely turned to the three and waited for a moment, watching them, but making no move to surround them as the others had.

"Danger finds you as quickly as it finds Potter, Granger. I entrust that you three will be able to return to the school without assistance. There's a group of loose ends in this matter that must be eliminated," the cold voice had the hairs on the back of Remus' neck prickling and Hermione shivered again where she stood, though she lowered her wand to her side, unnoticed by either Remus or Ron.

Hermione simply nodded to the five, gratitude in her eyes, and the five blended back into the shadows as they had come. They silently moved in the direction where the other five had fled. For a moment the three Gryffindors just stood there. Then Remus turned and began walking quickly towards the school.

"We're just going to let them go like that?" Ron demanded quietly as he followed Remus and Hermione back to the castle.

"Ron, let's just get back to the castle and tell Professor Dumbledore what happened. He needs to know that the school is being watched," Hermione said, lightly taking his hand that was still clenched around his wand, ensuring he wouldn't turn back.

Before Ron could reply to her, Remus interrupted quickly, "I agree with Hermione, Ron. Nothing productive has occurred from rash decisions these last few months. We need to reach Hogwarts and speak with Albus about what's been happening. Do not look a gift horse in the mouth, just accept it."

Ron grumbled under his breath, but followed the other two's example and ran up to the castle at Hermione's side, intent on reaching Dumbledore's office and then spiriting his friend away for a long over-due talk.

\/\/\/\/\/

Meanwhile, the five Slytherins had tracked the ones that had cornered Ron, Hermione, and Remus. The Death Eaters they were after were grouped in a circle, protecting their backs, but not letting their guard down from those across the fire. Daphne and Gregory moved to one side through the trees, just outside of the meager fire's light, until they were diagonal from Draco's position. Pansy and Vincent made a similar move to the other side while Draco stayed where he was, effectively producing a triangle around the group so none could escape. Draco took a step closer, staying outside of the fire, but close enough o hear what was being said.

"I don't understand why he should get the credit for capturing those three when we did all the work," one of the Death Eaters said, his voice gravelly and low.

"Be quiet, Zais. I don't care what you don't understand," a second answered, his voice identifying him as the leader Draco had openly berated. "I'm just glad we got away from him without being turned directly over to the Dark Lord."

"I doubt we'll be so lucky. I'm sure that even now he's at our Lord's side telling him that we disobeyed orders for no reason," a third grumbled as he huddled closer to the small fire.

"Are you sure you were a Slytherin?" a fourth asked.

"No, I went to Durmstrang, unlike some others," the third sneered back.

"Well, you sure don't act like it," the fourth voice spat back. "Why do you think he's going to tell? He's got something over our heads now. He wouldn't give that up just yet. No, he'll wait—"

There was a cry and a flash of deep burgundy light from one side of the fire and the Death Eater that hadn't yet spoken, fell over, eyes glazed as he stared unseeing at the sky above him. Before the other four could pull their wands, they each, one by one, joined their companion on the ground. The last red light faded away as a light breeze swept through the trees, removing the illusion of blood from the clearing. The fire was magically stamped out so not even faint smoke would rise from the ashes. Then all was silent in the forest once more.

Reviews are appreciated.


	14. I'll Be There

Title:Game Without Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did, but I don't. I only own my plot line. Full disclaimer, first chapter.

Author: ShaeLynn Teelle

All other information: See first chapter.

Polite constructive criticism welcome. FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE DRAGON IN MY BED.

Chapter 13: I'll Be There For You

Meanwhile, up in the castle, Remus, Hermione, and Ron had reached Dumbledore's office. Remus spoke the password quickly and the statue jumped aside, revealing the stairs. The three rode the moving steps up to the top of the tower, the door opening as soon as they stepped off the revolving staircase. Dumbledore was standing on the second level of his office, looking out at the Forbidden Forest through the magical telescope that never needed to be brought into focus. When the three entered the room he stepped away from it, though stayed on that level rather than coming down to meet them.

"I'm not sure exactly what I saw just now near the Forest, but if someone could enlighten me about events, I'd much appreciate the confirmation or declination of what I believe I saw," he said calmly, his voice never wavering from its friendly tone, though the twinkle was conspicuously absent from his eyes.

"We were standing near the Forbidden Forest when a group of five Death Eaters came out and surrounded us before even Professor Lupin could fire off a spell," Hermione began slowly. "The leader of the group opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted and five more Death Eaters came out of the shadows, though they came from the direction of the lake and I do not know how they could have come upon us undetected like that, but the five that surrounded us were as unaware of their presence as we were."

"There was something different about these five other Death Eaters. Only two of them were wearing full Death Eater masks. The other three each had half-masks. Two of them had strips of colors on the edges while the third Death Eater's mask was simply white. He appeared to be in charge, even above the five that had originally surrounded us," Remus spoke, frowning still as he tried to find a reason for the variation from the normal Death Eater masks he had seen.

At the words of the white half-mask Dumbledore's gaze flickered briefly to Hermione whom stood behind Remus and Ron. She nodded slightly at the Headmaster's gaze and held it, trying to tell him without words that she needed to speak with him later about the matter.

Remus continued after shaking the thoughts from his mind, "The leader of these other five, the one with the plain half-mask, told the others to leave. He was berating them because they weren't supposed to come into contact with anyone from the school for any reason. After a threat by the one, the first group left back into the Forest. I didn't know what was going on and I still don't know what these others were playing at, but they didn't surround us or threaten us in any way.

"The leader said that trouble seemed to find Hermione almost as much as it did Harry and he questioned if we would make it back here without further problems. Then, he said there were loose ends to tie up and disappeared with the others into the Forest after the first group. We returned here at once, Albus, to inform you of what was happening."

"Thank you, Remus. So what I saw through the viewer was correct, though I was unable to hear what was being said. And the lights in the forest were then the loose ends to be tied. You say that the Death Eater with the half-mask was of higher rank than the others. Was there nothing identifying about him? Anything at all?"

The Defense Professor shook his head, but stopped when Ron's voice finally chimed into the conversation.

"His voice!"

"How do you mean, Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked, glancing once again to Hermione who gave the same nod as before.

"I've never heard it before, but there's no way that I could ever forget that voice. It was completely cold. Not cruelly or evil, just cold… flat, empty of every emotion. It was like a stone was speaking. No human qualities to it at all. I can't explain it any other way, sir, but if I ever hear it again you will be the first person to know," Ron voiced, glad to be able to participate in the story.

"I see. Thank you very much for bringing me the news. As long as they are only watching, I shall wait until tomorrow to strengthen the wards. It is not a Hogsmeade weekend, nor is there Quidditch.

"Remus, if you will inform any professor you see on your way around the castle tonight, I would like them all assembled in the staff lounge tomorrow before breaking their fast. I will need all the Professors' help to improve the wards enough. Now, Miss Granger, would you stay a moment? There is something I would like to ask you about," the Headmaster said, politely dismissing the other two and acknowledging Hermione's unspoken wish.

When the other two had left, Ron promising to wait for her at the Gargoyle outside the office, Dumbledore turned to the Head Girl, "What is it, Miss Granger? There is something that you know that the others do not."

"Yes, sir. Headmaster, the Death Eater that basically saved us is Voldemort's right-hand, his Darkness, as he called him that night. It was his voice. Like Ron said, it is hardly a sound that one could ever forget, even under a Memory Charm. The four that were with him have to know about that night. They had to have been aware of him helping me or he wouldn't have risked letting us go like that with them right there. Also…" Hermione paused, organizing her thoughts.

"I believe that he, as well as his group, are students here. As Professor Lupin said, they came from the direction of the lake with no detection. It's possible to cast Silencing Charms on yourself or shoes and robes, but the lights of Hogwarts shines out near the Quidditch pitch where we were and the moon was half-full, plenty of light to see if there are figures moving anywhere from that way. They had to have come from some part of the castle, using it as a background hat of sorts to keep their presence unknown.

"I thought you might like to know my thoughts on this, sir. Especially if the one who risked so much to save me from rape and death is a student at Hogwarts. Somehow I want to thank them, someday, though it's not like I could stand on top of the Astronomy Tower and shout out for all to hear that he saved me. If we were to discover who this Dorchadais is could we not offer him aid, and his group if they are on our side, from within Hogwarts, as was done for Professor Snape for so many years? Then, if something would go wrong and it was discovered that they were not what the others thought they were, could they not also find asylum here as the Professor has done, now that he was revealed as a spy?"

"Those are sound words, Miss Granger. And while I agree with you, I think it might be best for right now to not actively try to find out anything about your protector. It may very well endanger him if not all those in this school are aware of what he does. I will keep this in mind and just knowing that we have our anonymous spy and this Dorchadais seemingly on our side is a benefit. If someone should come in or we receive notice from our informant about a possible detection, we might be able to help this young man or his compatriots. I think now that you had best go to your room, my dear. I believe Mr. Weasley is still waiting, not so patiently, for your emergence from my office. And congratulations, Miss Granger. I'm sure that everything will turn out just fine."

Hermione nodded, bafflement on her face at what the Headmaster might possibly be congratulating her for, but didn't question him about it. She had learned last year that when Dumbledore told you something to simply accept it for what it was and somehow, you would figure it out, whether directly or not. She left the Headmaster's office to find her boyfriend waiting at the bottom of the stairs, shifting from foot to foot as he was want to do when slightly impatient or worried.

"Hermione, can I talk with you… s-somewhere private?" Ron asked, stuttering just a bit.

"Sure, Ron. We can go to my room and talk."

When they reached the Head Girl's room, near the Gryffindor dormitories, Hermione led Ron inside as he seemed to hesitate outside the doorway. He sat down on one end of the dark red and brown couch in the small sitting room, gazing into the flames from the fire in front of him. Hermione sat at the other end of the couch, her legs curled underneath her, facing Ron who seemed pensive and afraid.

Then, the red head turned to her, his eyes alight with something that Hermione had seen before, but only in glimpses. Ron reached into one of his robe pockets and drew out something small that he hid within his closed hand. He watched the girl before him for a few moments, the only sound in the room from the fire crackling in the grate and their quiet breathing.

"Hermione, I know that we haven't been dating for very long and that's my fault. I… I should have asked you out last year already, or the beginning of this year instead of waiting until Christmas, but I—" Ron faltered for a moment before looking his girlfriend in the eyes and finishing quickly before he lost his nerve. "I know what I feel and I know what I'm asking. I know that we're young, but we don't have to finish this right away. I don't care how long it takes, but… would you marry me, Hermione?"

The Head Girl sat there stunned, staring at the ring lying in the center of Ron's now open palm. It was a silver ring, a small, deep red stone lying in the center facing with a thin ring of turquoise surrounding it. The ring wasn't gaudy, the stone wasn't expensive and it wasn't large, but Hermione's hands shook as she reached out to take it. As she slipped it onto the fourth finger of her left hand, she felt the ring resize itself to fit her with a small tingle of magic before it was gone.

"There's a Shielding Spell and a Protection Charm on it. It's not much, but… I want you to stay safe. You mean so much to me, Hermione. And no one can remove it, except for you, and I hope you never have a reason to."

\/\/\/\/\/

"So where were you last night, Ron?" Harry asked teasingly, but quietly as his best friends took their usual places since Christmas across from him.

"I fell asleep and that was all. I didn't see it as being a problem since I _fell asleep_," Ron stressed, "On a couch."

"I believe you, Ron." Harry teased, a smirk crossing his features as he mumbled, just loud enough for the other two to hear, "Just like I believe you were warm underneath a Mione blanket."

Ron gaped for a moment while Hermione just blushed lightly and discreetly placed her left hand within Harry's sight. The dark haired Gryffindor grinned at his best friends, nudging Ron's foot under the table to get his attention.

"I know you both well enough to know that neither of you did anything inappropriate last night, no matter how much either of you might have wanted to. Ron, I'm glad that you finally worked up the nerve to ask her, though I do wonder why you suddenly decided last night."

"Finally?" Hermione asked suspiciously. "Ron, how long ago did you get this?"

"Well," Ron began, glaring slightly over at Harry for saying anything about that. "I… Um… I got it the day that you were," Ron stopped, moving one hand slightly when he couldn't finish the rest of the sentence.

"Oh, Ron. Thank you. For this and for everything." Hermione began leaning in slightly like she was going to kiss her recent fiancé, but Harry's snicker caught her attention first.

"If you don't want everyone in the Great Hall to know what's going on, you might want to try and act normal for a few days. It's going to be obvious if you attract Ginny's attention and she sees the ring. I can just hear her excited squeal—"

Harry was interrupted by a snort from behind his friends. He looked up to see Draco standing there with Gregory and Vincent on either side of the blonde. But Draco wasn't looking at Harry or Ron, he was staring straight at Hermione, not having missed the small ring on her finger.

"Perhaps you should look into a career in the theatre. Your acting skills are quite well developed, Granger," Draco sneered, keeping up his reputation and knowingly repeating the same thing he had implied several times before.

"You've repeatedly said that. What are you on about, Malfoy?" Hermione asked in fear and suspicion, wondering if Draco really knew what had happened to her and how he could have found out.

"Oh, a little birdie told me, Granger," Draco spoke quietly, dropping a small piece of parchment into Hermione's lap and she gasped when she felt his hand lightly brush her thigh as he moved it away. Then, Draco was suddenly swung away from Hermione by an irate Ron who proceeded to punch him in the nose, breaking it instantly.

He fell backwards to the ground and a moment later Vincent and Gregory were at his side, preparing to continue the fist fight while Draco got away, but he placed a hand on their shoulders, "Let's get out of here before a Professor comes along and gives us all detentions."

The three left, Vincent and Gregory walking on either side of Draco, who was holding his bleeding nose with one hand, glad that for whatever reason neither the Professors nor the Headmaster was present in the hall. Hermione had grabbed the note from her lap in the slight confusion of the brief confrontation and hid it in her satchel. Then, she went over to Ron and put her hand gently on his shoulder. When he turned to her she leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you for defending me, Ron. Perhaps the next time you might try to use your wand rather than getting physical when you know that Crabbe and Goyle are close by."

"Right, sorry," was all that Ron could get out as he was still stunned by the fact that Hermione had kissed him in the hall as she was against any public display of affection that went beyond hand holding or non-provocative hugs.

"I'm going to the library to get some studying done while you two do whatever it is you do when I study. I'll see you two in the common room later today, okay?"

"Sure, Hermione. Do you want us to walk with you to the library or stay there with you?" Ron asked with slight concern for her.

"No, thank you, Ron. You'll just distract me with chatter or try to get me to stop studying for the day. I'll be alright. Just make sure you don't run into Malfoy before you two reach the common room. I'd hate to see what retaliation he's going to have when he sees you next."

Harry nodded and took Ron's elbow, steering him towards the Gryffindor common room. Hermione smiled after them, then turned and began walking to the library. She dug the note out of her satchel and read it as she walked down the nearly deserted hallway.

**Not all Slytherins are your enemies and your enemies aren't all Slytherins.**

Hermione frowned at the note, just before it burst into a blue fire, disintegrating the paper, though the flames didn't burn anything else. She understood what the note was saying, it couldn't have been much clearer and she began to have a suspicion about Draco Malfoy and the unknown spy, but she was unsure of just what part the Slytherin had to play in the entire matter.

She vowed to warn Dumbledore of the missive the next chance she got, but throughout the rest of the day, when she had the opportunity to think about it again, the suspicions were forgotten. Without the note, every time she tried to remember what it was, it slipped away from her and Draco never confronted her again. By the time she held on to the suspicions long enough to speak with Dumbledore about it, it was irrelevant.

\/\/\/\/\/

It was only a week later that Voldemort attacked, this time disrupting more than just a few lives at Hogwarts. This time it disrupted the entire school and the Order. Especially the Order. Severus and Harry had gone missing. No one quite knew what had happened the night before, only that a small second year Ravenclaw had seen Harry leave the castle after curfew and Professor Snape following a moment or two later. She hadn't wanted to say anything for fear of receiving detention for being out of her dorm so late, but she informed her Head of House when she discovered they hadn't returned. It was already morning by then and there was no trace of either of them.

Dumbledore had tried to contact them both various times and in various ways that morning to no avail. It was as if the two had suddenly ceased to exist in the Wizarding World and the Order was sent out to search any and all known Death Eater encampments past and present, taking all necessary precautions. But by that evening, when they had been gone a full twenty-four hours, there was still no sign of where the two were or even if they were still alive.

\/\/\/\/\/

As McGonagall explained that she would be the Slytherin Head of House temporarily due to Snape's unavoidable absence, Draco's mark flared with pain and his left hand clenched tight, but he gave no other indication that anything was wrong. Next to him he felt Pansy tense as her own mark was activated. From near the hallway to the dorm rooms Draco saw Daphne shudder slightly and Tracey's arm came about her shoulders, knowing what caused the reaction immediately. Across the room Gregory and Vincent sank further into the shadows next to the fireplace, unable to keep their immediate grimaces off their faces.

Draco glanced about the room, seeing some of the others that he knew were marked wince in pain as his own mark burned even more than before, but none of the other Slytherins even seemed aware of several of their dorm mate's pain. As McGonagall continued her speech, seemingly oblivious to what was happening within the darker areas of the common room, even Draco began to feel impatient. Then, she had finished and left after looking about the room one final time, reminding everyone to remain in the dormitory.

When she finally walked out the door, letting the wall close silently behind her, Draco breathed an audible sigh of relief, "I thought the old bag would never leave." He stood and surveyed the entire dorm's occupants, whose eyes were on the unofficial leader of Slytherin, "Do not disappoint Slytherin house."

Then, he turned and left the common room, Gregory and Vincent following behind him up to his single dorm room. Pansy and Millicent left to their own dorm as did Tracey and Daphne. Nott went up to his room, but Blaise stayed where he was in a chair in a quiet corner of the common room next to a small second year. The rest of Slytherin separated into their own activities, no one appearing worried about the seventh years' departure and none that would dare to question it even if they had been concerned. But there was one second year, the one that sat near Blaise, that watched the girls leave, an unidentifiable expression on her face before she returned to her Defense essay.

\/\/\/\/\/

Entering the Riddle Mansion, Draco received a sudden sense of unease. As soon as McGonagall told them she would be taking Snape's place temporarily he had known that it was likely Voldemort had somehow captured him, but now, his senses were screaming at him that saving Snape was going to be the least of his problems.

He pushed open the doors to the main audience chamber and focused on walking through the gathered Death eaters until he came to the front of Voldemort's throne where he knelt in obeisance.

"You're late. Crucio!"

Draco writhed on the floor, but as always, made no sound. Then, the curse was lifted and Draco regained his footing, kneeling in front of the makeshift throne again.

"Your place is empty. Fill it."

"Yes, my Lord," Draco said and stood, moving to the right side of Voldemort's chair.

It was only then that he saw the two prisoners bound and kneeling to one side of the room. They were both bruised and bleeding from several small cuts. Their robes and clothing were torn and it was obvious that they had put up quite a struggle. Harry's glasses were gone and there was a shallow cut on the top of his cheekbone that likely came from when they were broken against his face. Snape was kneeling on the floor, but the majority of his weight was balanced on one leg, the other having a very small puddle of blood starting below the knee, staining both his trouser leg and the already stained floor.

As the two glared daggers at both Voldemort and himself, Draco knew that Harry was aware of who he was, but thought he was really on Voldemort's side. He glared back, using his hidden fear and Harry's mistrust to make it real while steeling his face and mind to reveal nothing as usual. Draco glanced about the room, seeing Vincent and Gregory near the back of the circle, closest to the room where the girls were kept for meetings.

"_Incendere Inserere_."

Draco's attention was brought back to the center of the room. As he watched Snape stiffen and clench his eyes against the pain before falling over against the floor, he wondered if perhaps Voldemort always tortured his important victims in the same way. Then, Voldemort's wand moved to the other prisoner that was still glaring at him, seeming not to notice that Snape was being tortured beside him.

"_Stringere Alvus_."

Draco watched as Harry hunched down from the pain as his insides were twisted slightly and stretched, but there were no screams, and the glare continued.

"_Avellere_," Voldemort added to the curse.

Draco's eyes widened a fraction and he watched as the body jerked and vomited, a trace of blood mixed in as the internal bleeding began slowly. 'No, Harry can't die,' he thought frantically, though his face and eyes revealed nothing, and looked up to catch Vincent's eye. The other nodded slightly and silently warned Gregory where he stood near him. Draco saw Voldemort motion to him and he obediently turned, clearing his thoughts again and hearing Voldemort take the curses off the two on the floor.

"Dorchadais, my darkness, I know of your hatred for Harry Potter. Before I kill him, you may take your revenge any way you wish."

Wary of Voldemort's sudden generosity, Draco bowed to him and strode over to Harry. Draco pulled his emergency pin from the edge of his robe sleeve, hiding it between his fingers. He grabbed the other by the front of his torn robes and pulled Harry half-way to his feet. With no one noticing, he slipped the pin into the neckline edge of Harry's robe, aware that he was running out of time.

"Malfoy," Harry spit out his name like it was the blood that had left a streak at the edge of his mouth, causing a hushed murmur to start in the Death Eaters crowded around them.

Draco smirked at Harry, silently praying this would work correctly. He reached up and pulled off his mask, knowing that soon it wouldn't matter if they all knew who he was. Off to the side he heard Snape practically growl at him, but was stopped by the Cruciatus courtesy of Voldemort.

"You're dead, Potter. Burn," then, he pulled out his wand and held it to Harry's neck where the pin was hidden. "_Flamma… ex auctor_."

And Harry disappeared like a quiet rush of air to where the other half of the pin was located on the side of a bed in the infirmary. In the sudden silence at his betrayal, Draco knelt by Snape's side where he still writhed under the Cruciatus and clutched Severus tightly to him as he fumbled with the nearly invisible band around his wrist.

"_Hogwart's basho no byoki_."

In the moment before the band worked, when Draco was still trying to get hold of the thin string, Voldemort regained his senses and threw one last curse at Draco, knowing that he'd still have the chance to kill him later, "_Avellere Cutis Et Corpus Procul, Exsilire_."

The band tightened on Draco's wrist as the curse struck and the two were deposited in the infirmary where Draco promptly released Severus and remained kneeling as he wrapped his arms about himself while severe tears began appearing across his skin. Then, the curse was gone and he looked up to see the Headmaster before he let darkness overtake him.

Reviews are appreciated.


	15. Living One Big

Title:

Title:Game Without Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did, but I don't. I only own my plot line. Full disclaimer, first chapter.

Author: ShaeLynn Teelle

All other information: See first chapter.

Polite constructive criticism welcome. FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE DRAGON IN MY BED.

Chapter 14: Living One Big Lie

When Dumbledore had rushed to the infirmary in response to Poppy's frantic firecall, he hadn't been prepared to walk in just as Draco and Severus arrived, Draco in Death Eater robes. He stopped the Cruciatus on Severus just as the skin on Draco's face began to almost peel from his body very slowly. Dumbledore ended the curse and found himself staring into empty silver eyes for barely a moment before the Slytherin passed out in front of him.

Poppy, hearing the commotion and having stopped the curse on Harry, keeping him stable, rushed over to where the other three were. She levitated Draco over to one of the hospital beds across from Harry while Dumbledore levitated Severus to the bed beside Harry's. After she deposited Draco onto the bed, she fetched a pain-relief potion for Severus and quickly repaired the damage done to his knee, hoping the limp would not worsen and she had repaired the damage in time. When she had done all she could for Severus she gave him a Dreamless Sleep potion and went back to work on Harry, healing all she could before giving him a Dreamless Sleep potion as well.

Only then did she return to Draco's side as while she had been working on Severus and Harry, Dumbledore had been casting spells over Draco to determine what might have happened. The Headmaster checked Draco's arm for the Dark Mark and when he found it he cast the charm to reveal if Imperius had been used, but the results were negative. After casting several more revealing charms to determine if any controlling spells had been used on Draco and all results coming back as negative, Dumbledore cast a final spell that would keep the Slytherin confined as he was to the bed in the event that he woke.

The vicious tears all over Draco's skin were the first things that Poppy healed when she reached his side. Then, she cast several spells to determine if there was any hidden damage that required healing. All she really found was that, like Harry, Draco was near exhaustion from lack of decent sleep and he had been under the Cruciatus for a short time. Beyond that she could find nothing wrong and fed him a Dreamless Sleep potion as well. As Dumbledore had already left, presumably to notify those that needed to be informed of what was happening, Madam Pomfrey retired to her office to get some work done before leaving for her own bed.

\/ \/ \/ \/ \/

The next afternoon found a number of people in the infirmary with Madam Pomfrey scowling and scolding every one of them for being there. Her only mollification was Albus telling her that they needed to be there for various reasons the moment that her three patients awoke. She huffed away and went into her office, closing the door quietly but soundly behind her. Dumbledore glanced about the room, chuckling to himself about Poppy's exit and took store of the infirmary.

By Harry's bed sat Ron and Hermione side by side. Hermione was holding Harry's hand gently as Ron looked on, worry across his face. On the other side of the bed between Harry and Severus sat Professor Lupin, watching both men with equal worry. Dumbledore came over and took a seat at the end of Severus's bed, watching the row across the infirmary and the lone figure that was there.

"Professor, how long do you think it will take for them to wake?" Hermione asked quietly, concern and a slight fear clouding her voice.

"I imagine it will be soon, Ms. Granger. Do not worry, they will be alright."

At that moment Draco began to stir where he lay on the infirmary bed. Everyone conscious in the room tensed and Dumbledore stood, ready for the fight he was unsure of. What he didn't expect was for Draco to calmly look at those assembled across the aisle and ask a simple question.

"Are Snape and Potter still alive?" Draco asked, closing his eyes again.

Dumbledore nodded cautiously, uncertain where this question was going.

"Good, because I'm going to the kill them. Bloody idiots don't seem to have any sense of self-preservation. Leaving Hogwart's grounds, especially near the Forest, were they even thinking? Bloody gits have likely gotten us all killed," Draco's voice dropped so soft that his words were coming out mumbled, but Dumbledore listened very closely. "First, Granger follows one of them and nearly gets herself killed and then, Weasley and Lupin decide to test their luck and bring Granger into it. And to top it off, both Severus and Harry decide they are going to play the heroes and ignore common sense and countless warnings that the Snake was getting restless."

During his quiet rant, Ron had gotten up from his chair and went over to Draco's bed, hands clenched tightly at his sides in anger. "What the hell are you mumbling about, Ferret. And what did you do to Harry, you DEATH EATER BASTARD?" Ron yelled and grabbed Draco's right arm where it was magically bound to the bed.

His only answer was a scream that shocked Ron into letting go and chilled everyone present to the bone. Ron could only stare at Draco's arm and everyone else followed suit as the blackened flesh caught their attention. Where Ron's hand had touched Draco's skin, the flesh had burnt to a blackened crisp.

"Weasley," Draco hissed between clenched teeth as he desperately tried to get the pain under control. "I suggest that unless you want me to die very soon, you not touch me again. Headmaster, I believe that you have a rather obscure recipe for a salve under the heading of _'Flesh that Burns on Contact'_ and this is what it's for," Draco spoke quietly, his eyes shifting towards the blackened flesh.

"It's getting worse," Hermione said quietly, in shock and confusion over all that had happened and been said so far since Draco awoke.

"Tell me something I don't already know, Granger. It'll keep burning until it's burned every inch of me. That salve will stop the burn from spreading, but it takes a day to make. Headmaster, I know you don't trust me and I can't blame you, however, I would like to not be half mad with pain by the time the salve is completed," Draco grimaced with the pain and glanced down at his now useless arm which was black up to the elbow and down to the base of his fingers.

"Good Godric, Weasley. How badly do you hate me?" Draco asked in slight shock at how fast the burn was spreading.

"More than I've ever hated anyone, even… Voldemort. So much that I wouldn't really be adverse to watching you die," Ron said, hands clenched at his sides and the hate practically radiating off him.

"Stick around for another dozen hours and you'll get your wish," Draco said through clenched teeth as he finally tore his eyes away from his blackened arm that now had nearly reached his shoulder.

Madam Pomfrey had reentered the room the instant she had heard the scream and was as stunned as the others were at what was happening as she had never seen or heard of it before. She moved to stand beside Dumbledore, unsure if she should chastise Ron or let Dumbledore handle it.

"Poppy, I need you to bring me that jar that I asked you to keep hidden for me," Dumbledore said quietly, his eyes never leaving the pale teenager magically restrained to the infirmary bed.

Madam Pomfrey returned a moment later with a small glass jar. She opened it and even the two unconscious occupants of the room grimaced at the pungent scent from the frost colored salve. The only person who seemed not disgusted at the scent was Draco, whom had breathed a small sigh of relief.

"What do we do with it, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Don't touch it with bare hands. Use a cloth or something and it has to be heavily applied to the unburned skin just beyond where the burns end."

Draco watched as Madam Pomfrey did as he had told her to. She waved her wand and the buttons on Draco's hospital shirt opened, laying bare the pale chest and the black burns that had gone beyond his shoulder. With another wand wave the shirt was completely gone and Madam Pomfrey set about the task of stopping the burns from spreading further.

The moment the salve touched his skin, Draco clenched his teeth. He refused to scream again in front of those assembled in the room, even as he felt the salve freezing the skin it had been placed on so coldly that it burned worse than the curse had. Unconsciously Draco's left hand curled into a fist so tight that his nails broke the skin of his palm and tiny rivulets of blood dripped from his fist only to be soaked up by the bedding underneath him.

It took less than a minute for the pain from the salve to stop and when it was done the burns had stopped just below his neck and half-way through the right side of his chest. Silently he cursed Madam Pomfrey for not putting the salve closer to where the burn itself was, but he couldn't blame her too much for wanting him to suffer as much as possible. He supposed then, that it was a good thing the cursed burns wouldn't touch any vital organs until after all the surface area had been burned or he would have already lost a lung.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey."

Draco thanked her with no trace of sarcasm in his voice at all. Then, his eyes rolled up and his body relaxed on the bed. It was only then that the others in the room saw the damage he had done to his hand where the palm was now covered in a thin layer of blood.

"Merlin, Albus. What was in that salve? I thought it was supposed to stop the burning and the pain, not cause more," Pomfrey said, going into temporary concerned nurse mode at Draco's politeness.

"The ingredients in that salve are the same ingredients that are used in a potion meant to freeze a victim from the inside out," a rough voice spoke from the other side of the room.

Everyone besides Ron, who kept watch over Draco, and Harry, who was still unconscious, turned to see Severus lying awake on his bed, a look of concentration on his face. Dumbledore stood up and made his way to the other side of the infirmary.

"Go on, Severus."

"I'll have to ask him when he wakes up, but from what I've heard the burns are caused by one of several potions that I refused to allow Voldemort to know about so he couldn't use them. It would be Voldemort's way of controlling any traitors that went directly to the opposite side. It is based on the belief that people would hate the traitor simply for the fact that they were once on the wrong side. The potion takes any angry emotions a person has towards the traitor and, when the person touches the traitor, the emotions of hate, anger, ect, turns into physical harm in the way of completely burning whatever area was touch and then, spreading, but only if the person has directly betrayed Voldemort. There is a trigger spell, of course, in this case it must be tuned directly to Voldemort. He had cast a spell for something to begin just before we were brought to the infirmary. I must assume that this potion is what he was starting."

Only Dumbledore seemed to understand exactly what Severus had said. Everyone else had varying degrees of confusion on their faces.

"So, you mean," Hermione started slowly, working out what the Professor had said. "That when Ron touched Malfoy, all the hatred he has for him transferred to the potion and the potion burned Malfoy's body, starting where Ron had touched him?"

A voice cut Severus off just before he was about to answer, "Very good, Granger. Tell me something, Headmaster, how are the Longbottoms doing? Did the potion work?"

Dumbledore was the first to break the sudden silence, "The only way that you could know about that was if you were the contact that has been sending us warnings all year long. But the handwriting was not your handwriting and there were no spells on the paper to disguise that."

Draco sighed, "I know you don't trust me and I can understand that, but for you to believe that I wrote the messages, you will have to see me do so myself. All I need is to have my left arm free. And a quill, ink, and parchment, of course."

Dumbledore nodded to Pomfrey who went into her office to obtain the needed items while Dumbledore released the binding spell on the upper half of Draco's body. Madam Pomfrey returned with a parchment and a quill. She handed both to Draco along with a spill-proof bottle of ink. Everyone in the room sat in silence, watching Draco write on the parchment with his left hand, the opposite one he used while in classes or doing homework.

When Draco was finished he handed the parchment to Madam Pomfrey as she was the only one standing near enough for him to give it to. She took the note and watched as Draco willingly lay back down on the bed, his left hand absently touched his burned shoulder and he winced, closing his eyes. Pomfrey frowned and took the parchment to Dumbledore before retrieving the ink and quill from where Draco had left it on the nightstand by his infirmary bed.

Dumbledore handed the parchment to Severus who nodded and handed it back. "This is the handwriting used on the contact's messages. We watched him write this and there was no magic of any kind involved, so the only reasonable conclusion is that Mr. Malfoy is indeed the Order's unknown contact," Dumbledore said in answer to the curious looks on the other's faces.

"Draco, where are my chambers?" Severus asked suddenly.

"The traditional ones are behind the wall with the stone serpent carved into it on the right hand side of the hallway going past the potions classroom. However, the rooms that you use are further down the hallway. Past the charm that makes a student believe it is a dead-end hallway is another serpent carved into the wall on the left hand side of the hallway. About twenty-five feet further is a stone chair that takes you directly into the main room of your chamber. Further down the hallway there is also a secret passage that takes you out the backside of Hogwarts just before the end of the apparation zone. Very convenient."

Severus sighed, "He is the contact. Even if he knew about the passageway before, he could not have just casually sat in that chair and suddenly been in my cambers. There is also a trace spell on that chair to inform me if anyone has sat in that chair when I return to or leave my chambers. The only times there have been any notices of someone there, were when a message from the contact was left in my chambers. The faculty know the password to Floo there and now there are three students that know how to get into my chambers as well, wonderful."

"Four," a voice croaked from the next bed over.

Ron rushed over to Harry's bed and Hermione jumped up from her chair, happy that their friend had now awoken. Harry smiled at his friends as they helped him to sit up. He glared across the room at Draco. He had heard a great deal of the conversation after Severus awoke, but there were still a great deal of questions that had been left unanswered and Harry was determined to find out what he wanted to know.

"Professor, may I see what Draco wrote?"

"Of course, Harry," Dumbledore said and handed the note to Hermione who had run over to get it before bringing it to Harry.

Harry began to read it out loud and Draco tensed, somehow knowing what was going to come afterwards and the questions Harry was going to ask him as soon as he got the chance.

**I, Draco Malfoy, am the contact that has been informing the Order about many of Voldemort's plans. I am ambidextrous, a typically Muggle trait where a person can write with both hands equally. Lucius is not aware of this ability. My mother and I tried very hard to keep him from finding out about many of my childhood activities and I would prefer to keep it that way.**

"Your mother defied Lucius?" Harry asked, slightly skeptical.

"Yes, she did. And I'm still waiting to know if my potion worked," Draco said quietly, not wanting for Harry to tell his secret yet.

"If by 'work' you mean that they are now able to care for themselves and they can recognize and have a coherent conversation, then, yes, the potion worked," Dumbledore said cautiously, still not sure of Draco's intentions and unwilling to reveal exactly how well the potion had worked.

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment, "Then, it worked, but not as completely as I had hoped it would. The Longbottoms should have been able to simply walk out the doors of St. Mungo's and begin their life again after they were brought up to date on what's been happening. I wrote it down exactly as it was written, why didn't it work?" Draco mumbled, more to himself than to anyone else in the room.

"You didn't create that potion," Severus pointed out into the sudden quiet.

"No, I didn't. I have far too much left to learn for me to be able to create something like that. I found it in a book at the old mansion. One that you couldn't read."

For nearly a minute Severus stared at the bed where Draco still lay, not looking at anyone, "You can read that thing?"

"Yes, the majority of it. There are some things that I cannot determine what they are and the book you recommended is not complete. The language is too unpredictable to finish learning it on my own."

"You are learning languages on your own? How do you even know if the ingredients are right or not? How old were you when you first attempted this?" Severus asked in shock at the thought that Draco had possibly gambled a potion with potentially unknown ingredients against the lives of people.

"Mother said she started teaching me when I was five. I don't remember actually learning them, but by the time I was eight I could read the basics of all the common languages that Mother knew. When I first came here I had started on ones that she didn't know. Mother would travel while I was here to get away from Lucius and she always looked through Muggle bookshops to find language dictionaries and she would buy books in other languages to encourage me. Mother always encouraged me."

"How do you know that you are correct in what you are reading, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked, not sure exactly what side of Draco was real, this scholarly, secretive side that was polite and almost nice, or the side that Draco had shown throughout the last six years. "What if you had been wrong in your translation and the potion and killed the Longbottoms.?"

"Most of the ingredients were translated into a very old book that was actually in this library. Professor Snape wrote a permission slip for me to see the book and Madam Pince allowed me to check it out from the library."

"I what?" Severus asked, starting to feel a headache coming from all the information Draco was spouting out.

"I had asked in the beginning of November about a word that was written after an ingredient in the text. You said that it meant the same thing as what was already written and gave me a permission slip to obtain from Madam Pince a book called _Mo'ti Tas'kan_. That book roughly translated three quarters of the book I took from the Riddle library."

"What is the name of this book that you took from Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked patiently.

"Mo'ask Tan'i Dan."

Dumbledore spoke without hesitation, "Accio Mo'ask Tan'i Dan."

As the group waited for the book to arrive an intense silence fell over the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey had opened the infirmary door to ensure that it wasn't broken and checked Severus over completely before the book arrived. But instead of flying to Dumbledore's hand as it should have, it flew to Draco and dropped on his face where he still lay on the infirmary bed. He pushed the book off him with his left hand that was still unbound to the bed and sat up again, holding his nose with his left hand as it began to bleed.

Draco glared at Dumbledore above his fingers while Pomfrey bustled over to stop the blood flow, "I can understand that you don't trust and probably dislike me, but was that really necessary?"

"No, Mr. Malfoy, it was not. Which would explain why I did not have the book go to you. What I don't understand is why the book did not come to me when it was called," Dumbledore answered, a slightly confused look on his face.

"I don't know, Headmaster. I have never seen that book do anything but act like a normal Muggle book in all the time it has been in my possession."

"Hmmm. Miss Granger, please retrieve the book from Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore."

As soon as Hermione reached out her hand to take the book it jumped into the air and hovered there for a moment. Then, it rested gently down on the edge of Draco's bed. She reached for it again and the book snapped at her. She jerked her hand back with a small squeak of surprise and turned to Dumbledore for assistance.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you would hand the book to Miss Granger?"

Madam Pomfrey finished her work on him and Draco reached out for the book, almost afraid that it would try to attack him like it had with Hermione. He picked it up without incident and handed it to the Gryffindor girl. She took the book gingerly and retreated with it to Dumbledore's side. The Headmaster opened the book, silently turning the pages as he looked through it.

"How many of these potions have you managed to translate completely, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked, closing the book and turning his full attention back to the Slytherin.

"Well, from what… I could gather," Draco answered quietly, making sure not to implicate anyone else in the research until he knew where this conversation would go. "There are only about thirty potions in the entire book. There are always several pages of text that follow the instructions and effects of the potions. Only about five of those potions have been completely translated and two of those potions have been improved upon already by various Potions Masters. Hidden in my trunk are several notebooks that w—ere used and have the parts of the potions that I was able to translate. Some of the potions are mostly translated, but there are ingredients that weren't listed in _Mo'ti Tas'kan_ and I have been unable to translate."

"And did you test either of the other two potions you completely translated?"

Draco looked away from the Headmaster's gaze, "One of the potions requires an ingredient that is now unable to be purchased even by those that deal with illegal items. The other one was tested."

"On whom?" Snape asked harshly, incensed that a student, no matter how good at potions they were, would test an unknown potion on any person or creature.

"Pansy and Daphne."

The shocked silence that followed that confession was interrupted quickly by an irate Potions Master, "Of all the irresponsible, idiotic attempts at having a brain! You tested an unknown potion on classmates?! Do you have any idea of the risks you were taking in forcing anyone—"

"THEY WEREN'T FORCED TO TEST THE POTION, PROFESSOR!" Draco shouted above Snape's raised snarl. When he had the Professor's attention, he lowered his voice to a normal level, "They weren't forced to take the potion. It wouldn't have even been made if it weren't for them. I wasn't going to because we couldn't translate all the effects of the potion and I didn't want to risk them getting hurt from it, but they asked me to. Pansy and Daphne asked me to make the potion as soon as they found out what it was. I couldn't say no to them because of what the potion was supposed to do."

"And what did that potion do, Mr. Malfoy? Also, who else helped you to translate this book," he said calmly, tapping one finger lightly against the cover of said book.

Draco's eyes widened minutely for a moment as he realized his slip. Then, he closed his eyes, silently apologizing to Pansy for giving away more than he should have as she had always accused him of when his emotions were in effect. That had been part of the reason why he had adopted the cold mask he wore in Voldemort's presence.

"Pansy was helping me to translate the book. She would search through what we knew and put the words together to find out what ingredients were in each potion. The one they tested was a cleansing potion. Much more powerful than anything we were able to find, even in the restricted section. It is more proficient at eliminating all forms of viruses or diseases, though it is rather messier than anything most people know of."

"Why would they be so intent upon taking a potion with unknown effects?"

Only Draco, Remus, and Harry noted Snape turning his head away from the Headmaster at the question. Draco watched Dumbledore for a moment, deciding how much the Headmaster knew and how much he was willing to share.

"How much do you know of the Snake's ranks and hierarchy?"

"Not as much as I would like, I'm afraid. I know there are levels within the ranks with the most prominent being the Inner Circle."

"I'm afraid that you would have to ask Pansy and Daphne about their choice in testing the potion, Headmaster. It's not really my place to explain the way some things are."

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy. For now, I will keep this book within my possession until all questions are cleared up. Now," Dumbledore continued, turning to face Harry and Snape after wandlessly returning Draco to completely being under the restraining spell. "Ordinarily I would wait until you had healed and all the Order was present before asking this, but if you will indulge me. What were you doing that you were caught by Death Eaters?"

Reviews are appreciated.


	16. Your Secrets

Title:

Title:Game Without Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did, but I don't. I only own my plot line. Full disclaimer, first chapter. The song is from the end of the _Care Bears Movie II._

Author: ShaeLynn Teelle

All other information: See first chapter.

Polite constructive criticism welcome. FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE DRAGON IN MY BED.

Chapter 15: Your Secrets Will Keep

Snape turned and glared at Harry, "I noticed Potter leaving the school and I followed. He deemed that his mission was important enough to ignore any and all precautions that were taken for his safety."

"I was looking for Death Eaters. If they came onto the grounds once, they could have easily done so twice and instead of sitting around and waiting for them to find me and take me to Voldemort—"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" Snape yelled.

"I decided to go and look for VOLDEMORT on my own!"

"Why do you people never listen to anything?" Draco interrupted angrily, realizing that the two were about to start another of their rows right in front of the Headmaster and Draco didn't want to hear it. "Exactly why did you think to look for Death Eaters near Hogwarts, Potter? Surely you didn't expect to find Voldemort just sitting around near the Forbidden Forest waiting for you to chance upon him."

"I went looking for the Death Eater that hurt Hermione," Harry answered calmly, watching Draco closely when a flash of disbelief crossed his face.

"What do you…" Draco looked at Hermione, shock evident on his face. "You never told anyone?"

"I told Professor Dumbledore. Wait… how do you know about that?" Hermione's eyes widened in understanding, "It was you!"

"What?" Ron shouted as he stood.

In the few seconds it took for Ron to reach the edge of Draco's bed Draco managed to swear and resign himself to his fate of being burned alive by Ron's hatred for him. "Oh, bloody hell, there was a reason you were supposed to tell them the truth, Hermione!"

Hearing Draco call his girlfriend by her first name made Ron pause long enough for Hermione to cast the Petrifying spell on her hot-tempered boyfriend before he could touch Draco again.

"I'm sorry, Draco. You do realize that things got very hectic very quickly after that. There just never seemed to be a good time to tell them."

"What do you consider a good time to tell your friends that you lied to them about something like that? When one of them is just about to try to kill me? You just tell them!" Draco snapped at Hermione, eyes wide as his adrenaline from Ron's near attack transferred into anger at her.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, as she did stop him before he reached you I would say that it is better late than never for the truth to come out. Miss Granger, I believe this would be your story to tell."

"Yes, Headmaster," she looked at those assembled in apology. "Professors, Harry, Ron, I lied about part of what happened when I was captured. I was tortured and Voldemort's right hand Death Eater did stop him just before he was going to kill me. I told you what he said and that he dragged me into a side room, but he never raped me. I screamed and he told me to keep screaming or we'd both be killed. Then, he did some simple magic so it appeared that he'd raped me and I played my part by screaming so Voldemort and the other Death Eaters would believe what they thought had happened. Draco saved my life and basically tricked Voldemort into returning me to Hogwarts."

"Are you sure it was Malfoy, Hermione?" Harry asked quietly.

"The only Death Eater that knew about what happened and that it wasn't real would be the one who did it. The only other way to be sure would be to hear that voice. There was no distinction so it could have been anyone's voice, but it was so cold, so empty. I've never heard anyone who could make their voice so hollow. Even Voldemort's voice couldn't make me feel a chill all the way to my bones."

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but I won't believe that he was the one to save you without proof. I believe you about what you say happened because I trust you, but I've never trusted _him_. And I'm not going to start until he or someone else can prove it completely," Harry said quietly, eyes hard as he glared at Draco across the room.

"I wouldn't expect you to, Potter. There are things that I could never expect you to do. Trusting me is at the top of the list, just below you willingly helping Voldemort."

Draco turned his head as far away from the group as he could in his restricted state and closed his eyes, not wanting to see or hear anymore. He didn't want to feel the hatred and distrust circling about the room. Draco closed his mind off so completely that he never noticed when Hermione released Ron and the Gryffindor returned quietly to her side, not doing anything to Draco.

He also didn't notice it when Severus tried to get his attention by repeatedly calling his name, each time a little louder and more frustrated than the last. He did take notice however when he felt a pressure against his cloth covered leg.

"Do not touch me."

Dumbledore took a slight step backwards at the sound of his voice and the cold, dead tone he had slipped into. Hermione gasped in shock and shivered as she once again felt chills straight to her bones. Ron's mouth fell open in surprise as he recognized the voice and he glanced at Remus who just watched Draco with narrowed eyes.

"Is there anything that will reverse the burns, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked, a frown on his face and the twinkle absent from his eyes.

"The touch of someone that holds no hatred or anger towards me. Unfortunately, the only ones capable of that are currently under Voldemort's watchful eyes and my mother is dead."

"Because you killed her."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, shocked that he would be able to say something with so little feeling. She was even less prepared to hear Draco's answer, his voice still cold and unfeeling.

"Yes. We both knew this would happen when Voldemort returned. The only person that seemed unaware of the consequences of his actions was Lucius himself. The past cannot be changed and when one knows the direction their life will take, few are willing to change that if the alternative is worse."

Draco hadn't noticed how late in the day it was when he had awoken and the turns the conversation had taken since then had kept his attention away from the setting sun. He refused to look at anyone as he spoke, keeping his mind as far from what was happening as he did when he was within Voldemort's presence. Then, a new voice spoke, one that broke through all his defenses without even trying.

"Komodo, there is no need for that. As I taught you, one cannot change the past. Do not dwell so deeply on regrets."

The other occupants of the room could only stare as a figure began to coalesce next to Draco's bed on the opposite side as Dumbledore. Everyone had seen her at least once, even if it was just her picture in the Daily Prophet and no one in the room doubted that the ghost before them was Narcissa Malfoy. As they watched, she sat on the bed and placed her hand lightly on Draco's cheek. Hermione and Ron shivered slightly, remembering their brief encounters with a ghost's touch. But Draco didn't pull away as they expected, nor did he seem surprised at all that the ghost of his mother was there.

"What's happening?" Draco asked so quietly that if there had been any noise in the room only Narcissa would have heard him, but no one in the infirmary was making a sound and everyone heard their conversation.

"He has punished Greg and Vin already, but they are still alive. Pans and Daph… you already know what he will do with them. We can only hope that they are strong enough to survive his punishments."

Draco's face was still turned away from the occupants of the room so none of them saw the single tear that slipped out from the corner of his eye, but they all heard that his voice had changed from the cold tone to the normal one he spoke in, "They will. Both of them are strong. Stronger than me or they would not have survived for so long already. And they both have more to live for than most that have been in their place."

"And what of you, Komodo?"

"It's over. He'll find me and kill me whether he kills the others or not. It wasn't supposed to end this soon."

"Would you have rather it ended after Potter had died? Would that have been a better way for your betrayal to happen," Narcissa asked, her tone not changing, but it still made the occupants of the room believe that she was getting angry.

"No, but now he'll come after you and he'll find out that the pledge I made him to show my loyalty is something that could never happen. Then, he'll go after the others again and there's nothing I can do now to stop him."

Harry glanced over at Severus on his bed, not saying anything. Severus had a severe look of concentration on his face. Ron was wearing a typically confused look on his face while Hermione's face showed that she was confused as well, but was taking in everything that was said. Dumbledore's face gave nothing away about what he was thinking, the twinkle in his eyes was still absent and Remus was quietly watching the interaction between the ghost and her son. Harry turned his attention back to Draco and Narcissa.

"You already know that Greg and Vin will protect Pans and Daph with their lives. And even when Voldemort does try to get at me in revenge he will have the absolute shock of his life. Then, he will go after Lucius for never telling him about me instead of wasting his time with the others," Narcissa said, a light smile crossing her pale lips.

Draco laughed quietly, but it was unlike any laugh any living person in the room had ever heard from him before. This laugh was light and open as though whatever the cause was, Draco truly found humorous without any need for it to be malicious.

"And Lucius never had any clue as to what you really are. He's going to have a fit when he finds out that there were two of us right under his nose and he didn't take advantage of it from simple ignorance."

"About that. You have been requested for a meeting with your oldest ancestor when you are allowed to return to your rooms and she arrives. She believed that what she needed to talk to you about was better discussed in private. And I believe that there are going to be many questions asked soon," Narcissa turned towards Albus when she was finished speaking.

"Good evening, Narcissa. Is there anything you would like to tell me?"

Harry had to stop himself from laughing out loud as Dumbledore asked the question that he had often posed to Harry when he knew that he was keeping something from him. Narcissa did not even try to curb her laughter at the question.

"Albus, you have been trying to get me to answer that question since my second year here. Perhaps it is time that I inform both you and Severus of what I am and what my Komodo Dragon is. You have, I trust, heard of Morgana le Fay."

Both Hermione gasped and Snape's eyes narrowed as Dumbledore simply nodded in reply. Hermione then dragged Ron over to Harry's bed where the two sat down on the edge, listening to what was being said.

"As I'm sure you are also aware, Morgana was Merlin's teacher while he allowed her. The story of Merlin being of blood relation to Morgana and then, he was her lover before he found out and that's why he no longer had nothing to do with her is completely false. Morgana was not related to Merlin in any way, shape, or form. She saved his life when he was born and took him in because she could sense the opportunity for an apprentice in him. They were never lovers at any stage.

"Merlin simply began to see that some things Morgana did were not for the good of anyone, but instead was what he first called Black Magic. This later was changed to be called the Dark Arts. At the time it was only used in reference to spells that could kill instantly or were only used for the intents of torture or completely controlling another person.

"Many of the spells and potions that are now considered under the heading of Dark Arts, were never considered as such because they were created with a completely different purpose in mind. It was through creative thinking over the centuries that led to the current uses of these spells and potions today.

"Morgana used spells as they became necessary. She created spells for something she wanted or needed to do, but had no spells to do them yet. Merlin confronted her when she created the Cruciatus curse. It was used as a form of torture at the time, but it was to extract information from Muggles and wizards alike when they betrayed the one they had sworn their allegiance to. She only used it for seconds at a time, sometimes a minute at most. It was used to kill only once.

"An apprentice she had taken, after Merlin had grown and left to lead his own life, tried to kill her. She used the curse to find out why and what he hoped to gain from killing her when the apprentice was still no more than a child. The apprentice told her that someone had offered a lot of gold for the head of Morgana and her sister, the one they often called the Lady of the Lake.

"The Lady had already been killed, but the news had not reached Morgana until her apprentice told her. In her anger and grief over the loss of her sister, she used the curse to kill the traitor. Merlin went to her to demand an explanation, but she wouldn't tell him. She wanted to be able to solve the situation on her own without outside interference. He killed her and thinking that would be the end of the line, he left all her possessions and written manuscripts of her spells in the caves that she called home. He sealed the only entrance he knew of and left, never to return.

"What he didn't know was that Morgana was already old when she had saved his life as a newborn though she didn't look it. She had a son and two daughters that each had their own entrance into the caves and their own brands of powerful magic. I can have Draco translate the history from that point on if you would like to know the rest Albus, but I won't bore you with anymore details. Suffice it to say that the children got revenge for their mother's murder, though two of them were killed shortly afterwards.

"The remaining girl fled the land with everything of value that was left within the caves and made a new home for herself far enough away from the English Isle that Merlin's apprentices never found her again. Eventually her descendants returned to England when there was no one left that would know them and made a new home here, keeping Morgana's secrets safe.

"This gift I hold, and Draco carries as well, is only present in certain members of our family. The magic and gifts we received are only given to some members of the family based on a family member's soul. I was the only one of my sisters with the gift and my grandmother was the only one in hers that had the gift. There were accounts where this circumstance skipped as many as three generations before manifesting again.

"I do not know what it is about a person that allows the gift to inherit and there has been no records of it either. I am a descendant of that line through my mother. And, as Draco is my son, my Komodo is also a descendant of Morgana, and as a descendant with this gift he will never have more than a single child.

"I know of the rumors regarding the appearance and disappearance of the ghost of Morgana throughout the complete wizarding history since, but the rumors regarding why she has been seen are wrong. Morgana's spirit can never die. It can never cross over or be destroyed. She can be seen, just as any other ghost, by anyone day or night.

"However, she can control her spirit just as if she were alive. She can become completely solid so no one knows whether she is real or not. That is part of the rumors. The rest is that she can still do magic, even as a spirit. That is true. She can do everything she could in life, with the added benefits of not being able to die.

"As her descendant, my spirit can never cross over, be destroyed, or be possessed by anyone. The descendants can do everything that she can do as a spirit, though we can only be seen after the sun goes down. I always thought my great aunt was very strange before I learned about my ancestry. She never slept at night. She slept during the day and was awake only for several hours before sunset and several hours after sunrise. She would invite all her ancestors to visit her and she spent seventy-five years of her life copying down the individual histories of every ancestor that came to visit her. There were several that never came, but there is always some like that in every family.

"Draco swore his loyalty to Voldemort on my soul. He knew what he was doing as I had gone through every history my great aunt possessed to determine what would happen. Voldemort will literately get the shock of his life when he tries to obtain my soul for my Komodo's betrayal. It will be a very interesting sight to see. Now, Headmaster, is there anything you wish to tell me?"

There was complete silence in the room as all assembled took in Narcissa's words.

"Draco's loyalties are to the Light. Only to the Light, but what about the other Slytherins?"

"Headmaster," Draco began when his mother looked to him for the answer. "There are only two seventh year Slytherins that owe their loyalties to the Snake. Nott and Bulstrode. Most of the rest are marked, but they are spies like me. We worked together to gather the information that I have sent you since the beginning of my service to the Snake, but now he has them as prisoners, as traitors. I do not know if they will manage to survive or not. Only one man managed to survive the Snake's punishment for being a traitor and he has not made the job of keeping him that way any easier."

"What are you talking about, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked from his side of the infirmary.

"Do you really think that when the Snake discovered you had survived that he would allow you to do so? I took over your former position as the Potion Maker for the Snake, but I have a great deal left to learn to get to the level you are at and you would be the only one competent enough to teach me what I would need to know. With the pledge I made at my initiation, the Snake never even thought to question my true intentions," Draco answered quietly, not looking his professor in the eye.

"In other words, Severus, Draco kept you alive by making the Snake believe that you were still useful to have around. You owe your life to him," Narcissa said, staring at Severus.

"I will not be in a wizard's debt to a Malfoy."

"You are in a double wizard's debt, Severus. Don't forget who got you out of Voldemort's chambers. It wasn't Harry, or yourself."

"I—"

"Now, Severus, perhaps we should save this conversation for another time. It is after midnight and I'm sure that Poppy would like to have her patients asleep before morning. Everyone, I think it best that we all leave. We will continue with any questions you may have tomorrow morning, especially as it is Saturday and a Hogsmeade weekend," Albus said and ushered everyone out of the infirmary, letting Poppy deal with keeping Severus quiet and asleep, but when she insisted Narcissa leave, she was told in no uncertain terms that the spirit would not be leaving until the first rays of the sun crept over the horizon.

\/ \/ \/ \/ \/

It was several hours later when Harry awoke to a soft noise that seemed to echo about the infirmary. It only took a moment to realize that it was a woman's voice, lightly crooning a song. Her voice was light, but pure and Harry couldn't stop the gentle smile that upturned the edges of his lips. He looked down the row of beds and saw that Severus was also awake and, though he didn't smile, there was gentleness in his eyes.

Harry silently sat up and reached for his glasses. When he had them on he looked across the infirmary to where Draco's bed was. He blinked his eyes hard, but when they opened again, the image before him had not changed.

Draco sat on his bed, his knees bent to his chest and his good arm was folded over them. His head was buried against his arm and his shoulders were shaking heavily. The burned arm hung limply at his side, only the shoulder shifting with the rest of him. Harry was dimly aware that he could now hear the harsh sobs that Draco was trying to muffle with his arms. Narcissa had her arms wrapped about Draco's shoulders as he cried and it was then that Harry realized the soft singing was coming from her.

"…_it always will. My wishing star, has guided all you do. My empty heart you fill. We still feel forever young,"_ her words faded until she was only humming the melody.

Then, Draco's quiet voice broke into the peace and for a moment Harry was resentful of the interruption, "I'm sorry, Mum."

"Don't be sorry, Komodo. You cannot control these nightmares and I do not know of any way to help you. They should not be affecting you more now than when it happened."

"They won't go away. I just keep seeing it, every time I close my eyes I can see him standing there ordering me to hurt you, to kill you. Why won't they go away?! I know what I did. I'll never forget what happened, but these memories just keep tormenting me! Why?!" Draco exclaimed and turned over, burying his face into his pillow and wrapping his good arm about it while the blackened one was pulled over him to lay at his side.

Narcissa sat on the edge of his bed, her eyes closed and a look of intense pain across her face. Then, her spirit began to cry tears of silver, each one sparkling in the faint light as they slipped down her pale cheeks. Her hands clenched in her lap for a moment before she placed one lightly on Draco's back, drawing Harry and Snape's attention to the Slytherins sobbing form once more.

"I'm sorry, my Komodo. I'm so sorry. None of this should have ever happened. I've never been able to protect you enough from Lucius and now he's ensured that the only comfort I could ever offer has been taken away. Draco, I'm sorry I've abandoned you to this world and this fate. I long wished I could have taken your place in this fight."

"It's not your fault, Mum. It's Lucius' fault. It's my fault. If I had been stronger; if I could have killed the Snake that night; if I had more courage—"

"Komodo, I do not want to hear that from you. It's not your fault. You did what you had to in order to survive with the life you were given. We both knew this from before the second rising. No matter how strong you could get, you would not have been able to destroy him. You know that there is a prophecy. You know that you are not the one it is about. You would never have been able to destroy him.

"Komodo, you have the most courage of anyone I have ever met. You and Severus both have more courage than any Gryffindor I've heard of. It takes courage to go against an enemy stronger than yourself, yes. And Harry has that courage in spades. But to be able to go in front of that enemy, lie to his face time and time again without flinching, without letting up your mask of loyalty… That takes more courage than you know.

"That is something that many will never know. They will never know the fear every calling as you wonder if this will be the last call, if you have been discovered. They'll never know the relief every time you managed to escape the meeting alive and without having to torture an innocent, though it wounds you that you couldn't save even one. That takes more courage than you realize, my Komodo Dragon. And that is something you have enough of to get you through anything that he can throw at you now. Just keep believing in yourself and in what you know. There are secrets there and hidden strengths that will save you when all is said and done."

Draco turned his head and looked at his mother, eyes red from his tears and gave her a tremulous smile, "Your faith in me is one of the few things that has given me the courage to do what I've done. You, Mum, and very little else."

"Thank you, Komodo. It is nearly dawn. Get some sleep. I'm sure the others will be fine and I will return as soon as I can."

"Good-bye, Mum," Draco said and watched as Narcissa's spirit faded away just as the first ray of sunlight rose above the horizon.

Draco silently watched the sun rise from the infirmary window near his bed. His face was tear-stained, his eyes puffy and red, but it didn't seem to bother him. After nearly five minutes of watching the sun rise, Draco curled up on his side and fell asleep. He never noticed Harry and Snape as they watched him, nor was he aware that they had been watching him the entire time. The two returned to their own interrupted sleep, each with varying thoughts of confusion about what else they had never known about the Slytherin leader.

Reviews are appreciated.


	17. We Will Carry On

Title:Game Without Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did, but I don't. I only own my plot line. Full disclaimer, first chapter.

Author: ShaeLynn Teelle

All other information: See first chapter.

Polite constructive criticism welcome. FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE DRAGON IN MY BED.

Chapter 17: We Will Carry On

The room was silent for a moment until Dumbledore walked into the infirmary along with Remus, Hermione, and Ron. The Headmaster paused when he saw that every person in the room was awake and he took in the slightly odd arrangement. Daphne sat leaning against Gregory, the boy's arm lightly wrapped about her shoulders. Vincent sat behind Pansy, the girl leaning back against him in what appeared to be complete trust and his arms gently wrapped about her waist. Draco was standing at the foot of Pansy's bed, still without a shirt so his blackened arm and shoulder made a sharp contrast to the rest of his pale skin that was visible. Snape was sitting up with the help of extra pillows and Dumbledore wondered briefly how he had managed to get them when he could hardly move and he knew that Harry wouldn't help him unless it was absolutely necessary.

Harry was the only one that was in a half-way reclining position. He noted that the three Gryffindors went over to Harry and Snape to inquire after their health and the five younger Slytherins watched him approach with an expression on their faces that in any other students Dumbledore would have called fear, but the word didn't seem to fit right with the students before him.

"Good evening, Headmaster," Draco began politely, breaking the tense silence and inclining his head slightly to the elder wizard.

"Yes, good afternoon actually, Mr. Malfoy. I entrust the four of you are feeling slightly improved from this morning?" Dumbledore asked, giving each student a quick visual check to ensure that they seemed to be in no physical discomfort.

"Yes, Headmaster, thank you for your concern," Pansy said quietly, her eyes not leaving Dumbledore's.

"Of course. I don't like to see any of my students harmed. I do have a request of any one of you. Would someone please explain how you all arrived here in the state you did, and through the Forbidden Forest no less."

The Slytherins reactions were immediate. Pansy and Daphne grew extremely pale and the latter buried her face in Gregory's neck, her hands clutching at his shirt while his arms held her tightly to him and his face became grim. Pansy had tensed to the point where she was trembling slightly and one could practically hear Vincent's teeth grinding, his jaw was clenched so hard. Draco looked frantically between Daphne and Pansy for a few moments until his face finally closed over into the cold expression he had worn prior to his mother's visit the night before.

Draco spoke before any of the others could, his voice as empty as if he stood before Voldemort himself, "The Snake does not treat male and female Death Eaters the same. There are fewer well-known women Death Eaters simply because many do not survive the initiation and of those that do, even less survive until he forces them to marry one of his loyal followers. He sees women as being good for only one thing—"

"To relieve the Death Eaters' sexual tensions if they are so inclined," Pansy interrupted, her hands clenched in the blanket over her and hatred in her shaky voice. "A female Death Eater's initiation is a gang rape by the Snake's Inner Circle. If she fights, she is killed immediately. Only about two-thirds survive the initiation and from those that survive only half live long enough to be married to a loyal follower. Punishments are in the same manner. Any time the woman fights back, she is killed.

"That's what happened to Daphne and I for the last two days until we were all sent into the forest where the Snake's loyal followers gave us a thirty minute head start before hunting us down. We weren't supposed to make it out of the forest, but we did somehow," Pansy's voice cracked slightly towards the end of her explanation and Vincent untangled one of her hands from the blankets, stroking the back of it lightly.

There was no sound in the room for several minutes. Draco had begun pacing again, his left hand clenched into a tight fist. Harry's hands were gripping his blanket and he had paled drastically when he heard what Pansy said. Hermione's hands were covering her mouth and Ron sat there, unmoving, his mouth hanging open in disbelief. Daphne's shoulders had begun to shake and Gregory rubbed them in comfort. Neither Snape nor Dumbledore showed any emotion, but the ever-present twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes had disappeared and his voice was low when he finally broke the silence.

"What happened to Mr. Goyle and yourself, Mr. Crabbe? Did Voldemort do anything unusual in your punishments?"

No one except Harry saw the way that Snape flinched slightly at Dumbledore's words and closed his eyes. Harry wondered what Snape had been keeping from the Headmaster that he would have that reaction to what the other Slytherins could possibly say.

Vincent looked at Dumbledore for a full minute before he answered, "I suppose you could say that he did nothing unusual in our punishments. He did the same thing to us that he does to all his followers that he wants to break. I believe the only other survivor of these particular traitor's punishments was Professor Snape when he was discovered over the summer. We were under Cruciatus several times in a row for unknown lengths of time. We went through a gang rape from any Death Eater that fancied a go. Then, we were beaten and given poisons that were countered shortly after they began to work."

Hermione looked slightly ill as did Ron, and Harry just stared at Vincent, amazed that he had explained what he did in a voice that one might use in polite conversations. Their attention was quickly transferred to Draco whom, as soon as Vincent had finished speaking, quietly walked over to the stone wall and punched it with his only remaining good hand. The other occupants of the room heard several loud cracks and some winced, but no one said a word until he punched the wall again, producing even more audible cracking sounds. He slid down the wall, his hand leaving a trail of red in its wake.

Gregory and Daphne got up and walked over to where Draco was now curled up on the floor, his newly injured hand still bleeding and against the wall. Gregory knelt in front of him, taking the broken hand into his and looking at the smashed fingers. Harry winced when he caught sight of Draco's hand. Some of the bone fragments were sticking out through the skin and by how limp it was, Harry was reminded of his second year when the boastful Professor Lockhart removed the bones from his arm in an attempt to heal it. No one in the room made a sound but for the three Slytherins.

Daphne had knelt behind Draco and when she saw his hand she wrapped her arms about him from behind. She closed her eyes and laid her head against his back between the shoulder blades. There was no sound in the room, though the other occupants could see Gregory's mouth moving as he said something to Draco whom shook his head a couple times and nodded once. Then, Gregory put Draco's broken hand down and he picked up the blackened one where it hung limp at Draco's side.

Draco caught his breath in an indrawn hiss when Gregory touched his burnt arm, but the pain didn't last long. It went very slowly, but as Draco watched, the blackened flesh began to heal itself. It began with the tips of the fingers that lay directly against his friend's hand. Then, as Gregory moved his hands so they touched more of his fingers, the skin healed. No one else in the room could see what Gregory was doing, but they did see it when, from behind him, Daphne lightly placed her fingers against the edge of the blackened flesh and it very slowly began to heal from her touch.

No one noticed when Dumbledore and Remus, whom had been strangely silent through it all, left the room after speaking quietly with Snape for a moment. Several minutes after they left, Vincent went over to where the other three Slytherins sat and between him and Gregory they got Draco back on his feet and had walked him over to his bed. He lay down and Vincent went back to sitting on Pansy's bed. Gregory pulled a chair up to the side of Draco's bed while Daphne sat on the edge of the bed next to him. Daphne placed her fingers lightly on the blackened skin of Draco's chest and closed her eyes, feeling the burns heal under her hands. Gregory had taken his hand again and was letting his hands touch the blackened skin, watching as it slowly healed.

Severus watched the interactions between the three very closely, trying to understand exactly what had been happening within his house that he had not been aware of. He didn't notice when the infirmary door opened once again as Dumbledore and Remus walked in with Madam Pomfrey close behind them. Only Harry saw the medi-witch about to demand that the students that had moved returned to their own beds and Dumbledore gently stopped her before motioning her to watch what was going on. The moment that Madam Pomfrey realized Daphne and Gregory were healing the injury that had caused her worry was obvious. The medi-witch had to sit down in one of the chairs near the door as she stared at what was unfolding in front of her eyes.

Hermione and Ron left shortly after Draco had been returned to his bed. Hermione still seemed slightly ill after what she had all heard and while Ron was outwardly handling it better, Harry could tell that underneath he was affected nearly as badly as Hermione was. The infirmary door closed with a soft click after they had left and Harry's attention was returned to the other side of the room where the five Slytherins seemed to be unaware of anything happening that didn't involve them.

After fifteen minutes of watching the three, where Daphne had healed Draco's chest and had started on his shoulder and Gregory had completely healed the other boy's hand and wrist, Madam Pomfrey noticed Vincent sitting behind Pansy, his arms lightly wrapped about her waist. She frowned in confusion, knowing everything that had happened to the four Slytherins when they were brought in and their current actions didn't match anything she had ever encountered before from victims of such abuse.

It took over an hour for the two Slytherins to completely heal Draco and by the time they were finished all three were exhausted. Before Madam Pomfrey could say anything and before the three noticed that she was even in the room, Vincent had gone over to them and helped Gregory bring Daphne back to her bed where Gregory tucked the blankets around her and gave her a small kiss on the lips and a smile before letting Vincent help him into his own bed. When the two were settled, Vincent went back to Pansy and helped her lie down before moving to his own bed and laying down, where he promptly fell asleep.

Madam Pomfrey stared at the Slytherins for a few moments before it came to her attention that with all five asleep, she could no longer ask the questions that she wanted to about their reactions to what had happened. Instead she turned to Severus, but at the frowning look of confusion on his face, she refrained from demanding answers. Instead she went over to him and, after removing the two extra pillows that she knew had not come from the infirmary, she helped him to lie down again.

"From your expression I take it that you have no idea what is going on between those five anymore than I do."

Snape glanced at the medi-witch, then turned his attention back to the students that it seemed he knew almost nothing about now. "No, Poppy, I do not know what is happening with them. I wonder now if I have ever known. They were not yet Death Eaters at the beginning of the summer when I was discovered. Something has changed for those five and this is the first time I have ever seen such behavior from any of them. If they tell me anything, Poppy, I will let you know, but perhaps you would have a look at Mr. Malfoy's hand. He seems to have smashed every bone in it against the northern wall."

"What?" Poppy demanded as she hurried to the Slytherin's side to investigate the still bleeding hand. As she muttered over the immaturity of children while she tended to the extensive wound, Dumbledore approached the two on the other side of the infirmary, Remus remaining near the doorway.

"What do you make of this, Headmaster?" Snape asked quietly.

"I'm not sure, my dear boy. Until we are able to obtain more answers from them and find out what really happened, I'm not sure."

Remus quietly spoke, "I think it is safe to assume, Albus, that we have rather greatly misjudged those five. Especially, perhaps, Mr. Malfoy. With him being the contact, there are even more questions unanswered than there would have been if they were simply turning their backs on Voldemort."

"I agree, Remus. Now, Harry," Dumbledore continued, turning his attention to the Gryffindor. "You seemed earlier to be aware of the event behind Narcissa Malfoy's death. Would you care to enlighten us?"

"I had the vision over the summer. Even Occlumency doesn't protect me from seeing these, though it does stop Voldemort from sending me things. This wasn't like my normal visions though. I wasn't seeing things through his eyes. I was seeing the events through the eyes of the one that was being initiated. I could hear his thoughts while he was being placed through the process. It was Malfoy's initiation," Harry stopped, trying to gather his thoughts before continuing.

"He was taking some place in the Death Eaters that Voldemort said had a bad reputation and Malfoy had to prove his loyalty in a way that Voldemort would believe he would never betray him. He called Malfoy 'Dorchadais' but I don't know what that means. Narcissa Malfoy was brought into the room and I heard Malfoy say 'Mother, I'm sorry,' in his head. That was how I knew that it was Malfoy's initiation.

"Voldemort told him to use the Cruciatus on her and he did, holding it for about five minutes before he was told to release her. The entire time he was apologizing in his head, but didn't stop cursing her. Malfoy was told that his mother was a good reason why there were so few women that were allowed to enter fully into the Death Eaters. Then, Voldemort told Malfoy that he wanted him to kill his mother and he wanted a promise that would prove his loyalty.

"Malfoy promised that if he ever betrayed Voldemort that his mother's soul would belong to him. Then, he killed her with the Killing Curse. He seemed so impersonal doing what he did, but at the end he said something about seeing Narcissa when he returned home, but we know that she was killed so I don't understand," Harry answered, anger and confusion warring through his eyes.

"You don't need to understand, Harry. You should never have known that, but there's no helping it now. Don't judge him. Don't judge any of us. You can't really judge a person unless you know why they did whatever it is they did. You don't know the half of it."

Daphne spoke quietly before anyone else was able to. The four turned to look at her, noting that Madam Pomfrey at sometime during Harry's story had returned to her office. Daphne stood up, a slight grimace crossing her face for only a moment or two. She walked slowly towards Harry until she was standing at the foot of his bed, Dumbledore next to her at the foot of Snape's bed, but she paid no mind to the three Professors, keeping her eyes trained on Harry.

Harry looked at the girl standing before him in disbelief as though only now actually realizing exactly who she was, "Daphne, but you're a member of the DA."

"And it's kept me alive. It's kept all of us alive through this. Not everyone has a choice," she said quietly.

"But, you could have spoken with Dumbledore. I'm sure he could have done something to protect you, there are other choices you could have made, other—"

"My mother was driven insane from Cruciatus and my father was the one that cast the curse. Not all of us have a choice, Harry. If I had not taken the mark he would have forced my sister to do so in my place. She's only twelve— Oh, Merlin! Dragon, my sister. He'll kill Selena!"

Harry looked over in surprise, not having noticed that Draco and the other three had awoken when Daphne had spoken. He watched Gregory move over to her and wrap his arms about her in comfort. Then, a movement off to the side brought his attention to Dumbledore.

"Your sister is fine, Miss Greengrass. She is currently safe here at Hogwarts and your father has been placed under ministry arrest thanks to the testament given by your mother whom I am happy to say has regained who she was and the majority of talents and is improving every day thanks to the potion discovered by Mr. Malfoy."

"Dragon?"

"You told me the potion had not worked completely," Draco accused Dumbledore before turning his attention back to Daphne. "I didn't know if they'd give her the potion. I wasn't going to tell you as I wasn't positive it would work. I only had the recipe, Daph, not proof to back up what it did."

She nodded and turned to face Dumbledore again, "Will I be able to see my mother? I know that we're not trusted, but may I be allowed to see my mother?"

"I will see what I can arrange. It will also be your mother's decision if she believes there is not too large a risk with your sister also involved. I will let you know, Miss Greengrass," Dumbledore's vague answers had an affect on Daphne that no one could see, but Gregory felt as he held her gently.

Daphne's shoulders went loose and if they had been alone Gregory was sure that she would have sunk to the floor in defeat. "What will happen to Selena when the term ends?"

"When that time comes your sister will be staying with your mother at the home of the Longbottoms and their son. She will be safe, I assure you, as several of Alice Longbottom's friends that I trust will be staying with them. Now, Madam Pomfrey has assured me that you five will be well enough to be moved to where you will be staying until further notice by this afternoon. As she has released Harry and Professor Snape this morning, they will be accompanying you to my office in three hours. If you have any other questions for me, please feel free to ask them at that time," with that Dumbledore nodded to Harry and Severus where they lay and left the room.

"Would any of you care to explain what has been happening within my own house this last term?" Severus asked pointedly at Daphne and Gregory, whom still had his arms about her.

From the other side of the room Pansy started to laugh, a genuine laugh that even Severus had never heard before. It wasn't the high twittering laugh that the school had heard nearly daily in the Great Hall as she clung to Draco's arm, but was instead light and even-toned and rather pleasant. Then, Severus' attention was brought back to a smiling Daphne as she replied to his query.

"No offense, Professor Snape, but I think you've already seen much more than you should have. If we told you what has really been happening, we might send you back into Madam Pomfrey's wonderful care with shock. Let's just say that there are places in this castle that even the Headmaster doesn't know about and discussions that happen there are kept in secret."

"And there are some secrets, sir," Vincent added quietly. "That one should never be forced to tell."

Gregory walked with Daphne back to her bed, everyone noticing the slight limp that she could no longer hide. He sat leaning against the wall at the head of the bed and Daphne sat in front of him, between his parted legs, and she relaxed against his chest. Gregory understood exactly what she wanted and gently rubbed her arm that wasn't against his chest in comfort.

Draco watched them for a few moments, an indulgent smile hinting across his face. Then, his attention was brought back to the couple on the other side of his bed. Vincent had again moved to sit behind Pansy when she had sat up, his arms lightly about her as she rested against him, giving her the support she didn't have. Draco shook his head at her stubbornness. He couldn't blame her though. He knew that she might always associate lying prone as a sign of weakness and vulnerability and that would lead to thoughts of being in Voldemort's service. No, he couldn't blame her stubborn streak.

"Dragon," Vincent spoke quietly, even though he knew that the three still across from them would be able to hear every word he said, regardless of how quiet he was. "What happens now?"

"We wait. Until Madam Pomfrey releases us and we are brought to the Headmaster's office. There's not much else that we can do right now. I rather just hope that we're allowed our possessions wherever Dumbledore decides to place us."

"Do you think we'll still be allowed to take our NEWTS?" Daphne asked, her words slightly muffled by the proximity of Gregory's shirt.

"I don't know, Daph. You could always ask and see what he has to say. I can't see any reason for him to not allow us to take them, at least the written part, but I've never understood his reasoning behind a lot of things that he allows and doesn't allow. All you can do is ask."

The room grew quiet after that. The only sound after a time was Remus departing after promising Harry that he would return when Madam Pomfrey was set to release them from her care. The silence was peaceful in the room, many of its occupants lost in their own thoughts. After nearly half and hour of the quiet, Pansy and Daphne both fell asleep leaning against their respective partners. Draco had lain down as well and shortly after the girls slumbered he also succumbed to sleep. Professor Snape followed the others' lead and rested, getting as much sleep as he could, knowing that soon it might be a precious commodity and he had classes yet to teach.

Only three were left awake in the room, Vincent, Gregory, and Harry. The two Slytherins had their eyes closed, but they continued comforting their partners with the gentle touches that had followed them into sleep. Harry was lost in his own thoughts about what Daphne had said and what he knew of this new side to the Slytherins. Every so often he would look up and watch the occupants on the other side of the room, as though to ensure none had suddenly woken without him aware.

Eventually Gregory and Vincent joined the others in sleep and Harry followed shortly after. That was how Remus found them when he returned with Madam Pomfrey. He stood at the doorway watching the proceedings and laughing silently to himself when Pomfrey scolded the two boys for having moved from their beds. The Slytherins took her words in stride and Gregory and Vincent simply returned to their own beds for her final check before they were released.

Pomfrey fretted and muttered about each one of them, but wouldn't go against Dumbledore's request that they be moved to a more secure location until questions were answered. Then, she reached Harry and Snape's side. She muttered twice as much as she checked Professor Snape, knowing that nothing would keep him in the infirmary unless it was something serious, and his knee was not high on that list. Grudgingly she gave everyone in the infirmary the okay to leave, though she fretted twice as much about Harry than did about anyone else, much to his embarrassment.

The seven were given time to change before they left the infirmary. Harry and Snape went first, each taking a turn in the infirmary bathroom. For the five Slytherins, Pomfrey moved curtains to surround the beds and they changed behind those, each into plain black robes rather than their own. Draco sighed as he changed out of the infirmary pajamas and into the robes, finding that there were no pockets of any kind. He understood the precaution, but he also wondered if Dumbledore would ever trust them again.

It didn't take long until they were all changed and ready to face the Headmaster. Professor Lupin took the lead with Draco behind him. The other four Slytherins fell into step after Draco, the two young men taking defensive positions behind the girls. Snape and Harry followed behind them, both sets of eyes trained on the Slytherins in case they tried to make a break from the group or in any way threatened someone.

It was in the middle of a main class period as the group went through the halls so no one noticed their passing. They reached the gargoyle protecting Dumbledore's office without incident and Remus quietly whispered the password. He preceded them up the moving stairs while Harry and Snape remained at the gargoyle, not having been summoned to the Headmaster's office. They reached the top and a quiet 'Come in, Remus,' was all the acknowledgement the group needed. Professor Lupin only stayed long enough to ensure that the five Slytherins were there and nodded briefly at the Headmaster before taking his leave, closing the office door firmly behind him.

There was no sound in the office for several long moments. The five had spread out, Draco in the middle with the couples to either side. Gregory and Daphne stood closest to the fireplace on Draco's left while Pansy and Vincent took their position at his right. The five and Dumbledore watched each other silently for several moments, each assessing the others' intention.

Finally Draco broke the silence, perfectly calm while the others stood beside him in front of the Headmaster's desk, "Headmaster, what is going to happen to us?"

Dumbledore was quiet for a moment, "First, why don't you all take a chair so that we may discuss this more comfortably."

Reluctantly the five did so, knowing it was not really a suggestion. They waited uncomfortably while the Headmaster offered them tea and a lemon drop each, both of which all five politely declined. There was silence in the room as once again Dumbledore watched their every move, though none of them so much as shifted their eyes to display their nervousness.

"I imagine that there are many things on your minds at this time. Not the least of which is whether or not you will be sent to the Ministry for trial and subsequently sentenced to Azkaban."

Daphne stiffened at this announcement and Pansy reached over clutching Vincent's hand, but not a single one voiced a plea or a denial. They sat there, barely showing their reaction to the frightening prospect, but not expecting anything different.

"I'm surprised. I thought that at least one of you might try to stand up for yourselves, especially given the information you have been giving to the Order. Information that I must say has saved many, many lives over the course of the last nine months or so," Dumbledore said quietly, the twinkle absent from his eyes as it had been since before he had spoken with them in the infirmary.

"We are aware that most of the Wizarding World wants to see all five of us thrown into Azkaban, no matter what we've done. We're not foolish enough to ask Voldemort for mercy and as such we do not expect it from his opposing side," Draco said perfectly calmly, but with a hint of steel in his voice while those beside him gave the barest of nods in agreement.

"As you said, Mr. Malfoy, I am sure that most people will refuse to acknowledge what you've done for them. However, I am not most people and no one outside of those that have been in the infirmary, and of course the rest of Voldemort's Death Eaters, know that any of you are here. I do not doubt that you were indeed the informant that has been helping us greatly, however, we cannot allow you to simply wander free until all information regarding your behavior this year has been thoroughly examined.

"For now, you will be given a set of unused rooms in an unused area of the castle and you will be under room confinement. Several trusted Professors will come to these rooms to take you to a secure classroom for your NEWTS during the week in which they are to be taken. Unless some of you would rather not take them. There are three bedrooms, as well as a bathing room, and a common area which you may decide to divide between you."

For a brief moment the twinkle flashed within Dumbledore's eyes as he glanced at the couples on either side of Draco. "Now, your things are already there, except for your wand, Mr. Malfoy, and if you are ready several teachers will escort you to them at this time, these will also be the only Professors permitted entrance into the rooms."

Draco looked to either side of him, asking them a question with his expression, which Dumbledore found he couldn't read. Gregory and Daphne nodded slightly while Vincent shrugged, but when Pansy started giggling, Draco glared at her for a brief moment.

Then, he turned back to the Headmaster, "Are only the Professors going to know where our rooms are or are there going to be students that know as well?"

"There will be a specific number of students that will be aware of your placement. They are the leaders of a certain…" Dumbledore paused and chuckled for a moment as he looked between the five Slytherins. "Group that I believe you are familiar with. It was started back in your fifth year. Oddly enough it was called Dumbledore's Army."

Draco felt himself go red with an emotion that he had little exposure to, embarrassment. "Headmaster, that tells us that they will know, but not whether they are allowed to enter the rooms whenever they want."

"As of this moment, Mr. Malfoy, no they are not allowed to go anywhere near the rooms unless it is an emergency and either Professor Snape or I tell them to. However, in the event that they accompany one of the four Professors permitted entrance, or any other that accompanies them, they are allowed there. Even if they stay longer than the Professor," Dumbledore answered and stood, ending any further questions at the moment.

As one, the five Slytherins stood and waited while they heard a brief knock on the office door. It opened without waiting for a reply and in walked Snape, Lupin, and McGonagall, along with Harry. They nodded to the Headmaster.

"The Professors will show you where your new rooms will be and Harry will accompany you there for safety reasons."

Draco nodded to the Headmaster and as one, the five Slytherins turned and walked around their chairs. Each move they made was in exact synchronization with the person next to them. Lupin and McGonagall stared at the blank faced Slytherins in shock. As always, Harry simply watched everything they did with suspicion and Severus' face was just as blank as those of his house. With a gesture to McGonagall, she and Severus turned and left Dumbledore's office. The five Slytherins silently followed behind, still moving in unison with each other. Harry and Lupin took the end of the odd procession. There was no noise as they walked except for quiet footfalls and even quieter breathing.

The group finally stopped at a portrait of a young Godric Gryffindor standing next to a dark red phoenix perched on the bough of an old, withered ash tree. Severus strode up to the portrait, stated his name, and whispered a password so quietly that not even McGonagall heard him from where she stood next to the Potions Master. As the portrait slid up into the wall, revealing a closed door, Draco was positive the phoenix had winked, seemingly in his direction, but no one else gave any indication that they had seen anything.

McGonagall opened the door and held it as the others walked through. They went down a short hallway before they entered a sitting room with four doors spread across the walls, two to the right, one across from the entry hall, and another to the left. A fireplace sat next to the left hand door, a fire already burning, driving away any remaining chill in the air. Above the fireplace was a portrait of two phoenix sitting on a bough of the same tree in the entrance-way portrait. One was the dark red phoenix from the portrait outside the entrance, and the other was a silver phoenix the likes of which Draco had never seen or heard of.

"Your trunks have already been brought up and placed in the rooms. If you don't like the arrangements it will be up to your discretion to alter them, however, I strongly recommend against it. Food will be brought up at regular meal times. I suggest you do not expect anything more than you absolutely need. Good evening," Severus turned and left the room, closely followed by McGonagall and Lupin.

Harry glanced at the five once before exiting the room and firmly closing the door behind him. From within the suite, the five Slytherins heard the portrait slide back down into its place in front of the door, hiding the entrance from the outside.

Draco sighed, dropping the blank mask to one of weariness, and took a closer survey of the room. There were several large rugs about the room, each a blend of red, violet, and blue. The largest of these was in front of the fire where two deep violet couches were across from each other, a low wooden table set between them, and a blue armchair was at the end of the table, facing the fire.

The other large rug was underneath a large round, dark wooden table with five matching chairs surrounding it where it sat in the corner farthest from the fireplace and the entrance. Along the wall of the entry way was a wrought iron bookcase that went the length of the wall and about seven feet high. It was half filled with books, the open spaces making it seem like a rare collection that had never been completed.

Daphne and Pansy sat on one of the couches, staring into the fire. The other three split, each going to different doors. Draco took the door on the left, Gregory checked the center door, and Vincent took the first on the right, closest to the entrance. A moment later the three reentered the main room, Gregory and Vincent were grinning.

"There's an actual bath here, not just a shower, and it's big enough for at least two people," Gregory said first, grinning from ear to ear. A grin that was soon met with a small smile from Daphne.

"My things are already in this room," Draco said quietly. "So if it's acceptable to the rest of you, I'll stay there."

Vincent nodded, noticing a slightly distracted look in Draco's eyes, but didn't question his leader at the moment, "Daphne, your things are in the first room."

"I guess that means me and you are in the other one," Gregory said, disappointed.

Vincent moved to stand near the second door on the right side of the room, "Greg, I am not sharing a bed with you."

"What?!"

Gregory went to the first room and opened the door while Daphne came up behind him and looked over his shoulder. Inside the room was a single large four poster bed covered with a light brown blanket. The hangings around it were a dark midnight blue, matching the rug that covered most of the floor. A large tapestry covered one wall. The silver phoenix from the painting above the fireplace mantle was in the center of the tapestry, small griffins lined the edges on a grass green background. The other wall was occupied by a large clothes cabinet next to a matching desk. All the wood in the room was a deep, rich mahogany. While Gregory looked about the room in awe, Daphne noticed the two trunks at the foot of the bed. One was her own light blue trunk and the other was Gregory's dark brown one.

She poked the Slytherin's ribs and pointed at the trunks, "I have a feeling that Madam Pomfrey has no idea of what our sleeping arrangements are going to be."

Gregory grinned at her and the two left the room to see Pansy standing in the doorway of the third bedroom. Daphne went over and stood behind her, looking over her shoulder. The room was nearly a mirror image of her own with the rug and bed hangings being a dark violet, nearly black and the bedspread a black so deep it seemed like you could get lost in it. The tapestry in the room depicted the dark red phoenix from the portrait hiding the entrance. Small serpents lined the edges on a deep maroon background. The clothes cabinet and desk was a light cherry wood color, bringing out the violet in the bed hangings and the rug. At the foot of the bed sat Pansy's lavender trunk and Vincent's black one.

"Everyone, come here a minute. I want you to look at something," Draco said from where he still stood in front of the door by the fireplace.

The other four looked at each other in confusion before following Draco into the room. The layout of the room was identical to the other two bedrooms, but the wood was a lighter maple shade, almost golden in color. The bedspread here was silver and the hangings were a deep green with a crimson sheen that reflected the light coming through the window at the head of the bed. The rug on the floor was patterned in a complex blend of crimson red, emerald green, and cream. Looking closely, Daphne made out hints of deep blue and violet.

Pansy's gasp drew Daphne's attention to what the others were staring at, the portrait that hung on the wall next to the door. The silver phoenix from the painting above the fireplace was sitting on the shoulder of a young Salazar Slytherin. Knowing what they did about some of the other paintings within the castle that no one had seen before, it didn't take the five long to figure out that there was a lot more to these rooms than what they could see. This was confirmed when, as they watched, the phoenix winked at the five Slytherins, but the rest of the painting never moved.

Reviews are appreciated.


	18. Writings on the Wall

Title:Game Without Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did, but I don't. I only own my plot line. Full disclaimer, first chapter.

Author: ShaeLynn Teelle

All other information: See first chapter.

Polite constructive criticism welcome. FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE DRAGON IN MY BED.

Chapter 18: Writings On the Wall

The next morning dawned too early for the five Slytherins whom had stayed awake long into the night talking as they relaxed on the comfortable furniture in front of the fire. They discussed what they knew about the two male founders of Hogwarts and came up with a tentative conclusion about at least the paintings in the rooms.

Either the phoenixes belonged to the men that were in the portraits with them and were used as messengers between them, or the two founders had been able to establish themselves as animagi of more than a single animal since it was well known that the animal symbol of each house was the animagi shape of the individual founder.

Over a year ago, when Draco, Pansy, Vincent, and Gregory had established what they would have to do to help stop Voldemort without letting anyone know, they had come across the painting that guarded the secret entrance to Draco's room, thought it had been unused at the time and Draco had still been in the shared dormitory. It had taken them nearly a week to figure out how to open the portrait and it had actually been Draco's accident when it happened. When they saw the other portrait and, again accidentally, said the password, it had thrown the Slytherins into a flurry of activity that had encompassed the following summer before Draco was initiated.

Vincent had been the one that stated the obvious, at the age that the two men in the portrait were, Salazar would have already left the school, which meant that the known history of the founders was missing something crucial. All four of the original spying Slytherins had scoured through their family libraries for every book that mentioned the founders. The search kept their minds off their impending initiations into Voldemort's circle and kept their owls busy delivering messages almost daily, encoded of course.

By comparing what the different texts said from their own homes and then, comparing with each other, they discovered that the newer the edition of the founders' history, the more details were omitted about the private lives of the founders and the relationship each had to the others. What surprised them even more than the omission of facts was that even in the oldest books they found, the facts about what actually happened in the fight between Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were almost non-existent. All the books said was that there had been a duel between the one-time comrades that had resulted in Salazar's leaving of the school.

Then, when Draco was initiated, Voldemort allowed him a week to gather all potion books from the main library of the wizarding mansion he had obtained from a past Death Eater, one that was so paranoid the manor had been warded even against himself if he was too drunk to remember the admittance spells and passwords. Draco quickly found the books and spent the next four days searching the library of the newly christened Dark Mansion until he found a book on the four Hogwarts founders that was older than any other he had seen by at least a hundred years.

Through this book, written by one Aliissa Raven, the Slytherins learned that the 'duel' between Godric and Salazar had been a heated argument in private. The actual 'duel' that the later texts spoke of was no more than words shouted at each other in front of the school. Salazar did have his wand out because he had levitated his trunks as he left. Through the rumor mill that runs rampant no matter what time in history or what event, had changed the argument into a few spells thrown at each other and later into a full duel to the death where Godric won and instead of killing Salazar forced him to give up his magic or leave Hogwarts and England forever.

Salazar's leaving affected the other Hogwarts founders more than the known histories acknowledged. According to the book, after Salazar left, Godric, whom as it described was much like Dumbledore, lost his ever-present optimism and rarely spoke in the riddles that had often confused even his closest friends. It also said that he didn't die in the Hogwarts Infirmary either. Instead, one day he left, after naming his successor for the position of Headmaster as there was no board of governors to appoint one, and was never seen or heard from again.

The first Gryffindor was not the only one affected deeply by Salazar's leaving. Rowena Ravenclaw withdrew to her green houses, still teaching the two subjects she loved the most, Herbology and Creature Care, the forerunner to Care of Magical Creatures, but rarely entering the school buildings except for mealtimes as she built herself a room off one of the green houses and that was where she lived until she died and part of that room was still being used as Professor Sprout's office.

Helga Hufflepuff secluded herself within her rooms for three years, giving up Charms permanently. After those three years, she reemerged a different woman than she had been. She refused to speak to either of the two remaining founders and the book speculated that this silence from both Rowena and Helga had been part of the decision Godric made to leave the school ten years later. Helga, whom, surprisingly to the Slytherins was the premier English Potions Master of the time, returned to her private potions lab in the dungeons and every few years would take on an apprentice that the acting Potions Professor recommended.

Out of all the portraits of the four founders, the fewest were of Helga and Rowena. Though there weren't many of the other two founders that were widely known, the two female founders had only half a dozen between them. Even with the numerous portraits and paintings the Slytherins had found that, as far as they were aware, few or none knew about, there was something about them that never changed. Until the phoenix guarding the entrance and the one in the portrait in Draco's new room winked at them. Every painting there, of any of the founders, were all still, like Muggle paintings. There was never any movement of these figures at all, not even a glare if you threatened them.

No one from the other portraits ever dared to enter the frame of the paintings, but when asked why, the people within the other portraits simply said they couldn't and refused to say anymore. At first, Draco had thought that perhaps wizarding portraits hadn't been made yet, but Vincent told him they had been started hundreds of years prior to the founding of Hogwarts and the phoenix's wink made them all question if the portraits were really Muggle paintings, or if there was something much more to the mystery than they had been able to uncover. Eventually, with Pansy and Draco dozing off, the five had roused themselves enough to make it to their own rooms and sleep.

Now, the five groggy Slytherins took their turns in the large bathroom that was decorated throughout with gold, silver, and black and white marble. Then, they convened in the main room to find a house elf standing near the entry way and a full breakfast was laid out on the round table. Daphne, Gregory, Vincent, and Pansy ignored the house elf and sat at the table, filling their plates with fried tomatoes, sausages, eggs, and other items.

Draco looked at the house elf until the creature met his eyes, then, Draco nodded once, "Thank you, Dobby."

Dobby's eyes grew wide and, with a snap of his fingers, he disappeared. Draco shrugged and moved to the table. He murmured a quiet blessing which the others repeated and then, ignoring the questioning looks the others gave him, he piled his plate with food and began to eat. After the meal was finished and it had been cleared away by a different house elf, this one a girl, the five went to their trunks and searched through them, ensuring that everything they owned was indeed within them.

Draco found an unused five shelf bookcase in the far corner of his room and, between Vincent and himself, they brought it to the main room. The two placed it near the bathroom door by the round table and filled it with the school text books used for their classes, each one taking a single shelf. The five Slytherins spent most of that morning studying through their texts for the classes they planned on taking NEWTS for.

Vincent and Gregory were done the quickest as they were each only concentrating on two classes for the tests, having no intentions of taking any test beyond History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures. They quietly sat at the feet of their respective intended, giving companionship, but not distracting either girl from their studying. The three only stopped their studying when a house elf popped in and with a snap of his fingers, set the table with utensils and food.

Again, just as that morning for breakfast, Draco thanked Dobby before the house elf disappeared and the others looked at him in confusion. Finally, halfway through the meal Pansy could hold her silence no longer and spoke, dragging Draco from his thoughts.

"Dragon, how do you know that house-elf?"

"He used to belong to the Snake's pet. I don't know how he ended up here, only that after second year, Lucius was constantly punishing me because he lost his servant. His name is Dobby. I know that he recognizes me, but I don't think he remembers much about me except that I am Lucius' son. What I do know is that Dobby is a free elf. He's paid to work here along with a female elf that got entangled in something she shouldn't have," Draco answered slightly distracted.

"There are free house-elves? I rather thought that it was more a story to entertain children than real," Pansy said quietly, thinking quickly.

"Actually," Vincent began, taking one of Pansy's hand into his own. "There is an entire group of free house-elves in Britain. Blaise was going to look into it this summer. From what he knew, one could contact them and pay a house-elf to clean your home or cook or whatever you needed with the understanding that they could leave if they chose to. He thought that perhaps they would be willing to help in the fight against Voldemort. At least it didn't hurt to try and he wanted to do as much as he could to help. Him and Trace."

"I never knew that such a thing existed. It never even crossed my mind that there were house-elves that had been freed."

Gregory laughed quietly, "I didn't know either, Pans. The first I had ever heard about it was when Blaise was talking to us about the possibility of contacting them. There's a lot that we never knew about and with our parents being who and what they are, we weren't given the opportunity to consider such a thing existed. Just like we know next to nothing of the Muggle world except what we've been told. Listening to some of the Muggle-borns and those raised as them, there's a lot we don't know about Muggles and a lot that we were lied to about."

Pansy nodded and continued on with her supper. The noise grew quiet as each Slytherin became lost within their own thoughts. Even afterwards as they all relaxed in front of the main fire, the talk was light and rather pointless, but it kept thoughts away they would rather ignore.

\/\/\/\/\/

Draco sat straight up in bed, gasping for breath as sweat trickled down his face. After a few moments his breathing quieted and he lay back down on his bed, turned to one side. For minutes he lay staring into the dark before finally closing his eyes and drifting back into troubled dreams. The next morning he didn't leave his room to have breakfast with the other four Slytherins. He stayed in his room, staring into the fire until Pansy came in to check on him.

"Dragon?"

"She didn't come, Pansy," Draco spoke quietly, his eyes still on the writhing flames. "It's the first time since this summer that she hasn't come."

Pansy watched Draco, concerned for her best friend and leader, "Why does she come, Dragon?"

Her question seemed to break Draco from his daze, "Never mind, Pans. Let's go find out what the others are doing."

The two left the room and the remainder of the day continued as if nothing was wrong. Draco ate both at tea time and at supper. Vincent and Gregory left for three hours with McGonagall to take their NEWTS for History of Magic. They returned with satisfied looks in their eyes, though the rest of their faces remained impassive until McGonagall had left the rooms.

That night Draco once again had dreams that left him sweating and gasping for breath. And again, there was no cold, comforting touch, leaving Draco with the first sharp stirrings of worry. He didn't show for breakfast that morning, spending it in his room watching the flames in the fireplace or the portrait above it. Only when Daphne came in to tell him it was time for their Potions NEWTS did he finally leave his room. After the three hour exam and practical they returned to the rooms for lunch, but Draco skipped it, trying to catch some additional sleep before the NEWT that afternoon.

Draco joined the other four for supper, but he was quiet, not saying very much the entire time. Then, he moved to his chair near the fire, staring into the flames. No one could engage him in conversation and finally stopped trying as the night wore on.

The next three days continued in the same way. No matter what they tried or how many times they tried, none of the four could get Draco to talk about what was bothering him, though Pansy and Daphne had a slight idea. The NEWTS came and went. Draco left for his tests at various times just as the others did, but spent any remaining hours in the day in his room. Sometimes he studied lethargically, but most often his time was spent staring into the flames in his fireplace or staring at the canopy above his bed when he found he could no longer sleep after the nightmares.

He didn't tell any of the others that worry and guilt nagged at him. He hoped that Dumbledore had somehow simply blocked his mother's spirit from entering the rooms. He wouldn't allow himself to think of the most likely alternative. But he didn't want any of the others to worry about the consequences of his own actions.

They were already worried enough about what would happen when the train left Hogwarts. Dumbledore had sent Snape and Lupin in to tell them that a plan was in action to ensure the safety of the students returning home, but they weren't told what the plan was. Three of the five were vocal in their displeasure that they weren't told any more than that. The only two that were silent on the matter were Draco and Daphne, both of whom had the most reason to worry.

After an hour of trying to get them to answer questions, the two Professors finally left and the five were reduced to doing what they had been doing most of the year, trust that the Order had enough information to stop the attack and hope that the students remained safe. Neither action was one they were comfortable with, but there was little else they could do.

With that on all their minds Draco didn't want any of the others that shared the suite to worry about him and his lack of sleep. The nightmares came every night without fail, but there was a new element to his past terrors. Instead of just the nightmares of his initiation and the test Voldemort had set him, his imagination was supplying the worst that could possibly have happened to Narcissa.

He would see Voldemort clutching at his mother's spirit and actually holding her as if she were still alive. He saw Voldemort casting the Cruciatus and any other number of painful spells on her spirit, each one affecting her as if she were still alive. Then, just before he would wake from the nightmare he would watch as Voldemort killed his mother's soul and it dissolved into him with Narcissa screaming.

The NEWTs ended the last Saturday morning before the students left for home. By that time Draco had stopped eating completely and his sleep was constantly interrupted. Sunday morning at 10:00 am the students left for Hogsmeade and the train. From high in the castle four faces watched as the students scrambled into their carriages, some just for the summer and others to never return to the school as they found jobs and families and lived the rest of their lives. So many were unaware of the five 'missing' Slytherins and of those that knew they were still within the castle, so very few even cared.

Despite what Dumbledore had told them, though the DA knew where they were, the only student that had been within the rooms was Harry Potter and he had come only that once. Daphne watched out the window as the carriages began to leave from in front of Hogwarts. She raised one hand to the glass, knowing that even if they had tried none of the students from below could have seen her.

"Good-bye, Selena."

A single tear tracked down Daphne's cheek and Gregory pulled her into his arms, offering the comfort he knew she would rather have had from her sister, "Don't worry, Daph. I'm sure the Order will protect them all. They'll be okay and at home, safe and sound, before tonight."

\/\/\/\/\/

What the five weren't told was just how the Order was going to protect the students. An elaborate illusion was created. No one but the teachers and Order members that were involved in the deceit were aware of it. All the supplies that were brought onto the 'Illusion' train, a cargo train enchanted to appear to be the Hogwart's Express, were instantly moved onto the real train, a seemingly solid image left in its wake. The driver of the train, a Mr. Marcus Brown that Gregory so accurately described, was replaced with an Order member that normally ran the cargo train.

When the students boarded the train they were transferred to the correct train without any of them being the wiser. Few noticed that a number of seventh years, mostly from Gryffindor and one red-headed sixth year never boarded the train. From the outside the real train was not visible so when the 'Illusion' train began to move forward, none standing on the platform were aware except for several of the Professors.

The real train was delayed for nearly ten minutes to allow the illusion to pull far enough away from Hogsmeade so no innocents were hurt. The plan went off without fault and only three Order members and one Auror came away with minor injuries. Fourteen Death Eaters were captured out of the original fifteen that were on the train. No one knew how the last Death Eater managed to get away, but he escaped even before the illusions of the students had completely disappeared.

By the time the real train left the station and reached the point where the illusion was, all the Death Eaters had been transported to the Ministry and those responsible for the massive train illusion were standing by and ready to cancel the spells. As the train full of homeward bound students passed the point of the ambush, the real Hogwart's Express became visible, speeding along down the track and the illusion vanished.

Voldemort had expected the plan to take several hours to complete and was unprepared for the sudden early arrival of the single Death Eater that returned with news of the failure. Later that day Harry and Remus, whom the seventeen year old was staying with, reported that Harry's scar had burned and caused him some pain for nearly an hour before it stopped completely.

Reviews are appreciated.


	19. Broken Wings

Title:Game Without Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did, but I don't. I only own my plot line. Full disclaimer, first chapter.

Author: ShaeLynn Teelle

All other information: See first chapter.

Polite constructive criticism welcome. FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE DRAGON IN MY BED.

Chapter 19: Broken Wings

"Dragon, you have to eat. Starving yourself isn't going to help. Please, Dragon, open your door and come out here," Pansy's plea was met with silence.

She waited for another minute before sighing and walking back over to the table. Pansy shook her head at Daphne and silently went back to her meal. Daphne looked over to the closed door, sympathy and anger warring in her eyes. The Slytherin girl pushed her plate towards the center of the table. Then, she rose and went to the fireplace, sitting at the end of what had unofficially been claimed as her couch.

A moment later Gregory followed and sat next to Daphne, wrapping his arms about her torso. Daphne leaned back against the solid warmth of her intended and lost herself in the momentary peace. The other two joined them in front of the fire, not wanting to watch the house elves pop in and clean away the dishes, including the ones that hadn't been touched. A quarter of an hour later the entrance opened and Snape walked in. He scowled as the four on the couches didn't even acknowledge him.

"Where's Mr. Malfoy?"

Pansy pointed to Draco's closed door, not saying anything. Draco had previously asked for a few harmless ingredients from the man and Dumbledore so he could make a heating lotion for relaxing tense muscles. The two girls had insisted on taking the cleansing potion again now that they were never returning to the Snake. Vincent and Gregory had also taken the potion after what they'd been through and all four were sore for days afterwards. Snape had let loose his scathing tongue and Draco had returned empty-handed. None of the five were inclined to be incredibly respectful to the Potions Master.

The Professor's scowl deepened and he crossed the room to the left-hand door only to find it locked. He pulled out his wand and unlocked it. Severus opened it to find a room that was bathed in shadows since the only light was what came from the fire burning low in the fireplace. On the floor in front of the fire sat Draco, a thick blanket wrapped tightly about himself. He didn't look up as the door was opened. He just continued to stare into the fire barely two feet in front of him, not moving, even when Professor Snape came to his side, glaring.

"He's blocked her from the rooms, hasn't he?" Draco asked very quietly, startling the Professor. Severus opened his mouth to answer and was stopped, "You don't have to answer, Professor. I know that he has. I can tell. What do you want?"

"The Headmaster wishes to speak with you. Get up and get ready. I don't like to be kept waiting," Severus turned and stalked from the room, leaving the door open.

A few minutes later Draco left his room to see Professor Snape resolutely ignoring the Slytherins that sat in front of the fireplace, but as they were also ignoring the Professor, it seemed rather childish. The Professor nodded without looking at him and walked to the entrance. Draco silently followed after and felt the magic of the wards tingle across his skin as he exited them. Severus had Draco walk in front of him so he could watch everything the young man did. When they reached the Gargoyle, Severus clearly spoke the password and the stone moved to the side, allowing them to enter into the rotating stairwell.

Draco didn't say a word when he entered the circular office. Dumbledore nodded at him and gestured for him to take a seat in one of the plush chairs before his desk which Draco declined at the moment. Snape had followed Draco into the office, closing the door behind him and taking a place against the wall near the door. For several minutes no one spoke. Draco's eyes were on his hands while Dumbledore and Snape watched him silently.

"I understand from the house-elves that you have not eaten for several days, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore stopped and waited for an answer. When none was forthcoming and Draco hadn't raised his eyes he continued, "May I enquire as to why, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Has my mother been in contact with you since the infirmary, Headmaster?" Draco countered quietly, his voice calm, but his insides were knotted with worry as they had been for several days.

"Perhaps."

The two Professors watched as Draco sank into the chair that he had ignored earlier. He closed his eyes for a moment and let out a quiet sigh.

"Is that why you have not been eating, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Not entirely, Headmaster. I just… haven't been hungry. I don't think my stomach would accept anything for very long," Draco answered.

"Are you ill?" Snape asked, reminding Draco of the other Professor's presence.

"No, sir. I'm not ill. There's simply a lot that I need to think about and much of it is rather unsettling."

There was silence for several moments until Draco spoke again, "Did the other students make it to King's Cross safely, Headmaster?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. There was an attack on the train just as you and the others discovered there would be. We were able to capture all but one of the Death Eaters that were involved with only a bare handful of Order members and Aurors coming away with minor injuries. The Death Eaters that were caught are being held deep within the Ministry containment areas until trials can be arranged and Azkaban is made ready for additional inmates.

Draco nodded and silence filled the room once more. Snape and Dumbledore glanced at each other several times in their process of watching the quiet Slytherin. No one quite noticed when the sun had crept below the horizon as, with most of Hogwarts, as the light dimmed candles automatically began to burn to compensate, keeping the light even until all the candles or torches in the rooms were lit.

It was only when a figure appeared by Dumbledore's desk did the Headmaster remove his attention from Draco. Snape's attention was brought to the figure the moment she spoke. So lost in his thoughts was Draco that he didn't see the specter until he heard his name.

"Albus, I demand that you stop this utter foolishness and allow me to see my son. Why are you punishing Draco and the rest of them like this? Do you not have enough proof already of where their loyalties—"

"Mum?" Draco spoke quietly, trying to keep his expressionless mask in place.

"Draco?" Narcissa's spirit turned and saw him, a smile crossing her face. "My little Komodo. Are you alright? Have you been sleeping at all?"

"Only a little," Draco answered, refusing to look at either of the professors in the room.

"Oh, Komodo, why are these nightmares still plaguing you worse than before?"

Narcissa floated over to stand by the Slytherin's chair. She laid a hand gently against the side of his face and Draco turned into it, despite the freezing chill.

"I don't know why they keep coming, but they don't stop. Every time I close my eyes, they start. I can't stop them."

As Draco finished a tear ran down the right side of his face beneath Narcissa's hand, turning to ice by the time it reached his chin. When Narcissa saw this she pulled her hand away, letting the tear melt again in the silence of the room. Then, Narcissa turned again to the Headmaster, fury in her eyes.

"Stop barring me from those rooms, Albus. I can't help them escape if that's what you're worried about and I can't do anything to bother anyone else in the castle. Let me see them. Let me at least visit with my son without him being brought here to have an audience."

Dumbledore looked at the woman in silent contemplation, any twinkle he had was absent from his eyes. Finally he turned to Snape, watching the other professor for a moment in silence before speaking.

"What do you think, Severus?"

The Potions professor looked between the three in the room with him before crossing his arms over his chest, sneering at the two Slytherins, "Let her visit with them if you wish. I see no harm in it, but if anything untoward happens, block her from the rooms again. I'm sure they can't really object to those terms."

"Indeed, Severus. Well, Narcissa. Draco. What say you to those terms?"

Draco looked down, knowing that there really wasn't any choice in the matter. He wanted to see his mother, even if he did have an audience. Narcissa huffed and glared at Albus, her next words tightening the conditions even more.

"In that case why don't you have me check in and have an escort while I'm there?" she asked sarcastically.

The two Professors looked at each other for a moment in silence. Then, they turned hard eyes onto the young man and spirit occupying the room.

"That is not a bad suggestion, Headmaster."

"Indeed, Severus. It does have merit and it could help when they have to learn to work together," Dumbledore said, never taking his eyes from Narcissa.

"Would he agree to it, however? It is notorious how stubborn he has become in the last two years."

"We have only but to ask and Mr. Potter would act as escort any time they wish to visit together," Albus sat back in his chair when he finished, one hand stroking his beard in thought.

"Just ensure that he is aware these visits are liable to take place at all hours of the night," Severus answered, scowling at the thought of Harry going against a possibility of five Slytherins despite how little he tolerated the young man. Even with the five unarmed, Severus was unsure of just whom would be the victor in such a confrontation.

While Narcissa and Draco, whose head had come up sharply at Harry's surname, watched in stunned silence, Albus fire-called Harry. Half an hour later Harry was walking down the hallways of Hogwarts to the Slytherins' secluded suite. Draco followed behind him about six steps, Narcissa floating beside her son. Neither had spoken a word since the fire-call, not wanting to say something and have Narcissa blocked entirely from the rooms again. Behind the two silent figures came Snape, simply watching the two to ensure they didn't try anything.

When Draco and Narcissa reached the portrait of the red phoenix next to Godric Gryffindor, it had already risen and Harry was holding the inner door open for the two of them. They entered the room and Harry was about to close the door when Severus stopped him, loud enough for everyone in the main room of the suite to hear.

"You need to enter the room as well, Potter."

"The Headmaster only said to escort Mrs. Malfoy's spirit to the chambers when she wished to visit with her son," Harry answered firmly, fully intent on arguing the fact out with Snape.

"The Headmaster asked you to be her escort when she is visiting Mr. Malfoy. He did not ask that you escort her to the chambers, but to escort her while she was visiting. That means having her within your sight at all times, Potter," Snape snarled at the Gryffindor.

"You're treating this as though she's done something wrong."

"She was a Death Eater, Potter. I've seen her there with my own eyes. Every Death Eater has done something wrong!"

There was silence for a moment and then, Harry's voice came again, just before the door closed, "Why can you not accept that someone might honestly wish to atone for their crimes? You did."

When Harry entered the main room of the suite he found six Slytherins watching him. He met each of their eyes for a brief moment before sitting down in a chair that had appeared behind him against the wall near the entry. The Gryffindor closed his eyes, trying to give the six as much privacy as he could. The room was quiet for several long moments. Then, Harry felt as though someone was standing nearby, closer than any of the Slytherins had been. He opened his eyes and saw Narcissa's spirit watching him from about five feet away. He resisted the urge to growl at her, not having forgotten the end of his fifth year.

"I'm sorry, Harry."

The Gryffindor froze at both the apology and his name coming from the lips of the woman before him. He said nothing, wondering exactly what she was apologizing for, but having a good idea what he would like it to be.

"It was either I spoke with Kreacher or Lucius would have killed me. It is no excuse for my actions, but please accept my apology. I regret what happened to Sirius. I never agreed with my cousin on anything, but never have I wanted him dead. And thank you, for trying to allow us some privacy and giving my son and his friends another chance."

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Mrs. Malfoy. Whether or not I have, many of my closest friends have accepted that your son is not exactly the same person that we have always believed him to be. The least I can do is try to see what my friends see in him that has led to his acceptance."

"And what of your thoughts on us, Potter?" Pansy asked calmly from her place at Vincent's side. "We heard that you don't agree completely with Professor Snape, but where do you stand?"

Harry looked over at the Slytherin, seeing no negative emotions displayed towards him. Then, he remembered how she had looked when she had first been brought into the infirmary along with the others when their betrayal was discovered.

"You were confined to these rooms so that those whom were involved knew where you were at all times and to keep you safe from anything your parents or Voldemort might do. You weren't confined here to be treated as prisoners and I know of no reason why you should be treated as such. Professor Snape has had an even smaller capability to trust than he had before. There is only a small group that he trusts which he will speak to on a one-to-one basis. His hatred for anything to do with the Death Eaters or Voldemort has increased tremendously since we were captured less than a week ago.

"I no longer believe that you are untrustworthy to the extent I did before. I have never seen this side of any of you, even Daphne, and I don't trust it. But I don't believe that you present any more danger to the Order than I do, perhaps even less. That is all I can say at the moment. I don't know enough about the five of you to have a more advanced opinion than that."

Pansy offered a small smile to the black-haired man, "Thank you, Potter. That is more than I expected when I asked you that question. When you see your friends next, will you thank them for us, for all of us, for believing in us enough to give us a second chance."

"I don't think you should go as far as that. They know you are here as they are still part of the DA, but they are not all going to forgive and forget any time soon. Many have shown Draco courtesy in accepting that he has helped them in some way or another, but they are not convinced that every one of you is worthy of a second chance to prove you are not what they thought. Especially you, Daphne, and the members of the DA that know of you are questioning Tracey's involvement in the entire thing," Harry confessed quietly, only briefly meeting Pansy's eyes at the beginning of his words.

There was silence in the room from the Slytherins and Narcissa quietly looked between the group of five and Harry. Then, a quiet laughter broke through the uncomfortable stillness and brought everyone's attention to Daphne, where she sat near the fire beside Gregory. She kept laughing for a few moments before she stopped suddenly and looked up, her eyes finding Draco's and holding them.

"The world is changing and no matter what side wins we will always bear the name of either Death Eater or Traitor and either name signs our warrant. Choosing the middle of both sides when neither will keep us alive at the end. The sun sets on us and the moon hides its face behind the clouds while the stars wink out their light." The words were broken and hardly more than a whisper and at the end Daphne rose and crossed the room to her own where she quietly closed the door behind her.

No one spoke, watching the door Daphne had closed and waiting. Only a few moments later Gregory stood from his place and walked almost silently to the bedroom. He opened the door enough to slip through it and the others thought to leave the two alone for a while until they heard Gregory cry out Daphne's name. Then, there was a flurry of activity to reach the doorway, even Harry following behind everyone else.

Pansy was the first to reach the door and pushed it open completely, running into the room without a second thought. Draco and Narcissa followed her, but Vincent stopped in the doorway, leaving only enough room for Harry to see what was happening. The sight that greeted him unnerved him even more than he was ever willing to admit.

Gregory sat on the floor, holding Daphne against him as she cried heavily into his shirt. Pansy sat beside them holding one of Daphne's hands as she stopped the slight bleeding coming from her wrist. On the floor nearby where it had dropped when Gregory startled Daphne just as she had begun, was a small knife, a shiny edge of red barely coating the end of it. Draco saw it about the same time Harry did and snatched it off the floor, moving away from Daphne and keeping it from the girl's sight.

He came to the doorway with it and held it out sideways towards Harry, "Potter, can you get rid of this? I don't want her to see it or have it anywhere near her."

Harry nodded, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Potter."

Harry turned back towards the blonde to see both he and Vincent watching him.

"Don't say anything to the professors, or the Headmaster, or anyone. Please."

Harry nodded again and left the room quietly, leaving the Slytherins to care for their own. When he returned no more than five minutes later Draco, Vincent, and Narcissa's spirit were again in the main room before the fire. They looked up when Harry entered, but otherwise said nothing.

"How is she?" Harry asked quietly, coming close enough to stand behind the unoccupied couch.

"She'll heal," Draco answered quietly, having turned his gaze back to the flames in the hearth.

"What happened? Does anyone know why…"

"It was too much. Daphne had never really been party to what her father did until he drove her mother mad only a few years ago. She was never told that she was expected to get the Mark until this past summer holiday. Her mother kept her sheltered as best she could until she was admitted to St. Mungo's and Daphne's done her best to keep her younger sister sheltered from their father. The rest of us have had the majority of our lives to accept what fate our fathers would force us into, but she's only had a few years really. She's begun to give up on hope and—"

"But shouldn't her hope have lasted longer than yours? I don't understand."

"Potter, the only thing that's kept Vin, Pan, Greg, and I alive for the last few years has been hope. Hope that we've held onto since we were children. Daphne's only known about this for a few years. When she saw her father drive her mother insane, any hope she had as a child was gone. She's had to find new hope since then and for a moment this afternoon she couldn't find any."

Harry was silent for a while, taking in what Draco had said and watching the blonde Slytherin. Then, his eyes were drawn to the closed doorway. "Pansy and Gregory are with her?"

"Yes. They will be for most of the night," Vincent answered quietly. "We've taken everything resembling a knife or sharp object from the room and both their trunks. Someone will stay with her every moment for a few days until she—" Vincent's words faltered and he turned his gaze to the fire, unable to say anymore.

Draco took over where the other Slytherin had left off. "It will take some time, but eventually Daphne will find some hope again. Something to keep her going. But it will take time."

Harry nodded silently, somehow knowing that the group would ensure the safety of Daphne during this time and wouldn't let anything else happen if they could at all prevent it. He stayed the rest of that night, keeping silent company with the two Slytherins and the one spirit. Harry left when Narcissa left to get some sleep in his own bed, but returned the next night with the spirit. Narcissa didn't return for the rest of that week, needing to speak with some distant relatives, but Harry returned two days later to ask after Daphne. At the end of that week, on Saturday afternoon, the Slytherins received a visitor. An unexpected one.

Responses are appreciated.


	20. Want to Be There

Title:Game Without Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did, but I don't. I only own my plot line. Full disclaimer, first chapter.

Author: ShaeLynn Teelle

All other information: See first chapter.

Polite constructive criticism welcome. FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE DRAGON IN MY BED.

Chapter 20: Want to Be There…

The door to the corridor opened quietly, causing everyone in the room to turn towards it. They were all aware that it was hours too early for any professors to come and some wondered at what the reasoning could be for an early visitor. Gregory feared that somehow the professors had found out about what Daphne had tried to do at the beginning of the week, though he knew Harry had not said anything or they would have arrived the day after it happened.

The first person to enter the room was the Headmaster, followed by Snape. After him came a woman that none of them had ever seen before. A moment later Draco and Gregory knew who it was. They had seen her features before, though they had seen it with average brown hair rather than the dark blonde the woman sported.

Without a word spoken Gregory rose and retreated into his bedroom to reluctantly wake Daphne from her much needed nap, though he knew that if he didn't it could cause even more problems. Daphne murmured as he tried to wake her and stretched slightly on top of the coverlet. When she asked what was happening, he would only tell her that there was someone in the main room to see her. Curious and slightly worried, though her face revealed nothing, she rose, leaving her robes behind so she was only clad in worn black jeans and a dark blue sweater with one sleeve down to hide the bandage on her wrist.

She followed Gregory from the room, but stopped just outside of the doorway when she saw who it was, not even noticing that Gregory had stayed beside her. The woman looked at her, no emotions showing on her face for several long moments. It was Daphne that finally broke the silence with a barely heard whisper that nonetheless seemed to echo in the large room.

"Momma?"

The woman nodded and quickly crossed the room, taking the now teary-eyed seventeen-year-old into her arms. "Oh, Daphne."

"I'm sorry, Momma. I had to protect Selena. Father was going to make her take my place if I refused. I didn't have a choice or she—" Her rushed words stopped as her mother laid two fingers across her lips.

"I know. Sel told me what happened. I'm the one that's sorry. I couldn't be there to protect either of you like I should have. Don't ever be sorry for risking so much. I didn't have the mark, but I was good friends with Narcissa Malfoy and Amber Parkinson. I know what you risked, Daphne. You are so strong. Stronger than I was and I'm proud of you for what you've done."

There were no more words spoken between the two for a long while. They simply stood there and held each other as Daphne cried and her mother comforted her, a tear making its way down her cheek every now and again as well. The two never noticed when Dumbledore and Snape left the room, the door closing behind them and only Draco had ever noticed that Harry had entered the room behind Daphne's mother and stayed when the two Professors had left.

After several more minutes, Gregory gently led the two women over to the couch he and Daphne had claimed, sitting across from them on the other couch while the two calmed their emotions. Pansy and Vincent rose from where they had been sitting at the round table in the corner and made their way over to the fireplace, Pansy sitting in her usual spot on her couch and Vincent standing behind her since Gregory was in his place.

Daphne's mother looked at each of the other four in turn. Seeming to have decided on something she nodded to herself and looked Gregory in the eyes. She said nothing, simply stared at him with green-gray eyes that seemed endless, only relenting when Gregory fidgeted slightly in his place, surprising everyone but Daphne.

She laughed slightly at her boyfriend's discomfiture, a light returning to her eyes that had been missing since the beginning of the week, and explained quietly so everyone could hear. "Momma could make the Snake squirm in his chair if she set her mind to it and was given the chance."

"Now," Daphne's mother spoke before anyone else could, "Mr. Goyle, what are your intentions towards my daughter?"

"Momma!"

Gregory met her eyes, unflinchingly and spoke in a confident and sincere tone, "I love her, Mrs. Greengrass. I would like nothing more than to live in peace with Daphne by my side."

Daphne's mother searched his eyes for a moment before she nodded and a smile broke across her face, "Good answer, Gregory. Not that you would require it, I'm sure, but you have my consent and my blessing."

"Thank you, Momma!" Daphne exclaimed, throwing her arms about her mother's shoulders and laying her head against one.

"Thank you, Mrs. Greengrass. I want to make her happy and I'll do everything I can to protect her."

"You do make her happy, Gregory. I can tell already. And please, I don't like to be reminded of my husband and since you are going to soon be like a son to me, call me as you like. My name is Violet and that is what you other three may call me," she said, her gaze now landing on Pansy, Vincent, and Draco.

Pansy smiled at Violet while Vincent and Draco simply nodded to her. Pansy was about to speak when, with a small pop, their evening meal appeared along with Dobby. To everyone's delight and confusion, there were now seven place settings and seven chairs. Six the Slytherins could understand, but they were confused as to the seventh setting. When Daphne turned curious eyes to her mother, Violet nodded slightly towards the doorway where Harry had been standing near the shadows the entire time.

"Come in, Mr. Potter. It would appear that Dumbledore wishes for you to also dine with us."

The five Slytherins looked closely at him as Harry came out of the shadows and into the light, the four not having noticed him, and even Draco had forgotten he was there for a time. He nodded once to Violet who then rose, pulling Daphne up with her. Gregory and Draco rose next as the other two moved over towards the table, Violet's posture relaxed, while Daphne had slightly tensed.

She had been told that Harry had seen what had happened and had come to check on how she was doing several times, but she was unsure about if he would say anything while her mother was there. She knew him well enough from the DA to know he hadn't told any professors about what she tried to do, but she didn't know if he would bring it up while her mother was there.

Only when Vincent and Pansy moved over to the table did Harry come any closer. He looked at the seating arrangement the others had seemingly, without thought, taken. Violet, Daphne and Gregory sat in a line with the only empty chair remaining on Violet's other side. Next to Gregory was Vincent, then Pansy, with Draco on her other side, next to the empty chair.

Cautiously Harry sat down, though his expression gave no indication of any nervousness. Dobby unobtrusively poked Harry in the side after he had taken his place, worry evident on the little house elf's visage. Harry nodded at Dobby, thanking him silently and reassuring him with the same gesture and Dobby snapped his fingers, disappearing as usual. Harry waited to take any food, unsure of what was going to happen now that the Slytherins had a Gryffindor in their midst.

"Blessed be," Draco spoke quietly from his place at Harry's side.

Harry turned surprised eyes to the blonde and then, swung his gaze to the rest of those at the table as they all, bar Violet, repeated the words. Then, Pansy took a dish from in front of her and carefully spooned a small portion onto her plate before she passed it silently to Vincent. That's when Harry realized that Daphne had done the same and had passed her container on to her mother who calmly took a portion and handed the dish to Harry. He took a portion and handed the bowl to Draco who said no words, but accepted the container, repeating the process.

The group continued this procedure until all the food had been passed around to everyone and then placed back in front of various plates. There was no sound for several long moments beyond the sounds of seven people eating. Then, from Harry's side Violet spoke.

"How were the NEWTs this year? Dumbledore told me that you had all been allowed to take the tests you had been in classes for."

"They were difficult," Gregory began. "But they didn't seem as hard as I had thought they would be."

"That's because you only cared about two of the tests," Pansy said in reply.

"Well, you only studied on three of them," Vincent said, backing up Gregory as they both had concentrated on the same two tests.

"What did you think of them, Draco? You were the only one that actually worried about them all and you had more than the rest of us," Daphne interrupted the other three, as though it was something they all had heard before.

Draco swallowed what was in his mouth and took a drink of, what Harry thought smelled like apple cider. "They were difficult. Some were harder than others, but even I had thought they would be slightly harder than they were. It seemed like the teachers and other students made us believe they were going to be nearly impossible, but they weren't that bad. Though I didn't take the same tests as the others did, but what I had were only exhausting because of how lengthy they were."

"And what about you, Mr. Potter? What did you think of the tests this year?" Violet asked, ignoring the slight stiffening around the table.

Harry paused for a moment looking at the Slytherins surrounding him, but gathered his Gryffindor courage that had led him to check on Daphne without an excuse for arriving and answered quietly, "There were some that were harder than others, but I agree with everyone else, they didn't seem as difficult as they had been made out to be, though I definitely don't want to have to take them ever again."

This produced a small laugh from Pansy, who looked at Harry with slightly new respect in her eyes and thanks. The atmosphere around the table lightened noticeably after that, though Harry only took part in the conversations that cropped up around him when he was directly invited in. He was rather enjoying the chance he had to see the Slytherins in a different setting than he ever had before.

He could tell that they were still tense with him around, but their conversation and teasing around him was relaxed. Their manners were as polite as they were at the table in the Great Hall, but the attitude about them wasn't the arrogant one he had always seen before. Here, on their own, they were acting just like any other student would, though the maturity in most of their conversations was above what many students could accomplish, even Vincent and Gregory's input.

At the end of the meal when Dobby cleared away the remaining dishes and little remaining food, the group was still sitting around the table. The dishes disappeared with a quiet pop and another signaled the arrival of something else. Harry looked in surprise at the small cake that had appeared to one side of the table, in front of Daphne. There was a single burning candle in the middle of it and the cake had light blue frosting with violet decorations on the sides. Daphne turned to look at her mother in surprise at the cake.

"Happy Birthday, Daphne," Violet said quietly, a smile on her face for her eldest daughter.

Daphne leaned over and gave her mother a tight hug, burying her face in her shoulder. When she pulled back there was a single tear meandering down her cheek, but a bright smile was on her face and the usual light in her eyes was back again. She smiled at everyone surrounding the table, even Harry, before standing. Daphne leaned forward and blew out the single candle, her eyes closed as she concentrated on a silent wish.

\/\/\/\/\/

It was a week after Violet had visited and Daphne still remained in high spirits where her laughter could be heard more often than it had been in the past and the event at the beginning of the previous week seemed like years in the past. The last few mornings and evenings were starting to dim the laughter a bit as worry for her friend began to take its place. For the past three days, every morning that Pansy woke, she had to run for the bathroom where she would lose what little she had in her stomach. During breakfast she would have someone bring her a raisin muffin and a small glass of water as she hid in her room to escape the smells.

She was okay for lunch and ate at the table with everyone else, but at night as soon as the evening meal appeared and she saw it, she would run for the bathroom again, expelling whatever remained from her lunch and wouldn't be able to ingest anything beyond a small glass of water for the remainder of the night. No one knew what could be wrong and they were all getting anxious as no one had been in to see them since Violet had visited and Dobby never stayed long enough for any of them to talk to him.

Then, nearly a week after Pansy had begun to feel ill, the door to the corridor opened and Minerva McGonagall entered with Remus and Harry behind her. The five Slytherins stood from their various positions about the room and waited to find out what was happening.

The Transfiguration Professor cleared her throat slightly before she began to speak, "The Headmaster has granted you all permission to leave these rooms starting next week. These explorations will be for a few hours at a time only and each one of you will have a guard with you when you are out of these rooms. Are there any questions?"

The Slytherins were all silent for a few moments before Draco stepped forward one step. "Professor, I don't believe any of us have any questions at this time about the planned excursions next week, however, would it be possible for Madam Pomfrey to come here for a short time?"

"Whatever for, Mr. Malfoy? I hardly see anything that could require Madam Pomfrey's attention."

Draco answered, his face expressionless, but he couldn't keep the slight worry for his best friend from his voice, "Pansy has not been feeling well for nearly a week now. She has a hard time keeping most foods down and I am concerned for her continued health."

"Why have none of you said anything before? Leaving something like this go for a week is not beneficial to gaining our trust," McGonagall huffed.

Draco was about to answer when Harry spoke first, "Professor, no one has been to check on them since Violet Greengrass was here. Remus was indisposed, Snape had been in the infirmary after the incident ten days ago, and I was out with the Headmaster in London. They have not been given a way to contact anyone outside of these rooms since they were brought here so it would have been rather impossible for them to tell anyone that she was ill."

McGonagall's stern demeanor calmed slightly at that and she nodded quickly, "I shall inform Madam Pomfrey that her presence is required shortly. She will likely be here before the evening meal. Until then, I suggest you get some rest, Miss Parkinson. I do hope you will be feeling better soon."

McGonagall gave a tight, brief smile to the Slytherin girl before turning and leaving the room. Remus had a small frown on his face and seemed to be debating something over in his mind. Harry followed the two from the room. He walked slower and gave a last look back to the group of his peers that had yet to move since their entrance into the room. The door closed behind Harry and the Slytherins heard the portrait slide shut before they relaxed completely and returned to their seats, knowing that the mystery behind Pansy's illness would soon be revealed.

\/\/\/\/\/

It was not much later that Madam Pomfrey arrived at the Slytherins' quarters an hour before the evening meal. She entered with only Harry behind her. The medi-witch looked slightly vexed, whether at being asked to come or not having been asked sooner, the five didn't know. She approached the group that was sitting in their usual places before the fire. When she entered Pansy and Daphne stood, already having thought of how to ask what they needed to.

Before they could say anything Madam Pomfrey beat them to it, "What is this I hear that one of you is not feeling well? What are the symptoms and when did they start?"

"Madam Pomfrey," Daphne began tentatively, ignoring the question and asking one of her own. "When we first arrived and you became aware of the fact that Pansy and I had been… raped, did you test us to see if either of us was pregnant?"

Pomfrey's severe expression softened slightly, "Of course, Miss Greengrass. I checked both when you first arrived and the evening before you were released to your rooms. I am more than happy to say that neither of you were with child."

"Madam Pomfrey?" Pansy asked, stepping forward, "Would you be willing to check again? I… just need to know."

Pomfrey nodded slowly at the girl, confused, "Alright, Miss Parkinson. Come lay down on one of the couches and I will test you."

Vincent moved to sit on the opposite couch so Pansy could lay down on the other and Madam Pomfrey muttered a spell, her wand pointed at the air above Pansy when the girl was comfortable. A fine white mist spread out from the wand and hovered in the air above the lying girl. Everyone watched as the white mist began turning pale pink and darkened until it was a deep red.

Pomfrey gasped and turned to the other girl, "Miss Greengrass, take Miss Parkinson's place on the couch."

Pansy got up, careful not to touch the mist as it faded back to white and she went over to Vincent, laying her hand lightly on the back of his neck. Daphne lay down on the couch, also careful not to touch the mist and waited. It took a few moments longer than it took for Pansy, but eventually the white mist above her changed to a dark red just as it had for Pansy.

Madam Pomfrey turned to Harry whom had watched the proceedings with interest and instructed him to fetch the Headmaster immediately. She dismissed the spell as Harry left and watched the four Slytherins in front of her after Daphne had moved to stand next to Gregory. Draco stayed where he was in the armchair at the head of the furniture's grouping. He smiled softly at his four friends. Knowing that the girls had been worried that they might never be able to have children after everything they had gone through under Voldemort's rule. He also didn't miss the conflicting looks that Madam Pomfrey kept sending at those in front of her, ranging from confusion, to shock, to anger.

Soon enough, Dumbledore entered the room with Harry, "Has anything happened to someone, Poppy?"

"Yes, these young ladies are both pregnant and they most certainly weren't when they left the infirmary nearly a month and a half ago," Pomfrey said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Miss Parkinson, Miss Greengrass, do you have something you wish to tell me?" the Headmaster asked, the twinkle in his eyes glowing brighter than normal.

It wasn't Pansy or Daphne that answered the question. Instead Vincent and Gregory stood, each taking the hand of their respective partner. Vincent began quietly.

"Headmaster, during this past year me and Greg gave our betrothals to Pansy and Daphne. We are all of consenting age."

"How soon can two bonding ceremonies be arranged?" Gregory asked when Vincent was finished.

"The marriage ceremonies can be ready by tomorrow."

"Not just a regular marriage ceremony, Headmaster," Draco said quietly from his chair. "They want the complete bonding ceremony. And yes, they are fully aware of what that entails and what it will mean in the future."

"Albus, you can't possibly condone such a thing!" Pomfrey exclaimed, hands on her hips and glaring at the four Slytherins. "They are mere children, not old enough to understand the sacrifices of having children nor the seriousness of what they are asking."

"Madam Pomfrey, if I may," Draco spoke, rising and crossing to stand in front of his friends. "They would be the first to acknowledge that neither Vin nor Greg are very intellectual. Daph and Pans are much more intelligent, but even they are not as smart as many others. However, though our ages are not as extensive as yours, we, none of us, are anywhere near being mere children. We grew up many years ago."

"Of all the insubordinate, disrespectful—"

"Please, Poppy. I will handle this from here. You may return to ensuring that the Patil twins are coping with their parents' death."

"Did the Snake kill them?" Draco asked quietly and Dumbledore merely nodded in reply.

Madam Pomfrey left the room in a quiet huff. She liked neither the way Draco had spoken to her nor the condoning of allowing seventeen-year-olds to go through with bonding ceremonies. They were only performed when the participants were completely sure that they would never want to be with anyone else. It was usually performed after a couple had been married for a number of years and had grown content with their lives and never wanted to change that.

Normally this was after twenty-five years or so of living together. Some couples that tried to perform bonding ceremonies were rejected by the magic as simply being incompatible and for ones so young to attempt such a thing was almost unthinkable. Granted Molly and Arthur Weasley had only been wed a year when they were bonded, but there had been no other bonding ceremonies performed since then.

Draco waited until Madam Pomfrey had left the room, all the while looking at Dumbledore. Then, he silently turned and walked into his room, quietly closing the door. For a moment no one moved, then suddenly, Pansy ran over to the door and tried the knob, but it wouldn't turn. She knocked against the door heavily, making it echo even in the main room, but there was no sound from the other side and the door remained as it was.

"Damn it, Dragon! Don't do this!" she shouted at the door. "You can't bloody well save everyone and you know it!"

Pansy only stopped shouting when Vincent wrapped his arms about her and held tight as she tried to pull away. She turned in his arms and wrapped her own about his neck, holding on just as tightly as she cried into his shoulder. A brief minute later there was a soft click and the door opened slowly. Draco stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorjamb as though nothing could affect him. The trademark sneer was across his face for the first time since he had saved Harry and Snape.

"You always had a flare for the dramatic, Pansy. What did you think I was doing?"

The Slytherin girl turned and with it came her hand, across Draco's cheek, loud enough to echo about the silent room, the fire not even daring to crackle. When Draco turned his face back to stare at Pansy, the sneer was still there, but it was overshadowed by the blood slowly welling up on his split lip. For a moment it seemed like Draco was going to retaliate, but he never moved, just kept his sneer in place and watched her with almost empty eyes.

"Don't you dare mock me, Draconis Morgan Fay Malfoy. Don't you dare."

Then, she grabbed his left arm right where the Dark Mark was and squeezed hard. The sneer left Draco's face and there was a sudden hiss as he breathed through teeth clenched in pain. He grabbed her wrist and stared at Pansy, the light back in his eyes. She only smiled at him mockingly.

"I know what you were doing, Dragon. And since you obviously can't be trusted to take care of yourself," she continued and turned, pulling on his arm, towards her room. "I'm going to make sure that you don't kill yourself while I still live and breath. Dragon, someday someone's going to knock some sense into your head and when that day comes I'm going to s—"

Her words ended as the door closed behind the two. All the others could hear was muffled sounds from the room as Pansy kept ranting at Draco. Then, almost a minute later a not so muffled shout was heard.

"OW! Pansy that hurt!"

While Harry and Dumbledore just continued to stare at the door is surprise and confusion, the other three Slytherins started to laugh. Quietly at first until they were nearly falling over from it. A few minutes later Pansy's door opened and she walked out, followed by a nearly pouting Draco. She let a smile cross her face, but she didn't join in the laughter at what was obviously Draco expense. Said Slytherin stalked over to his usual chair in a manner reminiscent of Snape and sat. This caused the other Slytherins to begin laughing even more and Draco sank lower in his chair, slouching and sulking.

Recovering his usual manner, Dumbledore had a few more words with the other four Slytherins before taking his leave to begin preparing for the double bonding ceremony which he said would only take a few days to complete the Ministry's requirements and a day longer to perform the ceremony. He left, Harry following after him, a look of confusion still on his face as the last thing he saw was Draco, slouched in his chair, a genuine smile spreading across his face.

Reviews are appreciated.


	21. Til the End

Title:Game Without Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did, but I don't. I only own my plot line. Full disclaimer, first chapter.

Author: ShaeLynn Teelle

All other information: See first chapter.

Polite constructive criticism welcome. FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE DRAGON IN MY BED.

Chapter 21: 'Til the End

There were no visitors between Dumbledore's agreement to the bonding ceremony and the day the Headmaster entered the Slytherin rooms again. The door to the rooms opened and Dumbledore came in, followed closely by Professor Lupin and Harry. Only Vincent and Draco were in the room when the three entered. Draco went to the other two bedrooms to retrieve the occupants while Vincent watched the visitors.

It was only a few moments before Draco returned with the other three Slytherins. Daphne and Gregory were already at each other's side and Pansy moved to Vincent, linking their hands together. Dumbledore coughed once and nodded at Harry and Remus. The two placed their wands onto the mantle of the fireplace and watched the Slytherins as Dumbledore had explained what they needed to do prior to their bonding.

"All of your wands must be placed out of reach as the magic could conflict with the bonding spell. Everything is already prepared with the Ministry and we only wait on you. Now," he continued, turning to face the two couples that stood near each other. "Pansy and Daphne, as you were both raised within pureblooded households I believe that you have already created the bonding ribbons to be used in the spell."

"Of course, Headmaster," Pansy answered while Daphne simply nodded and the two handed over the entwined ribbons they had made since the Headmaster agreed to the bonding.

"Good. As it would be improper to use only you five for the positions needed, I have asked Harry and Professor Lupin to fill two of the places. If any of you have a strong objection to either or both of them, speak now without recourse for if you have mistrust with what you know of them it could affect the spell."

The two couples looked between themselves, then turned to Draco. "Your choices of Professor Lupin and Harry Potter are well received, Professor Dumbledore."

"Excellent. Mr. Malfoy, if you would be willing to bear as a witness for both ceremonies, all the positions are filled and we will be ready to proceed."

"I will gladly bear as a witness for my friends, sir."

Dumbledore nodded again and turned to the two couples once more, "Which of you would like to be first?"

The four looked at each other and it seemed with unspoken agreement, Daphne and Gregory stood back to allow the other couple to begin. Dumbledore motioned for everyone to take their places in the center of the room where it was most open after ensuring that all of their wands were far enough away as to not interfere with the spell.

Dumbledore stood in front of the couple, only a few steps away from them. Harry stood to Pansy's left and Draco stood to Vincent's right. Remus was in line with Dumbledore on the other side of the couple, the four making a diamond around the couple. Dumbledore looked between Pansy and Vincent for a moment before he began.

"Face each other and join hands, left to left and right to right."

The two did so, their hands crossed over each other. Dumbledore pulled the violet and black ribbon from the pocket he had placed it in and wrapped it twice about the crossed hands, letting the ends dangle towards the ground.

"Two stand before us who ask to be bound to the other," Dumbledore intoned slowly, his quiet words echoing about the room as though they themselves were magic. "Before these three, who bear witness, they have come together."

The Headmaster stopped and took a step backwards away from the couple. Then, he began again, the words now echoing about the room though his voice had become no louder.

"Do you, Pansy Amelie Ann Parkinson, come to this union freely of your own will and without reservation, knowing any you have will cause the bond to reject you?"

"I, Pansy Amelie Ann Parkinson, do come freely and of my own will without reservation," her quiet words seemed to wrap about her as she spoke.

"Pansy Amelie Ann Parkinson, pledge your troth in whatever words befit you as long as it is honest and in complete sincerity."

"Our past shapes who we are. Our future is who we will be. And we are one, together, forever. To you I pledge my troth, Vincent Tomas Crabbe." Around Pansy's hands flared a light red mist and the Slytherin girl relaxed slightly at seeing it.

Dumbledore stepped forward again for a moment, "Your troth is pledged and your magic has accepted the truth behind your wish to bond." Then, Dumbledore stepped back again and repeated the process of obtaining Vincent's troth.

"Forever and a day will never be long enough to stay by your side. To you I pledge my troth, Pansy Amelie Ann Parkinson."

At his words a bright yellow mist flared around his hands, the color mixing with the red around Pansy's hands to form a pale orange that lit the couple's faces even more than the smiles gracing their features.

"Let the witnesses come forth," the Headmaster spoke again in the quiet, motioning for Harry, Draco, and Professor Lupin to step closer.

First he turned to Draco and asked, "Do you, Draconis Morgan Fay Malfoy, witness and attest to the truth of this bond without coercion of any kind?"

"I, Draconis Morgan Fay Malfoy, do so witness and attest this bond without coercion."

Then, Dumbledore turned to Harry, repeating the question and Harry answered back in the same manner Draco had. Dumbledore finished the questioning with Remus before motioning the witnesses back to their original places and taking a step back himself before continuing.

"Keep true to each other and the bond will flourish. Be false to the other and the bond will destroy you. Go now and live your future with patience, acceptance, and fortune."

The orange glow which had surrounded the joined hands flashed brightly, then, disappeared completely along with the ribbon. The two embraced each other tightly and from above the fireplace the joyous cry of two phoenixes was heard. Everyone in the room, including Dumbledore, looked up at the painting in surprise, but there was nothing about the portrait that had changed.

Vincent glanced at Draco, who gave a barely perceptible nod that only Harry caught. Dumbledore and Remus were both watching the portrait for a moment. Then, when he seemed sure that there wasn't a threat from whatever had caused the sound, Dumbledore turned back to the couple still standing before him.

"Congratulations to you both. Now, let us bond Miss Greengrass and Mr. Goyle."

Pansy and Vincent moved away from the group, passed Draco who gave Vincent a firm hug and Pansy the same with a gentle kiss to her cheek. Daphne and Gregory moved forward, offering the same silent congratulations that Draco had as they passed the bonded couple. The two took their places within the diamond of the four wizards and Dumbledore again began the ceremony, this time wrapping their hands with a blue and tan ribbon and asking if they came without reservation.

"Daphne Bideelia Greengrass, pledge your troth in whatever words befit you as long as it is honest and in complete sincerity."

As Daphne spoke, the soft sounds filled the room, "There is light in every darkness and you are my beacon in a sea of night. To you I pledge my troth, Gregory Rheginault Goyle.

A deep green mist surrounded Daphne's hands and she smiled brightly up at Gregory. He smiled back slightly and gave a brief nod to her before Dumbledore repeated the process again with Gregory. Then it came time for Gregory to pledge his troth.

"My body, my heart, my soul, will protect you forever. To you I pledge my troth, Daphne Bideelia Greengrass." The mist which surrounded Gregory's hands was violet, mixing with Daphne's green until the mist had turned gray, almost black.

Dumbledore continued as he had with Pansy and Vincent and had Harry, Draco, and Remus voice their position as witnesses. He gave the final warning and congratulations, ending the ceremony as the dark gray mist flared and disappeared, taking the ribbon with it. They embraced amidst a second round of phoenix cries that had nothing to show where they were really from.

After staring at the painting above the fireplace for even longer than he had the first time, Dumbledore cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the pair before him. "Congratulations to you both as well. A bonding meal will be sent up within the hour for you all. Unfortunately, there is much that needs to be done at this time and I am unable to stay until then, though I do hope to stop back in later for some pudding. For now, good evening, and congratulations to all once again."

Then, Dumbledore left the room, seeming to be in a hurry of some sort that had those left in the room looking after him even after the door had closed behind him. The five Slytherins took their usual places before the fire, this time, the two couples sat even closer to each other than usual, as though craving their bonded's touch. Harry's gaze moved between the Slytherins, Remus, and the door Dumbledore had so hastily left through.

Remus suddenly turned to the five before the fire and spoke, slightly distracted, "Congratulations to you all and I wish you all the best. I must take my leave as well and I will be unable to return later, unlike the Headmaster. Good evening."

With that Remus fetched his wand from the mantle and began walking towards the door. He didn't really seem to think it strange to be so unaware of his surroundings at that moment and it was only when he neared the door that he remembered Harry was also in the room. He turned to the black haired boy with an apologetic expression on his face that Harry shook his head at before nodding to the group before the fire and retrieving his own wand.

When Harry made a move to follow Remus from the room Draco's voice stopped him from behind, "Potter."

The Gryffindor reassured Remus that he would be fine. The door closed behind the werewolf and Harry turned again to face the small group.

"Malfoy."

"Are you not allowed to come here on your own that you only enter these rooms when you are accompanied by an Order member or my mother's spirit?"

Harry started slightly, surprise on his face when he answered, "No, I have permission just as any of the Order members do that know of where you are and I have come without anyone else before, just not often. I wasn't sure if I would be welcome at all."

Draco nodded and gestured towards the fire with one hand where a second arm chair, much like the one he had claimed, appeared between the two couches. "Would you care to join us, Harry? Much of what we do lies in comfortable silence, but you are welcome to talk and I'm sure there are some questions the others might care to ask you about general things outside these rooms."

For a moment Harry simply stared at Draco in shock before glancing around at the other four. Vincent and Gregory merely nodded silently, never having been up for a lot of talk. Daphne was smiling at him, but it wasn't until Pansy began to laugh that Harry recovered from his shock.

"Don't look so surprised, Potter. Besides the Headmaster, you and Professor Lupin are the only two to enter these rooms that look on us and treat us as though we aren't going to jump up and curse you the first chance we get with wands that we don't have. But Professor Lupin is a professor and you are not. I'd like to think that you're beginning to see us for who and what we are rather than what we had to be. Your company isn't stressful under relatively normal circumstances," Pansy said, her eyes glancing towards Daphne and leaned against Vincent beside her. "You've helped us before and you've tried to help us even more. Thank you," Pansy finished before she closed her eyes and sighed softly.

"Well, Harry?" Daphne asked quietly. "We don't bite, despite being of Salazar's house."

Harry nodded and sat quietly in the chair beside Draco's. There was silence in the room for a time that was only broken by a soft humming. It took Harry a few moments before he realized that it was Daphne filling the comfortable silence. Finally, after Daphne's humming had drifted off to a contented smile, Harry spoke, asking a question that he had been wondering about since after the ceremonies had ended.

"Were any of you aware that a phoenix was going to sing for you?" he blurted out before realizing that it sounded almost accusatory. "I mean, none of you seemed very surprised or anything when that happened."

"We didn't know. None of us knew that would happen," Gregory answered quietly.

"We knew there was more to the paintings in these rooms than any would originally have thought, but that was just as unexpected for us as it was for you. We're just better at hiding our thoughts and feelings than you are," Vincent answered as he wrapped his arms about Pansy and held her tightly.

"How did you know there was anything different about the paintings here from the paintings anywhere else in the castle?"

"Tell me, Harry," Draco spoke in response, a smirk playing about his lips. "Have you ever seen a portrait in Hogwarts that doesn't move?"

"Yes. There's not a great many of them, but there are at least two dozen. Some of the people I can recognize and some I've never been able to identify."

"What paintings?" Draco asked quickly, excitement in his voice at the thought that perhaps another piece of the Founder's mystery might be cleared up.

Harry was taken aback by the eagerness in Draco's question, "There are a few in some of the upper corridors that aren't often used. And there are several portraits in the kitchens of strange looking house-elves that don't move either, but the other house-elves talk to them as if they were conscious like other wizarding paintings. I've found out that a few of the portraits are of old Professors here from when Hogwarts was first a school, but there doesn't seem to be much information other than when and what they taught."

"Who were they?" Daphne asked, quite curious.

"Umm... Well, there was a Professor I. Ignatious, a Professor M. Natteron, and a Professor T. Trybell."

"Tyrone Trybell?" Gregory asked, sitting up straight on the couch.

"Possibly. There wasn't anything except his first initial in all the books I looked in. Do you know who he was?"

"If his first name is Tyrone, then, he was a direct ancestor of mine. I had studied the family tapestry before Hogwarts and memorized my line just to see who they were and I was trying to find out who I was rather than what I was expected to be. There were so many holes in the tapestry, though. There were entire branches that were burned off even before the Goyle name was brought in. No one is left with the last name of Tyrone. The last grouping that had that name were all women and married into other names, so the name was lost centuries ago."

"My family's tapestry isn't even whole anymore," Pansy spoke quietly in the silence that followed the slight revelation. "There was some kind of secret that half of my family kept since the beginning of our line and the other half knew nothing of. The secret had been lost for a long time now, but the side that didn't know of it found out somehow. That entire half of the family tapestry was torn away and ritualistically burned after every known member was killed. Every man, woman, and child was hunted out and destroyed, even those that were illegitimate. I tried to ask my father once what had happened, what was so horrible of a secret that it would require destroying even those that knew nothing about it, but... I never got a proper answer."

Vincent held Pansy tighter against him and she turned her face away from the others. The other Slytherins looked away, but Harry watched the strange events in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly when no one else spoke.

"We were raised as Slytherins, Harry, even before we came to Hogwarts. Not all Slytherins come from families like ours, but I've heard that our families are by far the worst ones," Draco answered as though it would explain everything, but the confusion from Harry didn't change so he continued.

"We were taught as young children that we were to never question anything our parents did or anything our ancestors did. No wondering why, or how, or even what really happened. To ask was considered a possible betrayal, or at least a wavering of our parents' opinion. We weren't allowed to openly have thoughts of our own and that was closely watched, even after we came to Hogwarts."

"I still don't understand, but," Harry paused, trying to work through what he had learned from the five. "I don't know if I really want to know, to understand, why you've had to hide so much of yourselves from everyone."

Daphne gave a small laugh, one that held no humor, "We haven't hidden ourselves from everyone. But the consequences of any of the supportive Slytherin parents finding out that anyone is questioning how they were taught to be are... The consequences are not ones we wanted to face."

The silence that followed was not uncomfortable, but each were thinking of things they didn't want to. The break finally came when the smell of food invaded everyone's senses and they looked over to see that the table was full with the feast Dumbledore had promised them.

Everyone's thoughts turned to lighter items as the six sat down for their meal and the two couples lightly teased each other about various things. Many of the comments were lost on Harry, not knowing what they were referring to, but he enjoyed the rather relaxed atmosphere. As promised, the Headmaster came and joined them shortly after they had begun eating. The talking stayed on inconsequential topics for the rest of the meal. The only other topic that came up was just before Dumbledore took his leave again.

"Harry, if you could come up to my office when you are finished here tonight. There are some matters that need to be discussed about Headquarters and your friends there."

Once the Headmaster had left the room the five Slytherins turned towards Harry in question, but it was only Draco that spoke, "Has something happened, Harry?"

He turned to Draco, silent as he stared at him for several long moments. "Yes. There was an attack in the Muggle world. No one of importance was harmed, but Hermione's family lost their home and everything else in the attack. They are staying with the Weasleys at the moment, but we are trying to find some other way to help them."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. They're still alive and they have each other. That's more than too many have right now."

Draco nodded and Harry took his leave as well. The rest of the evening was quiet in the main room of the suite until the two couples retreated to their rooms and Draco returned to his. He sat staring into the fire and thinking late into the night, only then finally succumbing to sleep.

Reviews are appreciated.


	22. And It Feels Like

Title:Game Without Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did, but I don't. I only own my plot line. Full disclaimer, first chapter.

Author: ShaeLynn Teelle

All other information: See first chapter.

Polite constructive criticism welcome. FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE DRAGON IN MY BED.

Chapter 22: And It Feels Like…

The rest of the week passed calmly. Harry continued to return to the Slytherins' quarters for a few hours every night, usually over dinner. In that time Harry learned things about the Slytherins that he never would have guessed when they were in classes. Draco and Daphne were mediocre chess players, using the game simply to pass the time. Gregory on the other hand was a fabulous chess player. Draco could easily beat Harry, but Gregory could beat Draco in half a dozen moves every game.

Every time Harry saw the two play he wished that Ron would be able to put aside his prejudices enough to spend an evening playing against Gregory. He was almost positive that the Slytherin would triumph, but he had no sure way of knowing.

Pansy, Harry discovered, not only shared a love of strange and rather dangerous animals with Hagrid, but also had a wealth of various mythologies stored within her head. It was a revelation that he learned completely by accident and one that surprised him to no end. Daphne had asked her who Cerberus was and she answered without even thinking about it. Then, the two had gotten into a discussion on various parts of mythology and Pansy had brought in examples from mythology of all areas of the world.

It wasn't until the end of the week that Harry learned Vincent had other talents than what he had seen or heard about already. He had come into the main room, expecting them all to be there only to find that Vincent, Draco, and Pansy were the only ones within the room. Pansy was lying upon one of the couches dozing. Draco was at the far end of the couch with Pansy's legs in his lap as he read aloud quietly from a small book.

But Harry hadn't really noticed any of this as his eyes had immediately found Vincent's form and never moved. The Slytherin had his back to the entrance of the room and was standing in the middle of the largest open area. In his hand was a three-foot scimitar with a two-handed grip, though the man was only using one hand as he swung it about his head and sides. From his size Harry would never have imagined that Slytherin could be so graceful, but Vincent never once faltered in his steps as he moved about, nor lost his balance even for a split second.

When the Slytherin was finished he acted on impulse and Harry asked if Vincent could teach him how to do what he did. The first response he got was from Draco rather than Vincent. The blonde started to laugh freely and shortly after Vincent chuckled with him as he went to the corner table and slid the scimitar back into the sheath.

"You have no idea of what you're getting yourself into if you let Vin start to teach you what he does," Draco said as his laughter ended.

"If you truly would like to learn, Harry, I will teach you, but it might be better to wait until things have calmed down. Inside a room is not really a very good place to learn. There's always too many things that could be damaged," Vincent answered with a smile.

"That was something I wanted to tell you all today. Dumbledore has said that he'll allow you out onto the grounds soon. You'll have watchers, whether or not you can see them, but you'll be able to do what you like for the most part."

Draco got an excited gleam in his eyes with his next question, "Would you like to play a short game of 'Catch the Snitch', Harry?"

The Gryffindor shook his head, "The other Order members that know where you are—there aren't many of them," Harry added quickly when Draco opened his mouth to protest. "The others have pressured Dumbledore a bit on what you can do. They didn't even want you to be able to leave these rooms, much less have free reign of the grounds. You won't be able to go near a broom or the lake. The greenhouses are off-limits as well and there will be watchers on anyone that leaves. I don't know how many or who they are, yet. When I find out, I will let you know, but I hope it's someone that will give you your privacy, or at least as much as they are allowed to give you."

Vincent nodded, "Thank you, Harry. That is as much as we can expect I suppose. At least you are willing to try to see what's beyond the surface. And we know that we have two people that will argue for our interests."

"Vincent," Harry paused, thinking over what he was about to say. "After spending so much time with the five of you, after just watching you be yourselves, I'd like to think that I can see what's under the surface. I see five of my peers that are trustworthy and don't deserve the rancor that many people meet them with. If there is ever a time when it is needed, I will fight for your freedom, not just your best interests."

The two conscious Slytherins in the room were shocked into silence long enough for Harry to have the urge to fidget after what he had said. Then, Pansy awoke and sat up on the couch, pulling her legs from Draco's lap. She looked around at the other three in confusion for a moment.

"What's going on?"

"He trusts us," Draco mumbled.

"Who?"

"Harry," Vincent answered, overcoming his shock.

He moved towards the Gryffindor and held out one hand with a determined look upon his face. Harry grinned and reached out, tightly gripping the other's hand. Pansy jumped up from the couch and moved over towards Harry, a half-smile on her face and tears in her eyes. When she reached the two, Vincent took a step back and Pansy hugged the Gryffindor. For a moment Harry was too stunned at the unexpected gesture, but quickly returned the hug when he realized what was happening.

After the hug, Pansy pulled Harry over to the couches by the fire-place where he was met by Draco as he stood. The Slytherin held out his hand and Harry had a flash-back of when Draco had last been in that position and his response to it. This time Harry had no compulsion of rejecting the other's friendship and readily grasped the outstretched hand. Then, Draco surprised Harry by pulling him into a brief hug which, again after a moment, Harry returned.

That was the scene that Daphne and Gregory walked in on as they left their room. Daphne's hair was slightly messy as though she had just been napping and Gregory's eyes were still half-closed, but they snapped open when he saw the two in their embrace.

"What's going on?" Daphne asked quietly as she came over to Vincent's side.

"Harry trusts us," the other said proudly and Daphne's face split into a wide grin.

The instant that Draco let go of Harry he was spun around and enveloped in a hug by Daphne. This one surprised him less and Harry returned it immediately. Then, when she let go of him, Daphne raised up on her toes slightly and placed a light kiss on his cheek and breathed a heartfelt 'Thank you' into his ear. Harry grinned back at her and nodded to suddenly find himself faced with Gregory who solemnly held out one hand to the Gryffindor.

Harry took it just as straight-faced before bestowing a small grin on the other man. Gregory nodded with his own smile to Harry in satisfaction. The six then took their usual places, Harry in the second armchair that seemed to be a permanent fixture within the room now.

They talked quietly of inconsequential things for several hours and Harry learned even more about the Slytherins than he had previously. With his admitted trust, the other five had opened to him completely and no longer kept anything hidden from him as they all knew how rarely he truly trusted someone. The talk was only interrupted when Dobby popped in with lunch for all six.

They all settled themselves around the table much as they had for the past few days when Harry appeared, but waited to eat until the house-elf had left. Prior to Dobby's disappearance he handed Harry a small parcel wrapped with blue paper and orange and white polka-dotted ribbon. Harry thanked his diminutive friend and hid the present in his lap. When he turned his attention back to the others, he found them all looking at him in confusion.

"Harry what day is it?" Vincent asked suddenly.

"It's July 31st. Why?"

"Because I just realized something. Happy birthday, Harry."

The other four Slytherins looked at him in surprise.

"It's your birthday? Why didn't you say something?" Daphne demanded.

Harry looked at the others in surprise, "Why would I have said anything?"

"We could have done something special if we had known," Pansy answered quietly.

"It doesn't matter," Harry said with a shrug. "I've never done anything special for my birthday before, beyond staying up until midnight anyway. I wasn't expecting anything special. The Weasleys are making a birthday dinner for later and I'll get my presents from them then. That's more than I've had on my birthday since I can remember."

"You've never had a birthday dinner or celebrated with friends before?" Gregory asked from where he sat on the other side of Daphne.

"No. My cousin always had friends over or went out to do things on his birthday after he opened an enormous pile of presents, but I never did that."

"Why not?" Draco asked, a strange look on his face.

Harry paused for a moment, but since the five were no longer hiding he decided that he would try not to either. "My relatives didn't like me very much. They certainly weren't going to waste money on getting me anything. At the Muggle school I went to, the other kids were more afraid of Dudley than anyone else there and he didn't want anyone to become friends with me, so there wasn't anyone I could share my birthdays with. It doesn't bother me anymore as I've never remembered anything different."

Suddenly Pansy stood up, her glass of pumpkin juice held in one hand, "This has officially become a birthday lunch." Then, she waited until all the other Slytherins had stood. "To Harry on his birthday," and she raised her glass to him as the other four did as well before drinking.

Harry sat in his chair, looking at the five around him in shock as they resumed their places. "Thank you all."

"Birthdays signify another year of life and sometimes of new beginnings. Now, let us eat before our food is cleared away. Blessed be."

The other five around the table repeated the phrase, Harry included, and began to pass the dishes around, with each taking their share. For Harry it was a welcome surprise and one he vowed to never forget.

Afterwards he opened Dobby's present to find a red and yellow striped sock paired with a green one with white splotches on it. He laughed at the confusion on the Slytherins faces and went into an explanation of how he had freed Dobby and the strangeness of the house-elf.

Harry stayed in the room with the Slytherins talking and laughing at various recollections of parties the others had gone to or had for their birthdays. It wasn't until Remus came looking for him that Harry realized how late it had gotten and that it was time to leave for the Weasleys'. He thanked the five sitting around the fire and left with a smile on his face.

Remus inquired after his good mood and nodded while Harry told him of what the Slytherins had done when they discovered it was his birthday. The Professor still had his misgivings about the group, but he couldn't deny that Harry was not the all-trusting person some believed him to be. And the happiness that seemed to surround him for a time when he left the suite of rooms couldn't be denied. Remus only hoped that it would not end as misplaced trust.

\/\/\/\/\/

The next day Severus entered the suite with a snarl, "Crabbe, Goyle, you have been summoned to the Headmaster's office immediately. There is an issue with your NEWT results. Now."

Without question Gregory and Vincent stood from their places on the couches. They preceded Severus out the door of the rooms. Pansy and Daphne watched after them from the table where they had been talking quietly. They glanced at Draco when the door closed.

He only shook his head, "They probably think they cheated or something on the History of Magic test. They'll be back later, don't worry."

The girls nodded and went back to their conversation for only a few moments before the door opened again. This time Harry and Remus entered the room, the former with a smile on his face. The three Slytherins looked at the two in confusion until Harry spoke.

"The Headmaster has agreed that you may go outside for a few hours if you would like to. Greg and Vin are going to be with Professor Binns and Professor McGonagall for some time yet. He said that if nothing goes wrong today that you'll be able to go out again within the week. I know it's not a lot—"

"It is a lot. It's a measure of trust that we haven't been given in a long time, even before we were discovered as spies," Daphne interrupted as she stood. "Who will be following us?"

"Remus and I will, but you won't be able to see us. Severus and several other Order members have insisted upon it."

"Thank you, Harry," Draco answered. He stood from his chair and the two girls came over to where the others stood.

"Where are we allowed to go?" Pansy asked as she linked one arm through one of Draco's.

"Nowhere near the Forbidden Forest. Professor Dumbledore suggested perhaps walking about the Quidditch pitch since it's an open area and no one else will be around there. If that's agreeable to you," Harry answered, watching the three.

"That sounds wonderful, Harry. Thank you. And thank you, Professor Lupin." Draco smiled lightly at the two.

The group of five left the rooms with Harry in the lead and Remus behind, sandwiching the three Slytherins between them. Once they reached the front doors of the castle Harry threw his invisibility cloak around his shoulders and Remus cast a silent invisibility spell upon himself. Draco glanced once at where they had been standing, but quickly turned back to the two girls. He held out an arm for each of them and the three walked at a comfortable pace down to the Quidditch pitch.

They slowly circled the inside of the field, savoring the warm sun on their faces for the first time in weeks. They didn't say much to each other, but Pansy and Daphne couldn't keep the smiles off their faces and Draco's face even showed contentment. Harry and Remus followed the three slowly, keeping a good distance away from them so they had at least some privacy.

When the three had reached the half-way point of the pitch they stopped. Looking across the field they could see the stands where the Slytherins usually sat before them. Pansy sighed and sat down on the grass, her cloak spread out beneath her and her jean clad legs sticking out in front of her. She leaned back on her hands and tipped her face up to the sun, closing her eyes. Daphne laughed at her friend, but copied the other girl, though she sat with her legs curled beneath her and her skirt covering them. Draco stayed standing, his eyes roamed about the pitch for long, silent minutes.

"I wonder what it's like to watch a game from this side of the pitch. I bet it's different."

Pansy opened her eyes and smiled as she looked up at her friend, "Dragon, does Quidditch forever sit at the back of your mind no matter what, waiting for a chance to make itself known?"

The silence afterwards was only broken by a quiet laugh. The laugh had very little sound to it, some soft chuckles occasionally, but the only other indication as to who was laughing was the shaking shoulders of Draco. Even Pansy and Daphne stared at the blonde for a moment before they began laughing as well. After a few more moments of laughter, the three quieted and Draco turned towards Pansy. He opened his mouth to answer her when movement near the forest caught his eye.

He looked up in time to see a light rushing towards him before it hit and he fell to his knees with a muffled cry, shaking and convulsing under the Cruciatus. The girls scrambled towards him as they saw the light of two more Cruciatus Curses speeding towards Draco. They intercepted the curses just before they reached Draco, throwing themselves in front of him. Immediately their tortured screams rent the air as their bodies twisted upon the ground.

The moment they had seen the curse heading for Draco, Remus and Harry jumped into action, quickly stunning the two Death Eaters at the edge of the pitch. Remus went to the two downed Death Eaters and bound them before banishing them to the holding cell Dumbledore had secured on the chance they needed it. Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak and ran to the Slytherins' side, canceling the spells on the three. Pansy and Daphne had both passed out from the curses. Draco stayed kneeling on the ground, still shaking, even with the curse stopped.

Remus joined the small group as soon as he had finished securing the Death Eaters and he was the first to note the dark stains spreading on Pansy's jeans. "Harry, we need to get them to the infirmary now!"

Harry levitated Pansy and put his arm around Draco's waist, helping him to his feet and keeping him steady as they quickly moved towards the castle. Remus was right behind them with a levitated Daphne at his side, worry on his face.

Draco said nothing as they walked, though the shaking hadn't lessened. He kept glancing at the girls, worry and sorrow heavy in his gaze. He had also noticed the stains and knew what they were likely to mean. He could only hope that there was no permanent damage to either girl. The thought that it was his fault they had been injured would not leave his mind. The curses had all been aimed at him and yet it was the girls that had been harmed worse than he was and he couldn't help but believe that if he had not been out there with them, they would have been fine.

Reviews are appreciated.


	23. Heaven's So Far

Title:Game Without Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did, but I don't. I only own my plot line. Full disclaimer, first chapter.

Author: ShaeLynn Teelle

All other information: See first chapter.

Polite constructive criticism welcome. FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE DRAGON IN MY BED.

Chapter 23: Heaven's So Far Away

The group reached the infirmary remarkably fast for having three of them injured. Madam Pomfrey was already in the room when they entered, having been checking her stock of potions. Remus carefully placed Daphne on one of the beds and helped Draco into another while Harry let Pansy down onto another bed. Immediately Harry was sent from the infirmary to get Dumbledore and from there the Headmaster sent him to fetch Gregory and Vincent from the History of Magic classroom.

When the three reached the infirmary at a run, Pansy and Daphne were both behind curtains, blocking them from the rest of the infirmary. Dumbledore was drilling Remus and Draco on what had happened and Remus was trying to get Draco to consume a potion for the shaking that still hadn't subsided. Then, Draco saw Gregory and Vincent.

"I'm so sorry, Greg, Vin. I'm sorry."

Before anyone could say anything in response Madam Pomfrey came out from behind the curtain around Daphne's bed. She motioned to Gregory and Vincent to come closer to her, though it was obvious from the look on her face that she still disapproved of the bonding they had done. She spoke quietly to the two for a few moments and everyone saw the instant when Gregory almost collapsed if Vincent hadn't caught his friend round the waist and held him up.

Vincent nodded at Pomfrey for the both of them and then helped Gregory back to where the others waited. No one made the mistake of asking Gregory what was wrong as the Slytherin was in shock over what Madam Pomfrey had told him. Draco was the first to break the silence as he turned tear-filled eyes to his friend. 

"Are they alright?"

"They've lost the babies. Both of them lost their baby," was all that Vincent managed to get out before he sat hard next to Gregory.

That was all the information Draco needed though as he shakily stood up, refusing the potion Remus was pressing on him. He mumbled out another apology, but there was no answer from the two on the bed as tears had finally begun to slowly coat their cheeks. Then, Draco turned and ran, ignoring those calling his name from behind him.

He didn't notice Harry following him only moments later. Nor did he think about the fact that the portrait on the suite of rooms would be closed and required a password. He simply ran to the place that had been his home for weeks. As he approached the suite of rooms at a run, the portrait slid up and the door opened without any prompting from him or anyone else. The moment he passed under the portrait, though, it closed again, blocking Harry from the rooms.

The painting didn't stop the Gryffindor for long and Harry found himself telling the portrait that he only wanted to help Draco before gasping out the password as he tried to catch his breath. The painting rose and Harry hurried into the suite, headed directly for Draco's bedroom.

Draco sat curled up in the corner farthest from the door. His knees were pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped about them as he slowly rocked back and forth. As Harry drew closer to the Slytherin he could hear muffled sobs coming from the young man. When he reached the other, Harry knelt down next to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Draco?"

The Slytherin's hands tightened on his arms, nails digging into his skin and drawing blood, "It's my fault. It's my fault they lost the babies. I was the one that was supposed to be hexed and cursed. They came after me. I should have just let them kill me. They would have left the others alone." Draco spoke in a whisper, but that quickly rose to a shout, "Why do they keep protecting me? I can't stand to see them hurt like this!"

Draco's arms moved from across his legs to cover his head, hands clenching in to where his head met his neck. It only took a moment before Harry saw a drop of blood slide slowly down the side of Draco's neck and he quickly reached up to pull Draco's arms down, surprised at the strength the Slytherin showed resisting the movement. Draco clenched his hands harder so his fingernails dug deeper into the back of his neck, drawing more blood.

"Draco, stop it! Hurting yourself is not going to change anything! Believe me, it doesn't work for very long."

Draco looked up, eyes shining brightly, and sneered at Harry, returning to the mask he had worn around the school for years, "Why do I have trouble believing you about that? Somehow I doubt you have any idea about what you're claiming. Gryffindor's Golden Boy, hurting himself to deal with his fame," Draco mocked.

"Not about the fame, I just try to ignore that as much as I can, but the guilt, well…"

Harry stopped and held up his left hand, palm down, slightly tilted to the side so the skin between his fingers was visible. Draco stared in shock. Along the sides of Harry's fingers were small white scars, a lot of them, about the size of teeth. Some were even the perfect impressions of a mouth, top and bottom rows of teeth. Then, Harry turned his hand over and Draco could see that the palm and the pads of many of his fingers were riddled with even clearer impressions. Draco reached out a slightly shaky hand and ran a finger across the worst one, one that he realized had to have been incredibly deep to leave such a distinct mark.

"Sirius, my godfather, was killed at the end of fifth year. He went after me at the fight in the Ministry and during the battle he fell through the Veil of Death. He never came back. It took me a long time to realize that he was gone forever. This was the night that I finally accepted that he was dead."

"When did you start doing this?" Draco whispered.

"After second year. I kept dreaming that I hadn't been able to save Ginny, that she had died in the Chamber of Secrets. It was too much. It helped at first. It reminded me that the dreams weren't real, but now it's just a habit under too much stress. I haven't found anything else that works."

Draco snickered and looked Harry in the eyes, seeing anger spark at his amusement. "I've heard that a good shag helps with stress. Ever tried it?" Draco asked, snickering again and a moment later Harry joined in.

It took several minutes for the two to calm down and by the end Harry had a couple tears running down his face, "It seems laughing hard helps, too. I can't remember the last time I laughed so much," Harry said, grinning widely at the Slytherin.

"Glad I could be of help," Draco said sincerely, all traces of mirth gone from his face.

The two stared at each other, eyes locked, green entranced by silvered blue and metallic blue trying to drown themselves in the sea of emerald. Unknowingly Draco was still touching Harry's palm and slowly rubbing gently back and forth across the scars. Without conscious thought, the two were slowly leaning towards each other, unable to lose eye contact. A discreet cough from the open doorway brought the two back to themselves and they sprung apart immediately, each snatching their hand back.

Draco looked to the door and saw Vincent standing there, "Yes?"

"Dragon, Pans is awake, now. She would like to talk to you in the infirmary. I suggest cleaning the blood from your neck and arms or she'll know."

Harry looked at Vincent, then, turned back to Draco. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at one of Draco's arms, "Do you want the scars?"

Draco nodded and sat still, trusting the Gryffindor. Harry performed three basic healing charms, one for each of Draco's arms and one for the back of his neck. The charm stopped and cleaned up the blood, and closed the punctures, but the wounds were left to heal on their own, ensuring fingernail-sized scars. He stood up and Draco followed suit before walking over to Vincent. As the two passed the other Slytherin, Draco was stopped by a gentle hand on his arm. He turned to his friend, wary of what Vincent might do for the first time that he could remember.

"It wasn't your fault, Dragon. None of us blame you for what happened. Never think that."

Draco could only nod slightly at his friend, blinking back tears quickly from his eyes before walking into the main room. He saw Professor Snape waiting there for them, the scowl absent from his face for the first time since their betrayal of Voldemort had been discovered. Harry followed Draco out and the four left for the infirmary, none of them saying anything more.

\/\/\/\/\/

It had been ten days since Pansy and Daphne miscarried from the Cruciatus curse that had hit them on the Quidditch pitch. They had returned to the suite of rooms after only a few days in the infirmary and had finally been given permission from Madam Pomfrey to do as they pleased with their husbands, however much she disliked giving that permission.

Harry had not entered the suite of rooms in all that time and the only visitor had been Pomfrey on the two checks she had made on the girls. There had been no word on the Death Eaters that had thrown the curses at them or on what had happened to them. All that the Slytherins knew was that they had not been able to get away.

As Dumbledore again refused to allow them from the rooms after what had happened and Severus refused to have anything to do with them beyond what he had to, Draco had become a potions maker once again. He didn't mind as he was only making the ones that they needed and none of the potions could do any harm. Through judicious requests for ingredients through Madam Pomfrey to the Headmaster, which Dumbledore granted after careful thought, Draco had managed to gather the ingredients and make a contraceptive potion for Pansy and Daphne.

It would last three months and even after Pomfrey gave them permission and the girls had taken the potion, Gregory and Vincent were adamant about waiting before they did anything beyond snogging. Neither was willing to risk hurting the girls in any way.

Draco was glad to see his friends so happy and full of life, but he often found himself thinking about what Harry might be doing at that very moment. He hoped that what had almost happened in his room after the attack hadn't turned Harry away from being near him. Then, after ten days the entrance opened and Harry walked through.

Vincent and Pansy had gone to their room for a 'nap' and the other couple was curled up together, asleep on one of the couches by the fireplace. Draco was sitting at the table, going through and translating the potion book he took from Voldemort, which Dumbledore had given back to him only the day before, when Harry walked in.

"Draco."

"Harry."

The Gryffindor looked about the room, noting the two asleep on the couch and the closed bedroom door, indication that it was occupied, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Draco said immediately, curious why Harry seemed reluctant to speak and waved his hand at the five empty chairs at the table.

"Could we talk alone?"

Draco looked over to the two on the couch, "I don't think either of them are going to wake up any time soon."

"I don't want to chance anyone listening in. I wanted to talk to you about what happened the last time I was here."

"Oh," Draco looked back at Gregory and Daphne and caught Daphne with one eye cracked open, watching them. "That might be a good idea. We can use my room, there's not really anywhere else we could go."

Harry nodded and followed the Slytherin into his room. Draco sat on the edge of his bed, leaving room for Harry when he sat down. Harry looked around the room for a moment, then closed the door behind him. Draco watched silently as the Gryffindor approached and sat near him, leaving about two feet between them on the bed. The two sat in silence, sneaking glances at each other only to glance away when the other caught them.

"How are the cuts?"

"Healed. There's only light scars left… Thank you for that."

"For what?" Harry asked, catching Draco's eyes and not glancing away.

"For allowing the scars. I don't know many people that would have even asked if I wanted them."

Harry nodded, "I know what you mean. There's no one I know that would have left my hand to scar if they had known. I did some research the summer after fifth year and found I was very good with concealment charms. Ron and Hermione know about them now, but I didn't tell them until the start of this year. They wouldn't have understood it before."

"They understand it now?"

"Yes, they… They accept it now and they found that sometimes everyone needs something to let their frustrations out on. They're shagging finally and it seems to work for them. I don't think you want to know what they did before. Sometimes I really wish I'd knocked on the door that day."

Draco paused for a moment, his imagination going wild before he started to laugh. He watched Harry glare at him for a moment before he, too, began to laugh.

"You're right, Harry. I don't want to know what they were doing," Draco managed to get out between laughs. "Can you imagine those two being married? Hermione would be chasing him around with a wooden spoon at least once a day!"

"She's already doing that and he's just proposed to her."

Draco clutched his stomach and fell over laughing. He soon had tears streaming from his eyes and rolled onto his back, staring up at the green canopy above his bed. He lightly panted for air as he calmed down and felt the bed shift. Harry's face appeared above him, unreadable through the strands of hair that had fallen over his eyes. Without being completely aware of what he was doing, Draco reached up and brushed the fringe away from the Gryffindor's eyes. His hand was still against Harry's face when the other young man leaned down over him, one arm on either side of Draco.

Lips brushed against one another's slightly, just that they could feel the contact. Draco moaned quietly, his hand slipping to the back of Harry's neck. They broke apart, only far enough away to clearly gaze into each other's eyes. Harry leaned down again, his lips meeting Draco's with more force, his tongue lightly brushing across the Slytherin's bottom lip and Draco opened eagerly, his tongue meeting Harry's half-way. The kiss lasted far longer than the other, but eventually Harry broke away.

Draco took in a deep breath of air and felt Harry place light kisses across his jaw line and further down to his neck, panting heavily against his skin. The Slytherin moaned quietly and tilted his head back to allow Harry more access, his hand lightly rubbing and squeezing the back of the Gryffindor's neck. Harry shifted his weight and one hand moved to the hem of Draco's sweater, carefully slipping underneath to find hot flesh that reflexively jumped at the unexpected touch. Draco's other hand reached up and clutched at Harry's bicep as he continued to kiss Draco's neck until he had reached the neckline of his jumper.

Harry pulled away abruptly and Draco pulled his hands back, thinking that perhaps the Gryffindor had realized whom he had been kissing and was now only wanting to leave. That notion was quickly gone from his head when Draco felt the edge of his jumper shift and moist lips touch the skin just below his navel. Draco gasped and arched slightly, hands fisting into the quilt below him. He moaned when he felt a tongue sneak a taste of him.

"Harry," Draco whimpered and heard a slight affirmative sound from the face pressed against his stomach, causing faint vibrations, and licked his dry lips to continue, "We shou-shouldn't be do-oing this." Draco had a difficult time speaking, especially as he felt Harry's hands move to his belt and start undoing it.

"Isn't this what you want?"

Draco looked down at the Gryffindor whose industrious hands had opened his belt and were currently pulling down the zipper, "Only if this is what you want, Harry. Not just for me."

Harry looked up and smirked at Draco as he finished unfastening the trousers and pulled them and the briefs underneath off the Slytherin's legs, leaving them in a pile off the side of the bed, "Don't worry, Draco. I did a lot of thinking these past days. I want this and you can return the favor later, if you want."

*edited out for ffn*

Finally, when Draco had caught his breath, he turned his head and lost himself within the Gryffindor's emerald eyes, "Harry—"

Whatever Draco had been about to say was interrupted by a loud knock on the door and Vincent's voice, "Dragon, the Headmaster is here and wishes to speak to you if you and Harry have finished talking."

Draco could have sworn that he heard amusement in Vincent's voice and he scowled at the door, "In a moment."

The Slytherin sat up and slid off the bed, collecting his pants and briefs from the floor. He pulled them on and turned back to Harry only to find he was already standing behind him, hunger in his eyes. The dark haired man leaned in and captured Draco's lips in a deep kiss.

"Will you come back later?" Draco asked after the kiss had ended, trying to keep his hope from his voice.

"Would you like me to?"

"Yes," Draco answered quietly.

Harry nodded, eyes shining, and waved his wand, returning the room and their appearances back to how they usually were. Then, the two walked into the main room to greet the Headmaster. Dumbledore sat in Draco's usual chair, staring into the fire. Professors Snape, Lupin, and McGonagall stood near the door, waiting. The Headmaster turned to look at the two as they entered and the only twinkle in his eyes was from the flickering light of the flames.

Reviews are appreciated.


	24. Just Like Me

Title:Game Without Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did, but I don't. I only own my plot line. Full disclaimer, first chapter.

Author: ShaeLynn Teelle

All other information: See first chapter.

Polite constructive criticism welcome. FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE DRAGON IN MY BED.

Chapter 24: Just Like Me

"What's wrong, Headmaster?" Harry asked quickly.

"The two Death Eaters that had attacked you were caught and have been in custody since the attack. We have waited to ensure who they were before questioning both under Veritaserum, but one has been demanding to see all five of the students here for several days," Dumbledore said gravely.

"Who is it, Professor?" Draco asked quietly as he stepped behind the couch where Daphne and Gregory sat.

"It is your father and Mr. Parkinson, Mr. Malfoy. I wasn't sure if any of you would want to see them, but your father has demanded several times that he sees you. Will you indulge his request?"

Draco nodded once to the old wizard who sat before him, "I will go, Headmaster."

The other four Slytherins stood and briefly nodded their acceptance. The group left the suite of rooms and traveled down to the dungeons. In a remote corner of the castle, where even the other Slytherins had never been, they came to a heavy wooden door reinforced with iron bars across the thick planks. They could feel the magic suppressing wards on the room as far away as the hall leading to it. The five Slytherins followed the Headmaster in and spread out into a line near the wall opposite of the two Death Eaters whom were bound in chains on uncomfortable looking stools.

Severus went to a table in one corner and began measuring out two tiny vials of Veritaserum, three drops in each. McGonagall, Lupin, and Harry stood near the door so they were within view of every occupant in the room. It was only after the heavy door had closed that Lucius Malfoy looked up and across the room where his son stood, flanked on both sides by his friends and comrades .

"Vain. You still insist on appearing before me looking like that? When I know what you really look like? Take those ridiculous costumes off at once!" Lucius shouted at the five.

No one else in the room had any idea what Lucius was talking about until the five students caught their attention. As the rest of the room watched, the Slytherins' forms blurred as though they were being shaken incredibly fast. When the forms came into focus again there were several startled gasps, then, Lucius's laughter echoed about the room accompanied by the elder Parkinson.

"So he taught you all did he? Vain peacocks, refusing to shine with these improvements we made to you. Take pride in how the people will see your improvements," Lucius said loudly between his laughter, but the five did not even flinch.

Harry stared at Draco, still hardly believing his eyes. He could only see the Slytherin's right side clearly and he wasn't sure if he wanted to see the left. Draco's right ear was missing the top quarter of it and there was a scar around Draco's right eye that would have been a perfect circle if it were completed. It started under the center of the eyebrow and wrapped around Draco's eye to his cheek where it ended at the corner of his nose. Harry looked to the other Slytherins, shocked again by each new scar he saw.

Vincent had a scar running from each corner of his mouth back until they ended just below his ears as though he had once been gagged for so long that it cut into his skin. Pansy had multiple scars running vertical across her upper and lower lips and Harry didn't even want to imagine what they were from. A scar that ended just shy of her windpipe ran half-way around Daphne's neck. Gregory's right eye was no more than a dull gray color and a scar ran through the center of it, starting above his eyebrow and ending just beyond his cheekbone.

All five of the Slytherins' eyes had dark circles around them like they never really got enough sleep. 'Which', Harry thought to himself, 'might explain why they are nearly always sleeping early in the evenings and some afternoons.'

"You wanted to see us, Lucius. What do you want as we all know it is not to see you under the effects of a truth serum," Draco asked as coldly as if he were in Voldemort's presence.

"I just had to make sure that what they said was true. You're all still alive, amazing. I was sure that you all would be dead. Such weak children, really disappointing," Lucius answered and went off into another cruel laugh.

"Severus, the Veritaserum."

The Potions Master nodded and lifted one of the prepared vials of the truth potion. He walked over to Lucius and was about to force the potion down the Death Eater's throat when a voice stopped him.

"Wait. One moment, Professor Snape."

Draco said and walked forward until he was within touching distance of his father. Everyone stared at the damage revealed when he raised his left hand to touch the side of Lucius's head. Draco's hand only sported four fingers. The outside edge of his hand, where the pinky should have been, was a dark pink and slightly violet. The pinky and the edge of his hand were gone.

Draco touched his fingertips to Lucius's face and held it there for a few moments, a look of concentration on his face. Then, he pulled away and spoke to Dumbledore, never taking his eyes off Lucius.

"This is not my father."

"Are you certain about that, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, if this were Lucius Malfoy he would be burning already. Like I was when Ron touched me."

"Severus, the truth serum, please," Dumbledore said, gesturing with his hand to where the two Death Eaters were bound to their chairs.

Snape silently forced the Veritaserum down the throat of the one that looked like Lucius Malfoy.

"What is your name?" Dumbledore asked.

The Death Eater struggled, sweat breaking out on his face and hands curling into fists at his sides. Finally he answered the question, "Avis Parkinson."

There was a brief moment of silence in which Draco turned around and took a step towards where the others waited. Then, a low growl sounded behind him. Suddenly Pansy screamed 'Ground!' even as she herself started forward. Harry saw Draco drop to the stone floor just as something sailed over the top of his head. There was a sudden flurry of movement that even years later, Harry still wasn't sure what had happened, but when the activity stopped he saw just how efficiently the Slytherins worked together without any form of plan or their wands.

Vincent had the arms of the Death Eater that looked like Parkinson trapped behind his back where he was forced to kneel before Draco. Gregory had the second man on his knees in front of the stools. Pansy was closely watching her father as he tried to move to help the other. Daphne was helping Draco to his feet and Draco had blood slowly running down the side of his face from a small gash at his hairline where the fake Parkinson had managed to strike him as he went overhead.

"You fool!" the Death Eater spat out, the Veritaserum ensuring that every word he said was true in his own mind and glaring at Draco in such a way that made Snape shudder with its intensity. "You have cost me everything! You've betrayed the Malfoy name for the son of a Mudblood and the traitor that you've saved twice now!"

"Headmaster?" Draco asked quietly, his eyes never leaving his father's furious gaze, though the eyes that stared at him from Parkinson's body were a deep brown. "If you have no more need for us might we return to our chambers?"

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. Professor Lupin and Mr. Potter can escort you to the infirmary for your injury and then, back to your chambers. I will take over restraining the elder Malfoy," Dumbledore answered solemnly, no trace of the usual sparkle in his eyes. Then, he waved his wand and put Lucius in a full body bind, allowing Vincent to let him go, and then placing one on Parkinson as well.

Remus opened the chamber door and the five Slytherins followed him from the room. Harry fell in line at the end, right behind Draco who was, for once, not at the head of the Slytherin procession. After they were all out of the room and the door had closed behind them, the Slytherins blurred and returned to their usual appearances.

In front of the line Narcissa's ghost appeared, floating towards the room they had just come from. As she passed her son, she reached out with one hand, brushing against his cheek as he softly smiled at her. Then, she was behind them and through the door into the room where Lucius was bound. A moment passed and they all heard a horrified scream that could only have come from Lucius. Draco started to laugh quietly and when he was finished he collapsed. Harry reacted instantly and caught the Slytherin before he hit the floor.

He lifted the blonde into his arms, surprised by how light he was and addressed Remus, his eyes on the other Slytherins whom had turned at Draco's laughter, "I trust them, Remus. Meet us at the infirmary." Then, Harry took off running, using every short-cut he had memorized from the Marauders Map until he reached the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey's capable hands.

\/\/\/\/\/

When everyone was settled and Draco was safe in the hands of Madam Pomfrey, Harry and Remus returned to the room where the Death Eaters were being held and watched as Dumbledore questioned them both, especially Lucius, on everything he could that had reference to Voldemort. Then, he took Harry to the side and asked him if there was anything he wanted asked. Harry wanted to know about the scars that the five Slytherins bore. What Lucius told them in vivid detail under the influence of Veritaserum made Harry's blood boil with rage, but he kept his composure to the best of his abilities.

From the corner of the room where she had stayed, Narcissa spoke up, "There was nothing we could do. He and the other fathers never hurt them when we were there. It was only after we came back that we found them like that. Us mothers thought there was no one that we could tell that would believe us and we couldn't be there all the time to keep them safe.

"All of us assumed that they'd be safe when they started Hogwarts, but even there, Lucius and their fathers got to them. It was only after Lucius and the other fathers knew that they would have learned concealment charms that they hurt them where it could be seen so readily. I taught Draco how to hide like he does and he shared what he knew with Vincent and Gregory so they wouldn't have to use concealing charms as their magic is weak. I taught Violet when we were in school together as everyone knew that Trael Greengrass was physical in his anger and she must have taught Amber Parkinson whom then taught the girls.

"It's not something that will disappear unless they will it or die. Even unconsciousness won't disrupt the concealment. There was nothing else we could do but wait and ease their pain when it happened. Not even you would not have been able to help them, Headmaster, not with the connections and influence Lucius has."

"What are we going to do with them, Albus?" Minerva asked coldly, drawing everyone's attention to her.

"We can't keep them here. Perhaps the ministry can hold them, but I'm not sure for how long. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

"Let Draco and Pansy decide," Harry said quietly from his corner of the room next to Lupin. "Let them decide the fate of their fathers or appoint someone else to decide for them. I have a strong feeling they will know how to ensure that Malfoy and Parkinson do not bother us for some time."

\/\/\/\/\/

Draco was allowed back to his rooms the next evening with the promise that he rest. He had only had a slight concussion, but he had lost enough blood that Madam Pomfrey wanted to keep him there an entire day to ensure that he rested. The other Slytherins had only left the infirmary when Madam Pomfrey kicked them out for the night.

When Pomfrey released him, Harry was there to walk him back to the Slytherins' suite. He stayed for a few hours that night, explaining what had happened with the two Death Eaters after they had left and telling Draco and Pansy what had been decided. He promised he'd return the next day after lunch with the Headmaster for the two's decision on what would happen to their fathers. As the two couples retired to their rooms for the night, Harry left as well, but not before brushing a brief kiss across Draco's lips.

\/\/\/\/\/

Dobby had just finished clearing away the used dishes and remaining food when Dumbledore walked into the rooms. Remus trailed behind him with Severus and Minerva. Harry did not appear. There were no words spoken in the room for a few moments as the five Slytherins hoped that Harry would show.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Crabbe, have the two of you reached a suggestion on what is to happen to your fathers?"

"Yes, sir," Draco spoke, not allowing his disappointment to show or be heard. "We thought it might be best to send them back to the Snake… Excuse me, back to Voldemort. As long as he finds out that they have given over all the information that they know, he will consider them traitors and deal with them accordingly. They might survive and be able to fight again at some point, but they will never again be the same as they are now."

"Are you sure that you really want to give them the opportunity to continue harming others?" Dumbledore asked in surprise while Severus snorted from behind the Headmaster.

"Sir, I'm rather counting on Voldemort simply killing them when he learns of what they've told you. Even if he doesn't kill them, they'll be weak and I don't believe they'll pose much of a problem even if they do fight again."

"Harry believes that the two of you should have the decision on what to do with your fathers. While I don't have the same faith that Voldemort will kill them, I can understand the reasoning behind why you think this would be a fitting punishment for them. Unfortunately, throwing them in Azkaban is not something that is an option any longer with the Dementors having gone to Voldemort's side. So, I will consider your choice in punishment and see how quickly that can be brought about. Until then, good afternoon to you all."

Dumbledore turned away as did the other Professors and began to move towards the door. The five looked at each other in slight confusion before Draco called out to the Headmaster.

"Sir!"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Sir, he said he'd come today. Is Harry alright?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. His friends decided to return for a visit an hour ago. He is currently with them," with that the Headmaster nodded at the Slytherins and the four Professors left the suite, leaving behind five rather upset Slytherins.

\/\/\/\/\/

It was no more than an hour after Dumbledore and the other Professors left that the Slytherins heard the portrait outside the suite rise and the door opened. Harry entered the rooms with a smile on his face, but the smile slowly disappeared as he looked at the occupants of the room. Only the two couples were present and the door to Draco's room was closed. Harry looked around at the others, but none of them would meet his gaze.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Gregory answered quietly.

"Dumbledore's already come and left," Pansy added, barely hiding the accusation in her voice.

"I know, he wouldn't postpone his visit until I could come along..." Harry trailed off, seeing the four trade glances, but still refusing to look at him. "Something's going on. Why's Draco in his room?"

"He locked himself in there shortly after Dumbledore and the others left," Pansy paused before she began again. "We didn't think you were coming what with your visitors and all." This time the accusation came through clearly, as did the hurt.

"Yeah, Ron and Hermione. I didn't know they were coming…" he paused, realization dawning. "I see. I'm sorry. I need to talk to Draco."

"If he'll open the door go ahead, but please don't talk where the rest of us can hear it," Vincent said, still refusing to look Harry in the eye.

The rest ignored Harry as well just as they had done when they were first brought to the rooms. Harry watched them for a moment before he sighed and moved over to Draco's door.

"Draco?" he called and knocked softly on the door. "May I talk to you?"

There was no sound from within the room and Harry was just about to raise his hand to knock again when he heard the door unlock from the inside. Then, there was silence again. Harry looked over to the two couples to see that Daphne was watching him. She nodded once, looking at the door and Harry took it as permission that he could enter the unlocked room.

Quietly he opened the door, a brief thought flashing across his mind that he was going to be hexed when he walked through, but there were no curses aimed at him as he stepped over the threshold and he recalled that not a single one of them had a wand. Remembering what Vincent had told him just moments earlier, Harry closed the door behind him as he gazed about the room.

"Draco?"

"Did you want something, Harry? I thought you'd be spending the day with your friends since you don't seem to have seen them lately with spending so much time with us," the voice came from the darkness of the bed where half of the bed-hangings were closed.

"I've been friends with the two of them for over six years. I'm not worried if I have to cut a visit short, no matter how long it's been since I've seen them." There was silence in the room. "Pansy said that none of you thought I would come still, since Ron and Hermione showed up unexpectedly. I'm sorry that you thought that."

"It's what most people would have done. You've been in to see us quite often since we're right here and not going anywhere, but you haven't had a chance to see your friends for a while. I couldn't fault you for wanting to spend time with them," Draco answered quietly, but still didn't emerge from the bed.

"They're my friends, Draco, but so are the five of you. And you're… more than just a friend to me. It took me a while to think it through, but I realized a lot in those days that I wasn't able to visit. The amount of people I consider friends grew by five in that time and I have no intention of neglecting some just so I can spend time with others. Draco…"

Harry stopped and began to walk purposefully towards the bed. When he reached it he could finally see Draco where he leaned against the headboard, knees pulled up towards his chest, and arms wrapped around them. Harry climbed up onto the mattress, remembering vividly for a moment the last time he had sat there with the Slytherin. He shifted around until he sat within touching distance of Draco, but left room between them. For a minute neither of them spoke.

"Hermione wants to see you. She wants to thank you again for what you did for her, especially after the attack on her parents' home. If she hadn't been around to get them out of there they would have been dead. Ron's willing to give you the benefit of the doubt and be civil if you come with me," Harry paused, watching Draco's reaction.

"I told them I refused to single you out from the group and that if they wanted to see you they would have to meet and be polite to all five of you. The Headmaster agreed that if you wanted, the five of you could come down to the Great Hall for dinner. Please, Draco, will you come?"

The blonde man stared at Harry in surprise for a time, "If you would like me to come, Harry, then, I will. But you'll have to ask the other four if they want to come. They might not be too keen on being stared at while they eat."

Harry laughed quietly, "I wouldn't imagine assuming anything without asking them first. I hope I've at least learned enough to not underestimate them or believe I know what they might say or do. You've all surprised me in the time I've spent with you in any number of small ways. And I'm proud to call you all my friends. If Ron and my other friends can't understand that, it's their loss. I won't give any of you up. Especially you, Draco."

With that Harry leaned in slowly until his face was mere inches from Draco's. He gave the Slytherin a moment to protest or turn away before moving the final distance until their lips brushed. Draco's arms released his legs and he reached up, pulling on Harry's shoulders until he overbalanced and fell forward over Draco, his hands coming up to catch himself before he landed hard on the blonde. The kiss never broke and Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's back, holding tightly as the other man's mouth moved over his.

Then, Harry pulled back, a frown on his face and Draco looked up at him questioning. "Draco, were you crying?"

The Slytherin looked away before turning his gaze back to the man above him. "It doesn't matter anymore," and he tried to pull Harry back down to him, but the Gryffindor held back.

"Yes, it does matter. Draco, why were you crying?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. I… You… When Dumbledore told us why you hadn't come with them, I honestly thought that it was good and you needed to spend some time with your friends, but afterwards I started thinking. I began wondering if what had happened after those ten days when you came back… I was thinking it was a momentary thing, that it just happened, and it grew from there."

Draco looked away again, finding it hard to look into Harry's understanding eyes, "The others could tell something was wrong and I think that they knew something had happened that day. They started to get angry, especially Pansy. She knows me the best and I think she knew what direction my thoughts were going, but I wouldn't let any of them say anything. Then, I locked myself in here and I had nothing to distract me from my thoughts and it just…"

The words were stopped as Harry leaned down and brushed his lips against Draco's again. "I'm sorry, Draco. Never think that. The more I thought in those days, after having spent so much time around you and talking to you, the more I felt for you. With Voldemort around I don't know how long we'll have, but this isn't just a momentary thing. I want this to last for as long as it will, Draco, if that's what you want."

Draco's answer was to push hard against Harry, rolling him over to his back and Draco straddled him across the thighs before he leaned in and brushed his lips against Harry's. Slowly the kiss grew more heated and for long minutes there was no sound in the room, but for the kisses and brief gasps of air.

"How long do we have before we need to be in the Great Hall?"

"Umm," Harry thought hard against the feel of Draco's fingers pushing his shirt up and playing briefly across the small nubs hidden there and waved his wand for the time to show briefly in the air beside him. "We have an hour before I told Hermione I'd meet her in the corridor up here. She knows where the rooms are, but not the password."

"Do you think that's enough time?"

"Enough time for what?" Harry asked and watched, startled, as Draco's hands went to the zipper on his trousers with determination.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Harry," the amused answer was accompanied by the sound of the zipper slowly coming undone.

"Please."

*edited out for ffn*

"Thank you, Draco."

The Slytherin grinned at his lover, "It was entirely my pleasure. I think that perhaps we should make ourselves presentable before we ask the others if they want to accompany us down to the Great Hall."

"Why are we going to the Great Hall?" Harry asked, still slightly dazed.

"Well, you told Hermione that you would meet her with me for dinner and the others if they would like to join us. I don't want either of them to think that I've kept you a prisoner in here."

A sudden light entered Harry's eyes at the last sentence and it wasn't one of worry. Draco smirked and chuckled lightly, "Perhaps we'll save that one for after the Snake's demise."

There was an odd half-smile on the Gryffindor's face and Draco laughed loudly as he rolled out of the bed. He straightened his clothes and turned back to Harry to help him, but stopped at the sight before him. Harry still lay on the bed with his shirt pushed half-way up his chest and his pants down to his knees with the same half-smile still plastered on his face.

It took all of Draco's momentary willpower to ignore the urge to return to the bed and not leave it for a long time. However, he didn't completely trust either Hermione or Ron to not go to the Headmaster or one of the other Professors if Harry didn't show up and he didn't want anyone to intrude on what had just begun between them.

He pulled the Gryffindor from his relaxed pose and off the bed, bringing his attention back to what was happening around them. Almost sheepishly Harry straightened his clothes out. He looked at Draco and pulled the Slytherin against him for a final kiss before they went out into the main room.

Reviews are appreciated.


	25. We Will Never

Title:Game Without Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did, but I don't. I only own my plot line. Full disclaimer, first chapter.

Author: ShaeLynn Teelle

All other information: See first chapter.

Polite constructive criticism welcome. FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE DRAGON IN MY BED.

Chapter 25: We Will Never Fall

None of the four Slytherins sitting in the main room acted any differently when Harry left Draco's room until they saw Draco standing beside Harry. Then, Pansy simply nodded, accepting that whatever had been the cause of Draco's upset had been settled. The other three got various strengths of smiles on their faces at the satisfied gleam in Draco's eyes.

"I'm sorry for what happened before," Harry began, forcing himself not to think about what had just happened in the room behind him while he explained. "Hermione asked if she could see Draco again and Dumbledore said you all were allowed down to the Great Hall for dinner, if you'd like. After that, Dumbledore said that it might be possible to take off the restrictions around your rooms so you can at least walk around the castle."

Harry's expression became completely serious, not a trace of humor anywhere. "I told Hermione that if she wanted to meet with Draco she would have to meet with all five of you. I will not ask that only some of you come down. I'd like for you all to be there. You are my friends just as much as Hermione and the other Gryffindors are. I will not be forced to choose between you."

The four looked at each other before Pansy stood and nodded, "We'll accompany you to the Great Hall. Thank you, Harry, for including us."

"Like I said, you are also my friends, I refuse to choose."

After a few minutes of silence while Pansy and Harry simply stared at each other, Daphne stood and spoke loudly, breaking the quiet, "Well, perhaps we should all get our robes on, then. We shouldn't really go down in casual clothes, what on earth would they think?"

Draco started to laugh at his friend. Gregory stood up and hugged her from behind, hiding his smile in her hair. Vincent moved over to Pansy and placed a hand lightly on her shoulder before going to their room. Finally, Pansy smiled at Harry and moved off after her husband. Daphne and Gregory went to their own room and came back still pulling their robes about them, but left them open. Pansy and Vincent entered the main room a moment later, Pansy's robes completely closed, but Vincent's were left half-way open. Harry hadn't worn any robes that day and Draco didn't bother putting any on.

The six moved to the door and Harry spoke the password loud enough for the others to hear, thinking as he did that Snape might have killed him had he been in the room with them. They heard the portrait rise and Harry opened the door, holding it politely for the rest of them. Draco led the others out from the suite to meet, not just Hermione, but the majority of the Weasleys, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom. Harry followed Vincent, whom had gone last of the Slytherins, with a smile on his face, but the smile disappeared as he saw the contingent that awaited them.

"What's going on? Hermione, you only said that you and Ron would meet us here. Why did everyone else come as well?"

"Well," Hermione began nervously, looking about her at the other Gryffindors and Ravenclaw. "Neville asked if he could come when he overheard who we were meeting. He said that he wanted to talk to Daphne about their parents, since the potion was used on them. Ginny came along because she goes everywhere with Neville now, you know that. And Luna… Well, it's Luna, Harry, no one really knows why she does half the things she does, but there's no harm in her."

"Alright, that explains and validates why they are here. Why did Fred, George, and Charlie come?" Harry asked, slightly angry as he had a good idea why they came.

"I'm not really sure, Harry. Perhaps Ron could answer that for you," Hermione said and turned to her fiancée.

"I," Ron started as Harry turned to him expectantly. "I may have mentioned something to them when we left our rooms and Charlie just followed us, but I didn't ask them to come, Harry. I told you I'd be civil to the Slytherins, I didn't ask them to come along."

"Actually, mate," George began with Fred following like usual.

"We wanted to,"

"Thank them."

"They got us a lot of information,"

"And risked their lives as well."

"The least we could do was,"

"Thank them," the two finished the short speech together with a grin.

"As for me," Charlie began, smiling at the slightly horrified looks on the Slytherins' faces after Fred and George were done. "Mum asked me to keep an eye on Ginny and Luna. You know, with them being the youngest and Luna's dad entrusting us to keep her healthy. Honestly that's the only reason that I followed them. However, I think that unless we leave now, we're going to be the last ones into the Great Hall. We might want to get moving."

Fred and George left first, smiles still on their faces. The Slytherins looked at each other and Vincent shrugged. Then, him and Pansy started after the twins, Pansy's arm linked through Vincent's much as she used to link it through Draco's. Then, Daphne and Gregory went next with Neville and Ginny falling into step beside them as Neville began to quietly talk to Daphne. Luna followed Ginny, her attention on something above everyone else's heads, and Charlie walked along beside her, an amused smile on his face as she talked about something only she believed in.

"I'm really sorry about this, Harry, Draco. I didn't know it was going to become such a large group," Hermione said as she fell into step beside Draco, Ron on her other side.

"It's alright… Hermione. It's going to be worse once we reach the Great Hall and we all know that," Draco answered, glancing at the girl.

"I really appreciate what you did for me, several times. I'm glad that you're on our side," Hermione murmured quietly and took Draco's hand with one of her own.

Draco turned to her, startled, but squeezed the hand back tentatively, "You do realize that the things I've said to you over the years, especially the comment about your parentage… It wasn't what I really wanted to say. There were a number of Slytherins, especially in the upper years, that were on Voldemort's side and they watched what the younger ones did until they finished Hogwarts. We all had parts to play, depending on who our parents were and what they expected."

"I believe you, Draco. It hurt a lot when you first started to call me that, but after a while I got a little used to it coming from you. I'm sorry I slapped you."

Draco couldn't help but laugh at that, "It's alright. I deserved it, honestly. No matter what, my behavior was that of a great bloody prat. I deserved that and more, truly."

The two walked in companionable silence while Ron fidgeted, irritated, on Hermione's other side and Harry tried not to laugh at him from Draco's side.

"Ron, if you think you can stomach the Slytherins company long enough, perhaps you would be willing to try a game of chess with Greg after supper. It might be interesting."

Before Ron could answer, Draco spoke up in confusion, "Harry, Greg's never lost a game to anyone since he was ten."

"That's alright," Hermione answered in surprise. "Ron's never lost either."

"Maybe," was the only answer Ron was willing to give, but his irritation faded away as he began thinking of a possible worthy opponent.

The four reached the Great Hall to find the rest of the large group waiting for them. The doors were open, but it seemed that everyone was already inside. There were a number of smaller tables within the room that seated about ten each instead of the long house tables. Many of them were filled already, but there were some that were still empty and some only partially filled. Fred and George had already gone in and claimed places by Bill and his wife Fleur along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

There were four open places at the Weasley table and Ron and Hermione moved towards them, pulling Draco along behind them as his hand was still in Hermione's. Draco looked behind him at Harry to see a worried expression on his face, but he followed without comment. Then, Hermione left him in the chair next to Mrs. Weasley while she went around to the other side with Ron. Immediately Harry took the empty chair beside Draco, hoping that he could at least help if there was a confrontation.

The other four Slytherins took places at a table as close to where Draco was sitting as they could. Neville and Ginny sat next to Daphne and Gregory automatically as Neville continued to talk with Daphne. Across from them Pansy and Vincent sat with Luna comfortably seating herself beside Pansy. Charlie shrugged and sat beside the Ravenclaw, still listening to her talk about what he thought was nonsense.

The Great Hall had gone silent at the presence of the missing Slytherins with only whispers, Luna's nonsense, and Neville's conversation with Daphne disrupting the air. Then, Pansy spoke suddenly to Luna, as though the girl had been talking to her the entire time.

"That's backwards, Luna. Canis Major isn't originally a constellation of a bear, it's actually the constellation that Orion's pet became when he died. The constellation is a dog originally, but some cultures believe it to be other animals, such as a bear."

As though the words were a sign, noise started again in the Great Hall, mostly about the fact that Pansy had known what Luna was talking about and spoke to the girl as if she was just another person. The tables filled with food and everyone began filling their plates with the Slytherins mumbling their quiet words before eating. Vincent listened in amusement as Pansy continued to converse with Luna over various points of mythology during the meal. Gregory was laughing openly at several diners at other tables as they openly stared at Daphne and Neville talking.

Over at the table that consisted of primarily Weasleys, Draco was getting his own surprises. Once everyone had been settled with their food, Mrs. Weasley had turned to Draco with a serious expression on her face.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, there is something I would like to say to you."

"Mrs. Weasley—" Harry tried to interrupt, but Mr. Weasley stopped him.

"It's alright, Harry. Let Molly speak, you know she will anyway."

Harry nodded slightly and held his breath, hoping that what Mrs. Weasley said wasn't going to be too scathing. Beside him he felt Draco tense a bit as though preparing himself for the same possibility.

"Thank you and your friends for being there and saving my children. Without the five of you, Ginny, Ron, and Harry would likely not be here anymore. I would be honored if you would come and visit me sometime when you are allowed to. And please, bring your friends along as well."

Then, Mrs. Weasley wrapped her arms about Draco's shoulders and hugged him as only she did. For a moment Draco froze in shock before tentatively wrapping his arms about her as well and returning the hug. It was only after they let go that Draco noticed all sound in the room had stopped, even from the other Slytherins. Mrs. Weasley simply ignored it and kept a smile on her face as she addressed Draco again.

"Now, dear, you are much too thin. Eat something, and the same goes for you, Harry. Honestly, skin and bone the both of you. You need some good home-cooked meals is what the two of you need. I'm going to have to have a talk with Albus about the lot of you coming to the Burrow soon. I'll put some meat on your bones."

\/\/\/\/\/

By the time the Slytherins had made it back to their suite of rooms, they were all in varying degrees of shock. That shock hardly lessened when, at the entrance to their rooms, Gregory was politely asked if he would care for a game of chess before the evening was over. The Slytherin looked at Ron in shock, but quickly nodded when the other man started to fidget in the silence.

Neville and Ginny took their leave while hiding their smiles, though Neville promised Daphne that he'd like to meet with her again at some point to continue whatever conversation they had been having. Luna asked Pansy if she could borrow some book the other had on Mythology and followed the girl into the main room of the suite, Charlie trailing behind her as he had been asked to do.

The rest of the group entered the main room as well, Harry smiling at the positive events and the stunned looks on the Slytherins' faces. Gregory fetched his chess set from his room and set it up on the round table where Ron was already waiting, eager for a challenge. Hermione stood behind him, one hand on his shoulder and a proud smile on her face.

Pansy left her room carrying two books and gave both the Luna. They talked for a few moments more before Luna surprised the Slytherin by giving her a brief, distracted hug, then, meandering out of the room. An amused Charlie thanked Pansy and followed after his charge. Pansy sat next to Vincent on their couch and leaned into her husband, surprise still on her face as she tried to figure out the strange girl she had so quickly begun to like.

Draco and Harry sat in their two armchairs in front of the fire. Draco was still surprised at, not only Mrs. Weasley's acceptance and mothering of him, but of the other Weasley's acceptance as well. Harry reached across the small space that separated them and lightly took hold of Draco's hand. Draco looked at Harry, startled, before he glanced behind them at the table where the chess game was just starting. Then, he lifted the hand holding his and gently kissed the back of it where there were no scars, the entire time his eyes were glued to his lovers.

Daphne moved behind Gregory and watched as the chess game began. After a few moments she grew slightly bored as both the men were concentrating on the game and neither were talking at all. Eventually she looked over at Hermione to see the other girl already looking about the room, her attention on what was going on around them rather than the game.

It was obvious when the Gryffindor girl noticed Harry and Draco's actions. She straightened and stared before absently moving towards them. Daphne watched her carefully, hoping that she was not going to react badly to the couple.

Hermione didn't speak until she was behind the two and kept her voice quiet to not alert Ron to the situation. "So when did this happen, Harry?"

Startled, he turned half-way in his chair, meeting Hermione's eyes and thinking the worst, but he only saw a genuine curiosity rather than the horror or anger he might have expected a few short months ago. He gave a slight shrug, a half-smile on his face before he answered her.

"Well, you know that I've been spending time in here with them for a while now. Things just sort-of happened."

"But you never mentioned this the last time I saw you. You spent a week out at the Burrow with us and we had plenty of time to talk before you returned to Hogwarts. You never said more than that you were friends and trusted them. Although, you did seem to talk about Draco a bit more than the others."

"This… I was still figuring things out at that time. When I returned to Hogwarts, I knew what I wanted and how I felt, but I wasn't sure how Draco felt and I wasn't going to say anything until I had talked to him about it. You do understand though? You're not going to get angry now, are you?" Harry answered quietly. He knew how Ron would have reacted, but he hadn't known if Hermione would be supportive or not.

"No, Harry, I'm not going to get angry. I'm glad you've figured out what you want, but I'm still a little surprised. I do have one other… two other questions, though. One, do you prefer men, or do you just not mind if they're a girl or a guy?"

"I think I prefer guys, but I've not really had a chance to find out and I'm not planning to until Draco decides he's tired of having me around."

"Well, that'll be in about… oh… never," Draco replied under his breath, making Hermione laugh quietly and Harry smile as he looked at his lover.

"Are you sure, Draco? Never is a long time to spend with a Gryffindor."

"It's a long time to spend with anyone, Harry. Most adults don't think that the younger generations can make a decision that lasts that long, even though they did around our age, some are lucky enough and know themselves well enough that they can make that decision. It didn't stop us from bonding," Pansy spoke with a smile on her face as she leaned against Vincent.

"You're bonded?" Hermione practically squealed, though she managed to keep her voice low enough not to distract Ron's attention from his game.

Vincent nodded and pulled Pansy against him just a bit more.

"So are Gregory and I," Daphne said from behind Hermione.

The Gryffindor spun about and pulled Daphne into a hug, her eyes shining as she congratulated the girl. Then, she turned back to the couple on the couch and spouted out congratulations to them as well. It only took a few moments of quick chatter for her to have both Slytherin girls agreeing that they'd tell her all about what happens in a bonding ceremony. Before she could get too carried away, Harry stopped her.

"Hermione? You said you had a second question. I know you and you'll think of it and ask in probably the worst situation. So please, ask me now before you forget."

"Oh!" Hermione came over to Harry's side and leaned in close to his ear so the others couldn't hear her. "I already know the answer to the original question I wanted to ask, but I was wondering if I could see you kiss once when Ron's not around. I think it'd be cute."

Harry was blushing bright red at Hermione's question, but nodded slowly just the same, "Sure, Hermione. I think we could do that."

Just as she was turning away, a pleased smile on her face, Harry stopped her again, "Hey, what was the original question you were going to ask?"

She turned back when she answered, a slight blush across her own cheeks, but she spoke loud enough for both Draco and Harry to hear her, "I was going to ask if I could peak in sometime."

Then, she turned away and walked towards the couch that Daphne occupied. It took a few moments for Harry and Draco to figure out exactly what she had just said and when it sunk in they were both red in the face.

"Hermione!" Harry said rather loudly, his voice nearly an octave higher than usual.

"I knew that would be your answer, that's why I didn't ask."

Harry's voice dropped back to normal as Draco moved between laughing and choking, "Since when do you have voyeuristic tendencies?"

"It's not with everyone. I just think it'd be really hot. Besides, then, I'd get some pointers on things I want to try with Ron."

Harry's eyes got wide behind his glasses as he stared at his best friend in shock. He'd learned more about her in the space of ten minutes than he had known about her in years and he almost wished he still didn't know.

It wasn't until Draco finally stopped his choking laugh that he commented on what Hermione had revealed, "I agree with Harry on that. It's a definite 'NO' but if you really want to know something about… um, that… As long as Ron's not around, I'm willing to answer some general questions. I know it's not something you'll find in a book in the Wizarding World. It may be accepted more than in the Muggle world, but it's still considered something that no one needs to openly learn about."

"Thank you, Draco. I'll keep that in mind for later when things have calmed down and Ron's been told about the two of you. Otherwise, he'll get jealous and angry if he thinks I'm spending time with you because I'm interested in you like Harry is."

Then, Hermione turned to Daphne where she sat beside her and looked at Pansy across from her, "Now, Daphne, Pansy, what exactly happens in a bonding ceremony? I know that Ron's parents are bonded, but Mrs. Weasley refuses to tell me anything about it and it's always limited on who's invited."

"That's because it doesn't always work. You know that there's a fair bit of magic involved and the entire ceremony is a magical ritual that goes back past the founder's time. In order for the magic to work, the two people must mentally and emotionally have complete trust in the other and no reservations of any kind about spending the rest of their lives and more at each other's side," Pansy answered, a slight frown on her face.

"It's almost the same as marriage, but a little more lasting," Daphne added, trying to put her thoughts into order. "The Wizarding World doesn't allow for divorces except under special and extreme circumstances. That's why so many adults now are against younger couples marrying or bonding until they're older. It doesn't make sense as an unmarried couple living together is frowned on unless they are living with one or the other's parents who can then supervise them."

"You're right, that doesn't make much sense. How is anyone supposed to know if they can live with the other person for years if they aren't allowed to be on their own together for a while before they make a life-long commitment?" Hermione said back with a frown, her plans changing as they talked.

"It's common for many pure-bloods and those raised in wizarding mixed homes to be raised with the ability to compromise without a fuss. There are still arranged marriages between the upper class families so the children," Pansy paused and looked into the fire for a moment. "I should say the girls, are taught how to compromise and change their way of thinking to fit in with that of their husband. It's nearly impossible to find a bonded pair in the upper class in the Wizarding World. So many of the children are forced into arranged marriages with sometimes disastrous results."

Daphne continued where Pansy had left off, knowing who the other girl was thinking of, "Pansy had an older sister. She was quite a few years older. I believe she had finished Hogwarts a year before we even entered it."

"Two years before. She was almost ten years older than me," Pansy interrupted quietly.

"She was forced into an arranged marriage with another pure-blood from Durmstrang. He had been planning to marry and perhaps bond with a woman a few years younger that he had met there, but she was from a lower class and his parents didn't approve. They removed him from Durmstrang and brought him here, forcing him to marry Pansy's sister. Six months later she was in St. Mungos for a supposed accident that left her paralyzed from the waist down."

"Her husband had been beating her in his anger and bitterness over what his parents had forced him to do. Then, his parents were killed under mysterious circumstances and he hid my sister away and brought the girl that he had wanted to marry back to England. Officially she was a companion to my sister, but they never saw each other. A year later she killed herself. Her husband only learned about it after one of the house-elves risked his anger in telling him."

"That's horrible. I'm so sorry, Pansy."

"It's alright. I only ever saw my sister when she was home from Hogwarts so I never knew her that well. But my father was already in negotiations to marry me off to some pure-blood from Spain whose father was high in the Snake's ranks. The son was even crueler than the father. If I would have returned home, I would have been married to him by now," Pansy paused and wiped away a tear.

After a few moments she continued, holding one of Vincent's hands tightly in her own while he held her close to his side. "But I'm here, and I've found the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. While a marriage can be dissolved if the issue is forced or the marriage was without parental consent, a bond cannot be removed. That's why we insisted on doing this. I have Vincent at my side and I don't need to worry anymore. I know that he'll never hurt me."

"I'm glad, Pansy. You, all of you, deserve to be happy and safe. If you ever need anything, let me know. I'm more than willing to help, but I have to warn you, unless it was written in a book, I might not be too useful, but I'll do my best," Hermione said with a small laugh which the others returned with small smiles.

Before the conversation could return to the bonding ceremony which it had begun as, a shocked noise came from the round table in the corner. The six near the fire looked over to see the two chess players on their feet in surprise. On the chess board were only a handful of pieces left.

"Ron?" Hermione asked from where she was sitting, worried that her boyfriend's temper might get the better of him.

"I… We… He…" Ron sputtered out, unable to complete a sentence.

Then, Gregory choked out a single word that explained exactly what had happened, "Stalemate."

Hermione and Daphne started laughing at the two. It didn't take long for the other four by the fire to join them as the two at the table were still in shock that neither had beaten the other.

"I think it's time for us to go. It's getting rather late and Ron's shock will last for a while yet I think," Hermione said when she got her laughter under control and went to collect her boyfriend who was still staring between Gregory and the chess board in shock.

As she gently escorted Ron out of the room, only stopping long enough to give Harry a hug, Daphne moved over to her husband and led him back to their couch.

As they all got comfortable now that there were no guests, all six of them took off their shoes and those that had put them on for dinner, took off their robes. There wasn't any more conversation that night, though there was some laughter as it still took nearly half an hour for Gregory to completely overcome his surprise. He had never played against anyone where there wasn't a definite winner by the end.

Eventually, the two married couples decided it was time for them to seek their beds. Only Harry and Draco were left and the silence in the room grew slightly tense, though not uncomfortable. Finally, Harry looked to his lover, a question in his eyes. Draco smiled and stood from his chair. Harry returned the smile and stood as well, following Draco to his bedroom where the Gryffindor silently closed the door behind them.

Reviews are appreciated.


	26. Fate Smiled At

Title:Game Without Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did, but I don't. I only own my plot line. Full disclaimer, first chapter.

Author: ShaeLynn Teelle

All other information: See first chapter.

Polite constructive criticism welcome. FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE DRAGON IN MY BED.

Chapter 26: Fate Smiled At Destiny

As soon as the door was closed Draco waved his hand slightly and the door locked behind Harry, ensuring their privacy. For a moment the two looked at each other, neither moving. Then, Harry took a step closer to Draco, a smile crossing his face. Draco took the movement as an invitation and closed the distance that remained between them. He leaned forward until their lips brushed. Then, suddenly Harry's hands were in Draco's hair and the kiss deepened.

The two broke apart only long enough to breath before they came together again. Their arms encircled the other. Somehow they maneuvered their way to the large bed behind them, though both had their eyes closed. Draco stopped when the back of his legs bumped against the bed frame. Slowly, he sat on the edge of the bed and Harry bent with him, their lips still locked together.

After a few more minutes of the deep kisses, the two broke apart again. They stared into each other's eyes as they regained their breath. Draco slid backwards on the bed until he sat cross-legged in the center. The Slytherin nodded at Harry and smiled as he joined him on the bed.

"Harry, are you sure you want to do this?" Draco asked quietly as his hands reached for the hem of his lover's shirt.

"Yes, Draco. As long as you want to, I'm sure."

Draco nodded, "I want to."

The Slytherin's hands gripped the hem of Harry's shirt and lifted it slowly, letting his knuckles brush against Harry's chest as he did so. Harry, for his part, sat very still as Draco slowly raised the shirt and his muscles jumped reflexively at the light touch of Draco's hands. Then, his arms were lifted and the shirt was fully over his head, his vision blocked for a moment.

Harry opened his eyes once the shirt was off to see Draco already bending towards him. The blond's lips caressed the side of his neck before latching on to the skin where shoulder met neck. Harry's head tipped to the side without conscious thought and a low moan was heard. Draco smiled against his skin at the sound and lightly bit the skin he had been sucking on.

Rewarded with Harry's gasp, Draco began to kiss and suck in a line down the collarbone in front of him. His hands brushed up Harry's sides, earning another gasp from the Gryffindor. As Draco moved along the collarbones to the other side of Harry's neck, the Gryffindor brought his attention back to Draco rather than the feelings that Draco's touch was igniting within him. He reached over and, with fingers made clumsy by his desire, Harry began to unbutton Draco's black shirt.

Harry peeled the shirt off Draco's shoulders and down his arms until he could toss it over the edge of the bed. Lightly, Harry pushed Draco away with one hand and used the other to tilt his face back up so he could delve into Draco's mouth once more. He continued to push lightly at Draco, not breaking the kiss, until he was laying on top of the supine Slytherin.

After another moment Harry pulled away and ran his hands down Draco's chest, his fingers learning the muscles there. It wasn't until his hands reached the top of Draco's trousers that he paused. Harry glanced up at Draco in time to see his tongue sneak out and wet his lips. Draco's eyes were wide and fixed intently on Harry's hands. When those fingers began the task of unbuttoning and lowering the zipper, Draco bit the corner of his bottom lip.

The fastenings were open and Harry took hold of the top edge of the trousers and pants beneath and slowly pulled them both down until they were off completely. He was about to pull off the Slytherin's socks when Draco's voice, husky with desire, stopped him.

"My feet get cold. Leave them on, Harry?"

Harry smiled up at his lover in obvious amusement and nodded, not commenting. He climbed off the bed quickly and began working on the fastenings of his own trousers. As he did, Harry thought of the little quirk that Draco had just revealed to him. He liked the little things like that about Draco, it reminded him at times that no matter what he acted like outside of his room, Draco was just as human as he was and not perfect or cold-hearted.

Draco's light touch against his waist brought Harry's attention away from his thoughts. The Slytherin slid his hands down Harry's legs, taking the trousers and boxers underneath with them. When they were down as far as he could comfortably reach from the bed, Draco released them and they pooled at Harry's feet.

Harry stepped out of the gathered clothes and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked to Draco with a teasing glint in his eyes as he reached down and pulled both socks off at the same time by the toes. Draco looked at the bared feet for a moment, one eyebrow raised, before his eyes returned to Harry's and he began to laugh quietly. The Gryffindor joined in until Harry had fallen onto his back on the bed. He noticed Draco had stopped laughing only after the blond had leaned over him so they were both upside-down to the other.

When Harry's laughter ceased at that Draco leaned further down and their lips met. Draco had never before thought of what kissing upside-down would be like. This first experience had Draco promising himself it would happen a lot more. It took a few moments to get the knack for it, but once they had, Draco couldn't believe how erotic it was.

Obviously Draco wasn't the only one that found it to be more than their usual kisses from the noises Harry was making. After several long minutes filled with intensive kissing, Harry turned his head and rolled away. He came up onto his knees at arms reach from Draco. The Slytherin looked at his lover in confusion.

"Harry?"

He smiled at Draco and crawled a bit closer. Harry took Draco's hands and pulled him up until he was also on his knees in the middle of the bed. Arms wrapped about waists and lips met again in a heated kiss as heat-giving bodies met from chest to thigh for the first time. Draco pulled away this time and Harry lowered his head to Draco's chest, hands and lips doing all they could to find out what the smooth skin felt and tasted like.

"Harry," Draco said, his thoughts in all directions from the pleasure of Harry's touches. "What do you want, Harry?"

The Gryffindor paused, his dark head resting against Draco's chest, hands stilled. His voice was quiet, almost as if he were frightened, "You. I want you… inside me. Please, Draco."

"Okay, Harry. Have you… done this before?" Draco asked nervously.

"Um," Harry stalled and pulled away a bit. Draco could see the blush spreading across Harry's face and couldn't contain his smile. "I haven't with… another person, but…"

"But?" the Slytherin was greatly amused by his lover's sudden shyness, but lightly caressed Harry's cheek in reassurance.

"I have… with my fingers," Harry nearly whispered as he refused to look at Draco.

The blond gently tipped his lover's face up until Harry had no choice but to look at him. Then, he delved in for a lengthy kiss before pulling away enough to look at the bright green eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were asking for."

"Have you done this before, Draco?"

"Once… with a man. I was in your place and I thought I knew what I was asking for, but I didn't. He wouldn't… he refused to stop when I asked, when it hurt. It wasn't that bad near the end, but at first—" Draco stopped and placed a reassuring kiss on his lover's horrified face. "I know what not to do, Harry. I won't hurt you."

"I know you won't, Draco. I trust you. But, are you okay? After that?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, Harry. I know that I couldn't have stopped him. He was older and larger. I've experimented on my own since then, but I haven't been with another man like that since."

"Did I know him?" Harry asked quietly, his eyes searching his lover's.

"No. It happened the summer before fifth year. He had been here for the tournament, but he was just one of the many that didn't get their name pulled from the goblet. Don't worry about it, Harry. It's long past and I've come to terms with it."

"Are you sure, Draco?"

"Yes, Harry," Draco reassured his lover, touched by his concern, but not wanting to talk about it anymore. "Now come here."

*edited out for ffn*

\/\/\/\/\/

Draco woke early, before dawn the next morning to gentle caresses against his right ear, exactly where the scars were. He opened his eyes and saw Harry staring down at him, a strange expression on his face. Neither of them spoke and Harry's caresses moved to where the scar at his right eye was. Draco shivered under the gentle touch as he pushed his memories away.

"Will you teach me, Draco?" Harry asked quietly as his hand stilled against his lover's face.

Draco nodded silently, though his eyes showed his confusion as to why Harry wanted to learn. The Gryffindor saw the look in Draco's eyes and sat up in the bed, turning so his back was to his lover. This time it was his turn to shiver as the memories resurfaced at Draco's gentle touch against his scars.

"By Merlin. What happened Harry?"

It took Harry a few moments before he answered quietly. "My relations didn't want me when my parents were killed, but they didn't feel they had any choice. They stopped for a few years after I started at Hogwarts, but it didn't last for very long. It's not like many people will see it, but… there are too many memories I—"

Harry was cut off by Draco's hand against his mouth. It was soon followed by his lover's lips against his own in a gentle caress as Draco moved in front of him. After a moment Draco pulled back, a slight smile on his face.

"Of course I'll teach you, Harry. It's not very hard, but most people wouldn't ever think of it."

"Thank you, Draco," Harry answered and smiled at his lover.

Draco simply nodded and slid back on the bed so there was some space between them. He explained the theory behind what he was going to teach his lover. It didn't take long as it was simply a touch of wandless magic and a lot of concentration that became second nature and instinctive until only death could remove it unwillingly. Then, Draco projected an image of Harry's back so he could see what he wanted to hide. If he didn't know what it looked like, the magic wouldn't be able to cover it completely.

At first Harry closed his eyes at the image and it wasn't until Draco took his hand in comfort that he was able to force his eyes open. He stared at the picture of his back, the shoulders rising and falling with each breath that he took. Harry studied the picture, every scar that could be seen, and committed them to memory. He looked over to his lover after a while.

"They really aren't that bad, are they, Draco?"

Draco smiled slightly at him, "No, Harry, they aren't."

Harry turned back to the image and Draco looked at him in confusion as a thought entered his mind, "Harry, how did you hide these last night?"

"A glamour. But it fades when I sleep. It's been the last thing I did before getting dressed in the morning since I learned the spells," Harry answered quietly, his eyes down-cast for a moment. "Draco, I think I'm ready to try now."

"Okay, Harry. Go ahead and just remember, you need to picture what you want to see," Draco responded quietly as he watched his lover.

Harry's eyes closed and he sat completely still for a few moments. Then, his image shook and the cast picture of Harry's back cleared until every scar was gone. Harry opened his eyes and stared into the image before him, a wide grin spreading across his face only to disappear as, barely a minute after they were hidden, the scars were seen again.

"Why didn't it work, Draco?"

"It did work. Right now you have to consciously hide them and hold that image in your head. Once the image fades from your mind or you think of what should be there, it will fade. The more often you practice, the longer it will hold as you become more subconsciously aware that you are holding the spell.

"Put it on every morning in place of your glamour. Since once you've dressed no one will see them, you can always cast a glamour later. You'll get to the point where you don't even think about it in the mornings, you just do what you need to. Then, one morning you'll wake and realize you have to consciously want to see the scars before they appear."

"Draco?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"What do your scars look like? All of them?" Harry asked in almost a whisper, not wanting to upset his lover.

Draco looked at him for a moment before he nodded. Then, his form blurred and Harry could swear he saw the scars as they appeared. When Draco stopped his eyes were closed, one hand lightly clenched at his side. Harry gently picked the left hand up, the one that was in a fist, and lightly kissed the scarred edge. The Slytherin's eyes popped open, staring at his lover when he kissed the edge of his hand again.

Harry smiled at the other and raised one hand to lightly trace the uneven edge of Draco's right ear. Then, he leaned in and captured Draco's lips in a deep kiss. Harry leaned back, gently tugging Draco to follow him down until they were both lying on the bed, their bodies aligned from lips to thighs. They could feel each others arousals as they stirred and rose.

\/\/\/\/\/

It wasn't until late morning that either woke again. As earlier, Harry was the first to wake. He opened his eyes to find himself looking across a nearly smooth expanse of skin. The only thing that marred the flesh in front of him was a thick scar that ran parallel to Draco's collarbone just a few inches away from it. Harry lifted his head from the warm pillow Draco's chest made and looked closer at the scar only to realize it was several thin scars so close together that it seemed like one larger one.

He looked down the rest of Draco's front and saw another scar six inches above his navel that looked slightly different. This one was jagged around the edges and just below the ribcage. Harry reached out and traced it lightly, not realizing that Draco had awoken.

"That was over the summer holidays in second year," the blond said quietly.

Harry's head snapped up and he pulled his hand away. Draco smiled at his lover and took Harry's hand, placing it back on the scar.

"Why?"

"Do you remember the Quidditch match between us that year? How I was too busy taunting you and that?" Harry nodded and Draco shrugged at him, an apologetic look on his face. "My father was there. He saw how easily you had won and how foolish I had acted. He wasn't pleased.

"That's why I tried to stay in the infirmary longer. If he had thought I'd gotten hurt more than I did, he wouldn't have been quite so angry. Then, that stupid dueling club. Somehow he found out about what all happened and he didn't like it that you were a Parseltongue, never mind that it really had nothing to do with me."

"He did this because I can talk to snakes?" Harry asked in confusion, again caressing the scar lightly with his fingertips.

"Not exactly. He did this because he was angry. If it wasn't me that he was angry at, he didn't care. My mother was sent away for a few days and she's the only one that could ever stop him. Usually he tormented the house elves when I wasn't there, but if I was he would take it out on me. The house elves were forbidden from entering the basement of the manor no matter what. He never went far enough that it would kill me, but he could drag things on for days.

"That one he would take a knife and poke it in an inch or two, then twist it and pull it back out. He'd do that several times before he left. A few hours later, just long enough for the bleeding to nearly stop, he'd come back down and do it again. My father only ever sleeps for four hours at a time. I was down there until my mother came home. By that time there was no way she could have healed it without scarring."

Harry bent down and replaced his fingers with his lips, kissing the scar with open-mouthed kisses. Draco smiled at Harry, his breath hitching just a bit from the tenderness before he pulled Harry's head up so he had his attention.

"As much as I'd like to stay in bed all day with you, we should really get dressed and let the others see us. They might think we've done damage to each other."

"I doubt that, Draco," Harry answered with a laugh, but rolled away from Draco anyway and got off the bed. "I suppose that you never know who might show up and I certainly don't want a Professor or Ron to come looking for me and find us in here like this. I don't care to hear a Snape lecture and Ron would be even worse."

"Would it really be so bad?"

"That they know?"

"Yes."

"No. I was planning on telling them, but if Ron came in and saw us naked together, I think he might have a heart attack," Harry said, pulling his lover from the bed and into a reassuring kiss.

Reviews are appreciated.


	27. Nobody Told You

Title:Game Without Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did, but I don't. I only own my plot line. Full disclaimer, first chapter.

Author: ShaeLynn Teelle

All other information: See first chapter.

Polite constructive criticism welcome. FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE DRAGON IN MY BED.

Chapter 27: Nobody Told You

After daybreak when the bonded couples awoke, neither saw Draco or Harry all morning. Daphne would laugh quietly at odd times as she looked to the only closed bedroom door in the suite. At the quiet sound Pansy would indulge herself with a smile before she returned to her mythology books. It was almost an hour before lunchtime that the door to the suite opened.

"Mr. Crabbe, the Headmaster requires your presence in his office," Remus said quietly from the doorway.

Vincent nodded and stood from the couch he'd been sitting on. He left the room and walked to Dumbledore's office, Remus just a few steps behind. When they reached the gargoyle Vincent politely stepped aside so Remus could mumble the password. They rode the staircase up and when they reached the open door of the office, Vincent stopped.

"August."

The nine year old in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk turned to look at Vincent. A moment later the Slytherin was kneeling next to the chair, concern in his eyes.

"What happened?"

"Mother, Father, and Hans left one morning about a week ago while I was still asleep. Then, yesterday people in white masks started coming into the house so I hid until they left. Then, I grabbed my trunk and my things and used the Floo like you told me to go to Tarence's house. Then, Viktor brought us to the Three Broomsticks and Madam Rosemerta was kind enough to call Professor Dumbledore. Why aren't you at home, Vinny?"

Vincent smiled slightly at the nick-name, but then sighed, "Do you remember when I explained what our fathers did and why Hans ignored you, August?"

"Yes, and you said that your father was going to make you become one as well, but you wouldn't ignore me like Hans did. Did he make you do that?"

"Yes," Vincent said, pulling up the sleeve on his left arm and baring the mark so August could see it. "I was spying to help stop the Snake and we were discovered. If I were to go home now, my father would kill me for betraying the Snake. So, I'm staying here with my friends."

"The other spies?"

"Yes, the other spies," Vincent said, pulling his sleeve back down.

"Okay! Can I stay here with you and be a spy, too?" August asked, grinning for the first time since entering Hogwarts.

"I don't think so, short man."

"Hey, I'm not short!" August said, standing up on the chair to prove it.

"Like I said, short. And there's no spying anymore. It's up to the Headmaster if you can stay here or not."

"Please, Professor Dumbledore? May I stay here with my cousin?"

Dumbledore was thoughtful for a moment, looking between the two, "For now you may, Mr. Crabbe. Mr. Krum," he continued, looking to the side of his office. "Are you going to be staying nearby?"

"Yes, Headmaster. We will be staying at the Three Broomsticks for now," Viktor Krum answered, his English having improved greatly since the Triwizard Tournament.

Vincent stood and turned, coming face-to-face with Viktor Krumm. For several moments neither said a word, then, Vincent held out his right hand to the other who shook it firmly.

"Thank you for watching after my cousin, Viktor, and for bringing him to Hogwarts."

"He is a good kid, Vincent. Also my brother would never have spoken to me again if I had not helped," Viktor said and another boy stepped forward. This one had the same look about him as Viktor, but was about eight years younger.

Vincent held his hand out to the other, "You must be Tarence then. August has told me a great deal about you in his letters."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet the one he speaks so highly of. With everyone's permission, I would like to spend some time with August before we leave," Tarence's accent was not as thick as Viktor's, but it was still enough to tell where they were from.

"I do not see a problem with that," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. "Perhaps you would like to acquaint young Mr. Crabbe to where he will be staying while I have a word with the Krums, Mr. Crabbe. Professor Lupin, if you would escort them."

"Of course, Headmaster," Remus answered and waited for Vincent and August to proceed him down the stairs.

The ride down the stairs was uneventful, but as soon as they started walking back towards the rooms, August could not contain his excitement any longer.

"Vinny, is that the Professor from your third year that you wrote about?" August asked, his excited whisper not much quieter than if he had spoken aloud.

"Yes, August, that is the same Professor."

"Wow! Do you think he'll stay and teach when I'm eleven?"

"I don't know, August. That is Professor Lupin's choice," Vincent replied, already knowing what his over-energetic cousin was going to do next.

August turned around so he was now facing Remus and walking backwards, trusting Vincent to move him if he was going to hit something. "Professor Lupin, sir? Will you stay and teach when I'm eleven? I'm nine now, please? Vinny told me all about his third year and how good you are as a teacher."

"He knows what you are, Professor Lupin," Vincent said quietly.

"What are you talking about, Vinny?" August asked as he faced Vincent, now walking sideways down the hall, missing the look of surprise that had crossed Remus's face at both August's speed of conversation and his genuine interest in having him as a teacher.

"You know that he's like Great-Aunt Freida."

"Oh! Of course I know that. You told me he had Lycanthrope in one of your letters. So? What does that have to do with him teaching when I'm old enough to go here?" August asked, genuine confusion on his face.

"Nothing at all, August," Vincent answered, a smile on his face that Remus couldn't see.

Then, August suddenly turned back to Remus, walking backwards once again, "Will you at least consider staying to teach in two years, Professor?"

"I'll consider it, Mr. Crabbe. You'd best turn around, we're almost there."

August turned around in time to see the portrait of Godric Gryfindor and the red phoenix before Remus mumbled the password and it lifted, revealing the door behind it. As the portrait slid upwards, the phoenix winked at August as it had when the five were first brought to the rooms.

August stared at where the portrait had slid into the wall, then, he turned to Vincent, "Vinny, did..?"

"Yes, August," Vincent said and nodded at the younger boy.

Remus frowned, but said nothing as he followed the two into the main room. They were greeted by Pansy, Daphne, and Gregory laughing. When they were noticed, Pansy stopped laughing and approached them.

"Who's this, Vin?" she asked quietly.

"This is my cousin August Crabbe. August, this is Pansy."

Pansy knelt down in front of August, "Hello, August. How old are you?"

"I'm nine," he answered, then he looked up at Vincent. "Vinny is this the flower you wrote about?"

"Flower?" Pansy asked as Daphne and Gregory started laughing again.

Vincent ignored Pansy for the moment, "Yes, August, this is the one that I said reminded me of a flower."

"Wow!" he said, turning back to Pansy and looking up at her admiringly. "You were right. She is really pretty."

Pansy blushed slightly, not expecting the compliment and forgot her slight irritation at Vincent, "Thank you, August. Let me introduce you to the others. This is Gregory Goyle and this is Daphne," she said, leading him over to where Daphne and Gregory still sat on their couch.

"Hello," he said quietly and the two simply nodded with smiles on their faces.

Then, the door to Draco's bedroom opened and Draco stepped out, stopping when he saw August. He raised an eyebrow at Vincent in question.

"Dragon, this is my cousin, August."

"That's the Dragon?!" August asked excitedly, eyes wide. At Vincent's nod he turned back to look at Draco, awe stamped across his face, "Wow."

"Look, Dray, you've got your own fanclub," Harry said from behind Draco, trying not to laugh.

"Be quiet, Potter. It's about time I get one," Draco said, tipping his nose into the air and Harry mimicked the gesture, causing the others to laugh, but even above the laughter everyone heard August.

"That's really Mister Potter? Tarence is going to be so jealous, he's always asking his brother for stories."

At Harry's confusion Vincent explained, "Tarence is Viktor Krum's younger brother and a good friend of August's."

"I see."

Augustus had opened his mouth, only to stop before he spoke as the door to the rooms opened. Professor Snape entered the room followed by Tarence and Viktor Krum. Professor Snape waited until they were within the room before he swept out with a glare. Viktor paused for only a moment as he took in the sight before him. Then, he quickly walked to Harry and held out his hand.

"Harry."

"Viktor," Harry said and nodded as he took the other's hand.

After the handshake, Viktor turned to Draco, "Malfoy."

"Viktor. How have you been?"

"Good. I understand that I owe you an apology. The Headmaster has told me about what you have done in assistance to stopping the Dark Lord. I regret the words I spoke in the reply I sent you. You are not a coward and you are not evil." Viktor bowed half-way to the Slytherin, shocking nearly all in the room.

"Accepted, but there is no need. The secrets were kept well hidden and you could not have known that things had changed after fourth year. Will you be staying with us for lunch? It should be served shortly," Draco spoke back quietly, a touch of amusement in his eyes.

"If it is not an inconvenience. Tarence would like to spend some more time with August before we must return to the Three Broomsticks."

Draco nodded just as the table set itself with dishes and food. Gregory and Daphne rose from their places on the couch and took chairs at the far side of the table. Vincent and Pansy sat next to them so August could sit at his cousin's side. Tarence sat next to his friend and Viktor chose a place beside his brother. Before Harry could walk with Draco to the table he heard his name called quietly from near the door. He turned and saw Remus beckoning him over. With a nod to Draco, whom moved to the table on his own, Harry went over to the entrance of the rooms where Remus was standing.

"Harry, why were you in Malfoy's room?"

For a moment, Harry couldn't keep his blush under control at the suspicious look in Remus's eyes. "We were talking this morning and we didn't wish to be interrupted so we used Draco's room."

"Talking?"

"Yes, we were talking this morning."

"And last night?"

"What?" Harry asked a bit loudly, attracting the attention of those at the table waiting.

"Ron informed me this morning at breakfast that you had not returned to your room last night."

"And what did Hermione say?"

"Nothing, though she did glare at Ron and I believe Neville was glaring at him as well."

"Is it a problem that I wasn't in my rooms last night?"

"No, but it would be nice to know that you are safe wherever it is you were staying."

"Don't worry, Remus. I was perfectly safe last night. I'm nearly eighteen and you know that I don't trust easily anymore. But I trust where I was and whom I was with last night."

"Alright, Harry. Just be careful. You may not want anyone to worry, but there are some of us that will do so regardless. I don't want to see you hurt," Remus acknowledged with a sigh and placed one hand on Harry's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze.

"I'll be okay, Remus. Are you going to stay for lunch?"

"No, thank you. I'm meeting the Headmaster for lunch. He has some things to go over with me about the werewolf community."

"I see. Will you still be here for dinner?"

"Yes. Tonks is coming to dinner tonight to speak with Albus. She's asked me to stay."

Harry had a bright smile on his face as he nodded and watched Remus leave the suite. Then, he moved to the table and found Viktor and the five Slytherins watching him. He shrugged and took the only open place between Draco and Viktor.

\/\/\/\/\/

It wasn't until mid-afternoon that Harry finally saw Ron and Hermione. Viktor and Tarence had left shortly after lunch had ended, leaving August in the entertaining hands of the rest. From somewhere in her trunk, Daphne had produced a handful of Muggle coloring books and a large pack of crayons. The small table that had been between the two couches was moved and the two bonded couples and August were now sitting or laying on the large rug in front of the fireplace with the books spread between them and the colors laying in their midst.

Draco and Harry were sitting in their armchairs, hands clasped across the short distance. They were both content to just relax for a change and laughed at their friends on occasion. The two bonded couples also took the time to relax completely and Daphne was singing quietly with a smile on her face. Pansy was helping August since he had never seen colors or coloring books before. Gregory and Vincent were taking the opportunity to tease the girls and they would often lean against them or lean over them to reach a crayon conveniently hiding on the other side of their partner.

Which explained why Gregory's trees were purple and blue and the frogs in the picture were bright pink above yellow water. Every one of those colors had been on the other side of Daphne and he used them all after taking the time to nearly lay on top of her to reach them or snaked an arm underneath her torso where she lay coloring at his side.

It was in the midst of this playful and calm atmosphere that the door to the suite opened and Professor McGonagall allowed Ron and Hermione into the room before closing it as she left. The two Gryffindors stood there for a few moments, both nervous, but Hermione was curious as well. Ron on the other hand was more angry than curious and it was obvious just from looking at him.

Harry stood and moved to his friends, his smile gone from his face. Ron opened his mouth to speak and Harry held up a hand to stop him. He took one last look at the group in front of the fire that was currently watching them before he ushered his friends out the door of the suite, refusing to argue anywhere near the Slytherins that had come to mean just as much to him as his prior friends.

The moment the group were outside of the door Ron opened his mouth, "What the hell's going on, Harry? You're spending your time with them?"

"I thought you were giving them a chance yesterday, Ron. What changed that? You seemed fine after dinner when you were here. They haven't changed since last night you know," Harry answered, nearly as angry as his friend.

"That was before you never came back last night. Where were you? We thought that something—"

"_You_ thought that something had happened to him," Hermione interrupted her boyfriend. "I figured out where he was and told you that he was safe, but you wouldn't believe me. And you were safe, weren't you Harry? You were safe and happy last night, right?"

"Yes, Hermione, I was."

"Something, anything could have happened to you, Harry. How can you just wander to wherever you feel like—"

"I didn't wander anywhere, Ron!" Harry interrupted, taking a step closer to his taller friend. "I was right here last night. I didn't return to my rooms because I never left here. And, NO, I wasn't forced to stay," Harry spat out when Ron opened his mouth. "It was my choice to stay and I did and I was perfectly safe and for once in the last two years I was completely happy and able to forget about Voldemort for a little while. Why can't you trust me to know when I'm in danger? They're not what you've always thought they were, Ron!"

"They're Slytherins, Harry!" Ron shouted, gesturing to the door wildly. "They may not be on his side any longer, but they were once. They tormented us for seven years, Harry! How can you just dismiss that like this? You don't know them."

"Neither do you, Ron! They are not the people you think they are. They're my friends!" Harry shouted back and Hermione quickly hushed him. "They're my friends, Ron, and so are you, but I will not choose between you. Please, don't try to make me."

"Fine," Ron answered in a harsh whisper and turned away. He stalked down the corridor, ignoring Hermione's calls for him to come back or wait, and Harry could only watch him go, frustration in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Harry. He appeared to be getting over that last night, didn't he? I'll try to talk to him."

"It's alright, Hermione. We both know that he won't listen until he's ready to. You said you figured out where I was last night. Are you upset about this?"

Hermione looked down the hallway in the direction that Ron had gone, then turned back to Harry, "I should be. I've almost got more right to be than Ron does. But I'm not. Like you, I've seen a different side to them, the part they've kept hidden for years. Granted, I don't know them like you do, but I trust your judgment. Not your study skills or Potions abilities—"

They both laughed at that, though it was rather strained.

"—but I trust that you can make your own decisions and not just accept things as they come. I've watched you, Harry, especially after they were brought to these rooms. The more time you're with them, the lighter you seem. And last night, before Ron and I left, you were happy like I haven't seen you be in years. I mean, it's a good thing Neville asked Ginny out since you seem to be taken at the moment, but you're happy. Please, thank Draco for that, from me?"

Harry nodded silently, then accepted Hermione's hug. They stood there wrapped in each other's arms for a bit, each giving and taking comfort that they didn't often indulge in. Finally Hermione pulled away and Harry tried not to notice as she swept a discreet hand across one cheek.

"I'm going to go after Ron. Maybe he'll calm down in a few days and be ready to talk without a fight."

"Okay. And maybe Hagrid'll decide that fluffy white Muggle bunnies are his favorite animal."

The two laughed again each at the image of the half-giant surrounded by creatures that did nothing dangerous for a change. Hermione waved and left down the corridor where Ron had stormed not long before. Harry sighed as he watched after her until she had turned a corner. He heard a whisper from beside him of a phoenix song. Surprised, he looked and only saw the portrait guarding the Slytherins' rooms. Then, he heard the whispered song again and watched the red phoenix nod slightly to him before the portrait slid up without a password.

Four pairs of eyes watched Harry when he reentered the suite of rooms. They took in the slight droop of his shoulders and his clenched hands. When they heard the portrait outside the door slide down Harry finally raised his head and looked at them.

Draco rose from his chair and crossed to stand in front of Harry. Without a word he took one of Harry's hands and led him back over to their chairs. Gregory, Daphne, and Vincent were still on the floor, but they had all stopped their coloring and were simply watching Harry. He gave them a ghost of a smile. No one said anything for some time until Pansy reentered the room with August.

The nine year old was rather subdued and cautious when he approached the group sitting in front of the fire. Instead of returning to the picture he had been coloring he sat on the floor next to Vincent and leaned against him. Vincent obliged by wrapping one arm about his cousin's shoulders.

"You okay, short man?" Vincent asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Pansy showed me where I'll sleep if I can spend the night here," he paused for a moment. "Is Harry okay?"

All eyes turned to Harry whom was looking at the boy in surprise. "Yes, August, I'm okay. One of my friends and I had an argument, but don't worry."

"Are you still friends?"

"Yes, we're still friends. We just need a few days apart and everything will be fine. Thank you," Harry answered with a genuine smile, albight small.

August nodded and a moment later pulled away from Vincent to return to his coloring. Pansy took his place against Vincent's side, cuddling into her husband. Gregory and Daphne continued coloring with August while he asked various people what colors to use.

Nearly an hour after the argument in the hall had ended, the outer portrait slid upwards, the quiet sound echoing slightly in the large room. The door opened and a tired Remus walked into the suite. He didn't even pause as he glanced in front of the fireplace where they sat. He crossed to stand behind Harry's chair and to the side opposite of Draco. There was a slightly bemused smile on his face as he took in the colors and coloring books spread out on the rug.

"Dumbledore enquires as to whether or not any of you wish to join the others in the Great Hall for supper in an hour. He said it was your choice as you have a guest. And he mentioned that if you were amendable, August could spend the night here before he will be placed with the Longbottom's and Greengrass' until things have been straightened out," Remus said, smiling at the, once again, exuberant boy laying on the floor.

"Yay! I can stay!" he crowed and jumped to his feet, hugging Pansy and Vincent.

"Of course there is not a problem with him spending the night here," Vincent replied, a small smile on his face. "I would prefer to spend supper with my cousin away from the volume and hecticness of the Great Hall."

Pansy looked at Daphne whom nodded before she answered, "Daphne and I will stay as well, Professor Lupin."

"Sorry, sir," Gregory replied quietly. "I'll stay by Daphne's side until she's sick of having me there."

"That'll never happen, Greg," Dahpne said in a whisper as her eyes shined with happiness.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Remus prompted when Draco did not readily voice his answer as the rest had.

"Harry?" the blond asked quietly and Remus looked to Harry in surprise.

"Ron and I have had a slight falling out this afternoon, Moony. I think I'd eat better here tonight."

"So will I," Draco agreed instantly and was rewarded with a smile from his lover. Then, he turned to Remus, "You are welcome to join us, Professor Lupin. There's always room for others at our table."

Remus looked about the gathered group in shock, seeing every face with acceptance on it. "I would appreciate it, Mr. Malfoy, if I may bring a guest as well? A friend is coming here tonight and I promised to stay and meet her."

"Of course, Professor. There is no problem with that."

"Thank you, all. I'll return shortly. I need to inform the Headmaster on your decision and collect my friend."

Remus gave a short nod to all assembled and left the suite. When he was gone Harry reached out and gave Draco's hand a light squeeze in thanks. The Slytherin nodded and suddenly laughed as his eyes caught the expression of awe and near worship on August's face. The others turned to where he was looking at and joined in the laughter. Vincent hugged his cousin when the boy looked at him and August shrugged before he began laughing as well, though he didn't know what they were laughing about.

"You really want Professor Lupin as your teacher, don't you, August?" Vincent asked quietly once the laughter had died down.

"Yeah, you always talked about him in your letters when he was first your teacher and you did in the few you sent this year, too. He sounded like such a great teacher and I want to learn about Boggarts and Hunkypinks—"

"Hinkypunks, August," Pansy interrupted quietly.

"Yeah, them, too," August said absently, causing an indulgent smile to cross the girl's face. August saw the smile and returned it with a happy girn.

"What would you like to do before supper, August?" Draco asked, glad the tension from Harry's argument with Ron had lifted completely.

The boy looked thoughtful for a bit, then turned to his cousin, "Vinny, can we practice? Mum wouldn't let me after you visited for Christmas. Please?"

Vincent glanced at the rest of the group and they all nodded at him, grins on their faces from August's pleading, though Harry's grin was one of confusion as well. "Okay, August. Just for a little while."

August jumped up and ran from the room to Vincent's. He came back out with two sticks half his height. One end was slightly tapered and the other had a wooden crosspiece an adult's hand's width from the end. One of these he gave to Vince whom had moved into the middle of the open space between the entry hall and the large table.

For the next half hour the other five occupying the room watched as Vincent and August had short mock-engagements with Vincent stopping often to correct a grip or stance. He showed August new ways to move to avoid being hit and different ways to press an advantage.

It wasn't long before the door opened again and Remus reentered the suite with Tonks to catch the end of Vincent's lesson. He was about to protest when he caught Harry's eyes. The Gryffindor shook his head and Remus waited, taking one of Tonks' hands into his own.

"You doing okay, shorty?" Vincent asked when he called it quits for the day.

"Yeah," August huffed out and leaned against his practice stick for a moment. "I just wish Mum would have let me practice since Christmas. I'm never going to get better if I can only do this twice a year."

"Hey, you improved a lot last summer when I visited. Don't worry, you're doing fine. Now, go put these away before our food arrives."

August nodded and took Vincent's wooden piece as he walked over to his cousin's room and disappeared inside. Vincent didn't even look around him as he returned to Pansy's side. She smiled at him as he sank onto the couch with his eyes closed.

"Did he wear you out?" she asked teasingly.

"It's been too long since I did anything against something other than my own shadow. But he is improving, whether he can practice regularily or not, he is improving."

"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks said loudly into the momentary quiet, startling all five of the Slytherins.

"Evening, Tonks," Harry said, holding in his laughter at the others' reactions. "Do you need me to intro—"

"Don't worry about it," Tonks answered, waving her hand in the air. "Everyone, my name is Nymphadora Tonks, but if you call me anything other than Tonks, you'll be very, very sorry." The Slytherins nodded and it seemed that was when Tonks first realized whom the blond next to Harry was.

"Oh! And that's my aunt Narcissa's son, Draco, but I don't think we've seen each other since he was in nappies." With that announcement Draco blushed a deep pink and his eyes were impossibly wide as he tried to slouch down as far as he could into his chair.

Reviews are appreciated.


	28. You Are Not

Title:Game Without Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did, but I don't. I only own my plot line. Full disclaimer, first chapter.

Author: ShaeLynn Teelle

All other information: See first chapter.

Polite constructive criticism welcome. FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE DRAGON IN MY BED.

Chapter 28: You Are Not My Hero

"I think it's time August went to bed," Vincent said quietly, looking down at his cousin.

August looked up from where he had been leaning against Vincent, nearly asleep, "I'm not tired, yet."

"Sure you're not," Vincent answered as he stood up. He bent down and picked up the unresisting August whom laid his head on Vincent's shoulder, eyes closing once more. Pansy followed after them into their bedroom, smiling at the sight.

After a moment Draco lightly called Harry's name. When he was looking at the blond, Draco tipped his head and shifted his eyes towards his own room, a questioning tilt to one eyebrow. He was answered with a slight smile from the Gryffindor. They rose as one and moved to the open door, Harry taking Draco's hand on the way.

*edited out for ffn*

As he came down from his high, he was dimly aware of Harry maneuvering him until he was lying back upon the bed. Draco felt his lover pull his trousers and pants down to his ankles only to be interrupted as he realized that Draco's shoes were still on.

The Slytherin laughed lightly as Harry hurriedly took off his shoes before removing the clothing completely. As Harry climbed onto the bed beside him, Draco noticed that Harry had remembered to leave his socks on for him. But he also noticed that Harry's trousers were still on and he didn't think that was very fair. As soon as Harry was even with him on the bed Draco rolled them over and his hands went to Harry's trousers. Both trousers and shorts were pulled down to Harry's ankles where they stopped.

Draco let his head drop forward and silent laughter shook his shoulders as he, too, had forgotten to remove his lover's shoes. Harry laughed out loud as Draco untied his shoes and tossed them on the floor somewhere behind him. The rest of Harry's clothes followed just as quickly until he lay completely bared to Draco's gaze.

Then, the blond did something that surprised Harry. He picked up one of his feet and laid a teasing kiss to the top of it, just beyond Harry's toes. The Gryffindor drew a shaky breath at the sensations that coursed through him. Draco continued to kiss the top of his foot, nipping lightly at his toes while his thumbs massaged the soles of Harry's feet.

It wasn't long before Harry was shaking slightly in pleasure, ragged breaths issuing from his throat. Finally, he had enough of the exquisite torture. Harry sat up suddenly, pulling his foot from Draco's grasp in the process. He lunged forward and his hands gripped Draco's shoulders tightly, his mouth claiming his blond lover's in a fierce kiss. During the kiss Harry tipped them to the side until he was leaning over his lover on the bed.

"Where did you learn that foot thing?" Harry asked breathlessly when he finally tore himself away from the blond's lips.

"Foot thing?" Draco repeated in amusement, equally as breathless as Harry. "Greg told me about it. He was blushing so much when I asked."

"What happened?"

"Daphne said something about her feet one night and Greg went bright red. They retired a moment later. None of us have our wands and even though the walls are thick, we all heard some interesting sounds. I asked Greg the next day. He told me that they found out on accident one night and I wanted to see if it worked like he said it did."

"Did it?" Harry asked.

Draco reached up and pulled his lover's head down into an intense kiss. When he pulled away he crooked an eyebrow, "What do you think?"

Harry laughed and leaned down for another kiss. The kisses moved around Draco's jaw line until they reached his ear where Harry bit lightly at the lobe. Draco released a shaky breath and his head turned of its own accord, further baring his ear and neck to Harry's wandering lips. Then, the kisses moved as far back around Draco's neck as their positions allowed and the Slytherin's breath hitched loudly.

"More," he whimpered quietly, not quite aware of having spoken at all.

Harry indulged him there for a moment and sucked on the skin below his mouth. Draco's moan urged him on and he moved down the slim neckline, keeping his kisses as close to Draco's back as he could reach until Harry got to his shoulder. He bit lightly at the top of the joint and Draco issued a broken cry that had Harry pulling away to look at him in surprise. When he saw the pleasure on his lover's face, Harry smiled with a wicked grin.

"Turn over, Dray," the Gryffindor said quietly, his voice husky.

Shakily Draco did just that and rather gracelessly rolled over onto his stomach and Harry moved behind him, straddling his upper thighs. Draco could feel Harry's hands lightly brushing over his upper back in teasing caresses and Draco couldn't withhold the shudder that ran through his entire body. Behind him Harry chuckled very quietly, then Draco could feel his lover's breath moist against his back at the top of one shoulder blade. He whimpered nearly inaudibly, then audibly as Harry's mouth sucked at the skin on his shoulder blade.

*edited out for ffn*

\/\/\/\/\/

"Good evening, Daphne."

The young woman turned and saw Narcissa's spirit by the fireplace, another spirit beside her. The other spirit was a startling contrast to Narcissa. Her hair was pitch black and, though it still reached her mid-back, it was done up in an elaborate coif. She was nearly three inches shorter than Narcissa and wore a simple black dress from about the tenth century. Her features were strikingly similar to Narcissa's and Draco's.

It had been almost two hours since Vincent and Pansy had taken August to sleep, but Daphne had been unable to find rest so she had stayed out in the main room, staring into the fire. She knew Pansy had gone to sleep when August had, but Gregory and Vincent were discussing something in her room.

"Good evening, Narcissa. Shall I fetch Draco?"

"No, that won't be necessary. Morgana and I can surprise him."

Then, before Daphne could say anything more, the two floated through the wall and into Draco's room. There they were met with a sight that had both of them grinning. On the bed lay Draco, his hair spread out on the silver pillow, nearly blending into it and the blanket pulled up half-way on his bare chest. His eyes were closed, but a smile graced his face that even Narcissa had rarely seen before.

At his side lay Harry, the blanket just above his waist. He was propped up on one elbow watching Draco as he lay there, one hand lightly rubbing Draco's arm. Then, Draco let loose a silent laugh from the tickling on his arm and cracked an eye open at Harry, proving he hadn't been asleep. Harry grinned back and leaned down to kiss him gently on the lips. It wasn't until the kiss began to get more heated that Narcissa made her presence known.

"Good evening, Harry, Komodo."

Then, Narcissa and Morgana burst out into laughter as the two sprang apart, Harry nearly falling out of the bed, startled. The only thing that saved him from an even more embarrassing moment was Draco's reflexes as he leaned over and grabbed Harry's arms, keeping him on the bed. In the process, the blanket that had mostly covered both teens slipped down to pool around Draco's waist, leaving no doubt in the women's minds that neither teen had anything on under the blankets.

That surprise abruptly choked off the laughter from the two as the teens righted themselves. Harry immediately burrowed himself under the blankets in embarrassment, only the top of his messy hair sticking out. Draco had stayed sitting and pulled the blanket up to carefully hide what he didn't want his mother to see and crossed his arms, unable to suppress the light pink that graced his entire upper half.

"Good evening, Mum," Draco said dryly while a muffled 'Hello' was heard from beneath the covers.

That set both women laughing again as Draco scowled at them both. After several minutes Narcissa got her laughter under control while Morgana continued to chuckle quietly behind her hand.

"Komodo, this is Morgana. She's come to speak to you about some things."

"Good evening, Lady Morgana. I would greet you as is fitting, however, at present I am not properly attired," Draco explained, the scowl quickly disappearing from his face.

"That is quite all right, Draconis. I see that we should have allowed Miss Daphne to fetch you. From what Cissa has told me I can only assume that your companion is Harold James. You do not have to hide, young man. I find nothing wrong with your relationship as long as you are both sincere. I believe your parents and even your godfather would approve of your choice."

That sparked Harry's attention and he sat up, holding the blanket against him. His mouth moved, but no sound came out as he stared at Morgana's spirit. She smiled at him and nodded.

"If you would care for me to, Harold James, I will ask them on your behalf."

"You can do that? Go beyond the veil?" Harry asked quietly in disbelief.

"Yes, I can. It is nearly impossible to bring anyone back from beyond the veil of death if their soul has died as well. However, unlike my descendants I can speak to those who are beyond the veil."

"I would appreciate it, Lady Morgana. Thank you very much," Harry replied in a near whisper, trying to keep the hope from his voice and the tears from his eyes.

"My pleasure, Harold James. Now, Draconis, Headmaster Albus has given me 'permission'," at this Morgana rolled her eyes. "To come and go as I please from these rooms. Cissa as well. I was hoping to begin teaching you things tonight, but I think that perhaps you would better concentrate tomorrow. If circumstances had been different and Cissa was still alive I simply would have asked various descendants to visit you and have them teach you. As it is, I will spend the next week in the evenings teaching you what I can within that time. I would recommend informing your suite-mates to alternate a watch to let you sleep during the day as you will have little opportunity at night. Headmaster Albus is already aware of this and should not interrupt your sleep for anything trivial. Are there any questions you have for me, Draconis?"

Draco glanced over at Harry briefly before he answered, "Are your teachings only for me or may… others be present as well?"

"Much of what I will be teaching you pertains to the heritage you have received from my blood-line. There will be several days when your suite-mates may be present and the information is more generalized about magic and forms of it they no longer teach within the European magic schools. There may be things about your heritage that you do not wish people to know so choose wisely if you wish for anyone to be in attendance on the remaining nights," Morgana cautioned and when Draco had turned his attention away from her for a moment, she cast a knowing look at Harry that only he caught.

"You said that you wished to begin tomorrow night, Lady Morgana?"

"Yes, Draconis. Tomorrow night I will come with Cissa. We will wait for you in the main room so as not to risk a repeat of tonight's events," she smiled when both Harry and Draco blushed again. "Think carefully on who you would like to be in attendance tomorrow evening. Any questions you may have on your heritage will be answered and information you might not want known will be given. Good evening, Draconis, Harold James."

Then, with a nod to Narcissa, she dissolved in her place until they could see no more of her. Harry stared at where Morgana had just been in surprise while Draco turned to Narcissa, only to see that she too was now gone from the room. He lay back down on the bed, thoughts working overtime on what Morgana had told him and whether or not he wanted anyone to know what she was going to tell him in the future. Harry noticed when Draco lay down and he turned to his companion, just watching him, knowing that he was thinking about what they had been told.

"Harry…" Draco said at last, turning to face the other man sitting beside him. "Are we sincere?"

Harry was startled for a moment, then, his brow creased as he tried to understand what Draco meant. It took nearly a minute before he caught what Draco was really asking; what he himself was maybe not quite aware of. He knew that they were both sincere in whatever it was they had, but he needed to know what they had. Draco needed to know if what was happening between them was more than just a momentary fling that would last until it lasted. He needed to know if he could trust Harry with information that he wouldn't even trust his four suite-mates with, at least not everything.

Slowly Harry nodded, "Yes, Draco. We are sincere."

Draco repeated the gesture, just as slowly when he asked, "Will you stay tomorrow evening? Will you stay here when Morgana returns?"

Harry smiled, "Yes, Draco, I will." Then, he leaned down and lightly touched his lips to the blond's in a simple kiss.

Smiling back, Draco slid his hand behind Harry's neck when he pulled away and brought his lovers mouth back to his own, "Perhaps we should stay awake late tonight and sleep late in the morning to prepare for tomorrow night."

"I like how you plan, Draco."

As their lips met again and the kiss turned more heated, Draco leaned over the other and slipped one leg between the Gryffindor's. Harry's other arm went around Draco's back, smoothing over the muscles as Draco slid one hand behind Harry's back, keeping most of his weight balanced there and the other snuck down between their bodies to encounter the shaft that was stiffening.

In the common room Narcissa was sharing with Daphne and the two males what sight Morgana and her had walked in to when they entered Draco's room unannounced, as Morgana had left until the next evening. She paused for a moment in the telling and tipped her head to the side as though listening to something. Then, she laughed out loud for a moment and informed the other Slytherins that they shouldn't disturb the other couple that night.

Even though the walls of the room were thick enough the others couldn't hear very much, Narcissa could. As part of the heritage that Draco would soon be learning about was that they could hear the spirits of others in their blood-line, even if they were still attached to their bodies. And Draco's spirit was being especially vocal at that moment.

\/\/\/\/\/

The next morning dawned far too early for most of the Slytherins in the rooms. The only person that had already begun to wake was August as he was the first to sleep and far more energetic than the others. That is until the others were woken by a soft, but insistent Phoenix song. The Slytherins sat up and stared at the Phoenix in their respective tapestries. Greg was the first to realize that the song was coming from outside of his room. He nudged Daphne, getting her shocked attention.

"The painting above the fireplace."

She nodded and they both rose, robes were hastily thrown over their nightclothes and the two went into the common room only to stop in shock as they saw the portrait of the Phoenixes. They were soon joined by Vincent and Pansy, August between them, and all five stared at the painting. The Phoenixes were no longer singing, but were tipping their heads, looking at the group before them.

Then, Draco and Harry came out of Draco's room in a hurry. Both were surprised, but Harry seemed shocked as well. They both stared at the painting above the fireplace before the red Phoenix gave a warming chirp.

"The Headmaster is on his way here to collect August. Daphne's mother is with him and so is Neville and Professor Snape," Draco said in a rush, effectively snapping the other four Slytherins from their shock.

Vincent and Pansy hustled August back into their room to get him dressed. Gregory and Daphne returned to their own to do the same. Harry had already reentered Draco's room and called Dobby, asking if he would bring down his trunk for him. The hyper elf was ecstatic to do so for Harry, though he was worried about where Harry was. The Gryffindor reassured the house-elf and his trunk was there in a bare moment, allowing Harry to get dressed.

Draco had already dressed when the Phoenix in the painting above his own fireplace had woken him. Harry had sat stunned as the man in the painting, Salazar Slytherin, had warned Draco of the group coming to the suite. Draco had been shocked as well, but was able to get dressed as he had already known there was more to the paintings and the rooms than they seemed.

Now, he sat in his chair, his eyes on the two Phoenixes above the fireplace. They chirped at him a bit, winked, then ruffled their feathers and settled back down to how they usually were just before Draco heard the portrait guarding the suite slide upwards. Harry entered the main room, fully dressed, as the door was opening.

The Headmaster entered the room and Harry took his place in the chair next to Draco's. He was enjoying the shocked look on Snape's face and the momentary pause Dumbledore did when he noticed their positions. Even Violet had a moment of surprise before she smiled indulgently at the two. The only one that did not seem surprised was Neville as he made his way over to the two. He stopped behind their chairs and bent down so they could both hear his quiet words.

"Hermione told some of us last night. Just Ginny, Luna, and I. Then, she told Ginny how Ron had acted and she scolded his ear off. He was beat red by the end and made the mistake of comparing Ginny to their mother. You know that sent her off again as Mrs. Weasley has accepted Draco and the others. Let him pull his pride back together and he'll apologize, probably with Ginny or Mrs. Weasley dragging him over here by his ear."

That was enough to have Draco chuckle quietly, but Harry was bent over in his armchair, laughing behind the hand he had covering his mouth. Neville stood up and smiled at Harry.

"I thought that'd ease your mind a bit and give you a laugh," Neville said and shared a look with Draco, a smile still on the blond's face.

"Thank you, Neville," Draco said quietly and they both knew that it was for more than just the story. Then, he stood as the Headmaster cleared his throat.

"It is time for young Mr. Crabbe to go. He will be at the Longbottom's residence and the younger Mr. Krum will be staying there as well."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Vincent said quietly, having entered the main room as he spoke.

Dumbledore simply nodded and waited patiently while August said his good-byes. Daphne spoke quietly with her mother and Neville for a moment before August was ready to leave. As the group was moving to the hallway door Dumbledore paused and turned to look at Harry where he now stood next to Draco.

"Harry, could I speak with you in the hallway for a moment?"

Harry nodded and smiled lightly at Draco before he followed the Headmaster from the room. It was only a few minutes before he returned and the five Slytherins had been unable to hear anything from the hallway. When he came in, it was obvious that he was tenser than he had been, and he immediately sat down in his chair in front of the fire. Draco came to stand beside him in concern at the look upon his face and lightly laid a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," Harry said quietly, then finally looked at Draco, his eyes clearing. "Nothing to worry about. But the good news is that we've been given 'permission' to sleep some more this morning without interruptions."

"How generous of the Headmaster," Draco replied rather sarcastically, one eyebrow raised.

Just months ago, that response would have had Harry angrily defending Dumbledore from what he would have thought was disrespect. But now, after Harry knew him and knew that it was simply how he was without ill intent, Draco's answer brought a grin to his lover's face and Draco was relieved that whatever had been bothering him was forgotten. At least for the moment.

Reviews are appreciated.


	29. Dreams Aren't

Title:Game Without Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did, but I don't. I only own my plot line. Full disclaimer, first chapter.

Author: ShaeLynn Teelle

All other information: See first chapter.

Polite constructive criticism welcome. FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE DRAGON IN MY BED.

Chapter 29: Dreams Aren't As Empty

When the two next awoke it was early afternoon. Neither were tired enough to return to sleep and Harry's stomach began to rumble. They dressed quickly and joined the other four in the main room to find a light lunch still laid out on the table with two empty plates waiting for them.

As Harry and Draco were finishing their meal, Remus entered the suite. The Slytherins only tensed for a moment until they saw who had entered, then they relaxed again. Having invited the Professor and Tonks for dinner the group had become accustomed enough to Remus' presence to be themselves around him to a point. Not as calm as they were with just Harry there, but much better than they had been.

He came over to the large table with a thin bundle in one hand which he handed to Draco. Before the Slytherin had even unwrapped the item, he knew what it was. The familiar magic that reached out to his told him it was his wand as soon as his hand closed around it. Draco closed his eyes for a moment to savor having that part of himself back.

"Thank you, Professor Lupin. And please thank the Headmaster for returning this to me," Draco nodded to Remus and then met Vince's eyes. The other young man nodded discretely in acknowledgment and Draco swore to begin working on the new wands for his friends.

"While not everyone feels the same way, Mr. Malfoy, the Headmaster and I believe that you have proven yourself enough to not restrict you with your magic. I would best keep that contained if you have any others within your area and best not to use it outside of these rooms unless you have no choice. There are some that would take it as a threat if you are even holding it and would attack first," Remus strongly cautioned, thinking of some of the Order members that refused to acknowledge that the group could possibly have pure motives.

Draco nodded again, "I will, Professor. And thank you again."

Remus nodded back with a smile on his face and then turned to Harry questioningly. The Gryffindor nodded back and quickly finished what little he had to eat. Then, he stood and was about to turn away when he caught the confused and slightly worried look in Draco's eyes. Harry turned back to the blond and smiled slightly.

"I have some meetings to attend with Professor Dumbledore and other members of the Order. I've been neglecting those duties with all my time spent here as the Headmaster was kind enough to point out yesterday. I'll be back as soon as the meetings are finished, though." Harry's reassurance was met with a resigned, but closed expression until he leaned down and brushed his lips against Draco's ear, "I'll never put you aside for anything, Draco. Not for anything."

Draco's eyes cleared a bit and he nodded, a smile curling one corner of his mouth. Then, with a 'See you later' to the other Slytherins, Harry left the suite with Remus following him. Before the portrait and door closed, the group could hear Hermione's voice asking Harry what he'd been doing the last day or so as he hadn't left the room.

With Harry gone, Draco settled into his chair in front of the fireplace and relaxed as much as he could. He inspected every inch of his wand to ensure there were no scratches or strange markings on the length. Then, purely for amusement, he waved it around a bit and had green and red sparks fall from the end. After only a few minutes and several levitation charms, Draco's mind drifted back towards Harry and the meetings he was at for the Order.

He shook his head to clear it a bit and quickly stood, slightly startling Daphne whom had been laying on her couch resting. Draco smiled a bit in apology and wandered over to the bookshelves beside the short entrance hall. Hands clasped behind his back, he purused the titles critically, looking for anything that could catch his attention. Many of the books were histories or potions books with a few creature books thrown in the midst. As much as Draco wanted to know everything he could about potions he just couldn't bring himself to pull out any of those books and the others held little attraction to him.

It wasn't until he reached the shelf below waist height that he found something unusual. Tucked in amongst the other books with written or printed titles on the spines was a much thinner unlabeled one that almost blended in to those around it and Draco would have missed it had he not been looking so closely at the shelves. Carefully, he removed the thin book and opened the cover. On the very first page was a single name written in the upper right corner—Artur Reinhold.

Draco turned the next page and knew that the journal, for that's what it was, would explain things that he had wanted to know for years. The very first line on that page announced what significance it was that year held for the writer.

_The first collection of students, totaling thirty-six, have arrived this night to our teachings in these hallowed halls of Hogwarts. _

Before he could read any further Draco closed the thin book and set it to one side. Then, carefully went through the remaining shelves, finding four more journals. Each one was placed between two regular books that were the same color and texture. If anyone else had simply looked over the books, even partially distracted, they would never have been able to distinguish between the regular books and the journals. There was no doubt in Draco's mind that the placement of the journals had been chosen quite deliberately to blend in with the books around them.

He carefully left a tiny mark of his magic against the wood of the bookshelves with his wand, just enough that he would be able to find the placements again, and took the five journals in all to his chair. Each journal was a different color much as there had been a myriad color scheme of books themselves on the shelves. He opened the first page of every one to determine the order that they were written in. With the later four stacked in order at his end of the low table that was between the furniture, he leaned back into his chair and once again opened the first journal he had found and began to read.

\/\/\/\/\/

It wasn't until several hours later that Draco was pulled away from the journal. The entire time he had stayed where he was except for one moment when he had nearly run across the room and pulled out a pen and a fresh notebook from his collection. Then, he had flipped back several pages in the journal and begun to make notes in the notebook as he read. Pansy's hand covering the page he was reading was the only thing that had pulled his attention from the journal. He looked up at her in surprised confusion only to have her pull the journal out of his suddenly lax hands and close it.

"Pansy! What—"

"It's dinner time, Dragon. You've been reading this thing all day long and you didn't eat very much for lunch. You need to eat something. The book will still be here afterwards," Pansy said sternly and gently placed the book on top of the other four that were still left unread on the low table.

"It's that late already?" Draco asked in confusion. He was barely half-way through the book though it wasn't even half an inch thick, but it had been hours since he began.

Trying to figure the puzzle out, he meekly followed Pansy to the large table in the corner to find the other three Slytherins already there. He looked around for Harry, but couldn't see him and Gregory explained before he could even ask.

"Granger came by an hour ago and said that the meetings were taking longer than expected. Harry will eat during the meetings along with the others that are there. He asked Granger to come tell us as he didn't think anyone there would accept him leaving just to say he wouldn't be back until later. She said that he asked if you could wait for him before you retired tonight, but you were so engrossed in whatever you were reading that you didn't even realize she had come in so I told her it was okay."

"Thanks, Greg."

"Blessed be," Daphne said quietly once everyone was sitting in their places and it was echoed back to her. She turned her attention to Draco as she began placing food on her plate, "So what were you reading that had you so enthralled, Dragon?"

"It's a journal. All five of them are. I'm not positive, but I think there's references to the founders in them. I'm writing down descriptions that are given on these people and I'm going to try and find out if it's them or not, but… I'll let you know if I find out anything."

"Wonderful!" Pansy nearly shouted and clapped her hands together twice before she began to eat once again with more relish than she normally did.

Draco laughed at her and even Vincent curved one corner of his mouth up at her actions. The rest of the meal passed rather quietly, but it was a contented quiet and Draco was glad to see that his friends were happy enough to be content with where their lives stood.

Before Draco could return to the journals after the meal had finished, Morgana appeared in the room. She asked where Harry was and Draco simply said that he'd join them later when he returned and the spirit nodded as she ushered Draco into his room. There was something that she wanted to speak with him about privately and it was something that Harry did not need to know until Draco decided to tell him. Once Draco was comfortably perched upon his bed, Morgana began.

"Draconis, there is more to your heritage than you know. What you do know is only the basics of what you really have. Yes, your soul cannot die and will wander the earth as your mother does, but!" Morgana paused, her eyes boring into Draco's. "You can choose to cross into the veil. If you choose to cross, you can never come back either as a spirit or reborn. There have been some of your ancestors that have chosen this path. Lives were told to one of your other ancestors and written down before the spirit crossed."

"But friends, family that didn't receive the heritage, they would all be past the veil. Anyone you've ever cared about…" Draco stopped, his thoughts on Harry.

"Draconis, if you share a completed bond with another, a completed magical bond, the other person can choose to share in your heritage. As long as you both die within the same day, the other person can choose to be as you will be or go behind the veil and have the same chance of returning as any other normal soul that is not destroyed. But they would share in whatever fate you will. If you wander the earth for centuries, the other will wander with you at your side if they choose to."

Before Draco could say anything else, a knock sounded on the door. The door opened a bit and Harry peeked into the room. Draco nodded and Harry entered fully, a slight smile on his face for the Slytherin.

"Sorry, Draco, Lady Morgana. I didn't expect to take so long."

"That is understandable, Harold James. We haven't even begun yet," Morgana replied quietly, nearly daring Draco to say something about their conversation.

The Slytherin only had a brief moments pause before he spoke, acknowledging Morgana's untruth. "Come over here, Harry," he beckoned from his place sitting on the edge of the bed. "Get comfortable before we start."

Morgana smiled at her descendant as Harry crawled onto the bed beside him. She had glanced into the future for the two through a hidden mirror that only a spirit could see. Morgana refused to say or hint at anything she had seen, but she would make sure they had the information they would need.

That night was spent with Morgana sharing several offensive spells and defensive shields to both Draco and Harry that took a lot of power to cast and maintain. As the night wore on Morgana would slip in stories, adventures, of her descendants. Many of them were humorous misadventures chosen to let Harry and Draco laugh a bit. The others were often introductions to forgotten spells or charms that were thought to have no use. These the two lovers learned together and they learned well under Morgana's tutelage.

She did not accept any 'cannot's. It was always a 'try harder' in reply. So try harder they did and mastered the spells that they were able to that night. The only break they took was for a small meal that Dobby brought directly to Draco's room with a small table and two chairs. Before long it was daybreak.

"You have both done very well tonight. I am proud that you are my descendant, Draconis. And Harold James, your parents and your godfather are all very proud of you. Also, they asked me to tell you that their dying was not your fault. The fault lay in the Riddle boy and the manipulations of others around you."

Harry could only nod his head at Morgana's words, tears threatening him if he spoke. Not even his best friends knew to what depth his familys' death still affected him. Morgana understood and simply nodded. Draco moved closer to him and put an arm gently around Harry's shoulders. The Gryffindor leaned into the embrace gladly.

"Thank you, Lady Morgana, for all your help," Draco spoke quietly.

"I am glad that I can help you against the Riddle boy. I will see you both tonight and your friends may join us for the beginning of the lesson." With that Morgana turned and walked through the door to the main room of the suite.

When she was gone, Harry turned into Draco, wrapping both arms about the Slytherin's neck. Draco held Harry more tightly against him and it wasn't until his shoulder became slightly damp that he was aware Harry was crying. There were no other signs that showed Harry was doing anything but holding him for comfort.

Carefully, Draco pulled Harry away just enough to see his face. The Gryffindor's eyes were slightly red and as he watched a single tear slid down his cheek. Draco smiled lightly at his lover and Harry shadowed one in return.

"Let's go to sleep, Harry. The others will wake us if we are needed."

Harry nodded and stood up from the bed. He grabbed hold of the bottom edge of his jumper and pulled it off before Draco stood as well and began removing his clothes. Harry stripped down to his boxers and crawled underneath the covers of the bed. He got settled just in time to see Draco pull off his pants and slip a pair of sleep bottoms on. He smiled at Draco when he turned back around with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Come here, Draco," Harry said and lifted one side of the covers for his lover.

Eagerly, Draco crawled into the bed, his lips quickly finding Harry's. Before the kiss could become too heated, he pulled away enough to look into his lover's eyes.

"Let's get some sleep. There's no telling what will happen in the morning."

Harry nodded and pulled Draco closer to him, resting his cheek against the pale hair. Draco wrapped one arm about Harry's waist and shifted closer to the enticing heat so near to him. It was not long before they both fell asleep in that position, though they would wake in opposite places when a nightmare developed and Draco found himself soothing his lover only half-awake. Neither quite remembered it in the morning.

\/\/\/\/\/

As Draco awoke he found Harry curled up in front of him and his arms wrapped around him. The Gryffindor was shivering lightly, but it didn't seem like he was cold since the thick silver bedspread was still covering them both. Then, Harry shifted slightly and Draco's attention was diverted to his now half-hard member that was pressing rather snuggly against Harry's backside.

_*edited out for FFN* _

Draco kept his arms wrapped about Harry as they relaxed. With Harry's help he had gotten rid of his sleep pants and now they were both naked, curled up together. He wanted to ask something that had been on his mind for several days, but he didn't want to make his lover uncomfortable and wasn't sure what kind of response would come. Harry seemed to sense there was something on his mind and turned his head towards the blond.

"What is it, Draco?"

"I… I was just wondering… Why have you not wanted to change places at all?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked evasively, though Draco could feel the tension that had crept into Harry's body.

"Why have you not asked to top? It's… I'm just curious. I wouldn't have thought you'd only want to bottom in a relationship."

"I have to be strong. I have to be in control in everything I say and do around anyone else. I can't let them down. I always need to be able to help, to do what everyone expects me to do and… I just want to feel for once," Harry admitted with a sound not unlike a sob. "And it's so good, Draco. You don't expect me to be strong, to be in control. You make me forget for a time that there's a war going on, that Voldemort's still out there. I can just feel and need."

"It's okay, Harry," Draco soothed quickly as he felt small shudders run through his lover. "I like you this way. I like being on top. I just didn't know why… I'm sorry I asked, Harry. It's okay."

Then, Draco turned the Gryffindor's face towards him so he could see him completely. The surprise showed on his face for a moment as he saw the tears that were slowly and silently falling from Harry's eyes. He bent down and kissed them away before taking Harry's mouth in a searing kiss that grew tender the longer it lasted.

"It's okay, Harry," Draco whispered against the lips that were against his own. "Just feel. Forget and feel for me again."

With those quiet words Draco began again to make love to Harry, doing everything he possibly could to drive away all thoughts of the war and Voldemort and the responsibility from Harry's thoughts. In the process he managed to drive out all the fears and worries he himself held for the war and allowed himself just to truly feel for the first time in many years.

Reviews are appreciated.


	30. Nightmare About

Title:Game Without Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did, but I don't. I only own my plot line. Full disclaimer, first chapter.

Author: ShaeLynn Teelle

All other information: See first chapter.

Polite constructive criticism welcome. FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE DRAGON IN MY BED.

Chapter 30: Nightmare About to Come True

"Alright, first lesson. The history of magic."

A quiet snort interrupted her and Morgana looked up at those assembled before her. Harry, Vincent, and Gregory were staring at her in shock. Pansy had a weak smile on her face and Draco was in his chair, smirking at Daphne whose hand was covering her mouth lest another snort of laughter escaped her.

Morgana smiled indulgently at the group, "This is not going to be any history that you know of. For example, where does magic come from?"

No one raised their hand or made a sound.

Draco's ancestor grinned at the group, "I am, by far, not the first witch to ever emerge. There have been many that bore and created magic before me. The question I asked is the first lesson I'm going to teach you. Where does magic come from. Magic is a physical manifestation of emotions. Every creature, every person, and a great many plants, bare magic. That does NOT mean everything baring magic can DO magic. The results that a wizard or witch gets from doing a spell is the PHYSICAL manifestation of emotions.

"The reason a Muggle or a squib is unable to perform magic at will is because they do not have a will strong enough to produce the right kind of emotion whenever they wish it. A witch or wizard has a stronger force behind their will that allows them to perform magic. Different emotions give strength to different spells. A wizard's emotions run higher than a Muggle's or a squib's. It may not look like they have stronger emotions constantly running through them than your average Muggle, but underneath the surface it is like constant sparks.

"Now, wizards have more control over some emotions than witches, but in the same line, witches have more control over other emotions. You may notice throughout your years that there are more women in one field of magic, just as there are more men in another field. This does not pertain to every branch of magic a person can go in to. Neither is this the rule, it is merely the norm. There are, of course, exceptions to the norm, two of which happen to be in this room."

Though Morgana made no mentions of names, nor any other indication of whom she was speaking of, four sets of eyes turned towards the two that sat side-by-side in identical chairs. Harry glanced about at the others before shaking his head slowly and looking down at his hands, Draco hadn't looked away from Morgana and it was his voice that broke the silence and took his fellow Slytherins' attention away from his lover.

"Lady Morgana, you said that Muggles and Squibs bore magic. How?"

"You have likely never heard of the occurrences before, Draconis, just as most purebloods haven't. Harold James might have heard more of such happenings, but knowing how he was raised—" At this Harry tensed and brought his gaze back to Morgana, his expression devoid of emotions. "—he might be just as ignorant on this as the rest of you. There are reported cases of mothers, fathers, lovers, and even children doing things that they should not be able to do.

"It has, with the advances of science, been reduced to adrenaline rushes that lent strength, or to those more religiously inclined, it is a miracle. Instances where a man or son becomes trapped beneath a car and the mother or partner is able to lift the car enough that the one trapped can be moved to safety. Or the parent or older sibling who sees a young child fall into a river or lake and jumps in after them to save their life, somehow having the strength to reach the child through danger and pull them back to safety when no one else could have.

"These are only some of the more spectacular things that Muggles have done. However, there is a plethora of small things that no one really thinks about, even squibs, who often are at the very least, aware that there is magic out in the world. A woman, hundreds of miles away from home, or loved ones, knows that something has happened. A man, walking in a forest or a field, suddenly stops, knowing without knowing, that there is danger. He looks down to see a poisonous snake, or some other creature that could easily kill him.

"These are warnings of a person's innate magic. Many people, Muggles and Wizarding folk alike, call it a sixth sense, something that rather just happens. The same traits apply to most animals and a great deal of plants, though with plants, it is used very differently. Only magical animals, like post-owls and other familiars or magical animals have control over their innate magic. How else would they be able to find a person that they have never seen."

"My lady," Pansy began tentatively. "You said that different emotions can better control different spells. I have an idea of what you mean, but could you explain it a bit more?"

"Of course, Amelie Ann."

Pansy started slightly at the use of her middle names, but did not interrupt.

"Compassion, love, acceptance, and other positive emotions fuel healing and shielding spells. The more neutral emotions power every day spells. Fear is a high factor in defensive spells, however, it can be a fear that even the castor is unaware of consciously. Destructive spells are fueled by anger, hatred, and other negative emotions. If a person, even for an instant, is unable to feel any emotion, for that instant, the person would be unable to cast any form of spell.

"Once a witch or wizard is subconsciously able to control the amount of emotion needed to perform a spell, they will always be able to control that amount of the emotion. Now, the reason why some spells take practice, and lots of repetitious performance is because the person cannot yet control the emotion and amount that is needed,. Once they can control it, they no longer have difficulty controlling the spell."

"Does that mean that emotions can create a spell without any conscious thought?" Draco asked quietly, wondering how much more could be done just based on emotions.

"Yes and no, Draconis. I believe Harold James would be a good example in this case."

Everyone's attention turned to Harry who sat, staring at Morgana. The Slytherins watched the black-haired Gryffindor in confusion, having never really heard of his exploits in uncontrolled magic. Finally Harry sighed and nodded.

"I blew up my Aunt Marge—" Only Draco noticed Harry's hands clenching at the name. "—before third year. I also destroyed most of the things in Dumbledore's office at the end of fifth year."

Gregory stared at Harry, mouth agape, while Vincent and Pansy looked at him in surprise. Daphne and Draco just nodded, Daphne because she knew how powerful he was from the DA and Draco had always suspected that Harry was more powerful than most knew.

"Those outbursts were completely based upon extreme emotions. Normally only fear and anger are able to create unfocused magic like that. When other emotions are used there must be a way to direct what the spell is to do. Most often it is simply words that are combined with wand movements, but words alone can be a direct focus when the words help to convey the emotions that the person wants to use."

"I don't suppose there's an emotion that can focus any spell to work," Harry said quietly, almost afraid of the answer.

Morgana turned understanding eyes to Harry when she answered, "It wasn't just your mother's sacrifice that saved you, Harold James. Her emotions of fear for your safety and the love she held for you created the focus for a spell using her words and thoughts regarding you at that moment. She didn't want you to die so in that moment your mother created a spell that would save you from Voldemort."

"But Voldemort used my blood when he was brought back. Does that mean he has the same—"

"Harold James, the spell was not to stop the Killing Curse, it was to stop Voldemort from killing you at that moment. The spell itself is no longer present, it is only her love that still lives on in you. If you were hit with the Killing Curse at this moment, nothing would save you unless someone else made the same kind of sacrifice with equally intense emotions towards you."

"So," Daphne began quietly in the stillness that followed Morgana's explanation. "Love can be the focus to create any spell?

"In essence, yes, however," Morgana cautioned, one hand raised. "Just the one emotion is not enough to create the spell without words to help focus the intent. Usually a spell created out of love holds a lot of fear, most often for the safety of the other person. The stronger the emotions for a person are, the less words you need, but the more words that are used in situations where a spell is created based on emotions, the more focus there is for the spell to do what the creator wants."

"Can the spell be used to… destroy something?" Harry asked very quietly.

"Yes. If the intent and focus is right, the spell can be used to destroy even the essence, the soul, of something… or someone."

"Can you teach me?" Harry blurted out suddenly, then, flushed when he looked at his lover. "I mean, I know these lessons were for Draco and the rest of us are just… here, but can you teach me, sometime, how to create a spell to destroy something that much?"

"Yes, Harold James. I can and will teach you how to accomplish that," Morgana answered sadly, but her eyes held complete understanding in them.

\/\/\/\/\/

After a few hours, the other four Slytherins returned to their own rooms and beds, promising to try to keep any visitors away for the next morning so Harry and Draco could sleep. There was quiet for a bit between the two young men and the spirit as Morgana waited, knowing there was something on Draco's mind. Finally, Draco stood from his place at the large table and went to the bookshelf that held the school books of the suite's occupants.

Draco moved some aside and pulled out the _Mo'Ask Tan'I Dan_ from behind them. He brought the book back to the table and looked at Harry from the corner of his eye. The Gryffindor was looking between Draco and the book in curiosity, but there was something in his eyes that said he had a good idea of what the book was.

"Lady Morgana, I was wondering if you might know the language this book is written in," Draco asked quietly and opened the book to one of the first full pages.

"Ah, I see you have found the language of the Potions Magi. That is a very old book, Draconis. I had thought all written in that language had been lost."

"Can you read it? Would you be able to tell me what it says?" Draco asked eagerly, his posture attentive and nearly bouncing where he sat.

"Yes. Is there no books to translate this though? I thought that every Potions Master was required to learn the majority of the language at the beginning of their studies."

"Professor Snape is not able to read it. I think through the years the language has been altered. Any word I've seen in other potions texts that is in here is meshed together with several others. With Pansy's help I was able to break much of what I could find in other books apart into ingredients that are in here, but there are some words and entire sections that have eluded all our efforts this year," Draco admitted quietly, not sure where the conversation would continue to go.

"I see. Gather together what you have uncovered and I will help you as much as I can."

Draco eagerly went back to the bookshelf and pulled out his notebooks and pens. When he turned around he found himself face to face with his lover, the sudden prescence causing him to drop some of the pens. Harry bent down and scooped them off the floor, slowly handing them to the blond.

"May I help, Draco?"

"I thought you didn't like potions?"

"I was never really given the chance to find out whether or not I could make them correctly, much less whether I could enjoy making them. Besides, you're not making any tonight, just writing down information on them."

Draco smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Harry."

The two returned to the table and Draco opened two of the notebooks. He gave the one with the words listed to be deciphered to HarryaHarryHarrtHarhhh so the Gryffindor could fill them in as they learned them. Draco pulled the one with the complete potions written in front of him and pushed the book in front of them both. Morgana floated herself up onto the table top, sitting with her legs crossed in front of the book so she was looking at the pages upside down. Harry laughed quietly in surprise, both at the spirit and at his lover's expression. Draco blinked heavily, not sure he was actually seeing what he thought he was.

The spirit looked up and smirked at him, "I wasn't raised with pure-blooded etiquette, Draco. I was born to a simple family that was able to do more than the ones around us. Magic wasn't spoken of then except in feared whispers so I was raised as any other peasant child would be. I have since adopted much of the nobler etiquette, but even I can relax every now and again. Now, let us get back to this book."

With that and Draco's still occasional shocked glances at his ancestor, the spirit set about finding out the words that Draco and Pansy were unable to learn and explaining what they were. The group found a handful of pages that were illegible but for a few phrases. Morgana told him the titles to some books to look for that might have the potions rewritten in them, but she was not certain they even existed where they would be available as the language seemed to be generally lost. Near morning, they were over half-way through the book when Morgana read the name of a potion and the two men stopped everything.

"But there is no cure for Lycanthropy," Harry breathed out nearly inaudibly.

"There is no cure for born-Lycanthropy, the kind obtained through a parent when a child is first conceived, but a bitten affliction can be dealt with."

"Why would a potion like that be lost? Why wouldn't it be known all over the world and be used for everyone that gets bitten?" Harry nearly shouted, pushing away from the table and beginning to agitatedly pace.

"This potion is one of the most difficult to brew correctly because it needs more than just the correct ingredients. I don't know why or when it was abandoned, but it is possible to make," Morgana spoke soothingly, not knowing why it bothered the Gryffindor so much.

Then, as Harry continued to pace, Draco quietly explained about Remus and Bill Weasley whom had been bitten by a werewolf in human form a year previously when a small group of Death Eaters had attacked Hogwarts itself by way of a secret passage that had been forgotten by even the Headmaster. Morgana was rather astonished when Draco went on to explain how werewolf's were treated in society and the difficulties they faced as well as the Ministry restrictions.

"Morgana, you said the potion needs more than just the right ingredients. What did you mean?" Harry asked when he had finally calmed enough to think rationally without ranting.

"The potion is difficult to make. The brewer does not need to be a Potions Magi to accomplish it, but they must show an aptitude that not everyone encompasses. That in itself limits who can correctly make the potion. The other difficulty is that the brewer must use some of his or her own blood to prove their intent. The potion must be made by someone that is at least familiar with the person and genuinely bears the werewolf no ill will. If there is any form of friendship or affection between them it is even better.

"These limitations shrink the number of those able to correctly and effectively brew the potion by the thousands. And even further, because of the use of their blood in the potion, a bond is formed between the brewer and the recipient. It is nothing major, just an extra sense that will tell one if the other is anywhere near them and also if they are in heavy distress at any time."

"The use of blood in a potion is strictly monitored by the Ministry," Draco said quietly, almost to himself. "They keep a list of any potion that involves any form of blood and you must petition the Ministry with exact reason why you wish to in order to be able to do so legally. It can be done without the petition, but anyone caught brewing one is banned from making potions again."

"I do not believe the Ministry would know about this potion if it has been lost for so long that no one even knew of it's existence. Perhaps Dumbledore would know if it was on their list. I believe some of the other ingredients are controlled substances or nearly impossible to get as well," Morgana continued.

"It needs to be made. I… Is it possible? If the Ministry is not aware of the potion and has no restrictions against it specifically, is it possible to make?" Harry asked urgently.

"It is possible. I would have to obtain some of the more difficult ingredients, but there are some that even I would have no clue as to where to find them. I will speak with Dumbledore about the potion in the morning. When I return tomorrow night I will bring the ingredients I can obtain with me. The others your Potions Master should have as they tend to keep such controlled substances as long as they are useable, once they can obtain them. However, there is one ingredient that I do not know if it can be found. The potion must be drunk from a hollowed-out Basilisk fang. Specifically one from the roof of the mouth. I do not—"

"I have one," Harry interrupted, his eyes firmly meeting Morgana's even as both Draco and the spirit stared at him in shock.

"How is that possible? The last recorded Basilisk that was found and dismantled for ingredients was a hundred and fifty years ago at twenty feet long. The ingredients were so quickly bought at outrageous prices and hidden away by the Potions Masters. They believed that Basilisk to be the largest one in existence at the time and none have been found since that any of my descendants have heard of."

"It wasn't recorded. No one else heard of it except a small select group of people."

"Who? And h-how do you know about it?" Draco stuttered out, still in shock.

In answer Harry pulled up the sleeve of his right arm and let his glamours drop completely. There, just below the crook of his elbow where the scar was from the night Voldemort regained a body, was the puncture scar from the Basilisk fang. It had healed completely from the phoenix tears Fawkes had shed on it, but the scar still showed the entry wound of the poisonous fang. Draco moved to his side, his fingers brushing both scars on his arm, never having seen either before.

"What is this from, Harry? What happened?"

"That was from second year. I went after Ginny into the Chamber of Secrets when she was taken down there. The monster in the Chamber was a Basilisk. A Basilisk that had been there since the school was opened or something." Harry's eyes met Morgana's, "Hundreds of years ago. I killed it. The only piece I kept was the fang that was stuck into my arm poisoning me. That was five years ago. I'm sure it's rotted rather nicely by now. I doubt many of the pieces would be usable for anything."

"We were only in second year then. How did you manage to kill it?" Draco breathed out, realizing that Harry was doing things that nearly got him killed long before he had ever thought his lover was.

"As Professor McGonagall liked to call it, and had been happening since even our first flying lessons. Sheer dumb luck. If Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix, hadn't shown up, I would have been killed in the first few minutes I was down there."

"I'm glad you survived, Harry. I'm thankful for it."

Harry smiled at his lover and nodded, understanding what Draco wasn't able to say out loud to him, but showed through his eyes. And Harry wondered how he had ever managed to believe that those eyes were always cold and hate-filled as he leaned in for a chaste, but perfect kiss.

\/\/\/\/\/

Draco woke suddenly, his body shaking and his breathing erratic. He wrapped his arms about himself and took deep breaths to calm the trembling. It was the first nightmare Draco'd had since Harry had begun staying overnight. He looked to the empty side of the bed, remembering that Harry had said he was waking early to speak to Professor Lupin about the potion. Draco wasn't expecting to see a small paper box sitting on the pillow next to him. The box was folded from a thin piece of paper and Draco had never seen anything like it.

Inside the box was a rough-cut, red stone. He pulled the stone from the paper box, curiosity distracting him completely from his nightmare. When he looked back at the paper, he noticed writing on the inside. Unable to resist, Draco carefully unfolded the paper to find a note from Harry.

_-I went to go see Remus. I hope to be back before lunch, but if not I'll be in the Great Hall. This stone is a red jasper. It's a good protection stone, but just in case, there's some extra charms and spells fused with it. Please have this on you or wear it at all times. I know you can take care of yourself, but a little extra help never hurts. I'll see you later.-_

Draco smiled and enclosed the stone in his hand. He concentrated for a moment and could feel the energy of the spells and a heat that reminded him specifically of his lover. He waved his hand and the time appeared in the air beside him. It was nearly the hour for lunch and the Slytheirn had the urge to go and find Harry. He dressed and entered the main room just as Harry did from the hallway.

Pansy and Vincent were asleep on their couch, Pansy with her head resting against Vincent's shoulder. Gregory and Daphne were sitting at the table talking quietly. Draco only paid a brief glance at the two couples before his attention was back on Harry as the Gryffindor came over to him.

"Hey," Harry said quietly when he stopped a foot or two away.

"Good morning," Draco smiled at him.

"You're awake early." It was stated, but there was a question in Harry's eyes.

"Nightmare."

Draco's answer had Harry wincing. Daphne had told him about the nightmares that all five of them had from the things they had been forced to do. She hadn't known what Draco's were about, but did know that he routinely had them every night. Harry, having seen much of what Draco had done under Voldemort's gaze, had a good idea of how horrible those nightmares were for him.

"You haven't had one of those for a while, have you?"

"Not really. Not since you started staying… overnight."

Harry offered Draco a weak smile and took one of his hands, closing the distance between them more until they were only inches apart. "Well, since you're awake, would you like to come have lunch in the Great Hall with Remus and I?"

"Sure," Draco answered and leaned in until their lips met.

It didn't last for very long, but when they pulled apart they were aware of complete silence around them and the feel of eyes. They turned and saw that the other two couples were watching them and sometime in those brief moments Hermione had entered the suite and was watching them with wide eyes.

"Okay, that's more than cute. Much more than cute," Hermione said into the quiet and began fanning herself.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted, turning bright red for a moment.

"Sorry, Harry," she replied, unrepentant. "I can't help it if I've suddenly found something that's a turn-on."

Harry could form no reply as his mouth opened and closed before he hung his head. At that Pansy burst out laughing and even Gregory started to chuckle quietly.

"Come on," Hermione urged. "It's lunch time and I, for one, am hungry."

The five Slytherins nodded and followed her out the door, Draco nearly dragging Harry behind him as his head was still bent. As soon as they entered the hallway though, Harry's head lifted and he was no longer blushing, but had an air of authority about him. Draco held his lover's hand as they walked and Hermione came up on Harry's other side, linking one arm through his.

"Ron's temper has evened out for the moment," Hermione began conversationally, as thought the fight between Harry and his friend had never happened. "We've refrained from informing Mrs. Weasley, but that's only to give him a chance to apologize on his own. You know how Ron is."

"Yeah, a right git sometimes."

"He'll get over it. He always does. Now, let's just enjoy lunch while we can. Fred and George won't be showing up until later tonight so this meal's safe at least."

The off-hand comment even pulled a chuckle from Draco as Harry was laughing freely. Then, they had reached the Great Hall where the other four Slytherins were waiting as they had gotten ahead of the slow-moving trio. Their entrance garnered the same response as the last time, but the Slytherins paid little mind to it.

There were less people in the hall than the last meal they had eaten there and the conversations started up a bit quicker. Draco was once again ensconced at the same table as Mrs. Weasley, but the only fuss she made was that he and Harry needed to eat more. They were sitting further down the table than the last time and Remus was on Harry's other side, talking quietly.

Half-way through the meal a single owl arrived in the Great Hall. It circled the diners once before angling itself towards Draco. When the owl got close enough Draco recognized it and his eyes widened. As the small box it had clutched fell towards him Draco pulled away from the table, making sure Harry was out of the way as well.

The box landed in the middle of his pasta and before anyone could move to pick it up, Draco spoke. "Don't touch it."

The slight disruption had Dumbledore at Draco's side moments after the box landed.

"What is going on, Mr. Malfoy?"

"That was my father's owl. Whatever is in the box isn't likely to be something good. I don't know how he…"

At that moment the box vanished, taking the plate and pasta with it. Draco just sat there for a moment, staring at his cleared place at the table. He only turned away once Harry placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. Dumbledore waved his wand once and a clean plate appeared where the other had been. No one said anything else as the Headmaster ushered Draco back to his meal.

Mrs. Weasley fussed over him for a bit until Draco resumed eating, albight slowly. Draco didn't notice that he had paled horribly when he had recognized the owl, nor did he notice the shaking of his hands when he sat down, but everyone else in the Hall did.

Reviews are appreciated.


	31. If the Good Die

Title:Game Without Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did, but I don't. I only own my plot line. Full disclaimer, first chapter.

Author: ShaeLynn Teelle

All other information: See first chapter.

Polite constructive criticism welcome. FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE DRAGON IN MY BED.

Chapter 31: If the Good Die Young

"Do you understand everything that you will have to do, Draconis?"

"Yes, Lady Morgana," Draco replied confidently, his translated instructions plus notes in front of him.

For the prior hour the two had been going over every step that Draco would need to take to make the potion to cure Lycanthropy. They had examined every step, every possibility as the two checked and double-checked ingredients. Draco knew what should happen if he added an ingredient late or early and how much time needed to be adjusted between ingredients for those that were less than the state they wanted them.

Morgana had been true to her word and brought in some of the more difficult to find ingredients that neither believed Snape would have in his stores. Luck was on their side for the potion and optimum conditions for brewing it. The dungeon chamber Albus was allowing for their use had two windows that were angled open to the sky. What scant moonlight there would be was able to filter through to the room and more importantly the potion.

A smattering of moonlight against the potion as it was being made should strengthen it slightly, whereas any larger amount of moonlight would render the potion dangerous to any werewolf that drank it, not that it wouldn't already be dangerous for any but the intended recipient, but with a full dose of moonlight, it could kill any werewolf that drank it almost instantly.

While the two had worked through what they needed to do, Harry had not been idle. He had enlisted the help of Remus, with Tonks nearby politely not touching anything. She'd make humorous comments every now and again to keep the mood from sinking too low, but otherwise simply watched as the two worked. They followed the directions they had found in a separate book on hollowing out magical objects and carefully, adjusted the Basilisk tooth to the thickness the potion required.

When Morgana had first said that a hollowed out Basilisk tooth was needed, Harry had simply assumed that it just had to have enough space to fill with the amount of potion needed, but the potions book Draco had found was more detailed than that. He had begun to appreciate the intricacies of the language used in the ancient text.

Harry had seen the ingredient list in the book and he had seen the translated list. With each three or four word phrase in Mo'ti Task'an, there was an entire line of information on the translated list. Everything was spelled out exactly as it needed to be done. From the exact size of the whole wolfsbane leaf to the very thickness of the walls of the Basilisk fang, the potion instructions were precise.

Once the Basilisk fang was bored out to the exact thickness in all areas, Harry and Remus became aware that Draco and Morgana had finished their potion discussion and were watching them. Morgana took the fang from Harry and inspected it carefully, acknowledging the work they had done.

Then, Tonks pulled Draco over to her so he was forced to sit in the chair between her and Harry. There she began chatting up her cousin and teasing the two of them to no end. While they were occupied Morgana motioned Remus off to one side and began to speak to him about what to expect from the potion.

She had seen only one werewolf actually take the concoction because of the level of difficulty required, but she shared everything she had observed from that time. The potion was neither simple nor painless, and he could not take any Wolfsbane potion while he was taking the other one. Once Remus had heard and understood what he would be facing, he began to quietly ask the spirit about Harry and Draco and their relationship.

He wanted to know her observations as she had seen them interacting more than he had since they had reconciled their differences. What she had to tell him reassured the man that neither would come to harm and that it wasn't just a momentary thing. The two rejoined the other three where Harry was alternately laughing with Tonks or blushing red with Draco.

The evening wore on and near midnight, Remus and Tonks took their leave, allowing the three remaining to discuss what they liked. Morgana took that time to explain more about creating spells to the two young men and Harry began to formulate one that would be able to rid the world of Voldemort forever with both Morgana's and Draco's help.

\/\/\/\/\/

The next night a small group stood out on the grounds of the school. Remus was slightly apart from the others, the small clear bottle in one hand, glowing eerily in the night. The sky was clear and the new moon could only be seen by the circle of black where no stars shone.

Dumbledore stood next to Madam Pomfrey and Tonks, all three concerned for the man. Beside them stood Harry and Draco with Morgana and Narcissa's spirits present. They were waiting for the new moon to reach its pinnacle. Then, Remus would drink the potion and they would know if it was brewed correctly. In the dark Harry had taken hold of Draco's hand securely.

Remus pulled the stopper from the bottle and tipped the contents into his mouth at the exact moment of the black moon's zenith without prompting. He shuddered at the taste and waited, expecting something to occur. When nothing changed he turned back to the group in confusion.

"If you are not in pain, the potion worked. You should not feel any different until the next full moon," Morgana spoke quietly into the night.

After a moment of thought Remus returned to the group. They quietly returned to the school, Morgana and Narcissa leaving on the way. Once inside the school the group made to split and return to their rooms for the night. Dumbledore stopped Draco and Harry before they had gone far.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would like to extend an invitation to you and your companions to join us in two days for a meeting of the Order and our allies. We do not expect any of you to fight with us, but you would be welcome."

"I cannot answer for my friends, sir, but I will be there. We would like to help in the battle, but as the other four do not have wands I do not know if it would even be feasible for them to help," Draco spoke calmly, keeping any hope from his voice.

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore answered and began to search his pockets. "I spoke with Mr. Ollivander and he sent over wands that he believes might be compatible with your companions." Then, Dumbledore removed four slim boxes from an inside pocket. "If any of them do not work for anyone, please inform me immediately in the morning."

Draco nodded and took the four boxes, his hope beginning to show through. "Thank you, sir. The others will greatly appreciate these."

"Yes, in the morning I will send someone to inform you if anything changes and any problems you may have with the wands should be told to them. The meeting I have asked you to attend shall be in two days at midday."

With that the Headmaster nodded to the two and turned into the hallway that lead to his office. For a moment neither of the men moved. Then, Draco was suddenly pulling Harry towards the stairs to the Slytherins' suite, his excitement barely hidden. Harry began to laugh at his lover's enthusiasm, but hurried along with him, wanting to see the other Slytherin's reactions.

Draco stopped at the portrait and waited for Harry to say the password. He was almost startled when Harry said it clearly and loudly enough for Draco to easily hear it. The Gryffindor grinned and simply pulled the other young man into the suite.

When they entered the room a sudden movement caught their eyes near the couches. The two watched in amusement to see Daphne quickly straightening her top and Gregory's hair was more of a mess than Harry's was. Both couples were blushing, but no one teased each other.

"Where's Pans and Vin?" Draco asked after not too long.

"Umm…" Daphne began, the blush returning to her face as she pointed to the only closed bedroom door.

"Okay. Then, they'll find out later."

"Find out what, Dragon?" Gregory asked quietly.

Draco triumphantly pulled out the four slim boxes and placed them on the low table in front of the other couple. "Dumbledore had these sent over. He asked if we would like to assist in the final battle and hopes that most of these will work for one of you. Try them," he urged at their hesitation. "Ollivander sent them. He said they were the likeliest to match your old wands."

Gregory was the first one to reach out to the boxes. His hand paused a few inches and shifted a bit as though deciding on which box before he finally picked up the one on the far right. Holding his breath, he opened the box and picked up the wand. At first nothing happened and Gregory let out his breath in a slight sigh. Just as he was about to return the wand to the box it shot off dark blue sparks.

Daphne laughed at the look on her bonded's face. She reached out and pulled the second box to the left towards her. With less hesitancy than Gregory, Daphne pulled the thin wand from its home. When nothing happened at first she experimentally flicked it towards her partner, sending a small shower of light amber sparks towards his face.

The brightly colored sparkles didn't touch him, but the expression on his face was worth it as the other three were reduced to laughter. The noise was enough to rouse the other couple from their room. Pansy and Vincent stood near the couches, slightly confused, until Pansy saw the wands in Daphne's and Gregory's hands.

"Wands," she breathed quietly, her eyes wide.

"Yes. There's two for you to try as well," Draco answered excitedly, the amusement not completely gone from his face.

Pansy didn't waste any time. She went around to the other side of the table and knelt on the ground, not bothering with the couch. Her hand was shaking slightly as she reached towards one of the boxes. Then, she paused and pulled the other one towards her.

As Pansy stared at the box Vincent calmly pulled the other one towards himself where he now sat on the couch near his bonded. They both pulled the wands out at the same time. Pansy's emitted dark purple sparks almost immediately. Vincent closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment before his, too, emitted nearly white purple sparks, though his came out in a straight line almost like a blade.

"How did you get these, Dragon?" Pansy asked in disbelief her wand clutched tightly to her.

"Dumbledore gave them to me. He asked if we would join the meeting for the final battle and if we were going to help in the fight."

"So he just gave you wands?" Vincent asked sarcastically.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Draco's eyebrow was up and he looked down his nose slightly at his friend, causing Pansy to giggle. "He spoke with Ollivander at some point and he sent those four wands to Dumbledore. He thought they would be the likeliest matches based upon your old wands."

"I wonder what the wood is," Pansy murmured, mostly to herself.

"Can I see the box? I might be able to tell you."

They all turned their heads to Harry when he spoke. Pansy handed the box to him in surprise. He turned it so he could see one of the short sides and looked closely for a few moments.

"Ashe wood with unicorn horn."

"My old wand was Ashe wood," Vincent said suddenly, looking down to his wand as though seeing the medium brown wood for the first time.

Harry picked up Vincent's wand box and again looked closely at the side, "This one is beech nut with… dragon claws."

"That was my old wand wood!" Pansy gasped in surprise.

"What about the cores?"

"The core's the same type, just the wood is different," Pansy said quietly. Vincent nodded in agreement.

Daphne suddenly clapped her hands in excitement, "Check ours next, please, Harry."

Just as Harry was reaching for the other two boxes, Draco stopped him. "Wait a minute. Harry, how can you tell that? There's nothing written on those boxes anywhere."

"I know. I spent some time speaking with Ollivander last summer. My wand is the brother wand to Voldemort's. I was trying to get a second wand, one that I could actually fight against him with. Ollivander told me he didn't have a wand created that could be compatible enough for me to accomplish what I needed to do.

"He brought me into the back of his shop and explained that he could try to make me one, but there was no guarantee it would work. Ollivander left me alone in the back of his shop for almost an hour. He said that everything was clearly marked and to decide what I wanted to use."

"But isn't it supposed to be the wand that decides the wizard?" Pansy asked in confusion.

Harry nodded, "That's why he said there was no guarantee it would work. I had no idea what I was supposed to do so I just wandered around the back room. After a while it was as though I no longer controlled myself. I had placed two small pieces of wood separate from the others and moved two bottles and a box to one side as well.

"When Ollivander came back and saw what I all moved he got very excited. He asked me to come back every chance I got. I don't think he'd expected me to actually do anything while he was gone. I tried to go back at least once a week and he would have me hold the wood and containers I had moved for a half hour every time. Then, he asked me to return some boxes to their shelves, but none of the boxes had markings on them that I knew of.

"I found out at the end of summer that he was testing me. I guess I actually put the boxes of wands where they were supposed to go. Ollivander asked if I'd like to start an apprenticeship with him next summer. He said it's very rare for a person to be able to find a wand by its feel."

"You can feel the magic in wands?" Vincent breathed out in awe.

"Sort-of. Ollivander told me he used marks that can't be seen unless you know what you're looking for. He showed me what they were after I agreed to apprentice to him. I used that to tell what yours were."

Draco began laughing at that, "How very Slytherin of you, Harry. Did you ever get your second wand?"

"Yeah." Harry pulled up one pant leg to reveal knee-high dragon-hide boots. From the outside of the right one he pulled a long bronze and ebony colored wand. Carefully, he handed the wand to Draco.

Draco took it in slight awe and, after obtaining Harry's permission, waved it once slowly. Absolutely nothing happened, but Draco could feel the power the wand had drawn from him coiled inside the core. Then, he noticed a slight glow from the end he held. Curiously, he looked at the wand and saw a small red stone embedded in the hilt. He looked up at Harry.

"It's a piece of red tourmaline, called rubellite. I don't know why Ollivander added it, but my shields are stronger than ever with that wand as it is."

"Harry, you're a constant surprise," Daphne said lightly with a smile.

The others laughed in agreement and the rare sound filled the room, hiding the soft phoenix song that resembled a musical laughter in itself.

\/\/\/\/\/

When Harry awoke late the next morning he found Draco already awake and sitting at the desk in one corner with only his sleep pants on. Harry was content to watch him as his lover sat and wrote, the only sounds were the scratching of the quill and their quiet breathing.

After ten minutes Draco put the quill down and folded the parchment, sealed it, and added it to another that was already written and sealed. Then, he turned around and met Harry's gaze. With a smirk he sauntered over to his lover's side and teasingly ran one hand down Harry's arm from shoulder to wrist.

The Gryffindor held his breath for a moment, "So what were you writing, Draco?"

"Just some letters. To others that wanted to help against Voldemort. Can you take them up to the Owlry when you leave, Harry?"

"Yes, Draco, I'll take them up and send them out when I get up," Harry paused. "Come here," and he pulled his lover over until he was lying on top of him.

Draco smiled at Harry before capturing his lips in a deep kiss, the letters and the final battle forgotten for both of them for a time.

\/\/\/\/\/

Early afternoon found Harry gone to the Owlry and then to spend the rest of the afternoon with Hermione. Shortly after he had left with the two letters, Remus entered the suite. The five were at the table just finishing when he entered. The Slytherins nodded to him and motioned him over as they remained at the table.

"The Headmaster wanted to know how the wands worked for you all."

"Well," Pansy began. "We can use the wands, but there's not very much we can do here to actually know how well they would work for the battle."

"Professor Dumbledore had thought of that this morning. He asked a number of Order members to meet in the Room of Requirement after lunch was over. They are likely there already. If you would like to practice spells or dueling there, I am to escort any who would like to go."

Draco sighed, "Are we still so distrusted by the Order?"

"Not by everyone. The Weasleys have accepted you. As have Tonks, Hermione, and myself. The Headmaster believes you and you already know that Harry believes in you. Certain other powerful members of the Order do not. Professor Dumbledore have allowed some of them to be there if you wish to practice, but there are others, myself, Tonks, and several of the older Weasleys, that will be present as well."

"Our guards," Gregory spoke quietly, resignation in his voice.

"Unfortunately," Remus acknowledged.

"It's been too long without wand practice for us, Professor." Daphne's voice broke through the silence that had fallen at Remus' admission, though it was obvious to them all that Remus truly regretted the need. "Give us a few moments to change, please."

The five went to their respective rooms and returned within five minutes. Each of them had open robes on over casual Muggle clothing that was mostly hidden. Remus looked at them closely for a moment, noting the odd way some of their robes fell, but he said nothing. He trusted them and while he did not know of what abilities they may possess, he had no doubt they would surprise the Order members waiting for them.

"Lead the way, Professor Lupin," Pansy said and they followed quietly in line behind the man down the corridors.

Reviews are appreciated.


	32. Army of A Thousand

Title:Game Without Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did, but I don't. I only own my plot line. Full disclaimer, first chapter.

Author: ShaeLynn Teelle

All other information: See first chapter.

Polite constructive criticism welcome. FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE DRAGON IN MY BED.

Chapter 32: Army of a Thousand

The door to the Room of Requirement was already open. Snape stood beside it waiting, his expression forbidding. The five ignored the man as they followed Remus into the room. It was a large circular area, no dueling platform for which they were grateful. The walls were all a light gray and though there were no windows, the stones seemed to make the room glow as if the room was a giant window on its own.

There were eight other adults in the room beyond Snape and Remus. Professor McGonagall was there along with Hagrid and Madam Maxine, the Beauxbatons Headmistress. The five Slytherins recognized the Weasley patriarch and one of the two older boys they hadn't officially met. The remaining two were Alastor Moody and a large black man that was dressed in Auror robes whom stood beside Tonks.

None of the adults made a move to introduce themselves, though Tonks gave a small smile of encouragement to the group. The five decided to ignore the adults entirely and began to ready themselves. They chose a space at the wall to the other side of the door and Pansy and Daphne set up shields there. Spells could be cast out from the inside, but nothing could pass through from the outside.

Pansy and Daphne left their robes on, though both remained open. Daphne removed her socks and shoes, ignoring the surprised murmuring from the adults. Vincent took his robes off, allowing the adults in the room to see the long dagger strapped horizontally at his back for the first time. There was only one cry of outrage at that, but it was quickly hushed.

Then, Gregory took off his robes. He only wore a tight vest and trousers underneath, but he had bracers strapped to his forearms that reached from his wrists to his elbows. In the bracers were three throwing knives each, charmed to return to their sheaths minutes after throwing and unbreakable. He pulled one out, carefully flipping it once in the air before returning it to its leather sheath.

Draco was the last to remove his robes and reveal a rather unsettling sight to the adults. He wore a sleeveless shirt and a split robe that also had no sleeves. The Dark Mark stood out on his forearm, giving a number of the adults their first look at the image on human skin. His trousers were tight, but easily allowed movement and he wore short dragon-hide boots.

The five walked to the center of the room after leaving their things in the shielded area. They each had their wands out and split into two sides. Draco and Vincent took one side, facing the shielded area. Pansy, Daphne, and Gregory took the other side. Daphne reached one hand into a pocket and pulled out a handful of brightly painted stones which she tossed down to the ground between the two sides. As though the signal, Pansy followed the stones immediately with a pain curse in Draco's direction.

What followed for the next two and a half hours had the adults watching in shock. The only one that fought for the entire time was Draco and every moment his face was set with grim determination. He would dodge many of the spells, saving his shields for the stronger curses from Daphne. If he sent any curses stronger than mid power level, or any basic dark arts, he first threw a shielding charm at whomever he was sending the curse at.

The small stones that Daphne had thrown down didn't come into play until nearly an hour into the battle, almost as though they had been forgotten. Daphne was the first to use them by bringing one up and transfiguring it into a mirror to reflect a blinding curse back towards Draco. Then, between Draco, Daphne, and Pansy, the stones were slowly being destroyed as they were transfigured into bludgers that were blown apart or used to absorb curses that ended on impact. By the end Draco had easily cast twice as many spells as the others and only his hard breathing and sweatsoaked shirt gave evidence.

It had quickly become apparent after the first pain curse that Pansy's offensive spells were limited and the higher-level ones were not as strong as they should be. But her defensive abilities were well above average. She protected both herself and Gregory with her shields and other defensive blocks against the curses Draco sent at them. She was the first to break from the fight and remove herself to the shielded area to rest.

Daphne was the only one that truly gave Draco any challenge. She was proficient in both her defensive and offensive spells, though she chose which to use very carefully. She only rested after Pansy had returned to the fight and even there she would fire off the random hex or jinx at any of the others, all but a few bouncing off the personal shields the adults hadn't realized they were all using.

Painfully obvious was the fact that Gregory and Vincent were lacking in power with their spells. Their wands were used sparingly, though always in their hands, slowly building enough power and concentration before releasing a spell. The magic they used was well chosen and what they couldn't do with their wands, they made up for physically. Their personal shields were the only ones they used. When a spell aimed for them, they dodged.

None of the other adults in the room had any thought that their sizes allowed them to move with such speed, nor such practiced ease even when the spells were cast barely six feet away. When the first throwing knife was released by Gregory, Remus had to throw up his own shield to prevent those standing with him to interfere. They had watched as Draco, seemingly unaware of the object, suddenly spun completely around, flicking the edge of his strange robes up in the process before continuing his spell work as the blade fell harmlessly to the floor from within the folds of his robe.

Gregory's blades changed targets for a bit after that and the adults were treated to a sight that was a mere shadow to what the other Slytherins had been witness to multiple times. Vincent was able to dodge the knives or deflect them with his own blade even as the two continued to send their occasional spells.

Even the Order members that refused to accept the group had to admit that IF they were on their side, they were a proficient group to have against the Death Eaters. From within the shielded area Pansy quietly snorted when those words came out of Moody's mouth. There was a responding laugh from Tonks whom had come over to them and heard the girl's response.

"Don't mind Moody. You all were very good out there. I'm glad you're on our side. I know you'll protect Harry." Tonks gave them all an encouraging nod, "Remus and I will escort you lot back to your rooms. There's about an hour left before dinner will begin. Do you want to come hear the buzz of the Great Hall?"

"Sure, cousin," Draco answered as Daphne began to laugh at the woman's words.

They all picked up their discarded things and tiredly followed the werewolf and the metamorphmagus from the room. An hour later Tonks opened the portrait and the five ready Slytherins exited into the hallway. Waiting for them was Hagrid, surprising each of them.

"I just wanted you all to know that I stand by you. I don't care what the other Order members have to say, I believe that you are on our side and I'm proud of you," Hagrid said, his accent heavy through the short speech.

The five smiled at the giant, an act they had never done as one to any save Harry and Daphne's mother. Then, Pansy made a move that surprised even the other Slytherins. She went up to Hagrid and hugged the half-giant around his extended middle. Hagrid patted her back gently in his shock and the other five in the hallway began to clap quietly. Pansy pulled back and stared up at the man, sincerity in her eyes.

"I have always enjoyed your classes, Professor. I'm just sorry that I was never able to show you that."

Hagrid nodded to her, the others all able to see the tears that had gathered in his eyes. To save the half-giant from embarrassment, Tonks ushered the Slytherins down the hallway. Hagrid trailed after them, trying to discretely wipe his eyes until Daphne handed him a hanky, which was dwarfed within his large hand. They shared an understanding smile as they walked down the hallway.

They were all just a turn away from the Great Hall when they heard a slightly nervous voice call out to Harry. The group stayed around the corner in the hallway so as not to interrupt anything. They all heard the stammered apology from Ron and Harry's acceptance of it as his friend simply being himself. The voices grew distant as they moved to the Great Hall and it was only then that the group moved from their own hallway to trail into supper

\/\/\/\/\/

The next afternoon almost everyone from the Order had gathered in the Great Hall. The head table was covered with maps and written plans for the final battle. The Weasleys had yet to arrive and the Slytherins were still absent as well. They had officially been told the password for their suite just that morning and were allowed to move about the school freely, though no one had seen them since the password had been given.

Dumbledore knew that there were some in the Order that didn't believe the Slytherins were on their side or that they hadn't run as soon as they could, but there would be nothing he could do to persuade the disbelievers. He had his own misgivings, but believed that the five defectors would prove them wrong in their own time. The first major hurdle would be if they appeared for the final battle meeting they had been invited to.

Harry was already present as he had been there most of the day already working with Remus. Shortly before the time the meeting was to begin, the Great Hall doors silently opened without even Dumbledore being aware for the second before a voice spoke.

"Headmaster."

Everyone turned to see two newcomers at the Great Hall doors.

"Miss Davis, Mr. Zabini, what brings you here at this time?" Dumbledore asked.

"We've come to help for the final battle," Tracey said calmly.

"And how did you find out about what was happening?" Remus asked.

"Daph was not the only Slytherin in the DA, Professor Lupin. And we've brought reinforcements," Blaise added calmly.

The two stepped aside to reveal at least three dozen house elves all wearing complete sets of clothing seemingly hand-tailored for each with Dobby and Winky in the lead. The two stepped forward and bowed to Dumbledore, "The Free House-Elves of Britain are at your services, Headmaster."

Dumbledore bowed back to the two house elves, "Thank you all and welcome, your help will be most appreciated."

"They're not the only ones to come, Professor Dumbledore," Blaise said and from the direction of the main doors could be heard at least a dozen different footsteps.

Around the lines of house elves marched in a mix of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins. It didn't take Harry or Ron long to realize that most of them were from the Quidditch teams from their first to fifth years. The entire Hufflepuff team that had been captained by Cedric Diggory was standing there along with several that looked to be family members to some, calmly waiting for acceptance beside half of the Ravenclaw team led by Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecomb and more that Harry didn't recognize.

On the other side of the house elves stood the Slytherins beside the Gryffindors, all looking ready to fight side-by-side, but for once not with each other. Marcus Flint stood calmly next to Oliver Wood. There were fewer Slytherins than Gryffindors, but among them were many that Harry knew he would have once considered to be Death Eaters as soon as they left Hogwarts. All the Slytherins had their left sleeves pulled up past their elbows, baring their unblemished forearms.

Next to them was the full Gryffindor Quidditch team that Harry had ever played with under Wood's leadership. Angelina Johnson, Fred and George Weasley in their now trademark dragon hide coats, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, and one that looked to be Katie's older sister. Even Lee Jordan was there with a boy that could have been his twin if he wasn't almost six inches taller than the ex-announcer.

Behind Harry, the side door opened off the Great Hall and Draco Malfoy walked in, followed and flanked by the other four that made up his formidable group. Dumbledore could hear some of the comments that were muttered around him by certain members of the Order and sighed at the display the Slytherins made. All wore black to varying degrees with little color and they walked in unison, showing a strength that not many understood.

When Draco saw the newcomers standing in the entranceway to the Great Hall he crossed his bare arms over his sleeveless shirt, chosen specifically to allow his Dark Mark to show easily on the pale skin, and nodded once to them. "Nice to see you could all make it. Flint. Trace. Blaise. Wood. Chang. Dobby. Thank you."

"You called for these reinforcements, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked quietly, his displeasure only shown by the missing twinkle in his eyes.

"No, Headmaster. I merely told those that wished to know what day the battle was likely to take place on. They all came of their own free will. I merely provided the information I thought they might find useful," Draco said calmly, a slight smirk on his face.

It was then Harry realized what the letters were that his lover had asked him to send out and he laughed in his mind. Harry knew that they were going to need all the help they could get, but the Headmaster had been unwilling to allow any there that weren't members of the Order or their known allies. Before Dumbledore could say anything he would later regret by sending away their help, Harry spoke.

"Thank you all for coming. We'll need all the help we can get. I'll need the leaders of each group to stay, but the rest of you may go to the common rooms to rest and eat for now. Everything will be explained fully later this evening. We are unsure when the battle will start so I suggest getting some rest while you can. The password to all the common rooms is 'evanescent'."

There was a brief hushed conversation from the group before most of them filed away, no house moving in any particular direction, rather small groups split from amongst them and turned towards the different common rooms. Many of the groups were mixes between all four houses and even the house-elves were mixed in with the young adults, most chatting amiably with one or another of those they knew.

Only a handful of people stayed. Cho Chang, Marcus Flint, Oliver Wood, Dobby, and Winky walked up to the table where Remus, Harry, and Dumbledore stood. Tracey and Blaise met Draco and the other Slytherins half-way as they walked over to the table as well. Draco placed a discreet hand on Harry's lower back when he reached his lover. Harry looked at him with a slight smile on his face before turning back to the table and the maps laid out there. From across the hall one of the side doors opened and Professor Snape entered with a mob of red hair behind him, one darker head and one lighter buried in the group.

The Weasleys split apart into smaller groups. Ron and Hermione came to stand at Harry's other side, Ron furthest away, while the twins went to greet their old captain. Bill, Fleur, and Charlie nodded to the newcomers, but concentrated their attention on speaking with Remus over the maps and notes the Order had. Shortly after that Dumbledore called their attention back to the matter at hand and all joviality left the room, not even Fred or George cracked a joke.

\/\/\/\/\/

The meal that evening was subdued, especially with all the extra people that were gathered. The entirety of the Order and their allies were present. The reinforcements that Draco had notified were also there, surrounding the Slytherins and the Weasleys as some of the Order's allies had created a disturbance when they saw the five.

That disturbance had nearly resulted in a riot when Harry had walked over to the five and stood next to Draco, speaking quietly with them. It was only Harry, in his anger that had halted the two sides from sending hexes. It had been the Weasleys, Tonks, Remus, and Hermione with the Slytherin's allies against the rest of the Order's allies. The other Order members had stayed out of the confrontation or joined their allies.

Harry had sent out a flash of light that morphed into the shape of a phoenix and swept right through the middle of where the two sides had faced off. It turned all their attention onto Harry whom was nearly vibrating with the magic that swirled around him in his anger.

He shouted out at everyone, though it was obvious most was directed at the Order's allies. He lectured them on unity and the fact that some people could change. Through it all only one group remained visually unaffected by what he said, though inside they were absorbing every word spoken with gratitude. Then, Harry pointed out that the only ones facing off that did not have their wands drawn were the very ones they were fighting against or to protect.

The five Slytherins had never drawn their wands, nor did they hide behind the ones that were ready to defend them. They had remained where they were in the middle of the potential battle, unarmed, and unafraid. Few others than those in the infirmary knew about what they had all gone through. The only damage the Order's allies could have done that most of them had yet to experience would have been to kill them.

It was at that time that the side wanting to protect the Slytherins put their wands away, realizing that there was no reason to fight amongst each other. The other side took nearly ten more minutes of Harry's lecturing before they lowered their stance and even then it took Dumbledore approaching Harry's side and quietly agreeing with the young man.

The atmosphere was tense for the remaining meal, but there were no other attempts to begin discord among themselves. The five retired to their rooms as soon as they could politely do so, not wanting to risk any other issues arising. Harry stood up and went after them quickly, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder just as they left the Great Hall, missing the uproar that familiarity caused as the doors closed.

As the false dawn began, the call for battle was sent out through the halls of the school and the fighters dressed silently. In the suite of rooms a phoenix song was softly heard as the occupants dressed and it gave them renewed strength and determination to see the fight to the end and come out victorious. The last action they took before the doors opened was a desperate and longing kiss between each couple, showing their love for each other in the only way they would be able to for that day and possibly, for the rest of their lifetimes.

\/\/\/\/\/

The battle was in full swing. The Order members and those that had joined them in the fight were scattered about the field and part-way into the forest. No one yet knew any information on who had been killed, whether they were winning or losing, or where Harry was. It was Draco's group that was sent to ensure that Harry reached Voldemort unharmed. They had volunteered for the placement as soon as it was brought up before any others could speak. There had been a lot of misgivings with the Order members, but between the Weasleys' nearly united defense of the Slytherins and Dumbledore's acceptance, the ones with the misgivings were silenced.

Now, the five Slytherins were faced off against their most dangerous foes. They had gotten Harry to Voldemort and drawn his protectors away from the Snake so Harry could concentrate on what he had to do. Draco stared into eyes that were mirror images of his own, though the once perfect face was now distorted from Voldemort's displeasure.

Vincent and Gregory found themselves back to back as their fathers circled about them, menacing sneers on their faces and glee in their eyes that they would be able to kill the traitors to their Lord. Daphne stood calmly in front of her father, the knowledge that her mother was awake and her father unable to ever reach her or Selena again gave her the courage to throw the first hex. Pansy was also faced off against her father. She thought it a fitting retribution for the damage he had caused her over the years and used her unborn baby's death to fuel her anger as she dodged her father's first Crucio.

At that same moment, on the other side of the battlefield Neville Longbottom had found his own opponent. Silently he apologized to Harry for not leaving the woman to him, but Neville knew that Harry needed to concentrate on Voldemort and Neville would not forego the chance to get some revenge for his parents' torture. Bellatrix laughed in Neville's face and the curses began to fly.

Reviews are appreciated.


	33. All the Sons

Title:Game Without Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did, but I don't. I only own my plot line. Full disclaimer, first chapter.

Author: ShaeLynn Teelle

All other information: See first chapter.

Polite constructive criticism welcome. FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE DRAGON IN MY BED.

Chapter 33: All the Sons and Daughters

There was little sound when Daphne woke, save for quiet breathing nearby. She was disoriented for several long moments until the sterile smell of the infirmary penetrated her senses. Keeping her eyes closed she slowly took stock of herself to see how much damage had been done. Her left hand was alternately sore and numb. Her head hurt, not terribly so, but she was warm on a relatively comfortable mattress and she was alive.

Then, she searched for the spark of magic that had been created when her and Gregory had bonded, and found it. She sighed in relief. They had all known that if one of them would ever die, the spark would be gone and only a blackness would remain where it had been. She only hoped that the other couple had escaped the battle with their spark intact.

Slowly, she finally opened her eyes. Daphne felt weak, but not enough to stop her from moving. Pushing herself up from her prone position, she slid backward until she was resting against the pillows behind her. It was then that the pain in her hand sharpened from the points that she could feel and it felt lighter than it had before.

The appendage was brought up from her side and she stared at what was left of her hand, wrapped tightly in pristine white bandages. There were two fingers missing, the index and the pinkie. She tried to clench the three that were left, but they were only able to move into a loose fist and they straightened even less. Daphne stared at her hand, numbly comparing it to the resemblance of a claw rather than a human hand.

Daphne felt tears start to fill her eyes as she couldn't tear her gaze away from the damage. A choked sob escaped her and there was movement in the infirmary, though she didn't notice until a hand was placed on her shoulder. Her head spun around to stare at Neville who stood at her side. Invitingly he opened his arms to her and held her tightly as she started to sob into his chest.

Many minutes later, she had finally calmed down enough to pull away from the Gryffindor. Neville gently wiped the tears from her cheeks and sat down on the edge of the bed. He carefully lifted Daphne's wrapped hand, knowing it would be sore where the numbing spells had worn off, and held it in his hands as he met the girl's eyes.

"This changes nothing, Daphne. You haven't noticed, I'm sure, but whatever glamour you all have been using is no longer working for any of you. This is no more than what gave you this," he said, his hand brushing against the scar the curved about her throat on one side. "When your glamours are active again, this picture will only be a memory in your mind. Your hand may not be as useful as it once was, but what you see will pass until you can look at it again."

Daphne looked hard at Neville. Then, she glanced back down at her hand before meeting his eyes once again. "Thank you, Neville. Thank you so much."

"It's okay. I think the shock will hit us all as we awaken. Mine was more in remembered pain than in anything I could see, but the shock still gripped me regardless."

"What happened to you?"

"I was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange. She was fond of the Cruciatus Curse after what she had done and thought it a fitting punishment that I joined my parents in their personal blackness. I don't know how long she actually held the curse before she was stopped, but I was unconscious and still shaking for the first day after we were brought back."

"Who stopped her?"

"Ginny. I don't think you've ever seen Molly Weasley mad, but I had the displeasure of being there when she found out how Ron had reacted to Harry staying the nights with Draco. She can't hold a candle to her daughter's temper if it is truly roused. I thought I had seen what she could do when she first confronted Ron about his words to Harry, but I was wrong. That fiery redhead ran straight into her, knocking Bellatrix Lestrange to the ground. Then, she used her wonderful Bat-Bogey Hex and when the woman was distracted, Ginny put a dagger in her heart. I don't think she will ever tell me where she got the blade from either."

"I gave it to her," Daphne said quietly and saw the surprised look on Neville's face. "She had done research and found that while using the Killing Curse and any number of other dark arts spells could land a person in Azkaban, there was nothing in the Ministry laws about using a Muggle way to end another's life except poison. I suppose that when using bladed weapons became out-of-fashion in the Wizarding World, they took away some of the laws. A trial is usually held, but unless there was no reason or it was in cold-blood, the most they gave was a fine and house-arrest without outside contact for so long."

"I guess they didn't feel that most would think to use non-magical means. Only certain pure-blood families are taught to fence and even they do not think of using the blades to actually kill," Neville contemplated.

"Do you know how to fence, Neville?"

"Yes. Gran wanted me to learn before I entered Hogwarts, but it was just something to do. I never would have thought to actually use a sword against another witch or wizard."

"That's why the laws were changed," Ginny's voice came from the doorway to the infirmary.

Both Neville and Daphne turned to face her, equal looks of surprise on their visages. She had entered the infirmary just before Neville spoke of whom had stopped Lestrange and had leaned against the doorframe as she listened to the conversation. Ginny laughed softly and walked to them, one hand automatically resting against the back of Neville's neck.

"That's why the laws were changed, because a wizard or witch, no matter if they were pure-blood or Muggle-born, would never think to use a Muggle weapon once they were able to cast spells. It's just not how they are taught. Hogwarts teaches us to think of magic when we are in a situation like that. The only reason that I thought to use a dagger was because I had talked to you about it beforehand, Daphne, and you had given me one."

"Why did you have one, Daphne?" Neville asked in genuine curiosity.

"My father. Since we couldn't use magic outside of school on the holidays, I had to have some way to protect Selena and I from him. I never used it, but I made sure she knew how to use it and where it was if something happened to me." Daphne paused and looked around the infirmary, noting several white dividers were up to hide some of the beds. "What happened to everyone else?"

"There wasn't too much damage done to our side. Professors Snape and Lupin were only knocked unconscious, but Madam Pomfrey is keeping Remus here another day and she won't say how long Professor Snape will have to stay. She said he did damage to his knee again by 'running around where he shouldn't have even thought to go'. Hermione and Ron are alright. They're both excused already as they didn't have any major injuries that needed any serious attention.

"Greg has a number of cuts on the left side of his face, parallel to the one he already had and none of us think it's mere coincidence as he was found near his father. He hasn't woken up yet, but Madam Pomfrey says that he'll be fine, though the scars will never go away. Pansy only had some gashes across one leg and a nasty bump on the head, but Madam Pomfrey says she should wake up fine in a few days.

"Vince lost the hearing in one ear completely, Madam Pomfrey says there's nothing that can be done for him except wear a magical hearing aid, though it won't be anything like Mad-Eye Moody's eye. The other ear only has partial hearing. He'll be disoriented when he wakes as everything will sound faint like it's at the end of a long tunnel."

"What about Draco? Please tell me he's not dead."

"No, he's not dead," Ginny looked away before quickly continuing. "His right ankle was twisted or something, rather like Professor Snape's knee. It can't be fixed and he'll have a permanent slight limp, but that's all. He hasn't awoken yet, but Madam Pomfrey said that he should soon. He was found by Harry and Voldemort, but no one knows what happened there. I don't think anyone will know until he wakes."

"Harry?"

"He's alive, but no one knows what's wrong with him. Madam Pomfrey is hoping that Draco can help with that once he wakes up. There's nothing wrong with him physically, but nothing is waking him, they've tried everything."

"Was anyone else hurt? You're keeping something from me. What else is wrong."

Ginny looked away and it was Neville who finally spoke. "There were a number of casualties on our side. Ginny's brother Percy, was killed. Professor Trelawney and Hagrid also didn't make it. There were some people from Beauxbatons that came to help. Do you remember Fleur Delacour? Her younger sister and her mother were both killed. She had married Ginny's brother Bill. The Headmistress, Hagrid's fiancée was killed as well. There were five members of the DA that didn't survive. Tracey and Blaise are fine, though. Fudge and Scrimgoer were killed before the battle even actually began. They tried to approach Voldemort for a treaty."

"Who else was killed. Neither of you will look me in the eye. Who was it?"

Ginny swallowed heavily, "Pansy's Mum and Greg's Mum. They came just after the battle started and were helping to defend the DA along with Vince's Mum. They didn't want the children in the middle of the fight and were trying to keep as many Death Eaters from getting too close as they could. The DA were sending spells over their heads to drop things like stones and furniture on the Death Eaters. That was how the five in the DA were killed. Shortly before Voldemort was killed some of them got to Pansy and Greg's Mum and then into the DA members. It was all Vince's Mum could do to keep them from killing any others before Voldemort was killed. The moment Harry killed Voldemort, every person that was marked collapsed screaming unless they were already unconscious as we think some of you were."

"Oh, poor Pans and Greg. Pans' Mum couldn't be a mother to her much because of her husband, but she still loved her. And Greg will be horrified. He worried that she would come and he didn't want her to. She'd been ill for the last few years and he was afraid she wouldn't be strong enough for a battle."

"She took so many down with her, Daphne. She was more than strong enough for the fight. She just wasn't able to defend against five spells sent at her in the same instant," a new voice said from the doorway and the three looked over to see a woman with light brown hair. She wasn't very tall and didn't look very strong, but the strength reflected in her eyes altered that opinion.

"Madam Caroline," Daphne acknowledged quietly. It had been many years since she had last seen Vince's mother.

"Hello, Daphne. Thank you for standing by them all. Vincent has always kept me as updated on things as he could before your spying was discovered. Gregory will need you when he awakens. Also, congratulations on both your bonding and your mother. She contacted me shortly after she was safely ensconced in the Longbottom home. Has any of the others woken yet, Mr. Longbottom?"

"No, ma'am. They are still asleep."

The woman nodded once, "I thought they might be. The Headmaster spoke of visitors possibly being allowed in a few more days once more of those in the infirmary have awoken and were okayed to leave by Madam Pomfrey. I do believe those staying at the Longbottom residence were the first on the list beyond those that are already in the castle." So saying, she smiled at the three before quietly leaving the infirmary once again.

"I'll tell Madam Pomfrey you're awake, Daphne," Ginny said quietly. "Then, you can get some food before you're expected to go back to sleep. You do know that she won't let you leave for at least a number of days, yet, right?"

\/\/\/\/\/

The first thing Vincent became consciously aware of was muffled sounds somewhere to his right that echoed in his ears. He tried opening his eyes, but flinched away from the light and all sound around him stopped for a moment. Then, from his left he heard someone speaking quietly near his ear and after a moment identified the voice as Daphne's through the echoing in his ears.

"We turned the lights down, Vin. Try opening your eyes again. Slowly, let them adjust. You've been unconscious for some time," she said and laid her hand gently on his arm to not frighten him.

Vincent's arm still jumped at the unexpected contact, but he didn't pull away. Slowly his eyes opened, blinking hard even though the light in the room was barely half the strength it had been. He tried to speak, but instead it came out as a breathy groan. Vincent saw movement out the corner of his right eye and turned to see Ron holding out a glass of water to him.

He took it with a shaky hand and knew he wouldn't be able to get it to his mouth without spilling it. Daphne reached over and wordlessly steadied it with a hand that was wrapped tightly in bandages. Carefully, he sipped at the liquid, glancing at the other people around him.

"What happened?" he asked quietly, when his mouth and throat were no longer dry.

Professor Snape entered his line of sight, his limp more pronounced than it had been before the final attack. "There weren't many casualties to our side. Several members of the DA didn't see the end of the fight and a few more are likely to join them soon. Madam Pomfrey expects Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Goyle, and Miss… Mrs. Crabbe to awaken within the next week."

"What about Professor Lupin, Neville, Ginny, Potter, and the others?" Vincent asked, trying to sit up. Daphne rolled her eyes at his efforts and moved to help him, knowing he wouldn't relax until he knew everything he wanted.

"We're fine, Vincent."

He looked across the aisle and saw Ginny sitting next to Neville's bed. Vincent saw Remus propped up in the bed next to Neville, looking none too worse for wear. On the other side of Neville's bed lay Draco, unconscious still, and beyond him a bed that had the curtains pulled around it.

"What happened to Potter?"

The others in the room avoided his eyes. From beside him Daphne watched the other's reactions and sighed, wondering why they were all so reluctant to tell first her, now Vincent what had all happened.

"Madam Pomfrey doesn't know what happened and no one else seems to have been anywhere near him when he killed the Snake, except maybe Draco, but he's still out. All she really knows is that Potter's exhausted. Mentally, physically, and magically. If he wakes at all, it will probably take quite a while."

Vincent nodded and after looking to his right to see Gregory and Pansy where they lay in the beds next to him, he laid back down and closed his eyes. The others thought he was asleep when he spoke again.

"Has Narcissa been in yet?"

Professor Snape answered the question, "Yes, she has… briefly. She said there was nothing to do for any of you but allow you to wake on your own. She didn't know anything that would help Potter, but she said she was going to try and find Morgana, whom seems to have disappeared. That was all she said before she left."

Vincent nodded, then was silent. The only sound he made were his even breaths that slowed and relaxed as he slipped into sleep once again.

\/\/\/\/\/

It was several hours later when he next awoke and this time there were no sounds in the room. He sat up carefully, not sure how badly he had been injured in the battle, and looked around. Across from him Neville was asleep in his bed, Ginny absent from his side. Draco and Remus were both asleep as well on either side of Neville. The curtain was still drawn around Harry's bed and nothing else in the infirmary appeared to have been changed. He looked to his side where Pansy lay and started when he saw Poppy walking towards him, already only a step or two from where he lay. He hadn't heard her coming when his head was turned away.

"Madam Pomfrey," Vincent greeter her, nodding.

Though to his own ears his voice was very quiet, Poppy gestured for him to be quieter when he spoke. She walked around to the left side of his bed and sat down in the vacant chair there.

"Mr. Crabbe, the combination of dark curses that hit you caused damage that, even with magic, is irreparable," Pomfrey began, but to Vincent her voice was still muffled, though not nearly so bad as if she was talking to him from the other side. "The damage was not widespread, but you may have already noticed what was affected."

"My hearing," Vincent answered quietly in what he heard was a bare whisper, but Poppy nodded, having heard the answer clearly.

"Yes, Mr. Crabbe. You will no longer be able to hear from your right ear at all. Your left ear was not nearly so damaged, but your hearing will not be the same as it once was," she answered his statement apologetically.

"I'll make do. At least I'm still alive. We didn't know if any of us would make it or not," Vincent said quietly.

"We'll all make do if we have each other," Daphne added.

The two turned towards Daphne's bed to see the other girl awake and watching them. She smiled at Vincent as though sharing a private joke and he nodded back, a smile tugging at his lips, but still hidden.

"There is an aid that we can give you for your ear. It will not allow as well of hearing as you once had, but it will pick up on normal and loud vibrations in the air. A medi-wizard recently created it for deafness that we can't fix. While it is not the best, it is better than what could have been done a few months ago," Madam Pomfrey said and nodded before she walked away to check on her other patients.

Vincent lay back down and tried not to think about his hearing, though he did look for and find the spark in his mind that he knew led to Pansy. He fell asleep sending thoughts of love towards the spark, not thinking it would do anything, but unwilling to allow his mind to wander anywhere else. No one saw the small smile that crept across Pansy's face as she slept, her dreams less troubled than they had been.

\/\/\/\/\/

There was no sound in the room when Gregory first woke and the light was reduced to a few large candles. He was confused about where he was and what had happened. Then, he felt the edge of the bed shift slightly under his hand. Gregory turned his heavy head and saw light brown hair half covering a face he knew by heart. Daphne's hand was resting lightly on his and he had the distinct feeling she hadn't let go of his hand until she had fallen asleep.

Lightly Gregory brushed back the hair and revealed more of her shadowed face. He caressed her cheek and was rewarded when she nuzzled his hand in her sleep, brining a small smile to his face. He covered the hand that lay near him and squeezed gently before he relaxed and fell back into a peaceful sleep.

\/\/\/\/\/

When next he woke, Daphne was no longer by his side, but the place where she had lain her head was still slightly warm and a small crystallized violet was beneath his hand. He picked up the delicate trinket and smiled softly.

"It's good to see you awake, Greg."

Vincent stood at the end of the bed, a strained look on his face. Greg nodded and tipped his head in a silent question. He sighed and looked towards the other side of the infirmary where two beds were surrounded by white curtains.

"Dragon and Harry haven't woken up yet. Neither has Pans, but Madam Pomfrey said it'd be any day now. She expects Dragon to wake soon, probably later today. Harry… They don't know if he'll ever wake," Vincent responded quietly.

"What else happened?" Gregory asked, his voice dry and scratchy.

"There were a few that were injured that we knew, but most of them have woken here or at St. Mungo's."

"How many died? You're not telling me everything."

"There were a number of deaths. Some we knew and some that we didn't. Pansy's mother is gone. She came for the fight. Greg, your mother was also here."

"No," Gregory breathed in shock, his eyes impossibly wide as he realized what Vincent hadn't said.

The other Slytherin nodded and could only watch helplessly as his friend slowly broke down. Neither noticed the infirmary door open until Daphne was at Gregory's side, wrapping her arms about him and holding her lover against herself as he released his grief. When he managed to calm himself a bit and was exhausted, Vincent offered him the only real comfort that could be found with words.

"You would be proud of her. She took down five Death Eaters before they could overwhelm her. She saved nearly twenty students, Greg."

Even through his grief and exhaustion, Gregory smiled. "Then she died how she always wanted to go, protecting the innocent. She told me it was the only way she'd ever forgive herself for what happened to me as a child, for what she couldn't protect me from. I hope she has found her peace."

"I'm sure she has, Greg," Daphne spoke quietly, holding tightly to his hand. "I'm sure she has."

Gregory relaxed against his pillow and let his exhaustion claim him. Vincent nodded to Daphne and returned to his own vigil at Pansy's side. It wasn't long before sleep claimed him as well and only Daphne remained awake to hear Draco's first stirrings. She quickly went to his side and took hold of one hand, patiently waiting for him to become aware of himself.

Draco groaned and turned his head to the side, eyes blinking half-way as they adjusted to the light in the infirmary. He looked up at Daphne before turning his head away slightly and coughing, his throat parched. Daphne took the glass from the bedside table and carefully helped Draco sip some of the cool liquid.

"Harry?" Draco asked, his mind still cloudly from the length of his rest.

Daphne smiled slightly at Draco's first question, "He's not woken up, yet. They don't now what's wrong with him. Your ankle was crushed somehow—"

"Lucius," Draco mumbled, interrupting his friend.

"Madam Pomfrey will need to know you're awake. I'll be back in a few moments."

\/\/\/\/\/

It wasn't much later that Draco was resting against his pillows as Madam Pomfrey's words swirled around in his head. The result of Lucius' final blow at his son would linger for the rest of Draco's life. His crushed ankle would never fully recover, even with the miracles of magic and he would forever walk with a limp. She also said that it was likely he would need a cane in the winter or during bad weather as the very mild ache he felt would become much stronger.

Draco's first thoughts on that was he would only use a cane when he had no other choice left. He would not do as his father did and carry the thing whether he needed it or not. He'd had too many encounters with the snake headed cane as a child to ever want anything to do with one unless there was no option left.

There had been nothing else permanently wrong with him, but Madam Pomfrey had informed him that he had come in with the worst surface wounds of anyone. She had been surprised when there were nearly no scars remaining from the many cuts and abrasions he'd had. Then, she reluctantly informed him of the injuries of his friends as they had all fallen asleep again, but she refused to tell him anything about Harry except that he had yet to awaken.

For nearly an hour afterwards Draco lay in his bed resting until Vincent awoke and told him what Madam Pomfrey had left out. Draco's eyes filled with tears, though they didn't fall, as Vincent told him about Harry and what Narcissa had said. The blond only hoped that his ancestor returned soon so he may speak with her. When Vincent returned to Pansy's side, Draco started to plan to himself until sleep claimed him again, only hoping that what he was planning would work.

Reviews are appreciated.


	34. A Cost Too High

Title:Game Without Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did, but I don't. I only own my plot line. Full disclaimer, first chapter.

Author: ShaeLynn Teelle

All other information: See first chapter.

Polite constructive criticism welcome. FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE DRAGON IN MY BED.

Chapter 34: A Cost Too High to Pay

"Wake up, Pansy. Come on," Vincent encouraged as she began to stir.

Slowly her eyes opened and Pansy tried to focus on where she was. Vincent squeezed her hand lightly and gave her a small smile when her gaze landed on him.

"Vin?"

"Hey. Happy Birthday, sleepy."

"How long have I been out?"

"Not too long, but you're one of the last to wake," he answered, stroking her cheek lightly.

"Who else is still hurt?"

"Harry. They don't know what's wrong with him. Or if he'll be okay."

Pansy closed her eyes briefly and let out a sigh, "I hope he'll wake up soon. Draco needs him."

"Lady Morgana returned today. She said there was nothing she could do to help Harry, but she's been talking to Draco for the last hour. I'm hoping that between the two of them, they can come up with something. They're talking of moving him to St. Mungo's if he doesn't wake in another week. Madam Pomfrey said that she doesn't have the resources to keep nursing him with classes starting soon."

"How soon? Do you know what they're going to do with us?"

"We've been offered places here. The Headmaster was talking about allowing apprentices at Hogwarts again. There is a new teacher starting for Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid… gone. She's excited about having someone that wants to learn what she knows if you're interested. I wasn't supposed to say anything about it yet, but I wasn't going to have you worry. Rest, Pansy. You look tired still. I'll be here when you wake up again and I'm sure Daphne will be in as well. She's been asking about you every day at least once. Draco comes in to sit with Harry a lot and Gregory's out working on some things. Daphne's helping him and is talking with Professor McGonagall when she gets the chance about Transfiguration. She wants to become a teacher for it someday. Rest. I'll be here."

Pansy smiled at her bonded and nodded, finally closing the eyes that had been trying to close on their own for the last five minutes. It didn't take her long to fall asleep completely and Vincent never left her side, his hand still holding hers, even as she slept.

\/\/\/\/\/

When next Pansy woke, Draco was in the room. He was across the way at Harry's bedside which had finally had the white curtain removed, but he was watching her. She smiled at him and he rose, coming to her side quietly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright. How are you holding up?" she asked hesitantly, her eyes shifting briefly to Harry's bed.

"I'm okay. Lady Morgana and I might be able to find a way to bring Harry back to a regular sleep. It's going to take some work and a few days before we can try it."

"I hope you succeed."

"Thanks."

"Is something else wrong?"

Draco met Pansy's eyes, "How much did Vin tell you when you woke?"

"Obviously not everything. We spoke very briefly, nothing immediately important."

"You had a nasty bump to the head, that's why you were out for so long. We all had something that left a mark or couldn't be healed. Yours was minor, but you should know before you accidentally find out and panic."

"You're starting to worry me," Pansy said with false humor.

"It's nothing bad. The back of your legs have a lot of scarring. It was all superficial wounds, nothing major, but the scarring is there. Parallel lines running from mid-thigh to your ankles. They just missed cutting part of your Achilles tendon. You'll be fine once you start moving around again, but I didn't want you to see them in the bath before someone told you about them."

"Thank you, Dragon."

Draco nodded, but his eyes shifted away for a bit as he steeled himself for the next knews he had to give.

"What else?" Pansy asked, dread filling her stomach.

"Several people we knew died. Greg's mother was here. So was yours."

"No," Pansy breathed quietly, tears filling her eyes instantly. "You're lying. Please, tell me you're lying," her voice broke as she tried to hold in a sob.

Draco closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, there were tears there as well. "I'm sorry, Pans."

Pansy began to cry in earnest then and Draco pulled her close to him, holding her tightly as his tears joined hers in her sorrow. He had known Pansy's mother well in his childhood, better than any of the other mothers of his friends, and while he did not feel her lose as keenly as Pansy did, his heart still hurt for the kind woman he remembered and for the hurting of his friend.

It seemed like so short a time before Pansy cried herself to sleep, Draco still holding her, but nearly an hour had passed and Vincent had returned in that time. He had seen the tears and known that Draco had told her what he himself had been afraid to. As he realized that his wife had fallen asleep in her best friend's arms, he came over and gently helped to lower her to her pillows, making sure she was comfortable.

Then, he turned to Draco, facing the red eyes and tired expression. "You need to rest, Dragon. Come, let me help you."

Draco didn't resist as Vincent pulled him to his feet and he trustingly allowed his weight to be supported by his friend the short distance across the infirmary. His bed was still beside Harry's and Draco always slept on his side facing the Gryffindor, even in the deepest throes of sleep he never shifted away. That was the side Vincent brought him to and waited until Draco had relaxed as his eyes had closed before he turned back to Pansy. He missed the small motion as Harry's head turned towards Draco slightly, though there was no other movement from the young man.

\/\/\/\/\/

"Where is Draco?" Hermione asked quietly, seeing the Slytherin absent from the infirmary. "I haven't seen him gone from Harry's side since the moment he woke up."

Morgana looked at the young woman before her, "Draconis is working on a spell to bring Harold James back from wherever he has gone. Draconis left several hours ago and I cannot predict how long it will take him."

"But I thought Madam Pomfrey said there was no spell that could help Harry," Hermione objected quietly, though hope shone in her eyes.

"There is not one already made, no. Draconis is creating a new spell, one that he hopes will be able to help bring Harold James from the unconsciousness he is in."

"Lady Morgana, how is it possible to create a spell like that? I thought one had to learn for years how to create a new spell. Even the spell Harry used to kill Voldemort was a combination of spells that the Headmaster gave him."

"Actually, Miss Granger," Albus's voice came from behind her, causing her to spin about. "I gave Harry nothing in the way of spells that could defeat Voldemort. The only spells I knew that could were the Unforgivables, and Harry did not use any of them. Even those curses might not have worked against Voldemort."

"Then… how?"

"Harold James created a spell to destroy Thomas Riddle. The spell was created almost a week before the battle took place," Morgana answered patiently, waiting for the rest of the questions she knew the Gryffindor would ask.

"Morgana, how is it possible to create a spell like that? I thought a person had to go through years of training and Ministry approval to create spells."

"There is knowledge that is completely lost to this age. The Wizarding World, as you call it, have lost the very fundamentals of spell-crafting. Everything you believe is based on words and wands and movements. A witch or wizard's ability to perform a spell is based upon the force of their emotions behind what they want to achieve.

"Spontaneous magic is exactly that. A person's emotions are so strong that they cause magic to manifest. Even Muggles have magic within them, everything does, but Muggle's emotions do not have the same spark that wizard's emotions have. There is a lack of intensity in their very beings that does not allow magic to openly manifest. You may have noticed that beginner spells are much easier to accomplish now than they were when you first learned them. That is because sub-consciously your mind has better control over whatever emotion and force is needed to perform the magic.

"That is also why Thomas could not detect basic spells, though he knew if someone nearby had performed an advanced spell or, what you call, Dark Arts. He either had moments of no emotions where he could not have done magic if he tried, or periods of such intense emotion that everything he did was multiplied to an advanced level. The curses he had performed over the years changed his magic, as did the rituals he performed in his quest for long-life. Many of his followers were the same way, though now so many have no wands that the matter is not so worrisome.

"Lady Morgana?" a tentative voice called from the infirmary doorway, halting any further questions Hermione might have asked.

"Yes, Draconis?" the spirit asked as Draco entered the room.

"You said that you wanted to look at the spell first," he answered, holding up a small piece of parchment to his ancestor.

There were a few moments of silence, then, Morgana nodded once to the Slytherin. "If this is what you feel, Draconis, you may perform the spell tonight. Your mother and I will stay here to ensure that no one interferes. Rest, you will need all the strength you have for this.

Draco nodded and moved to his usual place beside Harry's bed since he had been dismissed from the infirmary. He relaxed into the wooden chair and took one of Harry's hands back into his own. Only a few minutes later, he was asleep, his head leaning against the high back of the chair.

Hermione looked at the two with concern in her eyes, "I hope it works. I hope for both their sakes."

"So do I. Come, let us inform the Headmaster of the evening activities to come," the spirit spoke and moved towards the closed door of the infirmary.

Then, Morgana waited on the other side of the door as Hermione opened it and followed her, she sometimes forgot that not everyone she talked to was in spirit form. It had been a long time since she had been surrounded by so many living beings at once.

\/\/\/\/\/

That night Morgana and Narcissa chased everyone out of the Infirmary, including Madam Pomfrey, so that only Draco and Harry were left in the room. Narcissa and Morgana stood near the foot of the bed to watch both young men as Draco tried to bring Harry back. Morgana had every confidence that the words Draco had chosen would work as long as the Slytherin's feelings were true. The only worry she had was what would happen to Draco regardless of whether the spell worked or not.

Draco enclosed one of Harry's hands in his when everyone had left the room but for Morgana and Narcissa's spirits. Unknown to Draco, Morgana had altered the door until it was like a two-way mirror so that all those that had left could see and hear what was happening, though not even the Headmaster could get through her wards to intervene.

From the hallway, the others could see his lips moving slightly, chanting the spell soundlessly. He repeated the spell, barely whispering the words, then, slowly getting louder with each repetition until Albus could hear the words to the spell, words that only Morgana had seen before.

"Cape spirtus ita you dedisti mihi, cape pectus ex mei corpus. Volo grate sumo suus locus seu tu sino me, facis hoc mei postulatio ulterior. Cape me ab hic mundus, tamen placet, non cape suus animus."

"Draco, no," Albus said quietly as the meaning behind the words became apparent.

"What's wrong, Professor?" Vincent asked just as quietly as Draco repeated the spell, now at normal volume so they could all hear.

"Draco's offering himself in Harry's place," Hermione said, paling. "It's more like a prayer than a spell. If this works, Draco might be killed, but Harry would survive."

"Oh, Dragon. Please be careful," Pansy breathed, closing her eyes and letting herself be enclosed in Vincent's arms.

Draco's chanting suddenly stopped and everyone watched as a golden silver glow encircled the two, centering on their joined hands. The glow grew brighter until it was too bright for anyone to look at. Then, it was gone and Draco was leaning against Harry's bed, pale and unconscious, breath wheezing slightly, while Harry had regained his color and was breathing easier.

Before anyone could reenter the room to help Draco, Morgana levitated the Slytherin onto the bed next to Harry's. She removed the charms she had placed on the door of the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey entered immediately. Her first move was to Draco's side to find out what he had done. Her discoveries had her cursing out loud before Albus asked her what was wrong.

"Mr. Malfoy seems to have somehow taken whatever magical coma Mr. Potter was in and gone into one himself. There will be no knowing when, or if, Mr. Malfoy will awaken from this."

"And Harry?" the Headmaster queried, concerned for both of the young men.

Madam Pomfrey hurried to his bedside after ensuring Draco was tucked into the bed he lay on. She performed a scan of Harry from his mused hair to his blanket covered feet. Then, she repeated the spell before finally turning to Albus with surprise clear on her face.

"Mr. Potter's out of the coma. He could awaken any moment now. Somehow Mr. Malfoy brought Mr. Potter out of his coma when he went into it."

Albus sighed, the twinkle dim in his eyes, "The spell Mr. Malfoy performed was a plea for Harry to survive. He offered himself in Harry's place so that Mr. Potter would live. There was no guaranteeing if it would work, but it seems to have. Now, all we can do is wait for Harry to awaken and hope that Mr. Malfoy can bring himself out of the coma he has gone into."

What none of the others in the room knew at the time was that Harry was already awake. As soon as the glow had faded, Harry could hear what was happening around him, but he was disoriented and kept still, his eyes closed. It didn't take long for the lingering fog to clear from his mind and he heard what Draco had done for him.

Harry guessed correctly what the emotions were that Draco would have needed to perform the spell he did and it made Harry's heart beat faster. All he wanted was for everyone in the Infirmary, even the spirits, to leave so that he could be alone with Draco. It wasn't until fifteen minutes later that the others cleared out of the hospital wing.

Narcissa and Morgana left for the night as there was nothing more that either could do until at least one of them woke. The Headmaster shooed the other Gryffindors and Slytherins from the room as he also left, each of them being sent to their own beds with a promise that they could return after they had fully rested. Madam Pomfrey did one last check around the room before retiring to her own bed.

Only then did Harry open his eyes. He carefully stretched out one arm to the bedside table and found his glasses. He didn't feel dizzy, but even so, Harry slowly sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Draco was lying pale and still in the bed next to him and his heart clenched in fear that his lover would not wake up.

Without a thought Harry stood and went to Draco's bed, sitting carefully on the side of it. He took one of Draco's hands in one of his own, entwining their fingers together. The other hand brushed aside the stray blond strands that had settled onto Draco's cheek. Harry leaned down and gently brushed his lips against Draco's once, twice, pouring all the feelings he felt for him into the touches.

He carefully lay down beside his lover, adjusting the blankets so they covered them both and held the Slytherin in his arms. He soon fell into an untroubled sleep, lulled by the steady heartbeat he could feel where his hand rested in the center of Draco's chest. In his sleep he didn't notice that the breathing from the other had grown easier and that the body shifted even closer to the warmth from Harry.

\/\/\/\/\/

When Madam Pomfrey entered the infirmary the next morning she gave a startled cry at what she was seeing, waking the two curled up together on the bed. The first thing that Harry noticed was Poppy standing near the doors of the room, her eyes wide. Then, he looked down at Draco and saw that the Slytherin's eyes were open and watching the medi-witch.

"Draco?" Harry called quietly.

"Harry?" Draco breathed, his attention spinning to his lover. "You're okay. You're awake. Thank Merlin. Harry, I was so worried, so very worried. They didn't know if you'd ever wake up and you were so still and so pale. Are you feeling well? Nothing hurts?"

"No, Draco, nothing hurts. I'm alright. Whatever spell you did saved my life, Draco. I can't thank you enough, but I do know how I'm going to try. Stay with me? Don't leave?" Harry asked quietly, ignoring Madam Pomfrey's presence and that of the Headmaster whom had just arrived.

"Always, Harry. For as long as you want me," Draco answered quietly, his eyes becoming moist and they never left Harry's. "I love you."

Reviews are appreciated.

Rough Translation:_ Take the very breath you gave me, take the heart from my chest. I will gladly take his place if you'll let me, make this my last request. Take me out of this world, but please, don't take his soul._

Note: I do not own the song, nor the changes. It's been years since I got this translated and have forgotten the name of the lovely person that translated it for me, but thank you immensely! ^__^


	35. Return to Serenity

Title:Game Without Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did, but I don't. I only own my plot line. Full disclaimer, first chapter.

Author: ShaeLynn Teelle

All other information: See first chapter.

Polite constructive criticism welcome. FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE DRAGON IN MY BED.

Epilogue: Return to Serenity

Draco relaxed back into his chair in front of the fire. It had been two months since Harry had woken and there had been little opportunity to relax. Only a week had passed before a captured Death Eater had released some of their names to the Ministry. Harry had hired a representative for the trials from Dumbledore's and Snape's recommendations. Veritaserum had been used as demanded.

Unfortunately Rita Skeeter had been present and latched onto the girls' story especially, though she made sure to include what happened when Vincent and Gregory were discovered as traitors. Neither they nor Snape was pleased when that was printed, especially as it had been published that he had also been found out as a traitor and that the punishment was universal.

Hogwarts had already started a new term, but Dumbledore offered them all sanctuary within Hogwarts' walls when the reporters and those that did not agree with the 'innocent' verdict were hounding them everywhere they were seen. To their surprise, and relief, they were given the same suite of rooms they'd had during the summer. Harry had moved in with the five at an open invitation from all of them. They had been quietly greeted at the entrance portrait by Gryffindor himself and entered to phoenix song from the two birds above the fireplace.

The portraits had yet to interact with anyone else, though the portrait in Draco and Harry's room would alert them if need be and could often be seen grinning indulgently when the door was open. The amount of people that were hounding them for stories or physical recompense died down after a time and the five Slytherins were left in relative peace. Still, none of them ever ventured out alone and most often with Harry, Remus, or Tonks escorting them.

Gregory had gotten hired working with Kingsley at the Ministry. His ability to place a face with a name instantly had earned him an office space in the Auror division. Occasionally Kingsley or Tonks would take him out to meet someone or identify someone, but otherwise he was responsible for recording Death Eaters that had managed to escape, but were identified by ones that were incarcerated and detailing everything he could find out about them. He enjoyed his work and was respected at least by the people he actively worked with.

Vincent had been offered a place teaching at Hogwarts in several years when Binns agreed to finally give up his post. He spent much of his time reading in the Headmaster's office with History books that Dumbledore had in his collection. He also went to libraries at other schools and in other countries for their own collections of history books. He had some opposition from a few of the governments, but Dumbledore was often with him the first time he visited at least and afterwards, some member of the Order that was known to the government or school accompanied him.

Daphne was taken as an apprentice by McGonagall and was enjoying the opportunity. The Professor believed that she would be ready to teach in less than five years. The Slytherins weren't aware of it, but McGonagall was planning on retiring in the next few years and hoped that Daphne would take her place. The Professor was grooming her to be able to handle the classes that came through Hogwarts. The only part of the apprenticeship that Daphne had to wait on was the animagus transformation. That McGonagall was adamant on not beginning until after Daphne had delivered the child she was carrying.

Pansy was lucky enough to be apprenticed to the Professor that had taken over Hagrid's post. The woman knew very little about her, but had agreed to teach her on a trial basis. The two had quickly reached an understanding of each other and got along quite well. A Care of Magical Creatures apprenticeship was more in depth than some of the others and Pansy would be spending her summers about the world, learning how to handle various creatures that were required before one could become a Master. Vincent was allowed to accompany her during the summer, but the two had agreed that Pansy would take a contraceptive potion again so there was no threat to either her or a child while they were abroad.

Neville, they had learned, was apprenticed to Professor Sprout and Daphne had told them he had been offered the spot months before classes had ended. Hermione had even received an apprenticeship. She was working with Madam Pince in the library and was taking classes at a nearby University, obtaining the degree required to be a Librarian. They had all agreed that it was a perfect choice for her… after they had stopped laughing.

Draco and Snape had reached a truce between them after everything was settled. The Potions Master was allowing him to begin an apprenticeship with him tentatively in a few days. Draco was also continuing to make the potion for Professor Lupin every month and was still translating _Mo'ask Ta'ni Dan_ with Pansy's continued help. He had been reading the journals he had found in the rooms again and had just finished the final one.

The opening of the portrait door brought Draco out of his thoughts. None of his suite mates returned that early and Draco looked over in surprise to see Harry walking in. The Gryffindor had taken Ollivander up on his offer of apprenticeship and spent most of his days at the Wand Maker's shop. On the weekends, when Ollivander was often far busier, Harry trained with Lupin, Snape, or Dumbledore. He wanted to continue his education in Defense of the Dark Arts and when the time with Ollivander was over, wished to become a Master of Magical Defense.

"You're back early. Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Harry answered with a smile. "Ollivander had family business to take care of this afternoon and closed the shop early. I stopped by Ron to see how he was doing."

Draco laughed quietly. The red head had accepted the five Slytherins, but it had been with reluctance. After the trial and Skeeter's articles, he had calmed down and was openly friendly with them when Hermione forced him to visit with her.

"So how is Auror training going?"

"He was complaining about how much reading he has to do, but at least he doesn't need to buy most of them. Hermione already has them," Harry answered, his smile wide. "Ron's finally proposed. He's still in shock that she's said yes."

"As if she was going to turn him down. Mione's only been waiting since before the last battle."

"I know."

Harry had reached Draco's chair and wrapped one arm over his right shoulder. Draco took hold of the hand hanging down by his chest. He was content with his life with Harry and his friends. The five had not been sure they'd even survive the war, especially him. There was very little that he could ask for and most of that was impossible to have.

"You've finished the journals," Harry suddenly said in surprise. "What were they about? Did they answer your questions?"

Draco thought for a moment about what the journals had revealed. They mentioned no names, not even the name of the one that wrote it, but the detailed descriptions of the people's appearance was accurate and precise based on portraits that he had seen. Any the writer wrote of were often referred to by what they taught and the language was flowery and filled with words and phrases that had long ago died out. Draco could understand more than enough to learn that the histories of the school were horribly inaccurate.

Draco looked up at his partner with a mischievous smirk on his face, "So, Harry… how many galleons would you bet that Hogwarts had more than four founders?"

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
